Boom! Headshot
by Triblast28
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hitman, murderer, marksmen, and general wackjob are words used to describe Raul Escobar a.k.a Killshot one of Overwatch's most "unique" members.
1. Pilot: Part 1

Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

 _"When I was a young man there was nothing I hated more than my own country…"_

A single man in a prison cell said this as he stared at his guard. The moonlight casted a shadow over the man, he sat in the back of his cell right under the window. His hazel eyes glowed in the darkness; they were cold and calculating as if he was planning his escape with every passing second. The force field binding him in the steel cell sparked and made a buzzing noise empathizing the chilling atmosphere of the prison. The guard was decked up in riot gear he nervous sweated; he felt the prisoner's eyes piercing through his back. He shook a little bit.

"Ironic me saying that, seeing what I used to be part of," The prisoner said chuckling; his voice was confident, playful and cynical. "But truthfully there was nothing I hated then that dump," He hissed his voice was laced with venom.

The guard turned around his face was covered by his visor. "A dictatorship constantly ravaged by drug lords, other countries dumping their trash into it, prison labor camps, and the ever present regime of violence," The prisoner sighed. "It was funny I wanted to change it but yet I became part of it, I embraced the chaos and molded it to create the one that you see," The prisoner chuckled. "And I got to say I love it, making jackasses like you quiver in terror sure is fun."

The prisoner walked forward from his bench, a cold smile was on his face. "Self-righteous pricks obsessed with justice; I did what I had to, I needed to survive, people like you would've cracked if you were under the pressure I had to deal with," The prisoner said appraising the guard. "The world needs more heroes, justice comes from above, cheers love cavalry's here, we're all soldiers now," The prisoner said in a mockingly high voice, his eyes seemed more alive and warm. "I mean we sounded like characters you would see on Saturday morning cartoons all we needed was a terrorist to foil every week and a thick headed American to shout catchphrases, oh wait!" The prisoner started to laugh. "I'm not saying that I hated it I mean it was fun to mess with The End, Soldier Boy was so uptight he gave me a good chuckle, Rookie was so cheerful, Clint was the only one that got what I was spewing, and Metal Head eh he was alright. I felt like I belonged, but deep down," The prisoner sighed in despair. "I knew I didn't really belong, I was the wild card, a true hitman, I had no morals, and all I wanted was a pay check. The offered me cash and a way out of jail, I accepted of course you would have be going through some weird self-crisis stuff not to leave a place like this. Then a jealous fuck boy screws me over and I end up back in one of these holes again. You following me so far?" The prisoner asked, the guard nodded nervously. "Good I hate ranting to people that won't listen. Now let's talk about you, let me guess your personality traits, oh I have a family to feed, I couldn't join the army and this was the closest I could get, I'm a hero too I stop psychos like that guy from breaking out," The prisoner said in a dumb voice laughing. "The only way you could be more expandable would be if you were three days from retirement. Hahaha sorry for laughing but guys like you are so pitiful; blue collar good for nothings asshats wasting your life in a third shift job that pays shit, you know despite all this future stuff running around that sure hasn't changed. I mean if wasn't for the omnic racism floating around you would be out a job buddy," The prisoner said with a shit eating grin, the guard glared at him. "Hey, hey I'm just speaking the truth buddy and in all honesty I prefer talking to you. With an omnic it's just annoying, do they have to analyze every freaking word you say, it gets so annoying and you can't screw with them as much. They are to logical, despite being machines they don't have many buttons to push. It's not fun; soon they will be put in cells with the rest of us. I can just imagine what might happen," The prisoner said with a shudder. "If robots had an ass it be busted in a night literally," The prisoner chuckled, the guard tried to hide his smile. "Oh hey King-Kong you got some balls showing yourself around these parts."

Before the guard could turn around a giant gorilla fist punched him into the ground knocking him out. "So Winston what brings you to my neck of the woods?" The prisoner asked playfully, the prisoner stepped out of the shadows and the rest of his outfit and body was shown.

He was an orange prison jumpsuit with the sleeves ripped off; he had a skull tattoo with a bullet going through it on his left bicep and a large scar going along his right arm. The prisoner had short black greasy hair with sideburns, his face was triangular in shape, he was a Latino man with an average build, he was slightly muscular and rather tall, and he had a large grin on his face as he stared at the armor-cladded gorilla. The gorilla merely snorted and glared at the man.

"You must be in some major shit going on if you're asking for me help," The prisoner said interested. "So lay it on me."

"You know how I always hated that nickname," Winston growled at the mention of King-Kong, the prisoner chuckled awkwardly. "Raul despite you not being one of the noblest members of Overwatch and Blackwatch you were of the most viable members." Winston started.

"Aww you came all this with to complement me you bug lug I missed you too," Raul said playfully holding his arms out for a hug. "I would hug ya but this is the best I can do."

Winston rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "As I was saying I know you hate it here and you were a loyal and strong member and I wish for you to rejoin Overwatch," Winston said seriously. "I may hate the way you do business and we may have not gotten along all the times, but you were efficient and one of the most skilled people on Blackwatch," Winston held twin gauntlets with a gun barrel mounted on them. "Do you accept?"

Raul stared at the gorilla skeptically. "I haven't been cut off from the world to know that all Overwatch related activities are illegal and the reforming it would be an act against the UN, this isn't like you Winston you're a straight shooter breaking into a jail to get a scumbag like me out and reform a long dead organization, why are you doing this," Raul asked trying to piece this together.

"The world is in chaos I myself was attacked by the terrorist organization Talon just a few days ago, it needs more heroes Raul," Winston answered with a sigh.

Raul turned around and shook his head. "You got plenty of those you don't need me," Raul said aloof. "I ain't a hero I'm just a hitman."

"Raul drop the act you did a lot of good out there," Winston said trying to convince the prisoner.

"Will I get my freedom?" Raul asked turning his head slightly to send a chilling glare towards Winston.

Winston went silent. "I only joined that cast of wack jobs for my freedom Winston, if I don't get it then well we are at an impasse," Raul said with a smirk.

Tension filled the air. "I promise you, your freedom," Winston grunted with an ounce of regret.

A smile stretched across Raul's face. "So we're criminals now, well I have always been a criminal, but now we are a ring of criminals," Raul said reverting to his normal tone. "No morals, no commanders, just good old fashion vigilante and merc shit man who knows what will happen next," Raul said chuckling. "So big guy what's the plan for getting me out? You going to science some shit up?"

Winston sighed annoyed and rubbed his temples. "Athena please disengaged the force field to cell number 3003," Winston said through a communicator.

The force field went down in a matter of seconds, Raul smiled and grabbed his gauntlets and attached them to his forearms, the ammo switched between three different types through teleportation, Raul settled on shotgun mode. He shined them with his jumpsuit and looked at his reflection on the sleet chrome design. Winston also gave him a small metal device. Raul placed the device into his ear and a red holographic square formed over his left eye.

"Man it's been a while I had these babies," Raul said kissing his gauntlets.

"You are really attached to them," Winston said slightly creeped out.

"Well yeah they are my babies who's a good gun you are," Raul said in a cutesy voice as he rubbed the one on his right arm, he then burst out laughing. "So where is Rookie or Angel or anyone?"

Winston didn't say anything then Raul gasped. "You are here alone aren't you," Raul said happily. "My little Winston all grown up, wait are you embarrassed by me?" Raul said pretending to be hurt. "I'm wounded."

Winston chuckled. "I did miss your sense of humor," Winston said fondly.

"Aww you big lug get over here," Raul said hugging him.

Winston pushed Raul off him and fumbled awkwardly. "Let's get going," Winston said dismissingly.

"Now my scanner shows," The device in his ear beeped and a yellow circle formed on the square. "There is twenty guards patrolling the first sector, they haven't detected a break in the security yet, your hacking skills are pretty impressive Winston," Raul said more seriously.

"It wasn't me it was Athena," Winston explained.

"You have a girlfriend?" Raul said earnestly surprised. "You really have grown up."

"No Athena is an advance AI," Winston said blushing.

Raul nodded and the two walked down the hall, Raul stopped and made a hand signal telling Winston to stop as well. Raul switched the ammo type to sniper rounds and aimed at a corner. He fired a single round and the bullet recoiled off the corner and shot a camera preached in the middle of corridor.

"You were able to replicate my bullet formula surprising," Raul said staring at the impact mark on the wall.

"It's quite impressive you were able to create a bullet that can recoil off of any surface as well as your holo-scouter ability to predict bullet trajectory before they are even fired is remarkable, how did you create it?" Winston asked honestly interested.

"I stole it from a lab," Raul said casually as they walked down a corridor.

"If I didn't know you better I would be disappointed," Winston huffed out.

"So what's the escape plan?" Raul asked picking up the destroyed camera.

"I was able to disable to shield over the prison and placed a transport ship on the roof, I then cut a hole through the roof and covered it with the ship. We get to the hole and climb in the ship and leave," Winston explained.

"Oh cool you were also able to disengage the proximity sensors on the roof and the radio link to the military," Raul said happily.

"What?" Winston asked confused.

"Fuck nuggets," Raul said with a face palm.

In the distance they heard elevator doors open and followed by the sound of boots running along the metal corridors. An alarm siren went and the hallways were covered in a red flashing light. Ten hostiles appeared on Raul's scanner each equipped with high end military gear. Raul switched his ammo type to assault rifle and pointed them down the hallway. Winston pulled him back.

"We don't kill civilians," He hissed out.

"Well I do!" Raul shot back angrily.

Winston growled and picked up the prisoner and ran down back down the hallway. The soldier's footsteps echoed from behind them. Other prisoners woke up and yelled at the escaping duo, they pounded on the force fields keeping them shut in their cells. Their eyes were bloodshot and their expressions were ravenous. The soldiers saw Winston and Raul and pointed their rifles at them.

"Hey Winston you got a plan yet because all those shots will hit us!" Raul yelled nervously. "And I don't wanna die yet!"

"Yes I do, but are you still afraid of heights?" Winston asked as they charged towards a wall.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Raul asked nervously.

Winston put Raul under his arm and pulled his tesla cannon off his back, he shot the wall blow a hole through it. The soldiers fired just as Winston and Raul leapt out of the prison.

"Holy shit on a shingle!" Raul yelled as flew through the air.

They crashed into a transport ship that was floating alongside the prison, Winston groaned in pain and stood up disorientated. "Hey Winston if you dare do that again I will shoot you through the head," Raul hissed trying to get back on his feet.

"Noted," Winston groaned. "Athena start flying."

"Yes Winston," The AI said as the ship started moving.

Winston fixed his glasses. "And I didn't have a better plan, trust me I didn't enjoy this idea either," Winston grunted annoyed.

"So who do you need me to kill?" Raul asked suddenly becoming more serious, his eyes reverted back to their cold state.

"It always reverts back to that with you doesn't it," Winston said returning the told.

"It's my business Winston," Raul said sitting on a bench.

Winston pulled a small circular device with a glowing circle in the center. It made two holographic pictures appeared mid-air, one a woman with blue skin, the other a man wearing a skull mask. Raul careful analyzed all their features.

"I recognize one Amelie Lacroix a.k.a Widowmaker former wife to Gerard Lacroix, who she killed once Talon brainwashed her. She is famed sniper with over thirty confirmed kills, one of which was Ana Amari or as I liked to call her The End," Raul explained coldly, almost detached from any emotion. "Despite her skill, she is no true assassin, if it wasn't from the drugs and brainwashing she would be useless. Hell she can't even control her emotions without the drugs," Raul then focused his attentions on the other picture. "This one is much more interesting, its name is Reaper. It is a completely volatile mercenary that has a history of working alongside Talon. Not much is known about this Reaper other than what he leaves behind," Winston raised one of his bushy eyebrows interested. "Reaper is cold blooded, no one escapes from his warpath, his victims and enemies are left in a state of death which is quite amazing. It was like he was literally able to drain the life out of them. What few survivors that have had the unfortunate fate of meeting him rant terrified about a black ghost floating through the battlefield leaving only destruction in its wake. Since his appearance Talon's activity has sky rocketed," Raul said getting more interested. "I can't wait to see him splatter."

Raul smiled sadistically while Winston stared at him surprised. "Despite being in prison for the past few years you seem quite aware of the world's happenings how is that possible?" Winston asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My name is Legion for we are the many," Raul said with a shit eating grin, his voice returned to its normal tone and his eyes were more warm.

"Of course you would say that," Winston growled annoyed.

"But in all seriousness I get to kill two high class assassins, get my freedom, and kill people across the globe while getting paid," Raul said with a smile. "What a dream."

Raul threw the holograph projector into the air and shot it. "Boom headshot," Raul said chuckling.


	2. Pilot: Part 2

Chapter 2: Pilot Part 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul)

 _"Every single second is critical…"_

Raul was wearing a police officer uniform; he pulled the tight collar of the uniform off his neck as he walked up the stairs of a thirty five story building. The building was pure white and only had bright yellow lights eliminating the ever stretching flight of stairs. His footsteps echoed; Raul eyes were cold and empty. After ten minutes of walking he reached the door to the roof and broke the lock, he casually strolled passed solar panels and satellite dishes while he walked to the edge of the building. He leaned down and pulled out a briefcase, he opened it stared at a taken apart sniper rifle. He whistled and started to put it together, the sun was shining over the futuristic city, high tech sky scrapers kissed the baby blue sky, a slight breeze went through the roofs, cars hovered down the street; it was a beautiful day. Raul holo-scouter formed over his eye once he finished constructing the rifle, he laid down on the hot steel roof waited. Down on the street a man wearing a suit was walking up a flight of stairs to a giant black skyscraper, the sign next to the building said Vishkar Corporation. The scope loomed over the man's head and guns trajectory was level. Raul focused on the man's temples; he took a deep breath and went stone faced. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air. In the distance was the sound of screaming, the man blood slowly emptied out of his head, Raul smiled sadistically and ran down the stairs. He escaped to the street and blended in with the police officers on the scene.

"Boom headshot," Raul said with a large smile and quiet chuckle.

The transport ship came to a stop and Raul fell off the metal bench he was sleeping on. He drowsily opened his eyes while Winston walked out of the ship, muffled voices from outside. Raul rubbed his eyes and dusted off his jumpsuit.

"Winston!" Lena beamed happily. "Where did you go, it's so unlike you to just get up and leave like that."

"Yes," Winston said a bit flustered; he was trying to find the right words. "I was off on business to say."

"Oh ok," Lena said slowing down for a mere second. "But never mind that didn't you hear there was a prison break at Dark Wake Maximum Security Prison just an hour ago we…" Lena stopped talking and stared at Raul who just stepped out of the ship.

"Man Watchpoint Gibraltar it's shittier then I remembered it," Raul said distastefully with a yawn. "Oh hey Rookie long time no see."

"Raul why are you here I thought you were in jail?" Lena asked surprised. "Not that it's not great seeing you," she awkwardly chuckled out.

"King-Kong over there," Winston groaned. "Broke me out of the joint to help you all go toe to toe against terrorists," Raul said all too casually.

"Winston really?" Tracer asked surprised wide eyed.

Winston reluctantly nodded yes. "So Rookie how's the hero business?" Raul asked quickly changing the subject. "Like the new outfit."

"Huh, oh," Tracer went back to being more bubbly. "Oh thank you, it's been kind of hard since Overwatch was disbanded, you know how bad things have been out here, but now it'll get better."

Tracer smiled. "Good to hear, so who's here," Raul asked looking at the empty hanger.

"Just me and Tracer so far, but Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Pharah, and McCree are already in route," Winston explained. "Genji and Mei said they will be getting here at the end of the week."

"And you came to me first aww," Raul said cutesy.

Winston rolled his eyes. "But in to be honest I missed you too a lot," Raul said with a smile.

"Has the big bad hitman become a softie," Tracer said playfully.

Raul shot a cold glare her way. "Kidding, kidding," Tracer said with a nervous chuckle. "So uh how was jail."

An awkward silence took hold. "How do you think it was?" Raul asked back with a stoic expression on his face.

Another silence took hold. "Sorry I really wasn't expecting you," Tracer said rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's fair I didn't expect to be here either," Raul said wanting to change the subject. "So do I have a room or something?"

"Yes of course but once the others get here you may have to share a room," Winston said.

"I call dibs on McCree!" Raul yelled as he ran down a corridor. "I have no clue where I'm going!"

Tracer looked up at Winston. "You broke him out of a maximum security prison!" Tracer said over dramatically.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Raul is one of the fiercest people ever to be part of Blackwatch and will follow through a job to the very end," Winston said seriously. "And if his freedom is at risk he will be extra careful."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Tracer said calming down, and then she smiled. "And it could've been worse you could've broke the janitor out of the senior center," Tracer quipped with a smile.

Winston smiled. "I am completely lost!" Raul yelled from somewhere in the Watchpoint, then the sound of something crashing. "There is some robot inside of my communicator!"

Winston and Tracer sighed. "He hasn't really changed," Tracer said with a half-hearted smile.

"It's better than him threatening us at gunpoint," Winston remarked.

"I'll go find him," Tracer said blinking away.

A few hours later Raul was sitting on the roof of the Watchpoint, watching transport ships appear on the horizon. He was stonefaced and in deep thought, the arriving agents appeared on his holo-scouter.

"So many old faces, so many old friends," Raul mused sounding quite aloof. "Man never thought I would return to this place," Raul pulled out a bottle of tequila. "Hahaha it's funny watching the gathering of self-righteous pricks, wonder who will cry about their backstory first," Raul started to chuckle. "Oh I was born in the wrong time period, I have a strange disease, I couldn't save enough people," Raul mocked, then sighed. "Eh got give it to these fucks they are really obsessed, they even got Clint out of hiding. Man you take the freaks out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out the freaks," Raul drank from the bottle. "So why am I here, well at least this prison am has a better view to start off with," He chuckled talking to himself. "Two I get to kill some fucks. And three," He suddenly became more serious. "I get another shot at that bastard," Raul threw a picture of Mexico with a man's face on the front of it and shot it apart.

Raul yawned and drank some tequila. Eventually Raul walked downstairs and sat in the hanger, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up suddenly when he heard someone yelled what is he doing here. Raul slowly opened his eyes and stared at an Egyptian woman wearing an advance combat suit glaring at him. He simply yawned.

"Raptora Mark VI right nice suit," Raul said whistled while getting up.

Her glare didn't break. "What are you doing here Raul Escobar a.k.a Killshot?" She asked sounding very professional.

"Aww you know my nickname are you a fan, I never had one of those before. Do you want an autograph?" Raul asked playful.

Her glare got more intense. "You are a highly dangerous criminal," She shot back with venom.

"And you're quite the charmer aren't you sweet cheeks," Raul quipped with a smirk.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks," She said seething with rage.

"What should I call Bluebird, boom stick, or maybe just Fareeha Amari?" Raul said with a cold smirk.

"How do you know my name?" Fareeha asked trying to hide here surprise.

"My name is Legion for we are the many," Raul said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Fareeha asked interested. "I've heard that term used across the whole entire criminal circuit.

"If I told," Raul eyes suddenly became cold. "We would both be dead."

Fareeha went quiet for a second. "You still haven't answered my original question."

"Ain't it obvious Bluebird? I'm part of Overwatch," Raul said casually.

"What," Fareeha said confused.

"I know I was never shown off on the posters or shown on any of the commercials or you know even mentioned to the public, but I'm a true blue member of Overwatch I even fought against the omnics, though I was in the Blackwatch division for obvious reasons," Raul said sounding slightly proud. "But let's talk about you Bluebird I don't remember you at all and I never forget a face. So why are you here?" Raul asked sounding slightly threatening.

"I kept my mother's old communicator and I got the call," Fareeha answered stoutly.

"Wait mother communicator and Amari you wouldn't happen to be…" Raul went silent. "I'm sorry for your lose."

"I've moved on," Fareeha said dismissingly, not wanting to talk about.

"Anyways you are known for being a straight laced and strict law abider you do know that Overwatch is still illegal right?" Raul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am well aware of the dangers of being part of this group, but it has always been my dream to be part of Overwatch," Fareeha said sounding a bit mystified.

Raul started to laugh. "What's funny?" Fareeha asked confused.

"You left a high paying job, a solid career, and a crap ton of cash for a dream?" Raul asked still laughing.

"Are you mocking me?" Fareeha glared at him.

"No, no I'm just trying to place this on the dumbest decisions I ever heard list, you get the coveted bronze medal," Raul said clapping. "Third place right under me trusting in Overwatch and getting caught myself caught."

"I don't have to take this from you," She spat.

"Well then Bluebird fly away," Raul quipped making a shooing motion.

Pharah left in a huff. "Man she's uptight," Raul chuckled.

A little later the assorted members of Overwatch gathered in a large command center at the middle of the Watchpoint. They sat at a large table with a hologram of the globe floating in the air. A tense air took hold; no words were said just passing glances. They evaluated the person they were sitting next to. Raul leaned back on his chair and drank some of tequila when he entered the room.

"Well if it ain't my favorite bastard," McCree said warmly to Raul.

"Man Clint what happened to you? You look like shit man," Raul chuckled playfully.

"I think you're just jealous of my rugged good looks," McCree quipped back equally playful.

"Well I ain't seeing them yet maybe if I was more drunk," Raul raised his tequila bottle.

"You brought tequila to a board meeting," McCree said faking being surprised.

"And you brought your peacemaker," Raul pointed out.

"I never leave home without it," McCree spun the gun on his finger.

Winston cleared his throat getting their attention. "Sorry partner," McCree said tipping his hat.

"Let me start by thanking you all for coming out on short notice," Winston said which made Raul roll his eyes, Winston continued. "As many of you know omnic and Talon disturbances are becoming more frequent."

"Ain't that the truth some of those Talon guys tried to hijack a train as was on just a week ago," McCree said angrily

"Yes I heard are you alright?" Mercy asked despite her general dislike for McCree she was earnestly concerned.

"Yeah I wouldn't be here if it went any other way," McCree said casually.

"As I was saying crime and terrorism have been on a rise and many of us have noticed this head," Winston passed a glance to a few members. "I have decided that we need to reform Overwatch, to rebuild our family."

A silence took hold, near everyone went into deep thought. "Winston you know that all Overwatch actions are deemed criminal by the UN," Mercy said breaking silence.

"I know, but Talon is still a threat, there has been a rise in violence in across the globe, and the situation is not getting any better," Winston said passionately. "Our own former members are being assassinating, the world needs Overwatch more than ever!"

Everyone stared at the ape for a second. "He is speaking the truth," Raul said his voice was in its cold and serious mode. "In the last five months there been over ten attacks by Talon, each one of us sitting at this table has either been attacked by a gang, Talon, or an omnic based weapon in the last two months," Raul took a sip of his Tequila. "Twelve surviving members of that incident have been murdered, these weren't just some random homicides or accidents either, they were planned and well thought out hits. My suspicions have led me to believe Talon, Widowmaker, and Reaper," The room got colder once that name was uttered. "Are targeting us one by one…it's dangerous to be alone."

McCree nodded in agreement. "I haven't even heard about this how do you two know?" Torbjorn asked with a slight glare.

"My name is Legion for we are the many," They said in unison, they then burst out laughing.

"As I was saying we were torn apart unjustly we deserve answers for what happened at our headquarters," Winston said frowning. "As well as our homes are in danger, I know that you all have been carrying out your goals by yourself, but haven't gotten anywhere Torbjorn how many of your weapons have you shut down so far."

Torbjorn blushed and fumbled with his robotic arm. "Uh two," Torbjorn coughed out embarrassed.

"And many of you have become nothing, but prisoners and mercenaries," Winston passed a glance to Raul and McCree who were sharing the bottle of tequila. "The only way we can achieve our goals and change the world is reforming," Winston said passionately. "So I will ask you one question, will you join me?"

Raul spoke up first. "I already agreed just as long as I get my freedom I'm happy," Raul said as he stared at the empty bottle of tequila.

"Eh sure why not I ain't got anything better to do," McCree said trying to play it casual.

"You got my vote love," Tracer said cheerfully.

"I have longed to restart my crusade I am in!" Reinhardt boomed happily. "I have missed you all."

Mercy sighed nervously. "Well as long as we help people I'm in," Mercy agreed meekly.

"Hahaha wonderful," Reinhardt beamed hugged the smaller woman.

Mercy chuckled awkwardly. "Eh I guess I will join as long as you all help me hunt down my inventions," Torbjorn shrugged.

"It has always been my dream to join Overwatch of course I accept," Pharah said remaining professional.

"Welcome to the circus Bluebird," Raul chuckled.

A/N...

I love Overwatch and the characters, but I know that futuristic settings are my writing forte. Raul is my OC and is going to be the main part of the story. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Please tell me if I should continue Raul's adventures in Overwatch please review and have a nice day.


	3. Author Note

A/N...

I decided to continue, like all my other projects updates will be random and spastic and the only thing that matters to me is the reviews because I need people's constant thoughts. Thank you have a nice day.


	4. Bluebird and Killshot

Bluebird and Killshot

 _"Well ain't that a kick in the head…"_

Despite how much the world advances some places never change. Bright neon lights filled the Vegas streets; the casinos were alive with music, magic, and sin. Drunk men and high rollers walked down the same streets. Some of the casinos dated back to the 20th century, the smell of alcohol, glitter, and cigarette smoke flew through the air. A lone black hover car drove off the street and into a dim alley. A group of men wearing bandanas over their faces was waiting for the car in the alley. Two men in business suits stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk, they opened it to reveal a large array of weapons. The two of the four men wearing bandanas walked over to the car. Suddenly a barrage of ripped apart the two men that stayed behind. The group heads jolted and looked down the alley stepping out of the shadows was a man wearing a white balaclava over his face and a dark red leather jacket, under the jacket was white skin tight shirt, he wore maroon colored pants, and high tech boots. A red squared appeared over one of his eyes. Two of the bandana men pulled out handguns and pointed at the man. He ran towards and then leapt at a wall just when the two started to shoot. The man ran up the wall and switched the ammo on his arm mounted guns. He leapt off the wall and shot the two men with powerful shotgun blasts. One of the men in a suit grabbed and assault rifle out of the trunk and shot at random hoping to kill the assassin. The assassin ducked behind a dumpster and switched ammo again. He aimed at a wall and shot, the bullet recoiled off the wall and shot the man with the assault rifle in head. The last man in a suit ran away in terror, he got to the street before a powerful bullet went through his neck. He collapsed in the middle of the street bleeding out; his blood reached the Talon pin he had on his suit. The assassin took off his balaclava and revealed Raul's face. He pulled out a smoke bomb and pulled out the pin, smoke filled the alley as he escaped by running up the wall to the roof of a building.

"Mission complete Sergeant Tightwad," Raul said with a smile looking over his work.

"Don't call me that!" Reyes yelled over the communicator.

Raul stopped daydreaming and got off a dirty brown couch he had in his room. He was wearing the same outfit he was in his flashback with the expectation of the balaclava due to less people showing up then expected Raul had a room to himself. His prison jumpsuit was cleaned and hung in a closet, bottes of tequila and movie cases were scatter along a coffee table. He stepped out of his room walked down the rec-room. He passed a few members of the support staff as he walked, a janitor was so dedicated to Overwatch he broke out of the senior center he was trapped in and rejoined. Raul walked into a rec-room where McCree was sitting on the couch watching a John Wayne western from his personal collection wearing street clothes. McCree was so enthralled in the movie he didn't realized that Raul flopped on the lazy boy next to the couch. The rec-room was thought up by everyone's favorite brit.

"So what's this one?" Raul asked as John Wayne rode into battle holding two guns.

"True Grit," McCree said not breaking eye contact from the movie. "It's about this girl whose father was murdered so she enlists the help of US Marshal Rooster Cogburn to track down her fathers murdered."

"Roster Cogburn," Raul repeated skeptically wide eyed.

"Yup," McCree said not understanding the surprise.

"So what's next on the list?" Raul asked snapping back to normal.

"Fistful of Dollars, The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Magnificent Seven, and…" A shit eating grin appeared on McCree's face.

Raul paled and groaned. "Oh God no," Raul face palmed.

Famed movie world renowned for its score, acting, and action," McCree listed off proudly.

"Dude stop," Raul glared at the cowboy.

"Some may say it's the first of its kind," McCree started to chuckle.

They both went silent. "It's High Noon," McCree pulled the movie like it was a handgun. (I got that joke for an awesome fanfic called Weekend Plans by hidinginplainsight)

McCree laughed proudly at his pun while Raul just groaned. "Calm down partner," McCree said calming down. "I couldn't help myself."

"Ugh you are lucky you're the only one I like here," Raul said coldly.

Winston voice rang over the intercom. "Raul, Fareeha you are needed in the commander center."

"Sounds like the boss is calling you out who did you kill this time?" McCree asked playfully.

"No one yet, but I did use some jars of peanut butter for target practice the other day," Raul said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's even worse than murder in Winston's book," McCree quipped as Raul walked out of the room.

Raul yawned as he walked into the command center, he took his seat at the table and leaned back in his, putting his feet on the table. Winston glared at his due to the lack of manners, but then sighed. Fareeha walked in and took her seat next to the hitman, she was out of her suit.

"I thought I had no missions schedule today," Fareeha said confused.

"So who do you need me to kill to day Commander King Kong?" Raul asked nonchalantly with a smile.

"Yes I know that you two were supposed to be off today, but I recently received a tip on one of the largest illegal arms dealers in Africa. He is having a meeting with a high ranking Talon commander somewhere around Numbani. We are going to use to opportunity to kill both in one fell swoop," Winston informed them. "Seeing how we are still short-handed I decided that the only option was to pull you two off of your day off and send you into the field."

"I understand," Fareeha said nodding politely.

"Blah, blah, blah just get on with it," Raul said with an eye roll.

Winston made an "hmph" noise and continued. "Is to find out the location of their meeting, destroy their weapon supplies if possible, and kill both of the targets," Winston laid out pictures of the arms dealer and talon commander along with files clarifying their details. "During the mission you must exclusively use your call signs. Raul you're in charge of the mission."

"What!?" Fareeha asked wide eyed in surprise.

"You heard him sweet checks let's get going," Raul said nonchalantly as he got up.

"Winston no offence to you, but wouldn't I be more suited for the leadership position due to my experience?" Fareeha asked confused.

"Pharah I have no doubt in your skills, but this is Raul's element I hope you understand," Winston apologized politely.

"Yes," Pharah said trying to hide his reluctance.

"This will be fun," Killshot said with a smile.

"Good luck," Winston waved them goodbye as they left the room.

They gathered their gear and got into a transport ship, Killshot looked over a paper map of Numbani, while Pharah was about put on her suit.

"Don't put on the suit," Killshot said from behind the map.

"Why not?" Pharah asked with a glare.

"The first part of the mission is recon you'll bring unnecessary attention if you're wearing your exoskeleton, mech suit…what is it?" Killshot asked staring at the Raptora suit.

"A highly advance combat suit," Pharah answered snidely. "I guess that Legion chant isn't as all-knowing as I thought it was."

"Well I knew it was an advance combat suit but what type is it?" Killshot asked with sigh. "Like would it be more classified as an exoskeleton or what?"

Pharah went silent. "Exactly," Killshot then smiled.

"What are you smiling?" Pharah asked with a glare.

"You remind me of Soldier Boy, both of you obsessed with justice and uptight too boot," Killshot was still smiling, Pharah glared at him, he put his hands up in surrender. "But hey at least you aren't as bad as Sergeant Tightwad."

"You keep saying these people nicknames like I'm supposed to know who are these people?" Pharah ask finally tired of it.

"Soldier Boy is Morrison, Tightwad is Gabriel," Killshot informed her.

"Oh, you think I'm like Morrison," Pharah said surprised.

"Yeah that's a good thing, it means that you'll be even more fun to mess with," Killshot said happily clapping. "Now how can I really hit home, I need a good insult to break the ice," Killshot paused and went into thought while snapping his fingers. "I could go with the simple root and mock your catch phrases, because everyone and I mean everyone here has a catch phrases, maybe I could compare you to previous heroes and insult you for not being like them, but they terrible fuckboys exhibit A," Killshot pointed to himself. "I may have to come up with a whole entire new school of taunts to get at you."

"How should I feel about?" Pharah asked confused.

"I honestly don't know Bluebird, but I'm pissed that I can't make fun of you right now," Killshot said overtly happy.

"I'm sorry," Pharah was struggling to find the words.

"Aww don't be said sweet checks I'll figure it out soon enough," Killshot said playful.

"Yay," Pharah groaned half-heartedly.

Killshot returned to his map, the transport ship went silent; the only noise was the faint roar of the engine. They landed on the outskirts of town, both of them were wearing street close.

"I hate this, I feel exposed," Pharah complained. "What if we get ambushed?"

"We rely on good old fashion skill like what me and McCree do," Killshot threw her a handgun. "Hide that on your person, this is a recon mission we can't attract to much attention so don't shoot unless you have to," His tone was surprisingly serious. "I will meet up with Legion and gain information on the happenings around the city, you will cover me in case the law enforcement gets involved, if the law does try to approach us say that you have just captured me unexpectedly and will return me to Dark Wake, if they don't believe that naturalize them, empathize on naturalize and go to one of the seven safe houses in the city, but by then our cover has been blown. So don't screw up, this is an assassination, not a raid, our top priority is killing the targets, not sabotaging their weapons."

"I'm surprised how serious you're acting," Pharah said genuinely impressed.

"Every second is critical in an assassination, if you don't plan out every little detail you'll die or even worse get caught. Now are first target a.k.a the primary target is the arms dealer, we kill him the empire falls into chaos and Talon loses one of their biggest suppliers for a while, he is a big deal a show off he will have a big paper trail and rats all around the city," Killshot pointed out. "We'll focus our search on him, because he is a jackass and fuckboy," Killshot said reverting to his normal term.

"And there it goes," Pharah sighed.

"What can't I insult a fuckboy, next you're going to tell me I can't call omnics soulless job stealing gearboxes anymore," Killshot said casually with a smile.

Pharah sweat dropped nervously. "Wait we can't, can we call them rustbuckets, crumb filled toasters, glorified waffle irons, clankers, canner, Gasket Baskets still," Pharah winced aloud. "Whoa that's depressing," Killshot sighed. "But that doesn't matter let's get to the killing Bluebird!"

"You really like killing don't you," Pharah said slightly disgusted.

"The only thing people need me for is killing so you get used to it and it's not the killing that gets me excited, it is the test of skill," Killshot said his tone going to it's cold state.

Pharah stared at him interested. "What do you mean?" Pharah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The two most important things to me is money and skill, with my job I get to do both, I get money and I get to test my skill against people from around the world," Killshot replied casually.

"You speak of killing like a demented sport," Pharah shot him one of her glares.

"There is plenty of people like me, hell a good proportion of Overwatch had a similar belief in me, soldiers who fight for glory have the same belief, it may be shallow on first thought, but to truly be the best shot in the world that's title one can only dream about," Killshot said whimsically, he then snapped back to normal. "What am I doing boring you with my personal belief sweet cheeks, we got work to do."

Killshot smiled and happily skipped into the city, Pharah stared at him strangely and followed suit. Killshot covered his face with a hood as they walked through the crowded streets. People happily talked and met across the large city. It was a hot and humid day and the sun was shining as usual. Killshot groaned and glared at the civilian's inapt happiness and cluelessness, they were overtly bright and smiles beamed on their faces. He stared at omnic-human couples surprised and confused, the trends disgusted his tastes; he sighed and stayed extremely close to Pharah. After a while they came to a dark alley in an old part of the city. Killshot stood behind Pharah as they stared at the alley.

"What's down there?" Pharah asked as she stared down the alley.

"Legion," Killshot said simply. "Stay behind you aren't Legion."

"What would happen if I came with you?" Pharah asked as Killshot walked into the shadows.

He brief turned around and raised his thumb to his neck; he made a quick horizontal motion. Pharah nodded nervously as Killshot disappeared into the shadows. A dirty, unkempt, and tired man sat in the alley, his clothes were tattered rags. He looked up at Killshot who was wearing his white balaclava. Killshot squatted down and leaned towards the man. A tense silence filled the air.

"Account Killshot, activation code 3478, "My name is Legion for we are the many"," Killshot whispered in a soft voice.

The man eyes opened and nodded, he stood up and tapped on the wall four times every three seconds. The wall split opened and revealed a large storage of computer chips. Killshot pulled out a holographic pad and placed a chip inside it. A dark purple holographic screen appeared mid-air. On the screen appeared a faceless army holding newspapers, guns, money, drugs, and bombs, the words legion hung in the middle of the army.

"Thank you Legion I needed an update, I've been stuck in an older version for such a long time," Killshot said as he went through the features.

"No problem Legion, one of your target's rats is in the area he is currently in the warehouse on Fifth Street," The man informed him.

"Thank you Legion," Killshot nodded and exited from the shadows.

Killshot took off his balaclava. "One of the rats is in a warehouse on Fifth Street," Killshot informed her casually.

"How do you know that?" Pharah asked impressed.

"My name is Legion for we are the many," Killshot said walked down the street

"How did you come upon this Legion am I allowed to ask that?" Pharah asked snidely.

"It's part of the job," Killshot said all too casually.

The duo walked to possible the worse looking spot in the city, the building were old and decaying, long dry grass was every, shifty individuals walked down the street, and a group of pickpockets watched the two like lion's stalking their prey. The two stood in front of a stone warehouse, there were cracks along the building surface and most of the windows were broken, Killshot activated his holo-scouter and counted seven individuals, the rat and five others were inside. Raul saw the other two patrolling the warehouse; he motioned Pharah attention to them and made slide his thumb against his neck once again. She nodded understanding the command they pulled out their guns and followed the two behind the warehouse. They shot quickly and the two patrolling collapsed on the ground, their blood splattered on their walls. Killshot then proceeded to take off one of the guards clothes.

"What are you doing?" Pharah asked with a glare.

"We need disguises to get inside, take off your clothes and put on the other uniform," Killshot ordered as he took off his jacket and shirt.

Pharah froze. "What?" She asked dumbstruck.

"Simple we take off our clothes and infiltrate them," Killshot said nonchalantly.

"Well I can't do that out here," Pharah said flustered.

"Why not?" Killshot asked with an annoyed sigh.

"You're here!" She yelled.

Killshot covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh," He hissed. "Then just do it behind one of the dumpsters," He whispered.

She pushed him off and glared at him. "Disgusting," Pharah growled under her breath.

Pharah rolled her eyes and went behind a dumpster. His holo pad buzzed, he opened the Legion page and groaned. The two changed and hid the bodies; they walked over to a steel door at the back of the warehouse and knocked. A small panel slid open revealing someone eyes.

"What was all that noise?" The man person asked.

"Just a mugging turned double homicide and a kid swearing to vengeance," Killshot said casually.

"Hmm ok," The door opened and realized a group of men holding guns standing next to a transport truck. "Quickly get in here will be shipping out to the warehouse in a matter of moments."

"Warehouse," Pharah repeated confused.

"Yeah the boss finally got the warehouse up and running he wants everyone there to guard it while some big deal is going on tonight," The rat said popping his head out the front window of the truck.

"Now that everyone one is here we can finally go," One of them said.

"Yay road trip!" One of them beamed.

Killshot noticed Pharah reaching from her gun, he grabbed her hand. "Not yet, if we stir up trouble here the whole entire city will know," He whispered to her.

"How can you be sure?" Pharah asked skeptically.

They heard police sirens from outside. "That's why," He whispered. "And we can't really go with the original plan if we get caught if we're dressed like this."

Pharah stared at wide eyed. "How did you know?" She asked dumbstruck.

"Haven't you figured out the answer to that question yet, name is Legion for we are the many," He whispered sounding slightly menacing. "I got a tip on police activity."

"Hey let's go already!" The rat sang pounding on the trucks dashboard.

"Ok buddy," Killshot said happily skipping towards the truck.

Pharah hopped in the back of the truck with the rest of the gangsters and Killshot. "How about we sing a song to pass the time we got a long trip ahead of us?" One of the asked with a large beaming smile.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Killshot clapped happily.

"Yay I brought a book of classic road trip songs!" The same gangster said pulling out a tattered book.

"You loveable goon you," Another gangster said putting the one with the book in a playful headlock.

"Let me start," The happy gangster said. "99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer take one down pass 'em around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Oh dear God," Pharah whispered annoyed.

"Don't worry Bluebird, it'll be fine I got a plan we just got to wait until we get out city limits," Killshot whispered. "Until then let's have fun!"

"Yay," Pharah groaned as the singing continued.

"That's the spirt Bluebird!" Killshot said excitedly. "Where is the warehouse by the way?"

"Along the coast on the water, about twenty miles north of here," The rat said casually.

"Thanks best buddy," Killshot said overtly happy.

"No problem pal," The rat said with a yawn.

They drove through the streets of Numbani singing jolly. Killshot sat in silence though waiting for something. They drove out the city and traveled along the Savannah. The sun was setting; a purple and orange glow covered the dry tall grass and sparse trees. Dust flew through the dry and hot air, herds of animals ran through the wide open spaces.

"Hey what's that!?" The rat yelled making their singing stop.

Killshot grabbed Pharah tightly and leapt out of the back of the truck with her, just as the transport ship came ramming into the truck. The truck went falling into a ditch completely stuck, Pharah and Killshot got off the ground, they were covered in dirt and dust. They ran towards the ship, Killshot pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the truck's engine; he fired a single shot at it. The bullet pierced the engine making the truck blow up in a fire ball.

"Boom shalock lock boom," Killshot chuckled as the two climbed in the transport ship.

"Athena nice work I wasn't sure that would work," Killshot complemented the A.I.

"That was your plan!" Pharah yelled angrily. "You could've killed both of us!"

"But I didn't," Killshot countered confidently. "And plus I would never kill a teammate without a good reason."

"What classifies as a good reason?" Pharah asked snidely.

"It varies," Killshot shrugged. "Athena set the course from twenty miles north here towards the coast."

"On it," Athena said.

"Bluebird now's time to suit up," Killshot pulled out an outfit identical to the one he was wearing earlier. "We can some shit to screw with."

The journey was short and the sun had completely set. It was a clear starry night, the transport ship hovered over a large steel warehouse with illuminated by blue neon lights built into its frame. There were no windows or entrances expect for the large doors sliding doors on the front of the building, multiply trucks were parked out front. Waves crashed along the shore next to the warehouse. Killshot was looking down at the warehouse with his holo-scouter; his face was covered by his balaclava.

"So what's the plan?" Pharah asked wearing her Raptora suit.

"There are twenty hostiles, ten at the front section of the warehouse, ten at the back section, our two targets are in the back being guarded by those ten. Our only option is to go through the front door guns a blazing, you'll draw the attention of those in the front by blasting through the doors with your rocket barrage, I use the chaos to slip in and attack those who are in the back," Killshot laid out.

"But there is ten back there, I do not doubt your skill, but how do you plan to take them all at once?" Pharah asked slightly worried.

"You're not the only one with a crowd clearing attack," Killshot said simply.

"That's all I'm going to get out of you right," Pharah sighed.

"There we go you're finally getting it," Killshot smiled under his balaclava.

The transport ship landed near the warehouse and the two step out. They slowly walked towards the doors. Pharah ready her suit and Killshot switched to his assault rifle ammo. She jet jumped into the air and activates her rocket barrage.

"Justice rains from above!" She yelled as the payload of missiles broke through the metal doors.

"Hey you say it too!" Killshot started to laugh.

A cloud of smoke covered the remains of the door. Gangsters and Talon operatives started to run to the doors, but were blinded by the smoke. Pharah landed and started to fire rockets at the doors giving suppressing fire. Killshot charged happily, he saw the trajectory lines being form and the criminal's fire at random. Their shots were messy, unprecise, and worse of all unskilled. Killshot merely chuckled the bullets flew past him; he watched blown apart bodies fly through the air. He shot a barrage of bullets at the pitiful excuse for terrorists amassed at the doors. The bullets effortlessly ripped apart the blinded soldiers, their blood went flying through the air, as the smoke started to clear Killshot pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the doors once again fully blinding them, he ran through smoke knowing that Pharah had the group at the doors covered. He leapt on a wall of piled up creates and ran on it. He saw a group of Talon operatives guarding the targets a circular formation. The Talon operatives noticed him and opened fired. Killshot leapt off the creates barely dodging the shots. He landed right in front of them, he snapped him fingers and shield formed around him, he snapped his fingers again and bullets teleported around him floating mid-air. Red holographic lines stretched across the warehouse, they were in every pattern possible, reflecting off of objects, the floor, ceilings, and even through people. The Talon operatives stopped shooting at the near impenetrable shield covering Killshot and stared at the web of red lines surrounding them, the lines traced back the bullets floating around Killshot. He smiled under his mask and cocked his head a bit to the side.

"Now I know what you're thinking, what is this? Well I'll tell you. This here is the ultimate ballistic system, these lines show where my bullets will fly and your chances of escaping are slim to none," Killshot said menacingly, his eyes were cold, he took a half bow and held his arms out. "So I'll ask you something, are you feeling lucky? Well are ya' punk?"

Killshot snapped his fingers and the bullets went flying. The recoiled and bounced off of everything imaginable. The bullets ripped through the soldiers and targets effortlessly, their blood went flying through the air, their bullets ripped through their bodies repeatedly, some tried to run, but there was no escape. Their screams echoed through the warehouse as the bullets pierced through their skulls, Killshot stood in the middle of the terror waving his hands and fingers around like composer. After thirty second the hell ended and the bullets finally stopped recoiling and hit the ground, not a single survivor was left. Killshot stepped over to the dead targets that were rotting in a pool of their own blood.

"Guess you weren't lucky," Killshot chuckled, which then turned into loud laughter. "Man you're pathetic!"

Killshot radioed Pharah. "You done yet?" He asked as he stared at the blood on his boots.

"Yes, are the targets dead?" She asked back.

"Yup," Killshot said happily. "They were so easy! Want to blow up the guns?"

"No let the authorities sort this out," Pharah said.

"Aww you're no fun," Killshot whined playfully.

"Let's just return to base," Pharah sighed.

They returned to base, Raul took yawned and walked into his room. He say McCree standing in the small built in kitchen standing over a large pot of beans. McCree's movies, clothes, and objects were scattered around the room, a second bed was installed.

"Howdy Raul," McCree said casually. "The ninja bros came to town and I got kicked out of my room, I thought you wouldn't mind me bunking here."

"No problem at buddy you're always welcomed here," Raul said as he took off his jacket.

"How was the mission?" McCree asked as he stirred the beans with a gun.

"It was fun, but not at all challenging," Raul said with a yawn as he flopped on his couch.

"It usually isn't for you," McCree chuckled. "Now how are ya' doin and be honest."

"I'm good, a bit bored, and I've been having flashbacks of some old missions," Raul said with a sigh.

"Good or bad," McCree asked.

"Good," Raul said while stretching. "Got Dirty Harry?"

"Of course we can watch it once dinner done," McCree said accidently firing a round into the beans. "Well I guess there's more than one way to eat lead."

McCree chuckled while Raul groaned.

A/N…

Well here we go chapter four done! Raul ultimate was shown here it that bullet recoil web, I'm not sure what to call it. But here's how it works, it only last for thirty seconds or until all the bullets fly off. The bullets deal high damage and destruction, but they need stuff to recoil off to show off their true potential and they are trapped in the area they are first shot off in. If they were fired in an open area half of the bullets would probably never hit someone. Only 12-17 bullets are fired at once. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and have a nice day.


	5. Rookie Rearing

Rookie Rearing

 _"What makes you think I'm the bad guy…?"_

A young child walked through the cobblestone streets of a Colombian village. The small and modest stone buildings casted a shadow over him, it was a hot and humid day, yet the sun was not shining. A cool breeze flowed through the near empty streets, the occasional old man napping in the shade or a shop owner sweeping the front of his store was all that stood outside with the exception of the child. The child was Latino, small and skinny his long black hair was greasy and under kept all he had on was dirty jeans, a white tank top, and poncho, on his back though was a bolt-action rifle with an old wood finish. No one gave him a passing glance as he walked down the street; suddenly a woman was pushed out into the streets from her home. Men wearing riot armor and holding assault rifles looked down at her and scoffed. She cried as they kicked and hit her, the child merely stared and frowned as the action happened in front of him. The soldiers hoisted her and threw her into an armored van, she begged that she didn't do anything and tried to crawl out. The slammed the doors covering her in darkness. The men then turned their heads to the child and looked at him, despite their intimidating presence the child stared at them with a blank expression on his face. The soldiers scoffed and turned away and got in their van. The child continued to walk down the street in silence, he walked behind a building where there was a fence on top of it was multiply bottles and cans arranged in a line. The child took the rifle off his back and aimed for one of the bottles. He took a deep breath and fired; the recoil knocked him back into the ground and made him drop his rifle. The bullet flew through the air and was somehow able to hit the neck of the bottle shattering it. The child got up groggily and stared at the destroyed bottle happily, he squealed in delight.

"Boom! Headshot!" He squealed ecstatically.

McCree and Raul sat in their room at a table, they were engaged a game of high stakes Texas Hold 'Em. The room reeked of cigarettes and tequila, their large window was open so the smell of seawater mixed in with the odor. They were wearing street clothes with the exception of McCree's hat. Clean dishes sat in the sink, most of the meals being cooked by McCree.

"So I told you all about my past," Raul said as he looked at his cards.

"Well you told Gabriel, Morrison, Reinhardt, Mercy, and that monk robot, but yeah you told me," McCree listed off with a yawn.

"Well tell me about your history pre-Deadlock," Raul said trying to make conversation.

"Ain't much about it my Dad had an alcohol problem and my mom was a chronic gambling addict, I lived in the poor house for most my life, and I shat in a hole in the desert for the longest time," McCree said nonchalantly.

"You down play that a lot dude," Raul said earnestly surprised.

"I tend to not dwell on my past ain't nothing but problem there," McCree shrugged.

"I wish I could do that," Raul sighed.

"Hey don't worry buddy you'll learn, plus you're living a much better life now so appreciate that," McCree mused.

"McCree you're cowboy John Wayne Kentucky fried hillbilly wisdom never ceases to amaze me," Raul said simply.

"You know what else won't cease to amaze," McCree said with his trademarked shit eating grin. "This!" McCree slammed his cards down on the table getting a royal flush.

Raul's jaw dropped down to the floor. "You dirty son of a bitch I'll kill!" Raul roared throwing his cards down on the floor.

"Hahaha look at your face," McCree said bursting out in laughter.

"McCree, Raul you're needed in the Command Center," Winston voice rang over the intercom.

"What was the mission today?" Raul asked trying to remember.

"Eh I forget the details, but we're rookie rearing," McCree said casually.

Raul face brightened up and he gasped excitedly. "We get to take the little babies on to the battlefield for the first time," Raul faked a sniffle. "They grow up so fast honey."

McCree merely rolled his eyes and threw Raul's outfit at his face. McCree and Raul walked into the command center and stared at the arrangement. A robot, a Korean teenage girl absorbed in a video game, a Brazilian man raving to the music he had playing in his head phones, a shirtless blonde man who was covered in soot, and last but not least a buff Russian woman with pink hair all sitting at the table. Raul smiled deviously and walked confidently into the room.

"Man look at this group and I thought the first group of nut jobs was off and we had a dwarf that built mechas and a sixty year old knight for god sakes," Raul chuckled analyzing the group as he walked. "But they went out of their way to find the cream of wack jobs this time."

Raul walked over to the robot first and whistled as he looked over it. "Man been awhile since I've seen a bastion unit. And all those times they were dead at my feet. But all seriousness how did you survive?" Raul asked sounding impressed. "I mean we wiped you guys off the map, literally we bombed the factory's where they made you," Raul then heard a tweeting noise and noticed a bird nesting on Bastion's head. "Aww that so adorable. You got a little friend, I bet he loves that he can crap on your shoulders whenever he wanted. Man I'm reminded of when I ripped a bastion unit head right off with my bare hands," Raul patted Bastion's head, he seemed to beep nervously. "Kidding," Raul chuckled walking over to his next target.

The blonde man looked at Raul as he approached. "What do you old man?" He asked with a glare.

"Old man, my friend I'm not that old, hell I doubt that you understand the concept of time. In fact how old are you?" Raul asked back.

A puzzled expression appeared on his face. "Uhh give me a minute I figure this out once," The Junker said increasingly puzzled.

"Never mind cinder for brains, I don't have all day, you're Jamison Fawkes Junkrat correct," Raul said knowingly.

"You know who I am," Jamison said surprised.

"Of course I'm a big fan of your work, sometimes someone needs to shove a stick of dynamite up the government ass," Raul chuckled.

"Yes finally some gets it what's ya' name?" Jamison asked laughing proudly.

"Raul or as I'm better known in your world Killshot," Raul said with a smile.

Jamison straightened up. "Killshot," He repeated startled. "You mean the guy that shot those ambassadors in the middle of a UN speech," Jamison said his mouth agape.

"The one only Jamie," Raul chuckled walking away.

"I got to tell Roadhog this," Jamison chuckled. "Imagine what we can do with that guy on our sides," Jamison bounced in his seat imagining the destruction.

Raul walked over to the Korean and Brazilian, they didn't even notice him. "Kids these days," Raul rolled his eyes. "Who should be first?" Raul asked himself, he decided at random and grabbed the Korean handheld game console and threw it into a wall.

"Hey what the!" She stopped talking as soon as she saw who did that.

"Man are we enlisting child soldiers now," Raul said as he looked down at her. "Wait a second you're that chick that does that videogame things with the giant robot doodad," Raul said snapping his fingers. "I always wondered how it felt to have thousands of eyes watching you at once, half of which are probably creeps, their beady little eyes watching you, licking their lips. I'm just going to let that dwell in your thoughts for a moment," Raul smiled as he walked off.

Hana shuddered for a moment. "What a creep," She growled, but then she walked over to her game. "Don't worry loyal viewers he's just jealous of me, I," She said happily. "He can get wrecked for all I care."

"Is she live streaming a meeting?" McCree asked dumbstruck.

Raul snapped his fingers in front of Lucio. "There's no getting through to this guy, hell all I know about him is that he's a DJ revolutionary that uses the power of music to fight enemies, the concept in itself is so dumb that I need not to insult it," Raul shrugged.

He then walked over to the buff woman and just chuckled. "What are you looking at tiny man?" She asked already tired of him.

"You, your just something aren't, hell I promptly dumbstruck here," Raul said with a smile. "I hit the gold mine here a Russian, pink haired, strong woman," Raul chuckled. "It is such a record combo that I can't even muster up a line, because you're existence is by far one of the dumbest combos I've seen and I've seen robotic clowns run through the streets into incoming traffic."

"Are you insulting me," She growled angrily sick of Raul's gimmick.

He patted her on the shoulder still laughing. "Don't worry Big Pink I actually am impressed about you're track record Aleksandra Zaryanova strongest woman in the world rushing off to battle against a crazed robot army to protect her country, that's quite amazing," Raul said with a smile.

"Yes I have done quite a few amazing things in my time," Aleksandra said proudly flexing.

"Indeed you have sometimes I wonder if you're just that prideful or just that thick headed," Raul said walking over to his seat next to McCree. "But to be fair both are equally dumb."

"Wait what did you say?" Aleksandra asked not hearing what he said.

"Do you have to do that to every new hero?" McCree asked with a sigh.

"What, it's part of the fun McCree, don't say you didn't enjoy," Raul said with a smile.

McCree rolled his eyes. "Fine it was a bit funny," McCree playfully punched Raul in the shoulder.

Winston ran in and saw Raul already sitting down with a shit-eating grin. "Did he already do it?" Winston asked with a sigh.

"Did what, all I did was make myself aquatinted with Big Pink, Cindy, Ms. Roboto, Iron Man, and Frogger," Raul said faking innocence.

"That's exactly what I was worried about," Winston groaned as he took his seat. "I must apologize if my associate offended you in any sort of way," Winston glared at a still smiling Raul.

Lucio finally noticed that the meeting had started and took off his headphones. "Oh Winston hey, sorry I didn't notice you sooner," Lucio apologized happily in his normal bubbly tone.

"Oh great we got Tracer 2.0," Raul groaned as he placed his feet on the table.

"You really think I'm like Tracer haha thank you man," Lucio smiled as it what Raul was a complement.

"Blah, blah, blah let's just move on to the part where we blow shit up," Jamison said bored.

"Hey that's my line!" Raul yelled angrily.

"I'm starting to regret this decision," Winston muttered under his breath. "Moving on that man over there is Raul Escobar a.k.a Killshot and Jesse McCree they probably already knows who all of you are so we can skip introduction. Raul will be in charge of the mission."

The group of rookies stared at the ape surprised. "Yes it may be surprising, but Raul is one of the best field commanders we have," Winston said reluctantly.

"I can vouch for that," McCree agreed.

"Thank you buddy," Raul said happily.

"Here is the mission a village in Mexico recently had a power plant built alongside since then it has had an increase in bandit attacks, they citizens want Overwatch to protect the village and stop the bandits, remember call signs if you have them are in use during the mission and no unwanted damage," Winston glared at Junkrat. "That's all dismissed."

The group walked out of the room and into the hanger.

"Ugh I can't believe that creep is in charge of us," whispered to Lucio in disgust.

"I don't know he could nice," Lucio whispered back hopefully.

"So does anyone here expect for McCree and Junkrat know about my vast criminal history?" Killshot asked all too casually.

Everyone sweat dropped expect for three outlaws. "Hmm I guess not, that's good," Killshot said happily.

"Don't worry about my friend here he just likes to psyche people out," McCree said with a meek smile.

"Shh McCree it's no fun if they are part of the game," Killshot playfully nudged him with his elbow. "Next you might spoil where I hold them up at gunpoint and rob 'em."

"What," Lucio said confused.

"Oopises," Killshot laughed.

"He's even cooler in person," Junkrat giggled.

They got to the hanger without any further conversations and got in a transport ship. It was cramped do to the mech suit, a large robot, and Russian body builder flanking the smaller people on all sides. The ship flew over the Atlantic Ocean, the sun beat down on the metal surface of the ship making it hot. The sound effect from 's echoed through the ship along with her occasional insult and rage quits. Bastion happily petted his bird making their beeping and tweeting mixed together. Killshot stared at Zarya.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh there's this question I've always wanted to ask a Russian body builder," Zarya raised her eyebrow slightly interested. "So in Mother Russia do you lift weights or do weights lift you?"

Zarya looked at him surprised, she then burst out laughing proudly and hit him on the back, Killshot groaned. "That was a good one, but I still might have to give you the "cold" shoulder," Zarya said playfully. (The pun is that Russia's cold.)

"That's gonna be hard cause things are really "heating" up," McCree laughed as he sweated.

The three started to laugh, when groaned. "Ugh I didn't join Overwatch to listen to horrible jokes," She said annoyed.

"Come on they're funny," Lucio said with a smile.

"Well I'm funny their just funny looking," McCree said laughing.

"Whyyyy," groaned.

"Oh, oh I got a joke, a man walks into a bar," Junkrat started, everyone looked at him. "The bar blows up and the man gets shot out on fire," Junkrat started to laugh while everyone stared at him confused.

"That's not a joke kid," McCree sighed.

"What yes it is!" Junkrat defended.

"Oh hey we're over Mexico, the dictator of my country was born here," Killshot said casually as he looked out a window. "I really really hate that fuckboy."

An awkward silence took hold and everyone went back to their mundane prep activities. The transport descended and the agents stepped out. The sun was shining and only a few puffy white clouds were in the sky. Vultures circled in the air, it was scolding hot. Long dry dead grass poked out of small sections of the ground, birds nested in holes poked through cacti. They walked over to the village and McCree's eyes opened wide in happiness. The village was styled as an old fashion western village the people were dressed in a similar style of cowboys with only a few futuristic attachments. An old fashion saloon, bank, and stores rested on along single street, a few homes in a similar style were scattered randomly by the street. The members of Overwatch looked at the sight wide eyes and their mouths agape a man riding a horse rode up to the saloon and tied it to the holding post. A giant futuristic power plant loomed in the distance.

"Did we travel back in time," Killshot said dumbstruck.

"We've found my home," McCree cried happily. "Look at this place."

Before McCree could run off and explore Killshot grabbed him by the back of his duster. "Remember McCree we are on a mission let's try and find the mayor, the sheriff, and some information before you have a wet dream," Killshot scolded.

"Well there ain't a better place to get information than a saloon," McCree said breaking away from Killshot grip.

Killshot sighed. "Well he ain't wrong about that let's go," Killshot shrugged.

The agents walked into the saloon with the exception of Bastion seeing how he couldn't fit through the doors. The piano music stopped and everyone looked at the newcomers. A hostile tension took hold for a second; the group of men inside the saloon eyed them. Killshot sent them a cold to the saloon dwellers and they backed off. McCree sat at the poker table, Lucio and sat near the piano, Zarya and Junkrat sat at the only empty table, and Killshot sat at the bar.

"Sure is an interesting place you got here," Killshot said simply as he looked over the old world design.

"Si, we are more old fashion than most cities," The bar tender said in a thick Spanish accent. "It is quite a sight for tourists."

"So why did you build the power plant?" Killshot asked coolly.

"Ugh the power plant ruined this city it wasn't even our decision it was the countries, since it was put up nothing but bandit attacks all day," The bartender complained.

"What are those bandits called the Desperados, Butch Cassidy gang, the Wild Bunch," Killshot said playfully.

"No their name is only said in whispers," The bartender said dramatically he leaned over to Killshot ears and whispered. "They are Talon."

Killshot's eyes opened wide and he looked at the bartender surprised. "Well I'm gonna need a drink after that," Killshot shot chuckled. "Got tequila?"

"Do I have tequila?" He repeated as if he was insulted. "I have made the best tequila in the country."

"You better not fooling me old man," Killshot said seriously.

"I am not I have brewed the best tequila I promise it will have you drunk on your ass sobbing in seconds, allow me to get it," The bartender walked into a cellar behind the bar.

Killshot clapped excitedly. "Hey let go of me!" cried across the bar.

Killshot turned his attention to Lucio who was smacked on the ground and who had a drunk man gripping on her arm. "How dare you talk to me like you did?" He cried out angrily. "Little teases like you should be hung, don't you know who I am?!"

"A drunk off his ass fuck boy that likes to beat his wife because he is depressed due to his dick size," A voice said from behind the drunken man.

He turned around and Killshot smiling at him. "Aww shit he's really mad now," McCree said nervously.

"Man I knew we were in a backwards shit hole, but damn I wasn't expecting to see a sight like this," Killshot whistled looking over the drunk man.

"What?" The drunk man said confused.

"You know I'm not surprised that you don't understand your brain is to fucked that you probably don't even know you own name, how about I give you a new name like John, Jack, Joan, or my favorite Jackass number 1," Killshot chuckled with a smile.

"You can't talk to me like that," The drunk man growled

"Or you'll do what smack my friend and try to grope me," Killshot said with a shit eating grin.

The drunk man got angry and threw a punch, Killshot effortlessly dodged the poor swing and the hit a wooden pole. "Now, now that pole isn't you're drinking problem," Killshot scolded snickering.

"You're a penis!" The drunk man yelled.

"Been so long since you've seen yours you forgot what one looked like," Killshot quipped.

"Ugh!" The drunk man threw another poor punch this time Killshot caught the punch and held the man's arm out, the man's eye widen nervously. "Please don't break my arm," He begged.

"No," Killshot said simply with a smile, he hit man's elbow with his knee breaking his arm.

"Bar fight!" Junkrat roared he threw his table at a group of people.

Killshot threw the man he was fighting out a window and joined in the mess of combat. Zarya happily joined in the fray and Junkrat threw wave after wave of bottles at people, McCree took this opportunity to take the money on the table and run off. picked up Lucio and hide behind the piano. Suddenly a loud bullet rang through the air, the large group stopped fighting. The bartender walked out of the cellar and saw the destruction and sighed. Killshot walked over to the bartender and patted him on the back and took the bottle of tequila. The group traced the gunshot to a woman standing in a doorway holding a shotgun and wearing sheriff clothes.

"Who the hell started this fight!?" She asked angrily.

The whole entire bar with the exception of the Overwatch agents pointed to Killshot who was casually drinking his tequila. "Damn this is good tequila," Killshot said happily as he took another sip.

"I told you," The bartender said proudly.

"Where the fuck do you get off?" The sheriff asked with a glare.

"Hmmm about half a mile back," Killshot said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look I'm sick and tired of you bandits thinking you run this town," She hissed her voice laced with venom.

"Whoa honey I'm not with Talon, I'm with Overwatch," The sheriff gulped nervously. "And secondly a jackass was treating my teammates like shit and that's something I can't allow, there's nothing I hate more than jackasses like the guy I threw out the window. He rubbed up on a teen, speaking of which you ok ?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks Killshot," She earnestly relived.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her better he got me with a sucker punch," Lucio said disappointed.

"Hey at least you defender her," Killshot pointed out. "So I guess I'm not a creep anymore," Killshot chuckled.

"Eh sure," shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Mister I'll make sure the man that was harassing you're friends, gets what he deserves," The sheriff apologized quickly. "Mind walking with me?"

"Sure come on let's go," Killshot getting up.

The Overwatch agents walked outside and followed her, McCree walked alongside Killshot. "Never expected you to be one of those guys that save damsels in distress," McCree said casually.

"Eh I'm not, I just don't like it when people fuck with my time, the only one that can do that is me," Killshot said nonchalantly.

"Aww deep down you're just a softie," McCree teased.

"Shut up," Killshot blushed.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped his shoulder; Killshot looked up nervously and saw Zarya towering over him. "You're quite strong for such a little man," Zarya said with a mixture of surprise and as a complement.

"Yay comes with the job and everything," Killshot said trying to downplay it.

"You and me should spar sometime soon," Zarya said with a boisterous laugh. "It will be fun!"

"I don't think I could take you in a fair fight," Killshot shrugged.

"Well no duh," Zarya said still happily.

Killshot rolled his eyes. They walked inside the sheriff office, pictures of the Talon bandits were placed along a dashboard and guns were scattered along the room. It reeked of alcohol and sadness.

"I'm so glad you're here," The sheriff sighed in relief as she sat at her desk. "I really needed the help."

"Of course I'd gladly defend a place like this anytime," McCree said happily.

"Good," The sheriff said with a meek smile. "Those bandits are trying to attack the power plant, but they have to get though her first, my deputy," She sighed and stopped. "He lost his life fighting against them."

"I'm sorry for your lost," Lucio said dropping his normal tone.

"He learned a lot though, we know when the bandits will hit us and how many," She said.

"Which is," Killshot said excitedly.

"Tonight at sundown with over seventy five men," The sheriff said seriously.

started to laugh. "Only seventy five the only way it could get easier if I put it on easy mode, I fight giant killer robots all my life fighting against those guys should be child's play," laughed over confidently.

"Rookies," Killshot said playfully while rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about," McCree chuckled. "Don't worry ma'am we got this covered just get the people out of the city and will deal with the bandits."

"Thank you so much," She said relived.

The Overwatch agents walked out. "I'm so excited!" Killshot beamed. "This will be so fun, it reminds me of the Omnic wars, no offence Iron Man," Killshot chuckled. "I'm hoping to break my record," Killshot said giddily.

"Record?" Lucio repeated confused.

"How many kills I can get in one sitting, my current record is fifteen," Killshot proudly.

"Quite impressive I guess," Lucio shrugged not sure what to say.

"Ok everyone split up and find vantage points, choke points, any type of advantage we can abuse," Killshot ordered.

They saluted and spilt up. Killshot walked through the hot desert village and started at the roofs making note possible sniping positions. A few people stared at him as he walked. Vultures loomed over head, their caws echoed through the sky. He noticed a figure brief enter his field of vision every few seconds, it appeared to an older male, but Killshot wasn't able to put together who it was. More birds landed on Bastion and roosted on him, a few glares were shot at the robot as it patrolled.

"Hey boss come look at this!" Junkrat yelled, Killshot ran over and saw the Junker standing over a black kitten.

"What's wrong?" Killshot asked confused.

"Nothing wrong, but look at this thing," Junkrat pointed to the kitten astonished.

"Yay that's just a kitten," Killshot explained.

"I always wanted one of these things," Junkrat said as he picked it up.

"To eat," Killshot added.

"No!" Junkrat yelled.

"Oh to blow up," Killshot said thinking he knew the answer.

"No!" Junkrat yelled even defensively.

"To use for target practice," Killshot said running out of ideas.

"No, to keep and junk," Junkrat explained.

"Really?" Killshot looked at him confused.

"Yay can I have it?" Junkrat asked hopefully.

"You know black cats are signs of bad luck," Killshot explained.

"That makes it even better!" Junkrat hugged the small kitten tightly.

"Fine, but you will take care it and clean its litterbox," Killshot shrugged.

"What's a litterbox?" Junkrat asked confused.

Killshot walked off ignoring the question. Eventually they gathered in the town square. They sat around waiting for the sundown; summoned her mech and got inside of it. Lucio played a remix of The Good, Bad, and Ugly much to McCree displeasure. Tumbleweeds blew down the street as they waited the sun slowly set. Killshot put on his balaclava.

"Quite a setting," McCree mused as he watched the sun go down.

"Straight out of your wettest dreams," Killshot quipped.

"Oh come on not all of my dreams are about this kind of stuff," McCree groaned.

"What are they then?" Killshot asked with a shit eating grin.

"Shut up," McCree groaned.

In the distance a large army of Talon soldiers appeared over the horizon. Killshot ordered the agents to hide. Everything went silent; the only noise was the soldiers marching footsteps. Vultures cawed as the soldiers arrived out at the village. They stopped and stared at the empty streets. Suddenly the sound of spurs echoed through the street, McCree stepped out an alley way and stared down the soldiers. Before the soldiers could even pull the trigger McCree shot and killed six of them. McCree rolled and ducked behind a box and the soldiers opened fired. Bastion went into sentry configuration on top of a building overlooking the Talon soldiers and opened fired, a payload of bullets ripped apart the soldiers making them scatter. As the soldiers tried to scatter they met with an array of land mines and traps Junkrat laughed happily as they got blown apart their bloody chunks sent flying through the air. A particle beam ripped apart soldiers from the roof tops. The soldiers desperately tried to fight back when they flanked crashing into them with her mech. Killshot and McCree charged forward firing with Lucio support them through his music. Killshot dodged and bullet and shot the soldier in the head with a shotgun. Suddenly a black cloud of smoke flew across the sky McCree and Killshot noticed this and left the soldiers to the rookies and chased after it. They chased the cloud to the western part of town, it was completely empty. Killshot and McCree stood back to back with their guns ready, suddenly the wraith appeared and kicked the into a nearby wall, Killshot landed on top of McCree. Out of the smoke formed a man wearing a long black robe/hood and skull mask, he pointed two guns towards the men.

"Well if it isn't the death metal edge lord himself came here to play a track off of his new album I Cry While Wearing Black, could you do my a favorite and play Deep Down I'm Just A Whiney Rich Boy," Killshot said with a shit eating grin.

Reaper growled. "Die," He threatened.

Just as Reaper pulled the triggers McCree rolled away and Killshot ran up a building. "Hey McCree do you fear the reaper?" Killshot asked playfully as he narrowly dodged the shots.

"Why I don't think so!" McCree yelled from under cover.

"Good!" Raul yelled as he leapt off the building he was running up, he black flipped off and fell near Reaper. "Then we should fear this Goth wannabe!"

Killshot switched to his shotgun ammo and fired at Reaper, Reaper suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of a building. Before he could fire a bullet from McCree was shot through his shoulder, Reaper grunted in pain and quickly switched to his wraith form. Killshot switched to his assault rifle ammo and fired at Reaper as he flew, Reaper narrowly dodged and formed behind McCree, rolled away, but Reaper predicted this and shot the cowboy in his leg as he rolled. McCree stopped short and groaned in pain. Before Reaper could fire again a bullet pierced his stomach, he glared at Killshot before disappearing again.

Killshot growled annoyed. "Don't you have a shift at Hot Topic to cover?!" Killshot yelled seething with anger.

Killshot ran over to McCree and covered him just as Reaper reappeared on top of another building. Killshot holstered McCree on to his back and ran attempting to escape the barrage of shotgun rounds. Killshot switched to his sniper rifle ammo and shot two rounds at Reaper; Reaper escaped the rounds through his wraith form and reappeared in the streets.

"Die, die, die!" Reaper cried.

Killshot gulped and started to run up a building, he fell off due to the extra weight of McCree, but before Reaper could fire his first shot was fired. "I got you in my sights," A new voice entered the bullet filled battlefield.

A cluster of missiles hit Reaper making him stop. The group looked up and standing on top of a building was an older man with white hair and mask covering his face. He held a pulse rifle and wore a jacket that read the number 76 on its back. Reaper looked up at the figure and glared, noticing the opportunity Killshot shot Reaper in the back. The mysterious man also fired managing to shoot Reapers leg. Reaper roared in pain, stopped holding it, he disappeared somewhere. The mysterious man walked over to Killshot and the still bleeding McCree. Killshot didn't point his guns at the masked man; the masked man threw a bio field next to McCree.

"Are you…" Killshot stared at the man confused and almost breathlessly.

"I'm Soldier 76 that's all you should know," Soldier 76 said mysteriously.

"Hey boss!" Junkrat voice yelled through the street.

Killshot briefly turned around to try and find the voice, when he turned back 76 was gone.

"You don't think that was," Killshot said as he stared at the bio field.

"It can't be he should be dead," McCree said astonished.

"Hey boss we killed 'em!" Junkrat yelled proudly as they found the men.

"It was way too easy," said with a cocky smile.

"They were not match for the power of music," Lucio said happily.

"And my strength," Zarya flexed and Killshot blushed.

Bastion beeped happily. "What happened here though?" Lucio asked as he stared at the bullet ridden houses and McCree slowly healing.

"We fought an emo death lord and a batman wannabe helped us ward him off," Killshot quipped.

"Here let me help you heal McCree," Lucio said about to change his song.

"Nah I'm fine," McCree said trying to stand, but flopped down. "Ugh just do it."

Lucio smiled and changed his tune. "No problem man," Lucio said happily.

"Not a bad bunch of rookies," Killshot chuckled.

A/N…

Yay another ridiculously long chapter that I wrote in a day done! I'm surprised how much this story blew up. What do you think of the battle against Reaper in this chapter? What do you think of Raul? Is there anything you want to see? What do you that little flashback to Raul's childhood? Tell me please review and have a nice day! (P.S I listened to nothing, but Western music for this chapter.)


	6. See Right Though You

See Right Through You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I've seen nothing (Expect for Killshot.)

 _"Best damn spies I've ever seen…"_

A faint glint came from Killshot's binoculars as he over looked a prison camp. He in complete silence completely merged with his surroundings with his camo Overwatch uniform. The cold desert night sent a shiver down his spine. He heard distinctive music echo through sky and Killshot slowly crept out of his position. A man wearing a red beret and French Overwatch emerged out of a secret tunnel under a dog house inside the camp, he climbed up on top of a guard tower and knocked out the guard and put him in a sleeping position. Two men one wearing a blue British Overwatch uniform and the other in a slightly camouflaged American Overwatch uniform snuck out of their room disabled the lights around the fence. Lastly a black man in a bright green American Overwatch uniform and another man in leather jacket and colonel's hat walked over to the fence where Killshot greeted them with a large box of supplies. The colonel smiled at the sight of the hitman

"Hey Hogan how's the heroes?" Killshot asked with a smile as he threw the box over the fence.

Angela sat in her lab with a tired expression on her face. The smell of coffee rinds floated through the well organized and orderly lab. She yawned and rubbed her eyes just as she heard the doors of the lab open, she turned around and saw no one in the door frame. She chalked it up to malfunction old technology; she heard a beaker and rolled against the ground. Angela sighed and arose from her seat and grabbed the beaker. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine; she slowly turned around and saw Raul leaning against a wall next to her chair. She yelped at his sudden appearance.

"Raul," Angela said surprised. "You startled me," She chuckled meekly.

"Sorry about that Angela, but I really wanted to talk to you about something that crossed my mind recently," Raul said with an overly happy tone and smile.

Angela stared at him confused. "What exactly do you want to talk?" Angela asked meekly.

"Well have you ever seen one of Reaper's victims?" Raul asked casually as he paced around the lab looking over her research.

"No I don't think I have," Angela said placing a finger on her chin, thinking over the question.

"Well recently I fought him and I saw quite a few interesting things as well as one of his victims, a deputy that was killed," Raul said his tone slowly changing. "And his conditions reminded me of someone I met before," His tone finally became cold and mocking. "I took him to a friend that goes by the name Legion and well I found something that's rather interesting, can you guess what it was?"

Angela shook her head. "Nanobiology systems similar to the kind you use, would it be possible for some to reserve healing technology and use it to kill a person?" Raul asked as he looked at a file.

"It is a possibility and I admit I have looked into that possibility, nanobiology could be used to alter a person's body and stop their vital systems, but I couldn't imagine how someone could use it like that without proper experimentation and research materials," Angela explained after thinking over the question.

"Well I got that part solved already," Killshot smiled and clapped his hand.

A janitor walked into the lab with a body bag and slammed it on a table and walked out, Killshot opened the bag and Angela stared at the person in shock. "Yeah it's something right, look at it, it's a husk, a pale, shallow empty version of, it doesn't even look human anymore," Killshot chuckled at Angela despair and shock. "Imagine someone using your life work like this, I would be torn apart…its funny how the things that we use to save can kill. He drained them, altering their body, if they weren't already dead it would be extremely painful," Killshot rubbed a finger again the victim's pale rotting skin. "You know what I was wondering this nanobiology stuff, it's locked up pretty tight and I don't think anyone broke into world's most foremost hospital recently, so I wonder how ever did one of the world's most wanted criminals in the top ten alongside me and McCree get his spectral hands on this stuff?" Raul asked with a chilling smile and an intimidating tone.

Angela broke out of her shock. "Are you accusing me of giving a terrorist my research?" Angela asked offended mustering up some false courage.

Raul only smiled and chuckled. "Angel darling did I say that," Raul said maintaining the tone. "I saw a lot of interesting things that mission the vigilante Soldier 76, Reaper's fighting style, and you know who they reminded me of good ol' Morrison and Reyes, but aren't they dead," Raul noticed Angela pale. "In fact I was captured at their graves, you know it would be funny if they were still alive, you know what would be funnier, if they were somehow alive and even worse you had a hand in bringing them back."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Angela stuttered trying to hid her nerves.

"Of course of course, but," Raul's expression became dark and grim. "If I find out that Morrison and Reyes are alive or even worse Reaper and 76, I'll know who did it, and well if it turns out like I predicted," Raul chuckled coldly. "You might just want to start sleeping with your eyes open," Raul threatened cynically as he walked out of her lab.

Raul walked past the medical bay and saw the surgery room still in use. "Poor Rookie," Raul sighed as he walked.

"Raul please report to the command center," Winston voice said over the intercom.

Raul walked into the command center and found banana peels and empty jars of peanut butter scattered across the ground. He saw Winston sitting at his desk staring at old Overwatch photos. Raul chuckled at a few of them. Winston stared at a picture of him and Tracer.

"Rookie will pull through King Kong she's a fighter," Raul lamented half-heartedly.

"Yes I know, but we have bigger problems at hand," Winston sighed depressed. "We have reasons to believe Widowmaker is about to conduct another assassination."

"Don't worry I'll make sure her last living seconds are torture," Raul said in his cold tone, sure of himself.

"Raul she killed Ana and nearly killed Tracer don't underestimate her," Winston said concerned.

"Winston did you ever look up my track record?" Raul asked maintaining his tone.

"No," Winston said confused by the sudden question.

"Then you don't know my style, you see when I was little I always loved Shakespearean plays, the passion and drama in one man's death inspired me…it gave me my pattern, none of my kills were ever simple," Raul said whimsically almost void of reality. "They were theatrical whether it was pinning a religious man up against a cross or in my final preform when I killed five men in the middle of a speech on live television, what separates me from Widowmaker is that she is simple. She doesn't realize the skill, the dedication, the passion that is required to truly to take a life all she does is lodge a bullet in their skull and run. She may be more tradition and efficient in that sense, but they won't remember her for the kills she is remember for the people she killed. People still tell the story of how I killed that executive in the stairs of his own business and disappeared by disguising myself as a cop. Even if I somehow fail she will remember me, I would have left an impact and I would become something she knows to fear. My one advantage I will always hold over her is that she is simple and I am not, she cannot play me like someone else. Her death shall be a wonderful act in my long career, for don't you know "Hell is empty and all the devils are here"," Raul explained in a dramatic tone like an actor addressing a crowd, he then bowed.

"I never pegged you for a thespian," Winston said impressed by the performance.

"Exploiting human emotions and drama is my specialty," Raul said simply as he picked up a tracker from one of Winston workbenches.

"You don't need a mission briefing do you?" Winston asked as Raul started to walk out.

"No, but I got a question for you, do you want me to dedicate a bullet for you?" Raul asked stopping.

"What do you mean?" Winston asked confused.

"I dedicating a bullets for when I kill Widowbitch you know one for Gerard, one for Ana, one for Tracer, you know that kind of deal," Raul said simply.

Winston stared at Raul in silence. After a brief moment Raul walked out of the command center tossing a bullet in the air like a coin. He walked into his empty room and put his uniform and balaclava. He looked at himself in a mirror briefly he saw a child holding a bolt-action rifle, he shook his head and the image disappeared. He sighed and walked out of the room into the hanger where he got in a transport ship. It flew off into the night. Widowmaker sat in silence inside a multiply story car garage, in her rifle scope was a man in a suit about to leave his office. She was about to pull her trigger when suddenly she heard footsteps echo throughout the parking lot. The footsteps were slowly and steady, out of the shadows of the ramp stood a single finger. Killshot walked out of the shadows, Widowmaker pointed her rifle at the man, before she fired and web of red lines encapsulated him, all the lines touched her at some point, her eyes widened and she realized who she was facing. She quickly steeled her nerves and made a stoic expression.

"My, my quite the set up you have here," Killshot whistled staring at the rifle. "But such a bland way of killing this man oh how about killing him when he is making love to that secretary he is dating or in the middle of a board meeting or something more interesting, but then I nearly forgot who I'm talking to. I see a bitch trying to play assassin you'll act like you enjoy the kill, but why do you enjoy I wonder. I know why I enjoy killing, but do you know the reason why?" Killshot asked as his tone drifted, Widowmaker didn't respond. "Oh I forgot who I was talking to again; I know you're type I've seen those hundreds of time in my world. You're a near mute, you're not the conversationalist. That sickens me even more," His tone dripped of venom, hatred, and coldness. "What makes it more pitiful is that you're not fighting for yourself, you're not killing for yourself, and you're not enjoying this for yourself. You see you are a doll that Talon dressed up in a skintight jumpsuit and are playing assassin with. The drugs, the mind control," Killshot chuckled mockingly. "That's how you got your skills. You are killer no matter how many people you slain, want to know why I am one hundred times more the killer than you?" Killshot asked knowing she won't answer. "Because I made myself like this, I merged the world I was in and became what I needed so survive, to live. And I expect it, I feel no remorse, no morality, nothing, but deep down it echoes inside of you. The sweet little girl Amile crying out in pain," Killshot laughed coldly. "Do you know the meaning of fear?" Killshot tone suddenly became somber. "Do you remember you're first kill?" Widowmaker's expression changed there for a brief moment was an expression of fear and regret, it didn't last long. "You do don't you, it's the only kill that Talon wasn't able to wipe, it was the only one that truly struck you, it's the one that you can never put away, it's the only one that both Amile and Widowmaker regret. You're poor husband Gerard dying at your own hands, he died a pitiful death as well, there was no flare. He was you're husband for god sakes you couldn't have drowned him nude in the pool, hung him in the kitchen, shot him in the head while he was admitting his undying love for you, something like that, I mean would it kill you to make it dramatic, it was so plain, what a pitiful death," Killshot said almost sounding disgusted.

For a second Widowmaker's face seethed in rage, she finally grew annoyed and tired of the man. She fired; the bullets didn't even crack his shield. Killshot made a "tsk" noise and snapped his fingers. Bullets went flying through the air, Widowmaker pulled out her grappling hook and fired. Four bullets still pierced through her body, one shattered two of her ribs, one went through her abdomen barely grazing her stomach organ, and two through her right leg. A stray bullet hit the grappling hooks wire making it snap apart, Widowmaker fell on the ground hard. She struggled to get up and change the wire of the grappling hook. Just as she changed the wire and bullet hit her in right shoulder, she cried out in pain and held the wound, the bullet lodged itself in the bone. She looked up and saw Killshot walking down the side of the building whistling, he had a smile on his face. It chilled her to the bones, she looked around desperately from her rifle but to no avail. His footsteps echoed through the empty street, he finally stepped on the ground and walked towards her. She glared at him trying to appear menacing, Killshot still smiled; the cold and remorseless look in his eyes was more intimidating. Her blood dripped on to the streets.

"Look at you, this is easier than I expected," Killshot laughed. "You are a true pity case, I nearly feel bad about killing you, it's almost like that killing old yeller," Killshot sighed and switched his ammo to shotgun. "You got a real pretty face shame if something happened to it," Killshot pointed his mounted guns towards her head, Widowmaker suddenly through down a mine and waved a hand, the mine went off sending a cloud of gas, Killshot ran out of the cloud while Widowmaker escaped using her grappling hook. "Aww running away before the final act, some performer you are!"

Killshot looked at the pool of her blood as it drained into the sewer drain. "Seems like I'll have to rework the script," Killshot said as he pulled out a device, he opened a holographic map and watched a red dot go roof top to roof top. "But don't worry I'm always watching you."

Widowmaker landed on the street in front of a black van, she struggled to walk towards it. Her clothes were bloodstained and she reeked of sweat, the sounds of bullets recoiling echoed in her head. She collapsed on the street just as Talon operatives and her handler exited the van. They yelled at her and picked her up, she blacked out. Widowmaker awoke to a white room similar to a hospital room; she was in a patient's gown. The machines beeped, she stared out a window overlooking an airfield, she thought she saw a faint glint in the distance. Her handler walked into the room, he was shaking in fear and sweated nervously. He said a phrase in French and she straightened up awaiting orders.

"Widowmaker got to the middle of the airfield outside and stand still do not move under any circumstances that is all, put in this ear piece," He read off a card in fear.

Widowmaker put in the air piece and got up, her wounds still ached. "Very good Mr. Handler sir, but it was so hammy, disgusting, do you know what that means?" Killshot voice echoed over her ear piece.

Widowmaker's eyes widen in surprise, she felt a shiver down her shine. "I did what you asked, please don't!" The handler cried in fear and desperation.

A bullet shattered the window and hit the handler in the back of the head; he collapsed on the ground blood slowly leaked out the window. Widowmaker started to walk out of the room. As soon as she entered the hallway the distinctive smell of the dead flowed through her nose. She looked down the hall and saw a broken window by it was multiply dead bodies, their organs, brains, and blood was splattered along almost every inch of the hallway. She looked out of broken windows as she walked, on the air field ground were more dead Talon operatives, destroyed vehicles, and bullet shells. She carefully and gracefully walked around the blood and broken glass, she stopped and slowed down due to the pain of her still healing wounds. A red light was on her temple as she passed the windows.

"Do you remember your first kill?" Killshot asked once again as she walked. "The anxiety, the rush, the anger, the release, the fear," His tone was cold, intimidating, and menacing. "Your first is special you never forget. I remember my first kill, it wasn't that impressive though. It wasn't as great as my other kills, I simply shot him in the head and let the impact of the bullet push him off a cliff. You see the thing of those old bolt-action rifles and their bullets is that they have on hell of a kick," Killshot chuckled sinisterly. "You know I remember you Amile, Gerard would rarely shut up about you, he would rant about how perfect you were, only if he could see you now," Killshot said as Widowmaker walked on to the air field. "You were really nice; I met you a few times, you probably forgotten about me. Everybody does…it's rare you know…for someone to remember people like you and me…they only remember who you kill…I spend my whole life going against people testing my skill so I could kill the one person that matters, and I won't be remembered…I don't want that to happen you see, I want me to be remember for how I pull off the task…fading away becoming another brick in the wall is something I can't afford…I spent my life under the rule of a dictator where I didn't matter, where if I died I would be pointless, where if I would live I would be a brick in the wall, between the drug lords, revolutionaries, police enforcers, I was nothing. I fell in love with old 20th century garbage like TV shows and guns, it taught me how to deal with stuff like this. I saw this one movie it was called eight, six, something like that, that villain the fear he made, the terror he produced was something. I knew I could be a great villain make the official fear something, but I needed the cash and that's how we got here," Widowmaker listened carefully as she walked. "You're starting to feel it again right, something you haven't felt in a long time," Widowmaker stepped into the a large target spray painted on the ground in the middle of the air strip, she heard footsteps approach, she tried to move, but couldn't, Killshot's smiling face stepped out of the shadows, in his right hand was a bowie knife. "That feeling is fear," Killshot said coldly.

Widowmaker managed to glare, but the action felt hollow. A moment of silence took hold. The two killers looked at each other. A gust of wind blew through the street. Anders suddenly growled and through his hands in the air in frustration.

"I don't understand it you're scared, I've shown you something truly impressive yet you still won't speak! I see right through you, your pitiful act, behind those cold eyes is a pitiful girl crying out in pain, it's funny, it's a joke, you keep up this idiotic act. You act strong empathies on act, so come on whimper, speak do something you doll," Killshot growled annoyed.

"I have no interest in talking to a psychopath like you," Widowmaker said sharply.

"Psychopath," Killshot laughed. "Ah very unoriginal, but hey at least we are getting you somewhere," Killshot clapped. "So Amile what should we talk about what ever shall we talk about," Killshot said tapping his finger on chin.

"Amile doesn't exist anymore," Widowmaker said growing tired of his antics.

"Oh she does, she's the reason why your kills are so bland and boring, she wants to end it quickly, she's what's keeping you from becoming me," Killshot mused with his infamous smile.

"At least I'm able to finish my job without creating a spectacle," Widowmaker spat staring at the die bodies littered around the target.

"Spectacle!" Killshot yelled amused. "Life is a journey of passion so a death should too," Killshot explained.

"A death is a death, as long as I enjoy it," Widowmaker mused.

"How simple, when I go out I want to go out in a blaze of glory," Killshot said happily with dramatic flair. "In my underwear drunk off my ass rolling into the ocean in mine cart filled to the brim with explosives!"

"As expected from you," Widowmaker glared.

"Expected have I become that predictable in such a short time?" Killshot asked rhetorically. "Then I must be dragging out my performance, every show must have its end unfortunately and I never even got to witness you famed "skill"," Killshot said skill with air quotes. "But you played your part wonderfully please take a bow."

Killshot took a bow while Widowmaker looked at him confused. "What do you mean by played my part?" Widowmaker asked sick of the man.

"Let me quote the bard "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages"," Killshot quoted fondly. "It is quite self-explanatory don't you think and let me tell you that you played your role exquisitely."

"And what is that?" Widowmaker asked wishing she could kill the hitman.

"A scared fool trying to hide their fear under cold remorse," Killshot said. "I would go on, but it's time for curtain call."

Killshot walked over to her, just as a car broke through the fence and drove towards them at topped speed. "There is your reinforcements, you'll live, but remember this moment, remember this performance, I would love to see you act again, you're quite good for a dancer," Killshot stabbed her in the center of her chest with his knife.

Widowmaker collapsed on the ground in pain; Killshot disappeared in a cloud of black smoke while laughing.

A/N…

Thank God for me reading all those Batman comics recently and rewatching those movies recently. Killshot is a mix of the three protagonists from GTA V, the Joker, and Scarecrow. I always love writing his monologues and speeches, he is such a dramatic character and I love it. I also should I add on any ships or start to ship Raul with anyone? Please review, favorite, follow, and have a nice day! (P.S bonus if any gets the reference at the beginning of the chapter in Raul's flashback.)


	7. No Country for Old Heroes

No Country for Old Heroes

Disclaimer: I own nothing (expect for Raul)

 _"Heroes are so overrated, what makes them so great…"_

Raul was wearing a funeral suit as he walked into the Arlington National Cemetery. It was a sunny day not a single cloud in the sky. A warm summer breeze blew through the empty cemetery. A black van parked outside of the gates as Raul continued to walk. A bandage was wrapped around Raul's head, his leg was in a brace, and underneath his suit was a large bandage wrapped around his stomach and poorly done stiches scattered across his body. He seemed beaten and tired; a long yawn escaped his mouth as he started walking pasted graves. He walked to grave of Jack Morrison and glared, he then sighed in despair. He pulled out a combat knife from under his suit jacket and started to inscribe names on the statue with his knife. After a while the statue was covered with names. In the distance and out of sight a blurry figure watched the hitman.

"It's unfortunate, over hundreds of us perished in that blast and only you get a memorial you were also a douche like that Jack," Raul sighed spinning the knife with his fingers. "You got all the fame and glory, hundreds of people giving you admiration, and you were so humble about it," Raul groaned in disgust. "Disgusting, look at us now most of us dead, the other sent flying through the winds, hell your own best friend died because of your group, you made a promise that you can never fulfill and you're going to try and fix it. Well let me tell you something you won't ever get close, making a better world, getting my freedom, saving your comrades," Raul scoffed and laughed. "It's a joke man," Raul laughed loudly suddenly he felt the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of his head. "Never go to a graveyard on a nice day," Raul mused with a chuckle, he glanced behind him and saw six man with guns, in suits, and wearing sunglasses surrounded him. "Ah a squad of Government fuckboys my second least favorite fuckboys," Raul established. "Well binky boys, I'm not going out without a fight," Raul quickly turned around a slashed across the stomach of the man holding him at gunpoint; the other men charged and tackled him down to the ground, Raul laughed at the men beat him up and the figure disappeared.

Raul stood in the middle of his room looking at multiply holographic screens floating around him, the information ranging from Soldier 76, Reaper, Widowmaker, and a new sniper spotted around the mysterious vigilante. Raul groaned and fell back on his bed.

"This is so boring," Raul whined bored. "Why is everyone so fucking mysterious!" Raul looked over the screens. "A batman wannabe, a whiney emo edge lord, a sexy assassin, and now a sniper with tranq darts what happened to the good old days where I could just kill at random," Raul groaned annoyed. "At least Widowbitch is out of commission for a while," Raul sighed. "And I'm starting to run out of insults," Raul whined rolling on the bed, Raul glared at the lamp next to him; he threw it out the window.

"Raul what was that?" McCree asked from the bathroom

"My inner turmoil due to the boredom coming from this mess!" Raul yelled angrily.

"Well ok," McCree said nonchalantly. "Want do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know tacos," Raul shrugged calming downing.

"Ok I'll grab some tor-ti-las from the kitchen," McCree giggled.

"Don't say it like that," Raul groaned.

"What tor-ti-las," McCree giggling grew louder.

"I swear to God man I'll kick down that door and kill you," Raul threatened.

"What so you can watch me take a crap," McCree's giggling turned into full blown laughter.

"Fuck you!" Raul yelled annoyed.

"You would like that!" McCree yelled hollering with laughter.

Fareeha walked in and stared at the interaction confused. "Oh Bluebird," Raul brightened up. "You're just in time me and McCree are yelling about crap come take a seat and join in on the fun," Raul said patting on the bed next to him.

"Why would I even want to do that?" Fareeha asked pinching her bridge of her nose annoyed.

"I don't know, you must be pretty bored to come talk to us," Raul shrugged.

"I didn't want to talk to you two I heard the yelling and I wanted to make sure you were ok," Fareeha sighed.

Raul smiled. "You came to check up on me," Raul beamed. "Aww that's adorable give me a hug you big softie," Raul held his arms out.

"Must you be this obnoxious?" Fareeha asked growing more tired of him.

"It's a coping mechanism," Raul shrugged. "So Bluebird how's the circus treating you?"

"My time at Overwatch has been enjoyable, but it is much different than I expected," Fareeha said aloof.

"Were you expecting more or less senile old farts?" Raul asked.

"Is this all a joke to you?" Fareeha asked with a glare.

"If it was I would be laughing, truthfully this mess is just draining," Raul yawned.

"Raul you're needed in the command center," Winston said over the P.A.

"King Kong needs me," Raul sighed walking off.

Fareeha stared at that the man with a frown as he disappeared around the corner. Raul pulled out a flask and drank from it as he walked. The smell of tequila filled the air. Raul walked into the command center and saw Winston waiting. A nervous expression was on the ape's face.

"So King Kong what's on my kill list today?" Raul asked taking his normal seat.

"You won't mission isn't based around killing this," Winston sighed.

"Huh," Raul stared at him confused.

"You mission is to offer and attempt to recruit Soldier 76 and the sniper that follows him into Overwatch," Winston strained to say.

"What, wouldn't Rookie, Angel, Super Ninja Bros, almost anyone be better than me for that?" Raul asked dumbstruck.

"I know that this isn't your forte, but the location makes you the only person able to operate with a chance of success," Winston said with a frown.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Raul asked nervously, his normal tone breaking.

"Colombia, your home town to be exact," Winston said quietly.

"Hell fucking no!" Raul yelled bolting out of his seat.

"Raul I understand your reaction-," Winston said trying to remain calm.

"No fucking way I'm not going back there!" Raul yelled seething with anger, he then whispered. "Not yet anyways."

"Please Raul we need you to do this," Winston said holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's always we, we, we," Raul mocked. "Well what about me for once, what if I sent you back to the moon huh!"

"Please," Winston frowned sadly.

"Shut up you damn monkey!" Raul yelled finally out of his natural tone.

A look of sadness, anger, and disappointment was on Winston face; Raul frowned and sat back down. "You know I don't like to be called that," Winston said simply pushing his glasses up his snout.

Raul sighed. "I'm sorry man, it's just you're sending me to my least favorite place on this shit hole of a planet, to chase down two phantoms, for a mission that may not pay off," Raul explained staring off in the distance. "It feels pointless."

"I see, but this is what you signed up for, this is the path you walk for your freedom," Winston mused slightly hating himself for using that card.

"I've been out of the game to long, I need fresh faces," Raul shrugged continuing to stare. "My last two missions were flops. I've never failed a kill before."

"Raul listen to me," Winston said gaining the hitman's attention. "You're the only one here that possesses the skill, the ability, the gear, and personality to even affect Reaper and Widowmaker, you are the only person that ever got that close to killing them. I know that the "hero scene" isn't you, but no saying you have to be like us," Winston mused.

"You know I like being damaged, but I think this place is depressing me too much," Raul sighed.

"You spent a good portion of your life in a jail cell and this is what breaks you?" Winston asked surprised.

"Truthfully I think it's the boredom, there is too little people," Raul said with a yawn.

"Like marriage," Winston chuckled.

Raul pulled out his flask of tequila. "You and me need to get together for drinks sometime soon," Raul said simply.

"I don't drink you know that," Winston sighed playfully.

"Really that must be the reason you're the smartness bag of dicks here," Raul said playfully.

"Hey," Winston glared.

Raul laughed while Winston scoffed. "You're the best nerd I know man," Raul smiled happily. "You're much better than Soldier Boy and Sergeant Tightwad."

"You think so?" Winston asked surprised.

"Yeah, anyone is better than those two," Raul taking a sip.

Killshot sat in a special cloaked transport ship wearing a blue and black traditional Colombian poncho, an empty rifle holster on his back, a Stenson hat (he stole it from McCree's collection), a red scarf around his neck, a brown button up shirt and blue jeans. His normal guns were gun, but his holo-scouter still in place. He sat in silence listening to guitar music over the radio. The ship landed in the middle of a jungle where a mule with a saddle was tied to a tree waiting for him. He hopped out of the ship and stared at the jungle nostalgically. It was hot and musty; the warm sun beating down on him, birds lay in the high canopies. Killshot untied the mule and leapt on the saddle. He rode it out slowly on a dirt path, the air smelt like of coca beans and bananas. Killshot chuckled as he rode past a tree of bananas. He rode into a large and open field. The tall grass was burnt, bullet shells, glass, and tire tracks were scattered through the harsh landscape. Killshot looked over and saw dead men tied up to large poles with varying injuries some of them had their hands cut off, others riddled with bullets. In front of them was a sign that read in Spanish [Criminals, revolutionaries, and traitors must be punished] (because I'm not finished with my Spanish course yet and refuse to use google translate that is how foreign languages will be handled). Killshot tipped his hat down and let the shade cover his face as he continued to ride. Smoke rose from the jungle, the sounds of bullets being fired and screams of terror loomed in the distance, flowers bloomed along the road, and the mountains majesty hung over the landscape. Killshot continued to ride in silence. The roads were unpaved, nothing more than dirt with tire marks over it. In the distance he saw the rough outline of a small stone village, in front of him was a check point holding two soldiers.

"[Halt in the name of president Hector Acosta]," A soldier said holding his hand.

Raul didn't say a word, he leapt off his mule and held it's reins as the two walked over. "[Where do you come from?]" Soldier two asked staring Killshot down.

"[El Puerto de Lapida]" Killshot said stoically.

"[And what brings you here?]" Soldier two asked while Soldier one frisked Killshot.

"[Visiting an old friend]," Killshot shrugged. "[I am here to offer him a job at my fishing business]."

"[He is clean]," Soldier one said stopping the frisk.

"[You are free to pass]," Soldier two said.

"[Did you see two people walk by an old American with a person in tow?]" Killshot asked as he hopped on his mule.

"[An American]," Soldier two repeated confused. "[There has been no American here since 2037, you must be letting the rumors of 76 get to you]" Soldier two chuckled.

Killshot nodded and rode forward. The sun slowly got into setting positon and a pink tint covered the sky. Killshot rode into the village and frowned. The white stone buildings were now cracked, falling apart, and dirty. Clouds of dust flew through the broken cobblestone streets. On the decaying telephone poles and walls hung propaganda posters, tired old men sat outside of the hovels sitting in chairs watching tumbleweeds go by. A radio broadcasted government approved music from the roof of one of the buildings. Dead plants littered the area; there was barely even grass on the ground. Killshot looked up at the ruins of the church, the graves were falling apart, the paint was chipped and faded, there were cracks and holes in the walls, and the bell was rusted and the rope that held it up was old. A faint glint of light flashed from the bell tower for a brief second. Killshot sighed and rode forward, three drunken men holding handguns looked over at the hitman and laughed. One of them shushed their friends and pulled out his gun, Killshot rode down the street dodging the pot holes when suddenly a bullet pierced his mule in the ass. The mule screeched in pain while the men laughed, the mule went charging forward, Killshot held on to the reins tightly as he was nearly bucked off. The mule charged towards a wooden beam hanging off a building. Killshot leapt off dodging the beam as the mule disappeared. The men laughed and pointed at Killshot as he got up. He glared at them, but then sighed in vain. He walked off to a single pueblo style off on the outskirt of town. He walked up to the door which was just a sheet of plywood with leather straps as hinges. A smile of happiness and despair was on his face as he opened the makeshift door. The house only held a single room, in it was an over turned twin sized bed with a few tears in its sheets, an empty chest thrown on the ground, an over turned table and chair, a few shelves which held nothing, and an old stove. Cobwebs loomed in the shadows, Killshot pulled out his match and lite up an old lantern. He picked the chair and table up and placed the lantern on top, he then walked to the corner of the room and dug out a hole. He dug until he reached and a rusted old footlocker. Killshot smiled and placed it on the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another faint glimmer of light come from the church's bell tower through the window. He opened the foot locker and stared at the contents empty bottles of tequila, a poncho, a satchel bag, first aid kit, a switchblade, empty cans of beans and empty packets of beef jerky, and lastly an old bolt action rifle. He pulled it out and admired it.

"A FEG 35M," Killshot smiled fondly. "Who would ever throw out you, you survived over a century," Killshot said impressed. "Best gun I ever had," He looked at the initials R.E carved into its sleek frame and smiled nostalgically.

He grabbed the satchel and opened it revealing a large amount of ammo; he placed a clip into the rifle and the switchblade into his pocket. He then put on the bag just as another glimmer of light came from the bell tower. Killshot sighed and got up and walked to the window. The pink and orange tint in the sky covered the land; a cool breeze filled the air. Killshot turned on his holo-scouter and zoomed in on the tower, he saw a line of trajectory facing towards Main Street, the line traced back towards a sniper rifle. Killshot aimed his rifle at the frayed rope holding the bell and fired. The bullet tore through the rope and made the bell fall and the tower collapse. Killshot whistled pleased as the person holding the rifle fell on the ground. He kissed his rifle happily as he walked out of his house rifle in hand. Killshot walked down to Main Street where he saw the three men from early walking towards the tower. Killshot looked next to him and saw a man preparing coffins.

"[I'll need four coffins]," Killshot said simply as he walked forward.

The man nodded happily and ran into the store. "[Hey you fucks!]" Killshot yelled getting their attention.

"[It's this tourist again]," one of them said surprised.

"[Never mind that did you hear what he called us]," One of them hissed angrily.

"[Trust me there is a lot more worse things I can call you dick bags, douches, dust huffers, shit eaters, sorry if they are a bit simple, but I'm tired]," Killshot said with a shit-eating grin.

"[Don't you know who we are?]" One asked angrily.

"[I don't care if you are the beloved dick-tator of this country of this country, you little look like drunk shit eating dry humping bastards to me]," Killshot smiled happily.

"[You little bitch]," One of them pulled out their guns. "[Take it back and then come over here and suck my di-]," He was interrupted by a sudden bullet hitting him in the privates.

"[Too bad you don't have one of those anymore]," Killshot smiled sadistically.

Before the other two could even draw two more bullets were quickly fired off into their heads. "That was for my mule," Killshot twirled his rifle and blew the barrel of it. "Daddy's back bitches," Killshot smiled walking forward to the rubble of the church.

As he was walking an old woman crawled out of the rubble she groaned in pain, just as she looked up she saw Killshot pointing his rifle to her head. "Ana long time no see I think the last time we saw each other was at your funeral," Killshot smiled.

"Killshot," She growled.

"The one and only," Killshot said happily.

"So you managed to break out of jail," Ana said with a glare.

"Well not exactly Winston broke me out," Killshot said nonchalantly.

"I have no time for your petty jokes," Ana said dismissingly trying to get up.

The barrel of the gun went touched her temple. "Tsk, tsk, tsk it's a reunion why rush it Ana we got some much to catch up on," Killshot chided placing a finger on the trigger. "You know for a sniper you never had much patience."

"Why are you here?" Ana asked remaining calm.

"Oh that's what you ask me first after all these years, no how are you? No are you ok? How rude, your manners obviously left when you became an edgy grandma," Killshot said with an eye roll. "I got a bigger question for you why did you fake your death and leave behind that sweet bluebird of a daughter you have?" Killshot asked coldly.

"How do you know about her?" Ana asked sounding slightly worried.

"Didn't you hear End we're getting the gang back together," Killshot smiled. "Overwatch is back in business and guess who's in it."

"Fareeha, she joined with you," Ana said with a mixture of pride and sadness.

"Well not with my exactly all the big guys are back Rookie, Angel, King Kong, Metal Head, we even got some newbies as well," Killshot explained casually.

"Would you please reframe from using your infernal nicknames," Ana growled annoyed.

"Aww End are they getting on your nerves, maybe it's just your bed time it is already past five," Killshot mocked happily.

"Perhaps you are the one that needs to go to sleep," Ana said discreetly trying to reach for her sniper rifle.

Killshot noticed and swiftly kicked her in the ribs, she coughed in pain and stopped reaching for the gun, Killshot walked over to the rifle and picked it up all while pointing his rifle at her. "What the hell is this shit?" Killshot asked confused.

"It's a nonlethal solution something you wouldn't understand," Ana glared getting over her pain.

"That's so dumb though, End you were the best sniper we had why would you even…holy shit!" Killshot exclaimed throwing the rifle away. "You're the sandman or should I say sand woman now," Killshot chuckled. "You're the one romping around South America with 76, wait if you are alive…and following 76…wait a second I'm on a roll here."

Killshot paused and went into thought just as figure started to creep along the roof top of the building behind them; Ana noticed the figure and went silent. "Holy shit it's-," Just then Killshot was tackled on to the ground by 76 leaping off the building behind them, they rolled on the ground fighting for the rifle. "Morrison!" Killshot had a look of anger, excitement, and happiness on his face. "You fucking bag of dicks!"

"I'm not Jack Morrison," 76 growled angrily.

Raul head butted 76 making his visor slightly crack, Raul rubbed his forehead while 76 rubbed his face. Raul quickly threw 76 off him and pointed his rifle at the vigilante.

"You were always a jackass Morrison, but this is something knew faking your death to go on a vigilante quest of redemption. How asinine," Killshot glared. "Because of you I got another sentence in jail, plenty of people died or lost their job, all Blackwatch agents were deemed criminal, your best friend died…well maybe seeing how no one of importance died in that blast, and all your comrades were banned from doing what they loved, how does it feel?" Killshot asked coldly. "How does it feel knowing how many lives you ruined?"

"How many times do I have to say it I'm not Morrison," 76 said annoyed.

"And I'm not a violent psychopath give up you edgy grandpa, take off your visor and make this easier for all of us," Killshot sighed.

Suddenly Ana leap on Killshot's back and tried to tackle him to the ground. Killshot stumbled backward and slammed Ana into the ground and accidently fired off a round. A grunt of pain stretched across the street, Killshot sat up and pointed his gun at Ana she reluctantly stayed down. Killshot walked over and saw the bullet lodged in 76 shoulder. Killshot moved his hands towards 76's visor, 76 tried to fight back, but Killshot kicked him in the sternum adding on to the pain. Killshot put down his rifle and took off the visor, he smiled.

"Knew it was you Jackie," Killshot looking at the expression of pain on Jack's old face.

"Stop right there," Ana ordered pointing his rifle at him.

Killshot chuckled and picked up Morrison. "I told you stop!" Ana yelled in anger putting a finger on the trigger.

Killshot placed Morrison on his shoulders and held him up and started to walk away. "Damn it," Ana winced as she pulled the trigger, nothing came out, she looked at the rifle surprised.

"It only has five shots and I used them all what are you waiting for?" Killshot asked stilling walking.

Ana glared at him and followed. "My gun please," Killshot held out his hand.

"Why should I give it to you?" Ana asked maintaining the glare.

"Because it is literally the only object in this world that gives me happiness and one of the few things I have pleasant memories about," Killshot said rather seriously.

"I'm sorry here," Ana said surprised by his tone.

"Thank you," Killshot said gripping the rifle tightly.

"Where are you taking us," Jack managed to ask.

"My house," Killshot said simply.

"Your house," Jack repeated surprised.

"I grew up in this village, it was here where I discovered who I must be," Killshot said as the sun finally set.

"I always knew you were born here, but I never thought I would see your village," Jack said ignoring the pain.

"Was it always like this?" Ana asked as she stared at the bullet riddled building.

"It was never good, but never that back, it was a little broken, but it was still my home," Killshot mused with a shrug.

Killshot carried Jack into his house and placed him on the bed. "Impressive hovel," Jack said holding his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you," Killshot said pulling out the switchblade and activating its blade.

"What are you doing with that?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'm getting that bullet out of you," Killshot said simply moving Jack's hand away from the wound and taking off his shirt and jacket.

"No we can… just grab my… bio field…from our safe house," Jack struggled to say.

"Sorry but that won't work, that thing you're feeling that's the early stages of tetanus we can't waste a second, as much as I like seeing you ache in pain I think the End won't appreciate me letting you die so yeah," Killshot said with a smile. "Let me remind you I am not a doctor, well actually by this countries medical standard I at least have had two years at med school."

"Stop talking and just do it!" Jack barked.

"Yes sir yes," Killshot smiled sadistically jamming the knife into the wound; Jack clenched his teeth in pain as blood spilt out of the wound more violently. "Oopsie daisy," Killshot laughed as Jack groaned, after a little bit more jamming the bullet came out. "There we go Jackie do you want a lollipop?"

"Fuck you," Jack glared weakly.

"Hey End finish up for me, there is a tetanus shot and stitches in the first aid box in my foot locker," Killshot pointed to the locker on the table.

Ana nodded and pulled out the box and went over to Jack. "What do you think he is planning?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Only God knows the answer to that," Ana whispered pulling out the shot.

Killshot watched them amused while cleaning his knife with a dirty old dust rag, his rifle propped on the chair next to him. "I never thought I would ever see him again," Jack sighed as he took the shot.

"This is just like Reyes, they are coming back to haunt us," Ana said feeling Killshot's cold glare going through her.

"First came the grim reaper and now the devil," Jack mused passing a glance towards Killshot.

"I can hear you two!" Killshot yelled making the other two sweat drop; they heard him reloading his rifle. "What about Sergeant Tightwad?"

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked faking innocence poorly.

"We are five feet away woman," Killshot pointed out with a sigh.

"Damn it," Jack said attempting to face palm.

"I think your eyes are going with age," Killshot chuckled. "I can just imagine you now in a wheel chair wearing glasses ranting about the glory days, it's adorable. I wonder how long that will be five years, I'm thinking five years."

"Do you ever wonder why people don't like you," Ana spat bitterly.

"Actually people like me a lot; I think your daughter is starting to warm up to me even," Killshot said with a shit eating grin.

"You little-," Ana was interrupted by Killshot.

"Wasn't she little when you abandoned her?" Killshot asked rhetorically.

"I hate you," Ana quickly said dismissingly.

"Good to see nothing has changed in the past years," Killshot yawned leaning back in his chair.

Ana finished the stich work and Killshot handed the old soldier the second poncho. Ana and Jack sat on the bed while Killshot was at the table watching them like a hawk. He pulled out his flask of tequila.

"Want a drink?" Killshot asked casually.

"No," They said in unison.

"Your lost," Killshot shrugged and took a drink.

A tense silence took hold. "Why haven't you killed us yet?" Jack asked bitterly breaking the silence.

"Oh Jackie boy there are few things that I would enjoy more than lodging a bullet in your skull, but I can't do that," Killshot said tossing his empty flask in the air. "You see fuck boy and fuck girl I am here to recruit you to Overwatch 2.0."

"All Overwatch actions are criminal even you should know this," Jack sighed.

"And what you two are doing isn't criminal?" Killshot asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Overwatch failed for a reason it was too big for its own good, we couldn't meet the demands, the public turned on us, it's pointless to bring it back," Jack said sounding depressed.

"No Overwatch failed because the public was too involved, they worshiped people like you and Ana so much that guys in Blackwatch, we became bitter, well me and McCree weren't that bitter, but that's beside the point. We fell apart because of you and Reyes dick measuring contest, this time it's different," Killshot explained. "And if anything is pointless it's you crusade justice in this country."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked staring at the hitman.

"This country will never get better through your means, what it needs is to be purged," Killshot mused. "We need to kill the dictator and his family throw the country into chaos, the revolutionaries will flock and start fighting over the new systems, the drug lords go underground and some may even fight for a place in the power vacuum, citizens will riot and celebrate, the army would go out of control, and then the UN would have to step and fix the mess, from the ashes a new country would arise," Killshot explained dramatically, smiling while imagining the destruction.

"But that may destroy your country, don't you care about it even a little bit?" Ana asked wide eyed.

"I care about it a lot, that's why I'll be the one to kill the Hector Acosta myself," Killshot with a beaming smile. "To do a great right do a little wrong," Killshot quoted

"You consider throwing a country into chaos a little wrong," Ana said dumbstruck.

"Would you do the same if you were in my shoes?" Killshot asked seriously.

"I understand," Jack said to both of their surprise.

"Is the world ending or did Soldier Boy just agree with me," Killshot said dumbstruck.

"There is no other way, I've seen the revolutionaries and the UN refuses to help no matter how bad the situation gets," Jack explained. "I can understand your reasoning, but I don't agree with after effects. If you do manage to do this Raul what would you do plan doing next?"

"Retire maybe who knows I don't plan that far ahead," Killshot shrugged.

"So how is this new Overwatch different from the last?" Jack asked furrowing his brow.

"We aren't separated anymore no more Blackwatch, just Overwatch, there is no government, no outside funding, nothing like that, Winston's in command now and he's way better than you, we help however we want whenever we want, we are more free," Killshot explained sounding a bit aloof.

"Winston," Jack chuckled fondly. "I never thought he would have it in him, I knew he loved Overwatch, but bring us back together like this."

"I know that big lug even broke me out of jail," Killshot smiled earnestly. "Look no matter how much a dick I think you are we need more people, we need more experience, we need soldiers and you're the only one I can find."

"I can help only if you do something in return," Jack said seriously.

"You're not bringing him along are you?" Ana asked surprised.

"He knows the area better than us and his skill would make the mission easier," Jack said reluctantly. "We can help the new Overwatch if you help us capture the drug lord in the area."

"Capture," Killshot groaned annoyed. "That's almost as bad as recruiting, fine," Killshot sighed reluctantly.

"Welcome aboard," Jack said with a light smile.

"What happened to Reyes?" Killshot asked sounding rather serious.

Ana and Jack looked at each other with a look of remorse and nervous. "He's still alive, he has become Reaper," Jack finally said after a few moments.

Killshot eye twitched in rage. "Are you alright?" Ana asked slightly disgusted.

"When I get home I'm going to kill Angela," Killshot said simply trying to hide his rage.

Jack put back on his visor and normal outfit. They then walked outside, Killshot checked his rifle carefully. They eventually found Ana's rifle and walked into the jungle. The three old "heroes" trudged through the silent jungle. The stars shone through breaks through the trees thick canopy. They stopped at a hallowed out tree holding 76's gear. Cricket's chirped; snakes could be heard slithering around them. A dim light from the 76's visor guided them as they walked. Eyes of predatory beast watched them from the shadow. Not a single word was spoken between the three. A tense air took hold. They eventually came to a large ridge overlooking a shoddy building made out of sheet metal, smoke rose out of the makeshift chimney, the small of gasoline and narcotics was in the air, a chain link fence and multiply guards wrapped around the building, by a window sat a man wearing a white hat talking on the phone. 76 pointed to the top of the ridge, Ana understood the signal and took her position with her rifle and aimed for the man by the window. 76 and Killshot slid down the ridge and walked towards the front of the building. Killshot activated his holo-scouter and took his rifle from its holster.

"This is just like the good old days only if Clint and Giant Evil Bag of Bullshit were here," Killshot said with a smile.

"Giant Evil Bag of Bullshit is your new nickname for Reyes isn't it," 76 sighed annoyed.

"It is the only one I will truthfully be negative about," Killshot said sharply in his normal.

"Ana fire," 76 ordered over his communicator.

A tranquilizer dart flew through the air. Killshot watched amused as the dart broke through the window and hit the drug lord in the temple. 76 followed up by blasting the front gate with a cluster missile. Killshot yawned bored as the grunts charged forward, before 76 or Ana could fire their next shot five of the grunts fell on the ground dead bullets perfectly through the middle of their face. They stared at Killshot who was already reloading surprised for a brief second. Ana took out the soldiers on the roof while 76 unleashed an unholy barrage of bullets on the approaching grunt. Killshot remained unimpressed as he took out all the pitiful excuses of marksmen. He reloaded his rifle bored.

"How much long do we have to do this," Killshot groaned bored.

"There is only a few more left alive, then we can work on the building," 76 said unleashing another payload of lead into an unfortunate grunt.

"Just hold on a sec," Killshot took a deep breath and closed one eye, he aimed for a large gas tank along the side of the building, he pulled the trigger and a single bullet flew through the air, it avoided the charging grunts and hit the gas tank square in the middle.

A large explosion consumed the building and the surrounding area, the explosion sent 76 and Killshot flying back into the ground. Bodies went flying through the air engulfed in flames, chunks of metal hit trees, patches of grass went up in flames, and the target was in the middle of it. As some trees started to burn 76 stared at an unimpressed Killshot angrily.

"We could've of captured him!" 76 yelled angrily.

"You do now there is no legal system here right?" Killshot asked rather calmly.

"What?" 76 asked confused.

"It's just instant execution, sometimes it's slow and painful, other times it's quick and painless, I think this is a good medium," Killshot said with a yawn.

"This country is something," 76 sighed feeling hallow.

"Yup, come on King Kong is waiting for us," Killshot got up and stretched just as his mule ran towards them. "Hey it's my ass," Killshot chuckled while Ana and Jack groaned.

Jack and Ana (no disguises or visor) walked through the corridors of Watchpoint Gibraltar behind Raul who was in street clothes. "I never thought I would be back here again," Jack said mystified.

"It brings back old memories," Ana said sounding a bit depressed.

"It looks nicer though," Jack said with a meek smile.

"We've been taking good care of this place," Raul said with smile.

"Where are you taking us by the way?" Ana asked interested.

"To the rec-room," Raul said simply.

"We have a rec-room now?" Ana asked surprised.

"Yeah it's dinner everyone will be there, well all the agents," Raul explained with a devious smile.

"Wait we can't let them know it's us yet!" Jack yelled trying to run back.

"To late," Killshot said as the doors opened.

The sounds of plates, silver wear, and food being dropped echoed through the Watchpoint. An anxious look over took Ana and Jack's faces as the agents stared at them with looks of confusion on their face. Killshot laughed at the scene.

"Jack is that you?" Winston asked breathlessly.

"Who the fuck is those two old wankers!?" Jamison yelled the most confused.

"What's with all the noise?" Angela asked walking in through the other door.

"Angela you bitch I'm going to kill you!" Raul yelled venomously charging forward.

"What did I do?" Angela asked terrified.

Reinhardt and McCree tackled the raging Latino down. "Whoa there partner calm down," McCree said holding him down.

"Reyes is alive and is Reaper because of her!" Raul yelled seething with anger.

"Mother?" Fareeha asked wide eyed in confusion.

"We got a lot of explaining to do," Jack said with a sigh.

A/N…

That's the end of the reunion saga next up shall be a saga about Talon and Blackwatch. The gang is all here with the exception of the Talon agents. I love Raul and the setting of the chapter it just came together perfectly. I'm having a great time working on this and I hope you are having a great time reading it. I also decided what songs fit Raul Damaged by Blue Oyster Cult, Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones, Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones, Ace of Spades by Motorhead, and Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC. Tell me if you like those songs or if other songs would fit better, tell me your thoughts on the story, please review; I like the reviews the best. But anyways please review, favorite, follow, and have a nice day.


	8. Author Note 2: Unnecessary Groveling

A/N...

Howdy there it's me to say, thank you so fucking much! This story has blown up bigger than I expected we already at two thousand views, 14 favorites, 19 followers, and 5 reviews. I wish the reviews were higher, but beggars can't be choosers. Anyways I am also here to give a list of story changes and info, ok after a little bit more digging I decided that Raul wasn't fighting in the Omnic crisis if he was he would be older than I desired so that is getting retconned, also now his age is the same age as McCree, 37. Now a time line of his life with no details 0-16 Growing up in Colombia, 16-24 Life as a hitman, 24-28 In Jail, 28-31 In Overwatch, 31-37 Even more time in jail, Now Rebirth in Overwatch. Also please leave a comment, a review, anything. But yeah look forward to his new saga and yeah bye.


	9. Talon House

Talon House

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Expect for Raul)

 _"I don't know when my mind finally went, but why does that matter…?"_

The highway was covered in flames and rubble. Crashed cars littered the area, the highway was falling apart and a whole entire section was blown apart. Helicopters flew through the smoke; an attack helicopter flew above on single car. Soldiers stood on the upper levels of the highway pointing their guns at the car. Suddenly the door of the flipped over ruined car was kicked open, a dirty, soot covered, bloodstain, and injured Killshot climbed out of the car. The soldiers aimed at him awaiting orders, a lone sniper watched from a distance. A loud ringing noise echoed through Killshot ears as he took off his balaclava, he threw the balaclava on the ground. His breathing was harsh and heavy, blood leaked from a wound on his forehead, a large slash was going down his right arm, and it looked like he could barely stand. His holo-scouter glitched and phased in and out, all the lines of trajectory were pointed at him. He slowly raised his left arm and tried to point one of his gauntlets at the soldiers, but he fell down on the ground. He got up on all fours as more soldiers moved towards him; one placed the barrel of his gun on Killshot head. Killshot noticed a symbol on the soldier uniform, Killshot suddenly started laughing.

"You, you are with Overwatch aren't, you're all Overwatch! Wow am I that much of a problem? The whole entire UN wants me dead. That's amazing! I'm proud of myself someone shake my hand, maybe get an autograph," Killshot laughed loudly, his cackle echoed through the highway.

"So how is everyone doing?" Winston asked in a depressed tone, he looked tired.

"Well there is a lot hatred going around, the vets are crossed between happiness and anger because of Jack and Ana being alive and the reveal about Reaper didn't help either, the rookies are at odds with each other, the government is starting to take notice of our actions, tensions are high here, and well I'm swimming in the chaos," Raul chuckled. "There are too many phantoms floating around these corridors," Raul sighed.

"How are our missions doing?" Winston asked polishing his glasses lens.

"We are doing well on the field, we are stronger, but we are stretched too thin, Talon attacks are up by fifteen percent, but the more chaos there is the more our pockets get filled. We are completing roughly four to seven missions per week since starting two month ago," Raul explained bored.

"This is getting ridiculous we need to deal crucial blow to Talon and quickly, where have most of their attacks been focused?" Winston asked pulling out a holo-graphic map of the world as he put his glasses back on.

"South Western Canada and California," Raul said making the areas being highlighted. "Ten sighting fours attacks in Canada and five attacks in California no sightings."

"Is there any noticeable pattern?" Winston asked taking a seat at the table with Raul.

"In Canada weapon plants, in Cali all attacks have been a government building, the people killed in Cali do have an interesting connection though, in each one of the building had an assistant, supporter, etc. of the leading presidential candidate John S. Burgh who is a close friend of the current president," Raul explained interested.

"What are the promises of Mr. Burgh?" Winston asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Equal rights for Omnics, weapon regulations, and cracking down on terrorist cells, all that boy scout bullshit," Raul said with an eye roll. "He's so cheesy too."

"It's unfortunate we can't keep any eye on him like we used to," Winston sighed.

"Hey King Kong, not that I like I don't enjoy this quality time with you, but why am I here listing off this stuff?" Raul asked confused.

"You've pretty much become my second in command at this point, somehow I'm gaining trust in you. You've proven yourself…a viable companion," Winston groaned.

Raul squealed happily. "If it wasn't for the handcuffs I would hug you adorable big lug you," Raul said putting his hands up revealing the handcuffs. "Speaking of which can we please take these off?"

"Do you promise to stop the attacks and death threats on Angela?" Winston asked with a slight glare.

"Yes dad," Raul groaned.

"One moment then I'll grab the key," Winston said leaping up to his office.

"Can I get banana while you're up there?" Raul asked.

"You are crossing a thin line!" Winston yelled back.

Suddenly Fareeha walked in a frown on her face. "Hello Winston do you…oh hello Raul," Fareeha said with a sigh.

"Hey Bluebird how you doing?" Raul said with a smile.

"I'm fine," Fareeha said dismissingly.

"Don't lie tell the truth," Raul said with a frown.

"Why so you can mock me," Fareeha shot him a glare.

"No Fareeha, Bluebirds are supposed to be happy things, I hate to see them sad," Raul said surprisingly earnest.

"You won't stop pestering me until I tell you what's wrong," Fareeha said with a sigh.

"Yup," Raul said with a smile.

"Fine," Fareeha growled, she then looked down. "It's about my mother, I love her and I never thought I would see her again, I'm happy to see her of course. But she still left me behind; she faked her death and ran off. I was barely a teenager and she just left, on some crusade, why didn't she tell me she was still alive?" Fareeha asked sounding depressed.

"You should be happy you got to know who she was and spend time with her, I never knew my parents," Raul said casually.

"Really," Fareeha said surprised by his tone.

"Yeah, but I did have Bapo, he was the local shopkeeper he helped me live he wasn't my parent per-say, but he brought me food and took me to the junkyard until his demise," Raul said with a yawn.

"What happened with to him, if I may ask," Fareeha said interested and slightly concern.

"He got hung, because he accidently tripped and fell on a general," Raul said nonchalantly.

"You're very casual about," Fareeha said amazed.

"I left that life behind, nothing more nothing less," Raul shrugged.

"Do you miss him?" Fareeha asked softly.

"No less than anyone else, I didn't feel that strongly about him, he was just a nice man that I knew," Raul said simply.

"I wish I could get over things that simply," Fareeha sighed in despair.

"I got the key!" Winston yelled leaping down. "It was hard to grab because of how tiny it is. Fareeha oh hello mind helping me with Raul's handcuffs."

"Of course," Fareeha nodded.

Winston threw her the key and Fareeha let Raul out of his handcuffs. "Call me once I got a person to kill," Raul said walking off.

"We'll meet for a status report at the end week," Winston said as Raul walked out of the room.

Raul roamed around the Watchpoint aimlessly. He eventually found himself inside of the rec-room, he looked who was in the room and he saw a sleeping Reinhardt and Hana playing a video game. Jack was also in the room, but he left as soon as Raul entered. Raul sat next to Hana; she was completely absorbed in a game, Raul looked at the game's case on a coffee table.

"War Zone WWII," Raul read off the case.

"Yeah it's a FPS taking place in World War II," Hana said not breaking her focus.

Raul nodded and leaned back into his seat. "Get wreck scrub!" Hana suddenly yelled making Raul leapt out of his seat.

"LOL he didn't stand chance that noob," Hana laughed.

"Are you living streaming right now?" Raul asked dumbstruck.

"Well duh, how else I'm I going to keep my Dorito sponsorship," Hana said simply.

"Is that the reason why our cabinets are filled with the crap?" Raul asked slowly processing this.

"What do you mean by crap, Dorito's are delicious," Hana said surprised.

"Hmm mind if I give this a shot?" Raul asked out of nowhere.

"Have you even played a video game before?" Hana asked skeptically.

"Nope they were banned from my country and you don't get a lot of R&R time as a hitman," Raul said with a yawn.

"Mind if I live stream as you play, I bet a few people will get a laugh out of you playing," Hana said with a chuckle.

"Eh sure why not," Raul shrugged taking the controller.

He stared at it confused. "That's a controller press the X button," Hana instructed.

Raul's character appeared in the battlefield and instantly died. "LOL," Hana snickered while Raul glared.

Raul entered the gun load out; he saw one gun and chose it instantly. "A FEG 35M that's like one of the worse guns in the game, it has the slowest firing rate, lowest ammo per clip out of all the rifles, and is bolt action only noobs use it dude," Hana said dismissingly.

Raul ignored her and entered the battlefield, Raul character instantly got a kill. "Lucky shot," Hana said with an eye roll.

Five minutes passed and Raul appeared on the play of the game screen with 75 kills and 1 death, Hana jaw dropped to the floor. "Is that good?" Raul asked confused.

"How did you do that?" Hana asked her mouth a gap.

"I don't know this is pretty simple compared to the real thing," Raul shrugged.

Suddenly the holographic pad in his back pocket buzzed. Raul got up and quickly left the room; he entered his bed room and activated the Legion page. Raul read an alert and smiled.

"So Widowbitch has been spotted in Canada and Giant Evil Bag of Bullshit spotted in Cali," Killshot said tossing the holo-pad in the air. "Talon must be up to something big, I wonder if they final giving Canada what they deserve, they've had it too good for too long."

"All Overwatch agents are needed in the command center," Winston voice rang over the PDA.

"McCree wake up," Raul groaned.

A loud snore came from under a pile of blankets. "Wake up!" Raul yelled.

Another snore was his only response. "A beautiful lady gunslinger in high heels just walked into the room," Raul said with a sigh.

McCree's head popped out of the blanket. "Now miss I know you're thinking that's a weird place for a revolver, but…" McCree looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Into your wettest dreams, we got work to do," Raul said pulling out his uniform and McCree cowboy outfit.

"Can you dress up in your Colombia gear next mission so I can call you Poncho?" McCree asked sounding like a child.

"Fine," Raul groaned with a face palm.

After a few moments the gathered agents sat at the table in the command center silence. Tension was in the air and off putting glances was sent towards people. Raul opened a bottle of tequila and leaned back into his chair.

"Has any realized we look like cosplayers from a terrible anime convention," Raul said taking a sip of his tequila.

"That's all you have to say," Jack said astounded.

"Did expect something serious to come out, he only speaks two languages one is poor humor," Hanzo said glaring at the hitman.

"Hey at least I didn't attempt to murder my brother or at least I didn't turn him into an Xbox," Raul said with a chuckle.

"Why does everyone say I look like an Xbox," Genji growled annoyed.

"But in all seriousness I loving the hatred for each other going on here, I hate Jack and Angela, Aleksandra, Torbjorn, and Jamison hate the robots, Symmetra hates Lucio, Mei strongly dislikes Me and the Junkers cause that precious snowflake doesn't have a single negative bone in her body, the old guys are thrown through a loop because of everyone we thought was dead is actually alive, and I hate nearly everyone here," Raul listed off happily. "If this was a contest McCree would be the most stable one here."

"What do I win?" McCree asked playfully.

"This half empty bottle of tequila," Raul said throwing the bottle to the cowboy. "Let's give are winning contestant a round of applause everyone!"

Raul clapped while McCree chugged the bottle of tequila. "Is this all a joke to you?" Ana yelled finally tired of Raul.

"Look End I'm just trying to keep everyone chipper, it's not my fault you all want to cry like an emo kid on prom night," Raul said with a glare.

"Everyone please calm down," Winston said leaving his office. "Now I understand tensions are high, but bickering isn't going to get us anywhere."

"It's not my fault if all this man does is quip," Ana said with a side glare to Raul.

"And when Lena does it it's cute," Raul said with an eye roll.

"Why am I being brought into to this?" Lena asked surprised by being brought up.

"Shhh honey the adults are talking," Raul said dismissingly.

Lena pouted. "Look everyone I knew rebuilding Overwatch wasn't going to be easy, but this is taking it too far, this is a fresh start, it's time to leave behind past grudges and move on. We can't let personal issues stop us from working in a unit, we are a family, despite not all of being related by blood. The more we let our personal issues affect us the worse we perform on missions, we can't accomplish anything if we are at each other throats, many of us were effected by Jack and Ana return, but let's remember our better times with them. Many of us have made regrettable decisions in our times and I feel that they regret faking their deaths. Just remember we are more than Overwatch we are a family," Winston said passionately, his tone radiate confidence.

Everyone stared at their leader. "Can I be the weird uncle?" Raul asked with his hand raised like a child.

Winston sighed and smiled. "Fine you can be the weird uncle," Winston agreed playfully. "But that is not the reason I called you all here, as many of you already know Talon attacks are on the rise and we need to quickly deal with them, I have recently learned that Widowmaker is back in commission and already preformed another assassination," Winston said going back to a serious tone.

Lena frowned and stared at the table. "It's ok Rookie," Raul said with a sigh patting her on the back.

"I know she's still in there, but I don't understand why she does it," Lena said depressed.

"She isn't like me; she doesn't really have a choice Lena," Raul mused.

"I wish I could help her," Lena frowned.

"Thanks to Raul's help we were able to figure out Talon's pattern, to help deal with them I have decided to split us up into three teams one to figure out their plans in Canada, one to watch John S. Burgh, and one to deal Talon incidents around the globe. The one in Canada will be led by Raul his team will have Zenyetta…"

"Always good to have the Z-Man air high five," Raul held his hand up in the air.

Zenyetta returned the action. "Master no," Genji groaned embarrassed.

"Tracer, Symmetra, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Hanzo, California will have Jack in charge his team will have McCree, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Genji, and Mei. The rest are with me dealing with Talon disturbances around the world," Winston informed them.

"Do I have to work with the criminals," Symmetra growled angrily.

"Hey me and Zenyetta are part of your team too love," Lena said slightly offended.

"That's not much of an improvement," Symmetra said with a sigh.

"You're a saucy bitch," Raul said happily. "I like you."

"Is that a complement?" Symmetra asked not understanding the statement.

"It will make breaking you even more fun in the end," Raul said with a smile.

"Raul I understand that it is in your nature, but please reframe from offending the fellow team mates, I feel that we would work as a unit better if you do," Zenyetta informed him.

"You're so adorable Z-Man," Raul sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hanzo asked facing palming.

"Just an average day at work, onwards my companions!" Raul yelled walking out of the room.

Eventually the group followed behind him and left the room. "Winston I got a question for you," Jack said breaking the silence.

"Yes what is it?" Winston asked pushing his glasses up his snout.

"Why did you set up his team like that?" Jack asked slightly interested.

"Raul is great field commander, but he tends to get off task and be overtly brutal at times, Tracer and Zenyetta are there to keep him from getting off leash, Roadhog is a strong alley but he only follows Junkrat orders and the only person he willingly listens to is Raul, Hanzo and Symmetra are there to keep the team on task," Winston explained confidently.

"You're a pretty amazing leader big guy, maybe even better than me," Jack chuckled bitter sweetly.

Raul's team sat in their transport ship as it flew over a lush evergreen forest. They sat in almost complete silence Junkrat had a one-sided conversation with Roadhog. Killshot looked over his team with an appraising look, Hanzo sharpened his arrows, Symmetra made tiny light constructs with her arm, Zenyetta mediated, and Tracer slept. An ominous aura seemed to radiate off of Killshot, the transport ship landed on the outskirts of a quaint lakeside town with a giant factory looming in the middle of the town. Zenyetta carefully shook Tracer awake and the group stepped out of the transport ship.

"Ok everyone change clothes," Killshot said taking a crate out of the ship.

"What why!" Symmetra yelled confused.

"These are traditional robes I refuse to take them off," Hanzo said stoutly.

"It's a little bit exposed out here love," Tracer chuckled nervously.

"Ok sure why not come on Roadhog off with the pants," Junkrat said casually taking some clothes from out of the crate.

"No!" Symmetra said covering her eyes.

"Go behind a bush boys," Killshot said face palming.

"Oh ok," Junkrat said, the two disappeared behind the brush.

"Why do we have to undress?" Symmetra asked disgusted.

"Why must I explain this to everyone," Killshot groaned annoyed. "It is a guerrilla warfare tactic, it is easier to get information and hide if you don't stand out Talon does the same thing. The most critical point of any mission is the recon, Legion has little info on this area so we will have to do this the old fashion way. If we walked into Talon in our uniforms Talon, the police, and everything in-between would be up our asses like a dick up a Florida whore on a Saturday night. So unless you want the dick or in our situation a bullet up your ass you can walk into the city dressed the way that you are," Killshot explained sharply, an awkward silence took hold. "That's what I thought, so please take some clothes and go in the bushes."

The group walked forward took some clothing. Once changed into street clothes they walked down into the town. "Hey boss man come take a looky at this," Junkrat said getting Killshot attention.

Killshot walked over to a holographic board where wanted posters where hung. "Ugh this is such a bad picture," Killshot looked at one where he two black eyes, a slash down his cheek, and bruise on his forehead. "Those government fuckboys always play to rough."

"Hey Roadhog you got a two hundred credit increase," Junkrat said amazed.

"…." Roadhog said stoically.

"I'm still rocking a solid twenty five hundred," Killshot said nonchalantly.

"Twenty five hundred," Symmetra said with a mixture of awe and terror.

"I controlled one of the largest crime syndicates in the world and my bounty wasn't even that high," Hanzo said amazed. "How did you gain it?"

"I made a foreign ambassador break down on live TV during a UN speech, killed him and four other ambassadors also on live TV, successfully committed ninety five confirmed assassinations, robbed three banks, and stole puppies from a pet shop, I named one Bob," Killshot said casually.

"You're my idol," Junkrat said with stars in his eyes.

"I like puppies," Zenyetta said ignoring the criminal history.

"That is the only point you focused on," Symmetra said dumbstruck.

"Oh I see you're looking at the wanted posters," An old looking police officer said walking over to the group. "Even though it's unlikely that those rough criminal's would be in our fine town would you please keep a close eye out for them."

"Yes of course sir," Tracer said with a smile, deep down she felt a twang of guilt.

"You know miss you look that pretty young girl that was part of that Overwatch organization a while back," The police officer said kindly. "I wonder what ever happened to her?"

"She's probably still making a better place," Tracer said with a warm smile.

"I hope so, well I must be off," The police officer said walking off.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep your cool so well Rookie," Killshot said suddenly appearing behind her.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the mission," Tracer said dismissingly.

"Good girl I should give you a biscuit," Killshot chuckled. "Ok children gather around uncle," Killshot said while clapping his hands.

"I'm older then you," Hanzo growled, but he still walked over.

"Ok gang we're going to split and look for signs of terrorist the teams shall be Hanzo and Z-Man," Hanzo groaned in disgust. "Roadhog, Junkrat, Symmetra you're a team, and me and Rookie shall be a team," Killshot instructed.

"Why do I have to work with that," Symmetra glared at Junkrat.

"Keep looking and I might have to charge ya," Junkrat quipped with a cackle.

Symmetra grunted in disgust. "I think you two look cute together and I also I got a bet with McCree on who will kill who first," Killshot said nonchalantly. "But yeah you two look cute, now split!"

The group split apart. Killshot put up his hoodie and put on sunglasses as he walked down the street. Tracer resisted the urge to blink. The town was small and quaint families walked down the red concreate streets, there weren't too many cars, small businesses littered the street, and people smiled waved at the two Overwatch agents happily. Killshot groaned which earned him a sharp elbow from Tracer. The two stopped in front of a coffee shop with outdoor tables.

"It's like a whole entire town of yous," Killshot said disgusted.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Tracer asked confused and a bit angry.

"You're the only you I enjoy when there is more yous it's get on my nerves," Killshot said simply.

"Hmm oh come on what's wrong with a bunch of happy people?" Tracer asked still not understanding.

"It just doesn't fit me, maybe I'm just a pessimist," Killshot sighed.

"Well that ain't a way to live, let's stop all this searching and get coffee maybe that will brighten you up," Tracer suggested.

"Nah, it's just all this Overwatch nonsense bringing me down, lets continue the…," Killshot turned around slightly and saw a man staring at Killshot terrified, his hand were shaking, spilling the coffee he had.

Killshot smiled coldly and walked towards the man. His face grew paler with every step Killshot took, Killshot eventually sat at the table. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and stared at the shaking man. A savage look was in Killshot eyes.

"You know who I am don't you?" Killshot asked rhetorically still smiling.

The man nodded. "But you're not a citizen are you?" Killshot asked his tone grew colder.

The man gulped. "I…I don't fear you," He struggled to say.

Killshot used his spare hand to gently rub a hand against the man's face, a dark aura radiated off of Killshot and the man jumped back nearly falling out of his chair. "Normal people would've ran at this point, but no you would die either way, your mission would be declared a failure and boom off with your head, you're Talon aren't you," A knife came out of Killshot sleeve, he discreetly placed it against the man knife neck. "Be honest."

The man suddenly threw the table and took off in a sprint. "Rookie after him!" Killshot yelled leaping off his seat.

Tracer nodded and blinked after the man. The two chased him down an alleyway; the man tripped over some garbage cans and fell into the ground. He quickly tried to get up, but he was suddenly kicked back in the ground. The man rolled on to his back and looked up to see Killshot sadistic smile looming over him. Killshot placed his foot on the man's stomach and started to put his weight on him.

"Please, please I'll tell you everything I know," The man cried desperately.

Killshot started to ease up. "There we go, it's so much easier when you corporate," Killshot chuckled.

"We have a base in the woods outside of town where we keep the weapons we stole from the weapon plants and we will have an attack on the airport three days from now to steal a cargo plane and take it to California," He explained nervously and terrified.

"To do what?" Killshot asked leaning down.

"I don't know I honestly don't know," He sobbed pitifully.

"Oh ok, I guess this was good enough," Killshot sighed and rolled his eyes.

Killshot swiftly kicked the man in the head knocking him out. "Well there we go mate, we got their plans, now we can take them out in a jiffy," Tracer said happily.

"Tracer sorry to damper you never ending spirits, but we barely got anything at all, we got a random location, no info on Widowbitch, nothing on what the fuck is going on in California, and no clue how they are going to attack the airport, we virtually got nothing," Killshot said simply.

"Oh, but hey at least we go something," Tracer said shrugging meekly.

"I wonder how Widowmaker has problems killing you," Killshot said dumbstruck.

"I'm very determined," Tracer said simply.

"That you are," Killshot agreed, Killshot pulled out his holopad. "Teams meet up at the LZ ASAP for B," Killshot said over the pad.

"What the fuck does all that mean?" Junkrat asked confused.

"It means go to the landing zone as soon as possible for a briefing," Hanzo explained bored.

"Hanzo I like you the best right now," Killshot sighed hanging up.

The group eventually met back up in the field where the transport ship was. "Ok everyone how did the search go?" Killshot asked sounding like an annoyed parent.

"We found nothing all the robot did was prattle nonsense at the town square," Hanzo said angrily.

"My wisdom was needed, the people were lost, so I helped them," Zenyetta mused sounding aloof.

"My calibration with Junkrat and his associate was much better than expected they were surprisingly helpful," Symmetra regretfully admitted. "We discovered that there was that there has been a convoy of trucks going into the woods every night at eight o'clock," Symmetra explained proud of herself.

"Is that fancy for we did alright?" Junkrat asked Roadhog confused.

"Yes," Roadhog said surprising everyone.

"Well that convoy may be going to that Talon base in the woods, we should follow it just in case, they are also planning an attack on airport in three days," Killshot informed them. "Ok here is the plan we follow the convoy from the air in our ship and see if they go to that base, if they do we launch a full on raid of the building. Take no prisoners, unless they are high ranking officers, if you find plans take them. We'll land outside of the base and lead a charge from the woods. Junkrat, I, and Roadhog will lead the charge; the Junkers will lead the charge and break up the large groups.

"We got the blow shite up mate!" Junkrat cried happily.

"Tracer and Hanzo will follow after us and pick off snipers, individuals, and people escaping the Junkers attack. During this I will enter the building if there is one and take out the people there. Hanzo once you've dealt with the stragglers support me inside the building," Hanzo nodded understanding. "Zenyetta you'll be supporting Hanzo and Symmetra you support the Junkers, Tracer I trust you not to get into any heavy conflicts. Now if Widowmaker makes an appearance during this battle, retreat, do not engage the only ones that can take her on with a good chance of survival is me and Tracer. And that's the plan got it everyone?" Killshot asked looking at them.

"Seems easy enough," Hanzo shrugged.

"They shall find peace in nirvana," Zenyetta mused with a nod.

"…" Roadhog said with his never ending wisdom.

"I never knew you were a poet," Junkrat said dumbstruck.

"Why do you keep paring me up with the anarchists?" Symmetra asked annoyed. "And if you that cute excuse again, I will unleash the rage of my many gods upon you."

"Simple in an active combat setting you would flop like a fish on a boat's deck, your turrets and teleporters wouldn't exactly excel, if we were fighting in the airport I could trust you by yourself because your turrets would excel, but I predict this attack won't be in a close quarter setting. The Junkers would protect you the best in open combat," Killshot explained surprisingly well thought out.

"I see your logic and I hate that I agree with it," Symmetra sighed defeated.

"Ok back in the bushes kids, change into your battle wear," Killshot clapped pulling out the crate of clothes again. "Get yo guns."

After one changing session later, the group sat in the transport ship with their weapons and in uniform. The transport ship flew above the clouds and followed the convoy in silence. Junkrat fidgeted due to his boredom. The convoy stopped at an old small stone warehouse that looked like it was on the verge of falling apart, multiply Talon soldiers surrounded the premise and snipers were on the roof. No Widowmaker in sight though. Junkrat stared at the building and people happily a thousand explosions already were ringing through his head. The transport landed in the woods and the group stepped out and walked forward.

A group of Talon soldiers stood around talking to each in a large circle, when suddenly a loud reeving noise was heard. "Fire in the hole!" Junkrat yelled through the forest.

His cackle shrieked through the air as the rip-tire charged towards the soldiers. Before they could scatter the tire hit them blowing them apart. Their remains flew through the air on fire. A soldier suddenly grabbed by a giant chain hook and dragged into the darkness of the forest. A loud gunshot range through the forest, Roadhog emerged out of the darkness with the soldier's corpse on his hook and the soldiers head blown clean off. Before the soldiers could fire a barrage of bullets tore them apart. Killshot ran forward and switched to his shotgun ammo and slide on the ground shooting apart all the soldiers in his way, he then switched one of his gauntlets to sniper rifle ammo and shot an approaching soldier in the head. The soldier's blood and remains started to turn the glass red. A sniper got Roadhog's head in his sights, before he could fire an arrow pierced through his eye going straight through the skull, the sniper fell on the ground lifeless. Hanzo placed another arrow into his bow from the safety of his hiding spot in the trees, a glowing yellow orb floated around him. A stray grenade hit the warehouse making it crumble a little bit, a soldier fired at Junkrat. The bullets were deflected off a shield that suddenly formed around Junkrat; Junkrat noticed the soldier and hit him directly with a grenade blowing him apart. A piece of the soldier's brain flew into Junkrat's hair, he then turned around and gave Symmetra a thumbs up, she merely rolled her eyes. Another sniper fired at Killshot who easily dodged the shot, he groaned and reloaded when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi there," Tracer said casually.

"Oh hi," The sniper not realizing who he was talking to. "Oh shi-!"

He was shot in the head before he finished his swear. Killshot ran inside the building and switched to his assault rifle ammo. Guards tried to fire at him, but before they could even pull the triggers they were ripped apart. Killshot noticed a Talon soldier wearing a military tunic went into a hover truck; it drove off as Killshot fired at it. He groaned annoyed, then multiply trajectory lines appeared next to him.

"Aww fuck," Killshot grunted noticing the array of soldiers standing next to him.

He quickly activated his smoke bomb and ran. He ducked behind a concreate barrier, a relentless barrage of bullets kept him pinned. He was about to snap his fingers when suddenly he heard a loud battle cry and two dragons flew through the wall killing the soldiers effortlessly. Killshot stared at the dragon wide eyed in confusion, it suddenly disappeared and Hanzo leapt in.

"I saw you were in danger so I decided to help," Hanzo said rushing towards Killshot.

"What the fuck was that!" Killshot yelled confused.

"What the dragon?" Hanzo asked casually.

"Yes that mother fucking dragon, what else would I be talking about?" Killshot yelled angry.

"The plans at that table over there," Hanzo shrugged jerking a thumb towards the table.

"We will discuss the plans later, is that dragon magic or something?" Killshot asked still confused.

"I don't discuss clan secrets with outsiders," Hanzo said stoutly.

"I will find it out one day Dragon Man," Killshot said with a glare.

Suddenly a powerful explosion sent bodies flying into the warehouse through the walls. "Hey boss we killed them all!" Junkrat yelled happily.

Killshot gave him a thumbs up and Junkrat giggled happily. "It was simple enough," Tracer said blinking next to them.

Killshot walked over to the table and looked over the plans. "Well howdy fucking do," Killshot said wide eyed.

"What is it love?" Tracer asked walking next to him.

"We stumbled into the plot of the century," Killshot said overlooking a file that read operation Talon House, on it was a picture of the US president and John Burgh with a red x over their heads. "I think Talon is going to try and kill the president."

A/N…

This is a thing that is happening. I want to figure out who Sombra is soon I hate adding on characters without a proper build up and I want to include Sombra som-time soon *rim shot*. I ain't got much to say about this chapter, it was a nice opening to the next arc. Also we will get a new recruit at the end of this arc maybe two if we get Sombra soon enough. I realized this chapter maybe pretty familiar to Killshot and Bluebird, but yeah it is the best I could think for a set up chapter. Also I like the team of misfits I have here, fun fact this time includes my favorite Overwatch ship, my 3-5 favorite Overwatch characters, and my favorite British video game character. I'll let y'all figure out who's who. So yeah please review, favorite, follow, and have a nice day.


	10. Terrorists, Guns, and Airports

Terrorists, Guns, and Airports

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect Killshot)

 _"Justice ain't a lady it's a twisted battered whore…"_

Raul was in near complete darkness, he sat in a nailed down chair and was hand cuffed to a steel table. He moved bullet shells into color coordinated piles in silence. The only noise was the clock ticking on the wall, the only light in the room shone directly on the table top, Raul was in the shadows. He was wearing his prisoner uniform. The door in the corner of the room opened and a figure entered the room, it sat at the chair at the other end of the table. The figure watched Raul placing the shells in their piles for a brief second. The figure then moved its head up and watched him. Raul was expressionless not even caring about the man.

"It's unfortunate how rare it is to find anyone that uses real ammo anymore," The figure said after a while, it had a male voice. "Between pulse weaponry, advances in laser technology, and particle science everyone overlooks a simple bullet."

Raul briefly raised an eyebrow interested; he continued to move the shells. "I've heard about you, near everyone has heard about, Raul Escobar, ninety five assassinations that we know of, I think ninety five is the tip of the iceberg we only count your targets though no guards, soldiers, or anyone you take along the way. If I was to make an estimate you have killed over one hundred and thirty people at least. Professionals have declared you a wild, unpredictable, savage, sadistic, a psychopath to make a long story short," Raul smiled. "I find that very interesting. I've seen your work, your highly skilled, you fear no target, and you can send a message, those are useful factors. I hate you, yet I still respect you. Have you ever heard of an organization called Overwatch?" Raul sent a glare towards the man. "I am one of the leaders per say, I'm in charge of Blackwatch a group that operates within the shadow of Overwatch. We handle all the real work, high stakes assassinations, attacks on terrorist cells, joining in on war efforts, staging revolutions, any dirty deed that the UN needs done we handle while Overwatch gets the glory," Raul raised an eyebrow interested. "I know that you like those types of things and I am here to offer you a job. I promise you your freedom and a chance at redemption if you join up with me, what do you say?" He asked sharply.

Suddenly Raul burst out laughing. "Redemption! Who the fuck would care about that?" Raul chuckled, he then calmed down. "Freedom on the other hand sounds much nicer, tell me who I got to kill buddy," Raul said with a smile.

"No attacks in California it has surprisingly quieted down," Jack reported over a holographic screen.

Raul sat on top of a log in the middle of a clearing in a deep forest. In the distance the sound of plane's taking off could be heard alongside the normal chatter of the forest. It was a cloud, cold day. Smoke rose into the air in the distance behind Raul. Winston and Jack faces were projected on holographic screens in the middle of the air. Raul watched them with a bored expression.

"Well no duh, it's the calm before the storm, Talon planning to kill the president during a speech by John Burgh kill two birds with one stone," Raul said casually.

"What!" Winston yelled in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us that during the beginning of the meeting?" Jack asked frustrated.

"I wanted to be a dramatic bitch about it; anyways Talon's waiting for a weapon shipment from here before attacking the speech, I'll stay here and stop the shipment to cripple them making their assault weaker," Raul said seriously.

"Good idea, I'll regroup with Jack with my team to give extra security once you're done dealing with the weapon shipment join up with me and Jack in California, if my memory serves me correct the president will be watching Burgh speech in three days, try to make it before then, ok everyone is dismissed," Winston ordered, making his transmission end.

"Be careful around the president Escobar," Jack said with a glare before ending his transmission.

Raul scoffed and rolled his eyes; he picked up the holopad and walked into the bushes. He left the bushes and entered a makeshift camp ground built alongside the transport ship; logs were placed around a campfire where food was being cooked. Satya sat in the transport ship with the doors open staring at the settings disgusted, Zenyetta was mediating like always, Lena was cooking the food, and the Junkers were roasting marshmallows.

"Why do we have to stay in such a primitive setting," Satya growled in disgust. "We could've stayed in a hotel."

"Well Princess I'm glad you asked let's play all the reasons you're going to regrets those words," Raul said humming a game show theme. "One we have no money, two four of us wanted criminals, three there is no hotel where we can scope out the airport, that's three reasons a new record let's tell her what she won. She won three whole reasons to shut the fuck up!"

Satya opened her mouth to say something, but instantly closed it and scowled at Raul. "Lighten up ain't nothing wrong with camping," Jamison ate a marshmallow that was on fire; he instantly regretted his decision and started coughing out smoke.

Mako slapped Jamison on the back hard making him spit out the flaming marshmallow on to Zenyetta face. "Uh Zenyetta," Lena said meekly.

"I'm at peace with the universe, nothing can bother me," Zenyetta said happily. "What is this burning sensation on my face?"

"A flaming marshmallow love," Lena said carefully.

"Ohh I see," Zenyetta said nodding his head casually. "Please help."

"Quick get water!" Lena yelled blinking away in a panic.

"Wait wouldn't work make it worse?" Raul asked confused.

Lena blinked next to him. "Well I don't know," Lena said scared.

Satya walked over to Omnic and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. "You all are idiots," Satya said annoyed.

Jamison stopped coughing smoke. "What did I say about eating fire," Mako said sounding like a scolding parent.

"Not to," Jamison pouted and then he suddenly smiled. "I guess it was too hot to handle."

Jamison started cackling loudly, suddenly a stifled snicker came from the transport ship, everyone then looked at the ship and saw Satya trying to hold back her laughter. "She's laughing it's the end of the world," Raul said wide eyed.

Hanzo suddenly leapt down from a tree. "My shift is over, the airport hasn't been attacked yet," Hanzo said stoically.

Raul shook his head snapping back into reality. "Thanks Hanzo, Lena it's your turn," Raul said refocusing him.

"Oh ok love, see you again in a bit," Lena said blinking away.

"Hey Hanzo could you take over the cooking?" Raul asked casually.

"What! I don't know how to cook!" Hanzo said dismissingly.

"Thanks," Raul said with a yawn. "I'm going to relax."

Raul hopped into the transport ship much to Satya displeasure; she eventually sighed and started to making light constructs to pass the time. Raul raised an eyebrow slightly interested.

"Why do you do that?" Raul asked staring at the constructs.

"Do what?" Satya asked still focusing on the construct.

"The light constructs?" Raul pointed to one.

"It helps me relax," Satya said simply.

"Ah a nervous twitch," Raul said nodding his head.

"What?" Satya asked confused.

"Nothing," Raul said while stretching.

Raul stared to lie down on the metal bench of transport ship and stare at the ceiling. Hanzo bitterly stirred the pot of food while the Junkers continued to burn marshmallows, well Jamison did Mako actually ate them. Zenyetta stared at the fire deep in thought. Suddenly thunder roared through the sky and rain started to fall. Mako climbed into the transport ship.

"Hey wait for me!" Jamison said trying to climb in.

Suddenly he was kicked out. "Stay outside it's the closest thing to a shower you'll get for a month," Raul said with a glare.

Jamison returned the glare, Raul's glare grew more intense and Jamison backed off and stayed outside. "I hate getting wet," Jamison growled annoyed.

"And we hate your smell," Raul shot back making Jamison hiss.

"The food is done," Hanzo walked over to them with bowls of burnt sludge.

"What is this…thing?" Satya asked perplexed.

"I don't know I can't cook," Hanzo shrugged confused.

Jamison sat in the transport ship drenched and grabbed a bowl, he grabbed a bowl and took a hand full of the sludge and ate it, he instantly brightened up. "This is just like good old Aussie cooking, Roadhog take a bite of this!" Jamison said amazed.

Mako shrugged and took a bite, he eventually nodded, Raul then took a bite. "Funny enough this is better than Lena's normal cooking," Raul said indifferent about the taste.

Symmetra ate a bit of it with a spoon. "Hmm it's adequate, it certainly not the worse food I've ever had to eat," Satya said equally indifferent.

"I wish I could eat," Zenyetta said out of nowhere.

An awkward silence took hold. "This would make good prison food Hanzo," Raul said finally breaking the silence.

Hanzo also started to eat. "I agree," Hanzo said nodding his head.

"Hey love I'm back!" Lena said blinking to the campfire, she looked at the pot. "Aww what happened to my meal?" Lena asked disappointed.

"Hanzo cooked something better," Raul said bluntly.

"What impossible there's no way that this sludge can be better than my stew!" Lena quickly defended passionately, she took a spoon and had a bite and she stopped for a moment. "This is better than my stew," Lena sobbed miserably.

"I'm sure if I had taste buds I would love your cooking," Zenyetta said trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Zenny," Lena said cheering up.

"Don't say anything you may regret," Raul quipped with a smirk.

Lena poured herself a bowl of the sludge and joined them in the transport ship. "I guess it is my turn," Mako said getting up.

"Nah lean back for a second Mr. Pig Talon ain't attacking until later tonight, the guard shifts are just a procuration in case they surprise us, let's finishing eating first," Raul said lazily.

Mako nodded and sat back down, the group stared at the rainy sky. The rain continued to nightfall. Killshot stood on top of a cliff that was overlooking the runway of the airport. Killshot activated his holo-scouter and lied down on the grass in front of an advance sniper rifle. Behind was a teleporter pad, a loud explosion rang through the sky making birds fly off. A smoking Junkrat landed on the airport roof with a splat, he got back up and waved his hands frantically to Killshot.

"Ok now what boss?" Junkrat asked confused over a comm.

"Did you even listen to the plans?" Killshot asked with a sigh.

"Nope I fell asleep," Junkrat said simply.

"Just wait until the rest join you up there, they'll explain it to you," Killshot groaned annoyed. "Hanzo how are you doing?"

"My mission is almost complete," Hanzo said seriously.

Killshot moved his sights to Hanzo standing on top of a wing of a plane; a guard was walking under the wing patrolling. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, Hanzo was gone, lightning flashed again and Hanzo appeared behind the guard. He karate chopped the guard in the back of the neck knocking him out in one hit.

"Wait that actually works?" Killshot asked dumbstruck.

"Yes it is like the Vulcan nerve pinch it is possible with a great enough knowledge of pressure points," Hanzo said stoically.

"Vulcan nerve pinch, are you a Star Trek fan?" Killshot asked getting prepared to laugh.

Hanzo squinted his eyes dramatically and backed into the shadows disappearing. "I will be waiting in position," Hanzo said after completely disappearing.

"Holy crap you are," Killshot said giggling.

"The transporter is ready," Symmetra said in monotone, Killshot noticed the glowing blue portal behind him and the one hidden inside hanger.

"Ok start placing your turrets on the planes," Killshot ordered. "Ok Roadhog move in."

Roadhog emerged from the woods behind Killshot and entered the teleporter and disappeared. "Ok boss my traps are on the roof!" Junkrat yelled excited. "I've never blown up an airport before," Junkrat said giddily.

"I once chased down a target through an airport, I ended up blowing up a private jet," Killshot said fondly.

"Awesome!" Junkrat said amazed.

"Ok Junkrat join Roadhog on plane defense, if it gets desperate enough blow up the planes," Killshot said with a smirk.

He heard an excited gasp from Junkrat and saw the Junker leap off the roof of the building. "Zenyetta you support the Junkers they are our primary offense here," Killshot said watching the Junkers through his scope.

"Hopefully they will accept my help," Zenyetta said sounding slightly discouraged.

"Tracer do you think you can handle your role, this is a wider setting than most of our previous operations," Killshot said watching a blue flash blink through the runway.

"Yeah no problem love, I can beat Talon agents in my sleep," Tracer said confidently.

"Ok, keep to hit and run attacks and baiting the enemies into traps," Killshot said still watching her.

"Do you think she will appear?" Tracer asked gloomily.

Killshot went silent and closed his eyes. "I hope so," Killshot said after a moment, a smile stretching across. "I can't wait to lodge a bullet in her skull; maybe I should save you the honor, would you like that Rookie?"

"Maybe, we'll see," Tracer said meekly.

"I'm in position," Hanzo said, Killshot noticed the faint glint of his arrows.

"Ok time to wait," Killshot said with a sigh.

Rain fell into puddles on the runway. The cold rain splashed on Killshot's back as he scanned the runway. A faint blue glow came from Symmetra's turrets; an occasional giggle could be heard from Junkrat. A dirty wet newspaper blew down the runway. Suddenly the gates were pushed open by a hover truck with cargo crates on its trailer surrounding it was Talon soldiers with lights on their guns. They started to spread through the airfield in small groups, Killshot placed a silencer on his rifle and Hanzo drew his bow. Killshot took a deep breath and steady himself, he fired. The lone bullet traveled through the sky and pierced the temple of a Talon soldier. The soldier flopped on the ground lifelessly; his blood started leaking into the puddles of water. Before the soldier next to him could say anything an arrow went straight through his throat, the soldier coughed up blood and a surprised expression was on his face. More soldiers poured in through the opened gate as Killshot popped the shell out of the chamber.

"Now," Killshot said with a sadistic smile.

Junkrat returned a similar smile as he pulled out the rip-tire. The tire rolled through the runway at an incredible speed, it hit the front of the truck making a huge explosion and Talon soldiers started flying through the air. An arrow traveled to the explosion sight and hit the ground; it exploded into an array of arrows ripping apart any survivors of the blast. One small group of soldiers turned around and saw the explosion their eyes widened in surprised, a blue flash appeared behind them and was gone in an instant. The soldiers turned back around and saw a bomb waiting for them. The explosion rang the airfield, the remaining soldiers at the gates charged in and started firing at random, Killshot chuckled happily. Roadhog placed a large chunk of scrap into his gun and started turning the crank at a high speed. A barrage of makeshift bullets started ripping apart the charging soldiers, the ones that tried to dodge the barrage were picked off by Killshot. One group of soldiers ran under a plane trying to dodge the storm of grenades from a cackling Junker, as soon as they got under the wing Symmetra turrets activated. A talon officer ducked behind the burning truck terrified, he pulled out a communicator.

"This is River; please send in reinforcement, Overwatch is here!" He cried out on the verge of tears.

"Sir I'll cover you," A Talon agent said as he ran up to the officer.

Suddenly the soldier was pulled away by a giant hook, a gunshot was heard afterwards. "May God have mercy on my soul," River cried helplessly.

A barrage of balls knocked down a soldier easily, Zenyetta merely sighed as he placed a harmony orb on Roadhog. Killshot popped another bullet out of the chamber of his gun and sighed, he dully scanned the battlefield for his next target, easily placing a bullet through the center of their skulls. He watched Tracer blinking through the battlefield, she ambushed the Talon soldiers with ease and suddenly a line of trajectory from the top of the airport was in lined with Tracers skull.

"Rookie get into cover! Everyone in the open scatter!" Killshot yelled wide eyed, suddenly he smirked.

Tracer nodded and quickly ducked behind a plane just as bullet hit where she was standing. The rest of the team ducked inside a hanger. The remaining Talon agents used this as an opportunity to charge towards a cargo plane. Killshot scanned the top of the airport and then he smiled. He stared at Widowmaker through his scope.

"Widowbitch is here!" Killshot yelled over his com.

He heard an assortment of gasps. "Don't worry I got this handled, just try to deal with the Talon soldiers the best you can from your position," Killshot ordered confidently. "And Tracer don't interfere."

A shiver went down Tracer spine; she briefly popped her head out of its cover and she stared at the two snipers. Killshot reloaded his rifle, still unnoticed by his target. He took a deep breath and aimed for slightly above Widowmaker's head. The wind changed and the rain grew fiercer. Commander River cried as he ran through the artillery fire from the Overwatch agents, behind him was two soldiers carrying the last remaining box of gun. The rain pelted Killshot's back like daggers, the smell of gunpowder and explosions was in the air, smoke rose from the destroyed airfield. The sound of police sirens rang in the background. Killshot fired, the bullet flew through the air. The bullet grazed the tip of Widowmaker's head her attention changed to Killshot, he waved towards her and she growled in anger. The bullet hit a large pile of explosions behind Widowmaker; she fired three bullet right before the explosion hit her. The bullets went through Killshot's left forearm, lodged into his right thigh and grazed his right cheek; he grunted in pain and grit his teeth. Widowmaker fell on the ground and grunted in pain, before she even attempted to stand a two bullets pierced her knees and one went through her midsection. She looked up at Killshot vantage point just as a fourth bullet pierced her left forearm and a fifth on her right shoulder. Killshot emptied the bullets out of his rifle chamber single handily. He got up and glared at the downed woman, he walked towards the teleporter. A few Talon agents quickly ran towards Widowmaker to help her, but they were stopped by a scatter arrow ripping them apart.

"Sir what should we do about Widowmaker?" A Talon soldier asked worried.

"She's lost, the mission is a failure let's just leave and regroup!" River cried from the safety of the plane.

The soldiers nodded and the plane took off. Widowmaker watched the plane as it took off; suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her. She weakly turned her head and glared at who was approaching. Killshot limped towards her spinning a combat knife in hand; he had his infamous smile on his face. He kneeled down and looked down at her, he ignored the pain from the bullet lodged in his thigh. Widowmaker breathing was harsh and struggling, her glare was weak, and her vision was fading. The only clear image was that smile.

"Happy seeing you again, it was getting quite boring you know, that the thing about nameless grunts they can't put up a challenge no matter how much they try," Killshot chuckled. "You however, oh it's been a while since I've been shot and hit at, it's an interesting sensation to say the least. Oh but you must know, your experiencing it right now, I must say for an unfeeling assassin your pain tolerance is rather low for example," Killshot jabbed his knife into bullet wound in her shoulder, Widowmaker grunted in pain. "In our line of work one must be able to deal with pain as much as they deal it out," Killshot said coldly.

"Rot…in…hell," Widowmaker struggled to hiss out.

"Oh you still got some kick in you, wonderful!" Killshot clapped as he stood back up. "But not for much longer, I wonder will I give you the sweet relief of death quickly or let you bled out pitifully. My, my what a choice, what shall be the death of the greatest assassin of what, the last five or six years, quite a short record, I was famous since the ripe age of seventeen you know," He went silent for a moment and stared at the falling rain. "But I've been in the business for a little bit longer than that, you know people sometimes ask me, what made me into the man I am today and do you know what I say to them," Widowmaker grew more pale unable to respond. "I just don't know! That's what I say, maybe I was always like this, I did love guns and I wanted to change the world. What am I doing reminiscing to you? I got a job to finish."

Shotgun ammo appeared on the gauntlet of his good arm and he aimed for Widowmaker's head. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed through the sky. Widowmaker faintly looked up at the hitman. A blue flash appeared next to them.

"Wait!" Tracer cried extending a hand out.

Killshot gasped excitedly. "Rookie have you come to take me up on my offer, I never thought you would have it in you, I'm proud!" Killshot said surprised and impressed, he walked over to the brit. "Now what is your preferred style, I'm imagining quick and painless. Eh I don't like it, but hey it fits you."

"Do…do we have to kill her?" Tracer asked nervously.

Killshot eyes widen in surprise, Widowmaker chuckled bitterly and weakly shook her head as she muttered something in French. "What do you mean Rookie?" Killshot asked sounding surprisingly calm, a smile stretching across his face.

"I mean she could have a lot of information on Talon that could be very useful," Tracer said quickly, trying to convince the hitman.

"Rookie I got someone I want and know something that could do that job much better," Killshot said cryptically. "You better think of a better excuse then that, buddy. Cause me and a whole lot of people want his bitch dead for what she did, well I don't want her dead for what she did, I want her dead for shits and giggles."

"She had no choice in what she, she was under Talon's control," Tracer defended passionately. "She was nothing more than a tool for them, I'm sure she didn't want to kill them."

"Tracer stop trying to defend her it's an uphill battle," Killshot said a slight glare appearing on her face.

"You did worse than her sometimes yet you got to live, would you kill yourself in this situation?" Tracer asked worried.

"Depends what's at stake and how much I'm getting paid," Killshot said rather simply.

"Are you that gray love, does it even matter who you kill anymore?" Tracer asked with fleeting hope.

"The world has always been gray and I'm just another ship sailing under those cloudy skies," Killshot shrugged casually. "How about we make a game out of this?"

"What do you mean?" Tracer asked nervously.

Killshot threw his knife into Widowmaker's back and stomped on the knife making her faintly grunt in pain. "If you could her from bleeding out all by yourself she can live a happy life as a prisoner of war in Overwatch and if you don't well she dies," Killshot said happily. "There everything is solved."

Killshot clapped his hands together and walked off. "[Y-ou're…sick]" Widowmaker coughed out as he walked off on the verge of blacking out.

"Why didn't you kill her when you first had the chance?" Hanzo asked appearing next to Killshot.

"You noticed huh…it's rather simple I wanted to see her face, the look of shock and regret before death, I like to remember their faces," Killshot mused aloof.

"Why is that, it seems so trivial and wouldn't it just hurt more?" Hanzo asked confused.

"That's what makes me different from everyone else," He passed a glance to Tracer placing Widowmaker on her back. "I remember who I kill," Killshot said with a faint frown.

Hanzo stared at the hitman for a moment in deep thought and then nodded in understanding and respect. "Hey Z-Man get your magical healing balls over here, I got an owie!" Killshot yelled sounding like a child.

Hanzo respect instantly vanished and he sighed in disappointment. Killshot started to walk towards Zenyetta when out the corner of his eye he saw a hooded figure. He blinked and in an instant it was gone.

A/N…

A loved the little bit of fluff at the beginning and the nonstop wave of action in this chapter, this arc is like an American action movie. Which I love, this chapter reminded of Die Hard 2: Die Harder. I have recently been thinking about of a new AU for Overwatch in the meantime. Also if anyone wants to draw Raul for me that would be great if you need more details about his look just pm me on here. I am currently working on four writing projects, one's in the development and the other you can find on wattpad under the name FUSE!. I'm not sure on how many chapters until this arc is finished it may be two or one chapters. I also got a few chapters planned for when this arc is done. I hope you all review, follow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul)

 _"What a series of unfortunate events…"_

"Ok Mr. Escobar what was your childhood like?" The man sitting in front of him asked; he was wearing a lab coat, medical scrubs, and glasses.

The hand cuffed hitman stared at the doctor in front him wide eyed, he suddenly started to chuckle and shake his head. "What is so funny?" The doctor asked confused.

"Oh nothing, this is just the part where we take a walk down memory lane and you evaluate my oh so tragic backstory," He said in a mocking tone; "Truthfully it's such a stereotypical," Raul rolled his eyes; "Let's talk about some much more fascinating, you're a doctor aren't you Mr. Johnson you must have witnessed some interesting deaths let's talk about those instead," Raul said happily.

"Please Mr. Escobar let us reframe from your need to discuss murder and death and work on fixing you, I am truthfully interested in your childhood, you grew up in one of the harshest dictatorships in the world, what was that like?" Dr. Johnson asked genuinely interested.

"Well it was…quite the experience to say the least," Raul said leaning back into his chair. "If I must speak about that infernal place, I should start from the beginning," Raul said with a disgusted and annoyed eye roll. "Let's see let's see, how this from when I was four or at least I believe I was four, I only gained a grasp of age and time about seven years ago so please forgive me if it is unprecise. When I was four years I was wandering down the street looking for food per my normal routine. I hadn't eaten for two weeks since the food truck was raided by bandits, I was starving and desperate. I stopped when I saw a black van, it had military plates and the Colombian flag proudly painted on it, it was parked outside of a large house. Inside was a rather big family, I would say at least twelve or thirteen people. The grandparents, aunts, uncles, nephews, children, the whole nine yards living inside it, all of them were eating dinner. Suddenly soldiers leapt out of the van holding LMGs, heavy machine guns, one even had a mini-gun, there was six soldiers total, they all opened fired at once upon the house. I stood there and watched hearing their blood curdling screams," For once Raul voice wavered; ", I saw the bullets, the blood, and one of the family members tried to leap out of the window and escape. By the moment he stuck his head out, it was already ripped apart, it was completely gone and his body hung in the window stile. In a matter of moments it was all over…the soldiers just left and the screams stopped…it just stopped like nothing happened…I think I might have been in shock…after a moment I walked towards the house and walked inside," Raul nearly shuddered; "And all I saw was their ripped apart bodies, blood and guts spewed on the floor, the whole nine yards. In the end I raided their house taking everything salvageable and just left. That was my first experience with death…and certainly not my last," Raul said blankly, he stared at the ceiling emotionless.

Widowmaker awoke upon the floor of Raul's team transport ship, her body ached and she had problems getting up. Above her she heard the sound of a knife being sharpened, she looked around her vision was slightly blurry.

"Gerard have I joined you?" Widowmaker asked meekly not realizing her surroundings.

"You aren't in hell yet," A lone voice said sharply.

Widowmaker vision cleared up and she realized she was wearing casual street clothes and was inside a transport ship. She looked around dazed and confused, she then looked up in front of herself and saw Raul sitting on a box in front of her sharpening a knife, she felt a cold breeze hit her back. Widowmaker glanced behind and saw the door to the ship was open; all she saw was the sky. Widowmaker steeled her expression and looked at Raul.

"Have I ever told the definition of insanity?" Raul asked casually as looked away from his knife. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results. When I first heard this, I thought it was dumb; I was a mere child at that point. But then as my life went on I slowly realized that this true. That people around me were living the same day over and over again wallowing through tragedies and hoping it would get better, every single day of their lives. When tragedy finally struck me directly, it was only then I realized I too was insane, but not like them. I wanted to break free…" Raul noticed Widowmaker was glaring at him, Raul face seethed in anger and he got up from the box he was sitting on, he kicked it out of the ship. "You with that goddamn look of yours! You always think your better than everyone else, that you are above all your other fellow madmen!"

"You say it like it isn't true," Widowmaker said with a smug smirk.

Raul started chuckling. "You just haven't realized it, yet you haven't crumbled and fallen, you haven't truly lived out the consequences of your tragedy yet, well welcome to the beginning of it," Raul infamous smile stretched across his face and walked towards her.

"What are you doing," Widowmaker asked both angry and confused.

She tried to move, but her kneecap injuries prevented her. Raul stood in front of her and kicked her out of the doors. Her face paled and a shocked expression appeared as she fell out of the ship. She closed her eyes and hoped for the worse; she hit the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and realized she was still alive lying on rocky ground. She looked up and saw that the transport ship was hovering only three feet above ground. Raul looked down at the surprised assassin and started laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Raul cackled happily. "You didn't think I would kill you would ya', I'm a man of my word Rookie miraculously saved you Widowbitch, I can't kill ya as of now."

"I should've died," Widowmaker said depressed.

"That's something we both agree on," Raul said with a menacing smile.

"Amile!" A loud cheery British voice yelled.

"Oh no," Widowmaker groaned already annoyed.

"I'm glad you're up, just how did you get down here, one sec let me grab ya a wheel chair," Lena said blinking next to the two, then instantly blinking away.

"Wheelchair?" Widowmaker repeated confused.

"She stole one from the airport, she makes me prouder every day," Raul said happily.

"Just where have you brought me?" Widowmaker asked with a sigh.

"L.A we can't just leave you alone at our base can't we," Raul asked rhetorically.

"As soon as I am healed, I shall make your death as painful as possible," Widowmaker threatened bitterly.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me?" Raul asked seriously. "You have failed your last six missions, been injured beyond belief, and have gotten captured by the enemy, you are liability in Talon's eyes now. The drugs in your system will make you start to relapse in a couple of days probably by the time you finish healing."

"Those factors don't matter, I shall kill you," Widowmaker hissed venomously.

"Haven't you realized the gap, you are predictable, you repeat the same process, everything single time, you lack the ability to learn and improve, you tackle your foes with the same strategy each time, do you wonder why Tracer can match you, do wonder why I can always get the drop on you? Not even factoring in the skill gap between I will always have something above you, I'm a true psychopath, I'm unpredictable and cold, you're a sheep trying to act like me," Raul turned around and started to walk away. "You should leave killing to the professionals Amile, remember that next time you make a threat."

Amile went silent and looked down at herself, Lena blinked next to the assassin while holding a wheelchair, Lena noticed a depressed expression on Amile face. "Is something wrong love?" Lena asked concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you," Amile said with a dismissing glare.

"You can talk to me Amile," Lena said warmly. "You can tell if something's wrong."

"What makes you even think I would even want to talk to a foolish girl like yourself," Amile said bitterly.

Lena sighed and helped Amile into the chair, Amile grumpily accepted the help.

Raul said upon a large rock looking down at the city in front of the mountain. Smog rose all the way up to the Hollywood sign, police helicopters flew over the crowded L.A streets. Skyscrapers cut through the clouds and traffic jams covered every inch of the pavement, people happily chattered to each other their bodies filled with plastic and Botox. Raul shook his head in disappointment as he stared at the joke of the city. Behind him was the rest of the team once again sitting around a campfire, Hanzo was cooking his famous sludge reluctantly, this time it was turning the color blue. Raul sat staring blankly at a Hollywood studio, a frown upon his face.

"Dinner is done!" Hanzo yelled happily done with the chore.

Raul snapped out of his train of thought and joined them. "What is this slop?" Amile asked confused. "Is it some form of torture?"

"Surprisingly it is a rather decent meal," Satya said eating it properly with a spoon.

"Why is it blue?" Amile asked poking it with her spoon.

Everyone looked at Hanzo who merely shrugged; Amile sighed and reluctantly took a bite. "It is adequate," Amile bitterly admitted.

Suddenly a second transport ship landed next to their and Jack team stepped out of it (Jack had his visor on). "I'm surprised you are here on…" Jack went silent upon seeing Amile.

A tense air took hold, Jamison almost started to shake and Zenyetta drew a nervous expression on his face. Ana stared at Amile shocked and muttered "Amile" under her breath. Raul casually ate his sludge.

"Killshot why is she here?" Jack growled out darkly.

"I made a deal with Rookie," Raul said nonchalantly.

"Have you forgotten your mission?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Eh no I still got to kill Reyes and without her drugs Amile die a slow and painful death full of relapses, hallucinations, and all that other good stuff," Raul smiled sadistically.

"No one deserves that," Angela whispered under her breath.

"We can't let her be around our mission, what if she escapes?" Jack asked angrily.

"She has two broken knee caps, a gapping flesh wound in her shoulder, and her forearm is shattered how can she escape crawl away with her chin?" Raul asked rhetorically. "And Angela if you dare try to help this poor woman I will make your short life a living hell," Raul threatened seriously.

Ana sweated nervously and started breathing heavily. "I-I…I need to go," Ana ran off before anyone could say anything.

Reinhardt frowned from behind his helm. "I'll be right back," Reinhardt said softly as he walked away.

Jack sighed. "We will discuss this with Winston when he arrives," Jack said in defeat.

An awkward silence took hold. "Hey Widow let's go change your bandages," Lena said wanting to leave the area.

"Why do w-," Before Amile could finish her sentence Lena grabbed the wheelchair and the two blinked away.

Hanzo glared at Genji and walked away. "Genji let us mediate," Zenyetta said hating the tension.

"Oh uh yes master," The two started walking higher up the mountain.

"Hey Roadie don't we have something to blow let's do that," Jamison started running in a random direction.

Mako sighed and followed after him. "I'll keep them out of trouble," Mei quickly ran off.

"Symmetra I have some designs that you might be interested come with me," Torbjorn said happily.

"I'll see what improvements they require," Satya said smugly.

Everyone left the makeshift campsite, expect for McCree and Raul, Raul pawed at his sludge with his spoon and sighed, he depressingly put the bowl down. "Are you doing ok?" McCree asked honestly as he sat down next to the hitman.

"When I was little I wanted to be an actor, I wanted to inspire people, impress them, be something spectacular," Raul chuckled bitterly. "And look at where we happen to end up…it was a hollow dream."

McCree nodded understandingly. "Not all dreams are meant to come true, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. Maybe we can raid a movie studio and steal some equipment I would pay to see Killshot the movie," McCree chuckled playfully.

"It's been how many years now?" Raul asked aloofly.

"Six or seven it feels like it happened ages ago," McCree frowned and sighed.

"I stayed behind you know…to watch it happen…it was chaotic, everyone was fighting everyone, there was no organization, just chaos, I still think Reyes did it, he is the only one that could done it. They used Blackwatch as a scapegoat, they covered up what really happened, and suddenly we became criminals again," Raul said morosely.

"It was bound to happen I think," McCree said disheartened. "I watched Reyes change over the years, he was like a father figure, but as Overwatch grew more popular, the more bitter he became. He got angrier, he argued with Morrison every day, he had a chip on his shoulder."

"And when it fell apart, it fell hard, look at the monster he became," Raul growled. "Do you know the story of how Hector Acosta rose to power in Colombia," McCree shook his head. "Once upon a time Hector Acosta was a government agent in Mexico, he was skilled, bright, smart, and had everything looking up for him. So one day, one day he decided he could run for President of Mexico. At first he was doing well, he was in the lead, and then suddenly a new candidate joined the race. This candidate was a man of the people, a patron of the party; he never made a single plan, but somehow started to rival Hector. Then the slander came, out of nowhere a bunch of lies and rumors about Hector were released, his party was ashamed of him and put him in the shadows. His poll numbers dropped and he lost his nomination. He disappeared for a year, and then he suddenly appeared in Colombia with an army of mercenaries back him. He was brutal, he led a four year war against Colombia's forces and somehow he won. He was brutal, strict, rules with an iron fist, and he became like that just because his name was turned to dirt. How history repeats itself," Raul mused glumly.

"Yeah, people are frail things, the simplest things can set them off," McCree mused as he pulled out one of his cigars.

"Tell me about it," Raul pulled out his flask.

The two sat in silence and stared at the cloud gray sky. "You know McCree, no ever thinks of me," Raul sighed sadly. "Unless it's who is the most likely to kill me in my sleep."

"I don't think of you like that," McCree said quickly.

"Thanks," Raul smiled bitter sweetly. "But everyone else sees me as nothing more than a common hitman, like I'm just some bloodstained brick in the wall."

McCree took a long drag of his cigar. "Eh aren't we all, we never got fame, we never got fortune. Those guys in Overwatch they could've lived comfortably for the rest of their lives and hell that's what half are doing right now, but you and me never got that opportunity. We ain't bleeding hearts, we were just guys doing what we think is right or doing what we need to do to survive. I think that's what makes us stronger than anyone else here," McCree mused as blew out some smoke.

Raul nodded and took a sip of from his flask. "I kind of like who I turned out to be, it fits me. If I stayed in Colombia my life would be living hell, if I joined up with some revolutionaries I would've died, if I somehow ended up here I would become an empty figurehead made out of plastic. It's weird how things turn out. I'm glad I didn't end up like these quote on quote heroes. They're delusional at times, they live their lives in the past, they feast off of their former glories, and their savior complex will end up killing them. It makes me look stable times. In fact they are the bricks in the wall, they can shine anymore. They don't know how to live life like us; they don't know how to rise. We are stronger than them because we know the truth about the world, we are stronger than them because we don't brood all the time like them, we are stronger than them because we never lived like them," Raul smiled earnestly. "I'm not sad Clint, I'm just wondering what they're going to do next. They act if we are the unpredictable wildcards, but we got more fear from them, then they should fear us."

"Tell me about it," McCree sighed bitterly.

"Well they aren't going to stop me from what I got planned," Raul's infamous smile was in full blown. "And that's destroying a nation."

McCree chuckled. "I can imagine it now you standing on top of the ruins of Hector Acosta's palace laughing over his corpse," McCree smiled.

"Here's to life Clint," Raul raised his flask in the air.

McCree did the same with his cigar. "Here's to life," McCree hit the flask with his cigar.

The two started laughing.

A/N…

Howdy, sorry about this chapter not being well normal to most of the other chapters, I have been going through some major writers block and I really wanted to get this chapter done. I promise to get back into the normal swing of things by next chapter. Once I figure out how I'm going to write that whole mess. School has started up and it's just draining me and screwing up my writing schedule. I need some inspiration. I'm also still waiting for someone to draw Raul for me. It's just a mess lately. Please review, follow, favorite, and all that good noise, I'm sorry for how long it took to put this.


	12. Let's Tear It Up Tonight

Let's Tear It Up Tonight

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul)

 _"There are no Gods, no masters, no kings, no leaders, when you get down to it, it's just idiots with big mouths…"_

A figure sat over a dead body, this figure sat in darkness sharpening a knife. Puddles of blood were lying on the hard wood floor. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The figure stopped sharpening and smiled; he gripped his knife and walked towards the door. He gripped the door knob and giggled.

"Who is it?" The man asked innocently.

"Oh you know, a real fucking murder," A cold voice replied for the other side.

The man eyes widened as a barrage of bullets started tearing apart the door and in turn his body. Round after round pierced the man's body; bits of his flesh and blood flew through the air, the final bullet pierced through his head completely blowing it apart. Killshot kicked down the fragile remains of the door and whistled at the dead man's body impressed.

"Thirty six rounds exactly," Killshot established proudly as he looked down at the corpse. "Damn I'm good."

Winston pinched the bridge of his snout in annoyance. He, Raul, and Jack were standing under a tarp with a table in the middle of it. A cold mountain breeze blew through the camp site that was overlooking L.A.

"I want to know your thought process in making this decision Raul?" Winston asked both annoyed and serious.

"No real thought process was involved I was coming down from a major adrenaline and sadism high and well I wanted to the most painful way to kill Widow oops I mean Amilebitch and what's better than a slow and painful death with only your worse enemy to comfort you, well probably being repeatedly shot and stabbed in the balls would be worse, but I couldn't exactly go down that route," Raul explained simply.

"This wasn't supposed to happen at all," Winston sighed defeated.

"Oh come on what's the worst thing that could happen?" Raul asked nonchalantly.

"We could all die," Jack hissed grimly.

"Oh yes let's run in terror from the crippled junkie that will die in a week," Raul said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"What if she has a tracker inside her?" Jack asked sharply.

"I'll dig it out with a knife simple as that, and if they did have a tracker in her wouldn't they have come after us by now, I mean this shit sty is crawling with Talon fuckboys. And I doubt Reyes is waiting for a chance to get up our asses, either A they don't give a shit nor a fuck about Amilebitch or B no tracker," Raul replied bored.

Jack glared at Raul bitterly; Raul stuck out his tongue childishly. "I want to rip out that fake tongue so bad," Jack growled under his breath.

"Don't do that, the taste buds are finally in order," Raul said playfully with a smirk.

"Gentlemen please reframe from your fighting, let's finish the mission and then discuss the Widowmaker issue back at the Watchpoint," Winston said politely. "Raul you are the only one of us that has formal experience in fighting in a crowded city, do you have any plans?"

"Do I have a plan," Raul asked rhetorically with a chuckle. "Does the UN council piss on starving kids in Africa?"

Raul pulled out a map of the streets around the town hall, blue prints of the town hall, and blue prints of multiple surrounding the town hall, Jack stared the plans surprised. "You were planning an assassination here before weren't you?" Jack asked angrily.

Raul placed a finger on Jack's lips. "You hear that Jack that's the sound of no one giving a fuck," Raul moved his finger. "Now if you're down whining up your panties being in a knot, the big boys will be explaining how we save America," Raul chided sharply, he suddenly shifted to his serious state. "Now Mr. Burgh will be arriving for set up at five thirty on the dot, we need to have a group on the town hall exactly as soon as that moment happens, we'll need to steal a lot of formal wear and have a place to hide our gear. The group inside of the capital building will be blending in with the crowd and watching over Burgh and the President when he arrives. The speech will be held in the second floor of the Town Hall thankfully the area where the speech will be held doesn't have any windows, but the surrounding corridors are full of them. There are only three entrances to the area where the speech will be held. The east door entrance and the west door entrance, there is a fire escape behind the stage we will need a person to cover that. I'm thinking we'll need eight people inside the capital. We can't have Hanzo, me, Jack, well to keep it simple no criminals or anyone reported dead covering the capital. Now we need to be prepared for a two prong assassination, the President assassination and Burgh assassination happening at different times. We need to have four people covering the President escort. Now street game, we have to have a person covering every street corner surrounding the town hall so five people on the ground. Now we also have to cover the buildings making sure Talon doesn't hide agents in sniping positions and all that nonsense. One group will cover this hotel that overlooks the front of the town hall and the last group will cover the abandoned twelve story building overlooking the back of the town hall. The people that were covering the President escort will join the street time after they get done. Now when Talon starts shooting and blowing up the joint people will lose their fucking shit. The people on the street and capital need to be prepared to help evacuate and cover civilians. It's obvious I won't be on the street. Now before I set up the teams does anyone have a question?" Raul asked looking at the two.

"This is much more complicated than I expected," Winston groaned holding his head. "How high are the chances of this going wrong?" Winston asked regretfully.

"I would guess fifty/fifty, there is no such thing as a perfect plan and we obviously don't have any better plans so this is our best shot," Raul mused overlooking the papers.

"I hate how many lose ends there is," Winston said concerned. "What if we lose someone?"

"That all depends on how good the teams work together, if they group can't work together they will undoubtedly fall," Jack mused pessimistically.

"Indeed," Raul pulled out a marker and drew little symbols on each paper. "Ok the capital team is Reinhardt, Lucio, Aleksandra, Mei, Satya, and Angela. They will need suits, dresses, and place to hide their weapons in a place that is easily accessible. The police escort will be covered by Hanzo, McCree, Fareeha, and Torbjorn. They will need a separate car to follow the escort with. Street team is Hana, Genji, Jack, Winston, and Zenyetta. Get clothes for Genji and Zenyetta to cover them up, and a hiding place for you Winston. The abandoned building will hold Ana, Bastion, Jamison, and Mako. I'll cover the hotel by myself," Raul established finishing his drawing.

"I have a few questions, where is Lena during this? How and why do you cover the hotel by yourself? And what is this symbol?" Jack asked as he pointed a poo symbol on the street.

"Lena will be watching Amile and waiting in a transport ship incase shit hits the fan, two I have the money and fake ID to cover the hotel I robbed an ATM this morning," Raul listed off, suddenly reverted back to his normal tone. "And that symbol is you Jack, it is crap. It is the best thing to describe your personality, your life, your love life, and every decision you ever made."

"Can we just take that artificial tongue out of his mouth for one day," Jack whispered annoyed.

"I'm not taking that risk," Winston whispered back nervously.

"So are we going to prattle like old women or are we gonna get to work?" Raul asked bored.

Winston sighed. "Alright let's get to work," Winston said clapping his hand together.

"If you need me I'll be checking into my hotel and maybe mugging a business man for his clothes," Raul said walking off.

"Do you really trust him by himself?" Jack asked slightly shaken.

"That last time I sent him off by himself he was able to capture you," Winston shrugged.

The sun shone down the city streets. Hundreds of people wandered down through the ever growing concreate jungle. A red carpet lied outside an elegant hotel. Congressmen, government officials, random tourists proudly strolled into the lavishly decorated lobby. Suddenly the doors were slammed open, in the frame stood Raul wearing a suit and tie with aviator sunglasses holding a briefcase. He looked around and whistled impressed at the décor. He walked up to the front desk.

"Howdy I'd like to get a penthouse suite," Raul said simply as he leaned against the desk.

The woman at the desk went through the rooms on his computer. "We do have an open for the penthouse on the forty sixth floor I will need some ID and a form of payment," The woman said simply.

"I'll pay in cash and here's my ID," Raul haphazardly threw a card and some cash on the desk.

The woman checked the card. "You're name is Khan Kul Kline," The woman said skeptically.

"Yes my parents hated me," Raul said remaining a chipper tone.

"Well umm here is the key card to your room Mr. Kline," The woman said sluggishly.

"Gracias," Raul said taking the card and walking off.

Raul entered the elevator and leaned against one of the walls. The camera in the corner of the elevator zoomed in on the hitman. Raul looked up and glared at the camera. After a few moments the elevator stopped and Raul got out. He opened the doors to his suite and walked towards the balcony. He sat down on a lawn chair and pulled a table up to him; he placed the briefcase on top of the table and opened it. He smiled at his gauntlets and uniform.

"What a lovely, lovely day," Raul said as he leaned back.

Hours passed and the sun set. Raul watched the agents get into position from his balcony. He opened a bottle of tequila and looked down at the town. Not a single star was seen through the smog. Official's flooded the entrances to the town hall. Raul watched them bitterly. Politicians flooded the news cameras trying to get time to push their agenda and paparazzi took photos of the occasional celebrity. Suddenly Raul's holo-scouter beeped.

"Yo what's up?" Raul asked casually as he answered it.

Suddenly a message flashed over his eye. "10|\\\|6 +!|\\\/|3 |\\\|0 533," The message read.

"Sombra you still using that out dated lingo that's adorable," Raul chuckled, he sent what he said to the source.

"! 60+ '/0|_| 4 ||2353|\\\|+," A message was sent with a gif of flash red and blue light.

Raul raised an eyebrow interested when suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the streets. He looked down at the streets and watched the police horde people into nearby buildings and SWAT units run into the hotel.

"Sombra you fucking traitor!" Raul growled in anger, he sent a message saying "FU".

Suddenly his holo-scouter buzzed again. "Raul the police are flooding the street what do we do?" Winston asked over the comm.

"Look stick to the plan, I'm the only one who has been compromised. This is a Talon ploy; imagine not just killing the president, one of the big name candidates, but a whole entire city block full of people, hundreds of police officers, and us along with them. The streets will run red with blood. As much as I would normally like that we can't allow that to happen. Just wait until Talon starts their assault before doing anything. I'll get out this," Raul said as he hung up.

He suddenly smiled and stared at his uniform and gauntlets. He grabbed one of the gauntlets and put it on, he stared at his reflection.

"You and me buddy are going to tear some shit up tonight," Killshot said menacingly.

A SWAT unit of five ran out of the elevator and surrounded the door to Raul's penthouse. They brandished their weapons and approached the door slowly. One of the officers kicked the door down. They pointed their guns at Killshot in uniform.

"Get on your knees!" One of the officers yelled.

"I'm not your mother last night!" Killshot shouted back with a shit eating grin.

An offended officer opened fire. Killshot slide behind a white couch and took cover avoiding the hail strum of bullets. Killshot chuckled happily as he aimed against a wall; he saw a red line align perfectly with the skull of one of the officers. Killshot fired and the bullet ricocheted off the wall and into the officer head. He moved his hand slightly and fired, shooting through an officer throat. The remaining officers stared in confusion, but continued to fire. Killshot whistled casually as he aligned another shot, he fired and the bullet ricocheted off the ceiling and the white marble floors hitting a flashbang on one of the officer's belt. The flashbang exploded blinding them, Killshot quickly changed to his assault rifle ammo and leapt over the ripped apart couch. He opened fire and started tearing the dazed officers apart. Their bodies hit the ground with a thud covered in their own blood, Killshot casually strolled up to the corpses and leaned down. He took one of their rifles and hung it on his back; he also took a few of their flashbangs. Blood started to leak into the floor boards as Killshot brandished a matchbook from his pocket; he stared at the book silent and smirked. He lite all the matches at once and threw them on the ground. Killshot walked into the hallway with a large smile on his face just as another wave of officers arrived in the elevator. Killshot switched to his shotgun ammo and threw one of the flashbangs. During the flash Killshot shot them apart. He chuckled sadistically as he entered the blood and bullet ridden elevator just as the fire alarm went off. The doors closed and the elevator started to descend.

Reinhardt tightened his tie nervously; he heard the police sirens outside. It was hot and stuffy inside the meeting hall. Burgh prattled on passionately about some campaign promise. Out the corner of the crusader eye he watched the president, Reinhardt towered over everyone else in the room, and a few old generals walked up to him and shook his hand asking for an autograph for their grandchildren. Reinhardt was happy to oblige, yet he still was sweating.

"Reinhardt," A feminine voice said from behind him.

Reinhardt nearly leapt into the air; he turned around slowly and exhaled in relief. "Fraulein it is just you," Reinhardt said happily as he saw Angela.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked concerned.

"Ha I'm fine!" Reinhardt boasted happily. "But to be fair, I'm not sure what is going on, the police showing up so suddenly, Raul suddenly going on radio silence, and Winston telling us to remain in position, I'm not sure what to expect," Reinhardt sighed.

"I'm nervous too, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Angela said hopefully.

"Yes I hope so as well," Reinhardt said bitter sweetly.

The ground under them rumbled. "What was that?" Aleksandra asked as she nearly split her drink.

"Most likely a tremor, in California earthquakes are quite common," Mei shrugged.

"And is that Lucio break dancing for the Secretary of Defense?" Aleksandra asked dumbstruck.

Soldier 76 stealthily walked through the large crowd on the street. The surrounded area was closed off and an army of officers we stood outside of the hotel. SWAT units entered the lobby in droves. 76 watched the events stoically.

"That idiot, what has he done now," 76 growled angrily.

Barriers blocked off the route to the street and the president's limo rounded the corner and parked in front of the town hall. 76's visor glowed in the dim light of the alley. He sighed bitterly and leaned against the graffiti covered brick wall be was next to. He watched news reporters and noisy citizens trying to break past the barriers and the police men blocking off the street. Light's flashed, small recording drones flew above the crowd, and the hundreds of voices merged into one violent noise. The scene in front of 76 changed suddenly, he saw protesters surrounding him from all sides, things being thrown at him, and hundreds of angry voices becoming one. He blinked and it returned to normal, 76 groaned and held his head.

"Things have become so complicated," 76 sighed bitterly. "This world is becoming something I don't know," 76 lamented morosely.

76 scanned the crowd once again. Suddenly one figure stood out, a young man wearing a dark black hoodie. He was fidgety, nervous, and had his hood up. The young man looked down the alley where 76 was hidden, he saw the faint glow. The young man started breathing heavily and ran deeper into the crowd. 76 noticed and followed; as he followed the young man he felt a faint rumble from the ground under him. A loud scream made 76 look up, he saw the top of hotel slowly starting on fire and civilians running outside of the hotel flooding the street.

"God damn it Escobar," 76 growled enraged.

Killshot finished arranging the bodies in the elevator and leaned back on one of the walls. He checked and saw he was one the thirty fifth floors, he groaned annoyed and pouted.

"Hurry up I wanna kill people," Killshot whined bored.

Suddenly his holo-lens buzzed with another message. ".-/.-././-.-/-/..-/…/-/../.-../.-../.-../.-/.-../../…-/./?" The message read.

"Do you have to change format constantly you fuck?" Killshot asked back bitterly.

"ssenisub eht fo traP," The message mused.

"Got anymore more tricks for me?" Killshot asked annoyed.

"010010100111010101011100110111010000100000110111101101100110010100100000," The message read.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Killshot growled as the elevator stopped on the thirty second floor.

Outside of the doors stood ten SWAT unit men holding force fields styled as riot shields. They gripped their rifles tightly and waited, a heavy tension hung in the air. The elevator doors opened and the officers opened fire, dust, smoke, and plaster filled the air, they fired for two minutes straight. Eventually the barrage of gunfire ended and the smoke cleared. Instead of Killshot's corpse there were the dead SWAT officers piled on top of each other.

"Hey pig dicks you missed!" Killshot chided as he burst out of the ceiling.

Before the officers could even turn around Killshot opened fire, he smirked as his bullets ripped through their body armor. Eventually their bodies and blood littered the clean carpet and white walls of the hallway, Killshot blew the smoke off the barrels of his gauntlets and reloaded. He then picked up a riot force field placed it on his arm, he made the force field go down.

"Athena I'm going to need a way out, the main elevator is shut down, can you find me an alternate route," Killshot said over his comm.

All he heard was static. "Son of a protestant whore! Fucking Sombra," Killshot yelled, Killshot looked around and saw a map of the hotel. "A staff elevator on the thirtieth floor that goes straight to the garage," Killshot placed a fresh clip into the rifle on his back and recharged his shield. "I think I can make it."

Killshot started to run down the hall just as smoke started to come out of the elevator shaft. Screams, people running, crying, and panicked voices littered the hallways and stairwells of the elevator. Killshot wrapped a sweater he stole from an open room around his head covering his face as he ran. He heard parts of the building fall apart and collapse. Plaster, smoke, and dust filled the air.

"Oh the places you'll go and the thing's you'll see," Killshot chuckled as he ran down the stairwell and into the thirtieth floor.

76 followed the young man deeper into the front of the crowd. The young man stopped at the front of the barriers, he gulped and stared at the president's limo. 76 took the guitar case off his back and held it in his hand (It's where he is hiding his weapon, duh). Suddenly the doors to the town hall burst open and the president walked out, he was surrounded by secret service men. People evacuating the hotel paused for a moment and watched their leader stride down towards his car. The young man eyes widen and he leapt over the barrier, kicking the police officer that was in his way. 76 leapt into action and ran after the man. The young man unzipped his hoodie revealing that there was a bomb around his chest. The secret service men noticed and one shoved the President into the limo making it drive off at top speed.

"For the glory of Talon!" The young man cried as the bomb beeped rapidly.

"No!" 76 yelled as he reached a hand out.

The bomb exploded. The blast devastated the front entrance to the town hall and any unfortunate police officer or citizen in the blast radius. 76 was flung back into the barriers. He groggily looked up at the fire and dust flying through the air, a depressed and shocked expression was under his visor.

"No," 76 muttered out shakily and heartbroken. "No."

"What was that!" Burgh cried out terrified.

"Quickly Talon is making their move everyone get into-!" Reinhardt shouted authoritatively when suddenly a second blast came from under them.

"That was no tremor," Aleksandra establish grimly.

Lucio ran into the room from the fire escape. "Talon soldiers just burst through the bottom of the first floor!" Lucio yelled anxiously.

"Quickly get into position defend everyone, grab you gear!" Reinhardt ordered, the agents started to run to their gear which was hidden in a nearby broom closet. "May God have mercy on my enemies," Reinhardt said as he glared at the doors. "For I won't."

Killshot collapsed inside the staff elevator as it started to descend down the shaft. He unwrapped the soot covered sweater from on his head and threw it on the ground. He growled annoyed and coughed.

"This bullshit man," Killshot groaned annoyed as he sat up. "Go to L.A kill a few terrorist it would be fun they said," Killshot said with an eye roll. "And all I've killed so far is just boring cops, 'stop, hands up!'," Killshot mocked. "I mean seriously get some better lines dude," Killshot coughed. "And they wonder why I kill these fuck boys," Killshot said simply. "One of these days straight to the moon with the pigs, straight to the moon."

Killshot looked around and sighed. "I need someone to banter with," Killshot groaned.

" '/0|_| (0|_|1|) |)0 !+ \\\|/!+|-| |\\\/|3," A message suggested.

"Ok you sold me out to the police, Talon, and any other fuck in a twenty mile radius and now you want me to banter with you," Killshot groaned annoyed.

";)," A message said.

"If you were on my hit list you would be so dead," Killshot face palmed. "Oh wait that one was from McCree," Killshot paused confused. "Wait why the fuck is he sending me a winky face now! I hate this family!" Killshot yelled disappointed.

The elevator finally reached the garage and Killshot ran out. He looked around and heard sirens in the distance. Killshot muttered fuck under his breath and then noticed a bread delivery van in the parking. He shrugged and walked up to the van. A man in a white delivery uniform was dancing next to the van listening to music on his holobuds (Holographic earbud things); he was kicked swiftly in the balls and hit over the head knocking the man out.

"That was easier than expected," Killshot shrugged as he stole the keys to the van, Killshot climbed into the large van. "Oh dear god it smells like a Hungarian night club," Killshot said disgusted.

He drove out of the garage and noticed the president's limo burn rubber down the street. Suddenly a loud explosion rang through the air.

"Fuck," Killshot hissed as he drove on to the street.

As soon as he drove on to the street a black cloud of smoke flew past him and after the President's limo. A faint skull was at the front of the cloud.

"Crap baskets," Killshot sighed as he slammed the pedal and followed after the cloud of smoke.

Killshot holo-scouter buzzed once. "Raul!" Winston yelled terrified. "Where were you!? What were you doing!?" Winston asked panicked.

"Sorry my comm. got jammed and things went bad in the hotel, what's happening on the streets I thought I heard an explosion," Killshot asked as he dodged cars and he switched lanes.

"A suicide bomber hit the front of the town hall and Talon soldiers broke into the town hall from underground," Winston informed him quickly. "What do we do?"

"Street team needs to secure the outside and evacuate all remaining citizens, then they can secure the first floor, the team in the abandoned building will move in to support the town hall team, the town hall team will need to hold out, call Tracer for an evac to get Burgh and get the teams out," Killshot thought of quickly while rapidly pound the wheel with his fist. "I'm in pursuit of Reaper who is currently going after the president, I'm going to rip that son of a bitch apart," Killshot growled angrily as he hung up.

"Next up on Classic Rock radio is Highway Star by Deep Purple," The bored radio announcer said.

"Holy shit that's my jam!" Killshot yelled happily.

Reinhardt stood in the hallway outside of the east doors. He stood in his Crusader armor his hammer in hand. He almost was almost as big as the hallway, the floors were beige colored porcelain ceramic tiles and moonlight shone the stain glass windows. Footsteps echoed from the stairwell and screams of terror came from behind him. The first soldier rounded the corner, Reinhardt gripped his hammer tightly and his face under his helmet stone walled. More soldiers rounded the corner and soon a legion of Talon soldiers filled the hall. Reinhardt activated his barrier field and unleashed an unholy war cry as he charged forward. The soldiers opened fire on the charging giant. The bullets didn't even scratch the shield, Reinhardt smashed into the front wave of the soldiers making a few them fly back. He swung his hammer into their ranks sending them flying out a window; he hit more soldiers with each swing. A talon soldier went crashing into a wall with a loud thud. More bullets were fired and grenades were thrown, clips from the tiles and glass flew through the air. Reinhardt roared in anger as he sent a fire strike through the wave of soldiers. The soldiers hit the wall, making it crack and start to fall apart. Reinhardt breathed heavily and prepared himself for the next wave.

"I've excavated the first group of people luvs," Tracer said over the comm.

"Keep this thing steady!" Widowmaker yelled angrily in the background, Reinhardt could hear her wheelchair being rolled up and down the ship.

Reinhardt chuckled fondly. "Children," He muttered under his breath with a smile.

A bleeding Talon soldier shakily rose from the ground and pulled out a grenade, Reinhardt noticed and his eyes widened. "Stop you'll kill us all!" Reinhardt warned concerned.

"Exactly," The talon soldier said simply as he pulled the pin.

The grenade blew up, Reinhardt quickly summoned his barrier. Bodies were flung through the air, a few of them hit Reinhardt barrier. The dust cleared and Reinhardt stared at the devastation, his barrier was cracked and the explosion pushed him back quite a bit. The sound of more soldiers came from around the corner. Reinhardt steeled himself when he suddenly felt something prick his back. His eyes widen and energy jolted through his body. He gripped the hammer and slightly looked behind him. He smiled as he saw the faint glint of a sniper rifle scope from a building across the street.

"I've always got you Cyclops," Ana said playfully over the comm.

Reinhardt sighed happily. "I got don't think you have the right to call me that anymore," Reinhardt said equally as playful.

Reinhardt turned the corner and confronted the next wave. "You shall not pass!" He cried fiercely as he slammed the ground with his hammer making the ground shatter.

The floor collapse and the Talon soldiers fell down into the first floor. Reinhardt stood over them.

Reaper flew down the empty street in front of the president limo and reformed. He brandished his shotguns and stared down the approaching car. The little flag on the limo flapped in the wind, Reaper stared at it bitterly, the headlights started to shine on Reaper. The drive noticed the figure standing in the road and quickly tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late Reaper placed his fingers on the triggers when suddenly a loud horn echoed from his right. Reaper turned his head lightly and saw a bread delivery truck less than three yards away from him. Before he could disappear or turn into his wraith form the van ram into him. Reaper smacked into the windshield and was stuck on the front of the car; he groggily looked through the windshield and growled in anger. Killshot smiled and waved to the terrorist. The car came crashing to an abandoned warehouse and Reaper was flung off the car and into a group of crates. Killshot got out of the van and Reaper slowly stood back up.

"Hey Reyes why didn't you tell me you became a gay emo prick, I would've threw a party if I knew sooner," Killshot chided playfully. "So how did it feel finally coming out of the closet only to cut your wrists and cry as you listen to punk rock music?"

Reaper growled angrily and summoned two more shotguns. "So what are you doing around these parts? The nearest Hot Topic isn't for another ten kilometers, didn't you hear they are having a sale for Goth wannabes you'll fit right in," Killshot mocked with an ever growing smile.

Reaper gripped his guns tightly and Killshot switched to his sniper rifle ammo. "You're nothing more than a deranged hitman that'll I'll enjoy killing," Reaper said darkly as he aimed towards the man.

"Oh what a brilliant line from the great mind of Gabriel Reyes," Killshot clapped sarcastically. "And completely unoriginal too, that's got to be the third time I've heard this week," Killshot said with an eye roll.

"You will die from your sins," Reaper threatened menacingly as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Third time this week," Killshot repeated slowly.

"You know what, shotgun," Reaper said with a glare.

"Shotgun," Killshot repeated confused, Reaper shot at the hitman making him run. "Oh! Shotgun."

Killshot ran behind a group of crates for cover, he scanned for Reaper's line of trajectory, but they were suddenly gone. Reaper appeared right next to Killshot; Killshot activated the riot shield and blocked the shot. Killshot fired a bullet at the wall to his left; it ricocheted off the wall towards Reaper. Reaper noticed then and entered his wraith form and flew back, Killshot quickly changed the ammo of one his gauntlets to assault rifle and opened fire. Reaper flew through the air gracefully and landed on top of a pile of crates. He growled angrily and threw away his two shotguns and summoned their replacement, Killshot noticed this and quickly threw a flash bang towards Reaper. Reaper covered his eyes and leapt off the boxes dodging the flashbang, he landed on cold concreate in a squatting position. As he sprang back up a bullet went through his back, fortunately not hitting any vitals. Reaper grunted in pain and turned around; he saw Killshot standing behind him reloading his gauntlets. Reaper suddenly disappeared, Killshot looked around decisively. An eerie silence took hold, suddenly group of boxes collapsed on top of Killshot pinning him to the ground, a round pierced Killshot leg as he fell. Reaper walked up to the pinned hitman and put the barrel on his forehead.

"Any last words you disgusting, crazed, demented, animal?" Reaper asked smugly.

"The aristocrats," Killshot said dramatically.

Reaper growled annoyed and fired, but the bullets were deflected. Reaper noticed a faint blue glow around Killshot, Killshot snapped his finger and bullets broke through of the crates that were on top of him. The bullets ricocheted offed the walls and ground three bullets pierced through Reapers body. The terrorist disappeared as the bullets continued to bounce. Eventually the bullet stopped and Killshot arose from the rubble and sat up, he groaned and stretched. He sighed and looked down at his bleeding leg, Killshot pulled out his flask of tequila and poured it on the wound, and he then ripped off the sleeve of his jacket and wrapped it up around his wound. Killshot groggily stood up and walked through the warehouse, blood slowly dripping out of his wound. He climbed into the bread delivery van and backed up out of the warehouse and drove back on to the road.

"Where is he?" Jack growled angrily, they were at their mountain base camp.

"Last time we spoke to him he was in pursuit of Reaper since then we've heard nothing," Winston said softly. "He's probably still fighting against Reyes."

"What if he was using this as a chance to run off," Jack shot back. "It's not above him."

"Have a little faith in him, he is a man of his word," Lena said from behind them.

"He is also a deranged highly functioning psychopath with unchecked emotional issues, connections to the black market, and let's not forget one of the worlds most wanted criminals," Jack fumed angrily.

"Isn't that half of the team at this point," McCree pointed to the Junkers, Hanzo, and himself. "And ain't you a wanted a wanted criminal too?"

"It's different," Jack said dismissingly. "All I'm saying is that maybe we shouldn't trust the dangerous assassin to be all by himself."

Suddenly a bread delivery van pulled up to them. The Overwatch agents stared at it confused. The door opened and Killshot fell out of the driver's seat and on to the ground. His leg and seat was covered in blood, he struggled to stand up, he then fell on the ground.

"Is anyone talking shit about me?" Raul asked his face still planted in the ground.

McCree pointed to Jack as Raul briefly looked up. "I was hoping for someone else, but I guess I'm just stuck with the salty crusty ass grandpa," Raul said with a disappointed sigh. "Are you sure that Amilebitch didn't say something I want a different banter partner right now," Raul groaned.

"Raul your injured please let me-," Angela leaned down and reached for him.

Raul slapped her hand away. "I've already seen the people you've helped, get me Zenyetta anyone else," Raul hissed venomously.

"Please," Angela begged.

Raul got up and limped away. "+|-|!5 !5 0|\\\|1'/ +|-|3 |336!|\\\|!|\\\|6," A message read over his holo-scouter.

"We'll see about that," Raul said with a smirk as he threw his holo-scouter down and stomped it breaking. "Oww that hurt!"

A/N…

IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thank the force that's over! I hope y'all can understand Sombra lines. I have two different backstory planned for how Sombra and Raul met, still waiting for more information about her to be released. Another thing is that I'm still waiting for someone to offer to draw Raul. I have no money or skills to do that. I've got some amazing news, we've now hit over 5,000 views! YAY PARTY! *Places the harmonica annoyingly*. As a special gift I'm going to give you a sneak peak of the Overwatch AU I've been working on, you don't have to have Raul in it, but this on features him. So here we go.

Another Day at the Office

Disclaimer: Don't use this AU until I fully explain it.

"So McCree how long have we been doing this," Raul asked as he adjusted his red tie as the two walked up the stairway of a dirty apartment building.

The walls were moldy and the wallpaper was starting to fall off the walls and was ripped up. Their dress shoes made a squishing noise on the damp green shag carpet the stairs were covered in. Raul was wearing a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and black dress pants; a shotgun was strapped on to his back. McCree was wearing a brown suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and brown dress pants, a magnum was at the hoister on his waist. The two walked up the flight of stairs bored.

"Walking up these stairs or running this business of ours?" McCree asked simply.

"Business," Raul replied bored.

"About a half a year now," McCree shrugged not really sure.

"Damn that long, that's almost as long of my dick," Raul quipped with a smirk.

McCree chuckled. "Give it another half then it'll almost be as long as mine!" McCree quipped back while bursting out with laughter.

Raul chuckled alongside his laughter as they finished climbing up the stairs. "So how much are we getting paid for this one?" Raul asked as they walked into a hallway that was in a similar state as the stairwell.

"Three hundred," McCree said nonchalantly.

"Ugh man that sucks I can't buy shit with that," Raul groaned annoyed.

"What would you buy in the first place?" McCree asked confused.

"Guns, tequila, cigarettes, more guns," Raul shrugged.

"And you wonder why your flat on your ass broke," McCree shot back playfully.

"At least I don't live in the office," Raul quipped back.

"There's nothing like wash your briefs in the water cooler," McCree said with a snicker.

The two walked up to the door to an apartment, Raul was about to knock on the door, but McCree stopped him. "What is it now, I wanna crack skulls," Raul pouted disappointed.

"Not yet we can't just run in let's wait," McCree whispered carefully.

Raul grabbed the shotgun off his back and pointed it towards the door. "Sorry McCree but I wanna fuck some shit up," Raul said happily.

"Raul no," McCree groaned as he unholstered his magnum.

"Raul yes!" Raul yelled as he blasted the door knob off and kicked the door open. "Deadeye Detective Agency get on your knees bitches!"


	13. Author Note 3: 5000 Celebration!

Author Note 3: 5,000 Celebration!...

Holy Hot Hell! I've done it, for some bullshit reason I've managed to get over five thousand views! I wanna thank everyone that got me to this point! I made this just on a fleeting whim, I'm so glad that all of you are so fantastic. Funny enough Raul wasn't my first idea for an Overwatch oc. But I'll discuss that later, I have a promise to keep. Time to talk about my new Overwatch AU. I've decided to label this new AU City of Dream after the NYPD Blues commercial it was inspired by. So the story behind it was when I was watching Star Trek on heroes and icons and it changed to an NYPD Blues commercial and I started imagining Overwatch characters as characters in old cop shows. And it started to fit, so I threw together this AU. Know this AU is going to feature Raul, but he isn't an important part of it, you can take out Raul and everything will be the same, expect it would just be McCree by himself as a detective and whenever it refers to them as a team or a duo ignore it.

Ok the AU takes place in a gritty, crime filled, 1980 New York -esque setting. In this AU McCree is a former member of the Deadlock street gang, eventually he got caught and sent to jail for his actions as part of the gang. There in Blackwatch Penitentiary he met Raul. Raul was a Colombian immigrant adopted by a corner store owner who was simply known as Bapo, one day Bapo was killed in a gang shoot out, which made Raul snap, making him become a violent brawler, with a chip on his shoulder. Raul was arrested for multiply assault and battery charges. The two were cell mates and became friends when Raul shanked a man in the ribs with a fork for harassing McCree. Raul isn't as psychopathic, but he is extremely violent and still retains a lot of his normal personality traits. Once the two were released McCree used connections to get a P.I license and start up the Deadeye Detective Agency and hired Raul as an enforcer. The two know solve crimes, take down criminals, hunt down bounties, and all other nonsense while being regarded as the Riggs and Murtaugh of the town. They are also famous for constantly wearing suits. While these two are doing their nonsense the other Overwatch characters are dealing with their own problems in the town.

Soldier 76/Jake: A war veteran and a police chief in the city. He is under constant stress and appointed to taking down the multiple crime bosses, mobs, and gangs that infest the city streets. He is dedicated to finding out the identity to the mysterious Reaper an important name in the Talon mafia. He hates McCree and Raul for the destruction they leave in their wake, but he can't get rid of their license to operate with out getting into major trouble with the DA department. Jake Morrison is the front line defense to the chaos of the city.

Angela/Mercy: A brilliant doctor at a hospital. She is disgusted by the crime and hatred that fills the town and stays in it out of reluctance. The lonely doctor is almost always at work. She receives death threats for gangs because she refuses to work on their members or when she does she receives death threats from rival gangs. She reluctantly hires the Deadeye Detectives for body guards sometimes. For some reason Raul has a deep animosity for her. Angela regrets the day she started working in this city.

Genji: He unknowingly was the second son of a high ranking Yakuza boss. Viewed as a disgrace to the family, they decided to off him, one day while partying at a club two of his fathers men beaten Genji to near death and broke his legs in the bathroom of the club. Unbeknownst to his family Genji life was saved by our two favorite Detectives and brought to the hospital. Angela managed to save Genji and bring him back to health, but Genji was forever crippled and stuck in a wheel chair. Genji having no place to go and feeling depressed because his lost his looks and legs he now stays in the hospital. His view of life starts to change when he meets a Buddhist monk (Zenyetta, please note there are no omnics in this AU it takes place in the past) that has also lost his legs.

Reinhardt: Is a retired army Sergeant who is married to Ana who is a former SWAT officer (Fareeha is his step daughter). Reinhardt lives a nice and happy life with Ana, but he misses his glory days. He hates the terrible state of his city and wants to do more. He starts working as a body guard, enforcer, and other odd jobs through a newspaper ad(Like Robert McCall from Enforcer). He often works alongside the Deadeye Detectives and enjoys the rush. Ana often worries for him due to his job. Reinhardt is risking his life on the streets just for justice and glory.

Lucio and : Two high school drop outs that hold underground raves. The two are seen as a celebrities are town much to the annoyance of the police. Lucio does DJ-ing and Hana is the life of the party/social media person of their team. The police or the Deadeyes get called to break up their raves.

Jamison/Junkrat and Mako/Roadhog: The two are the owner of a chop shop hidden in the middle of the junkyard. The team is famed for their skill at taking apart cars and remaking. They take part in multiply a street racing rings. Junkrat once gotten beaten up by Raul and since then he views the detective a personal hero. The duo often sells criminal information to the detectives and sometimes the police. The two are also a big part of the automotive smuggling ring. Sometimes Junkrat is seen with a mysterious Indian woman.

Lena/Tracer: The rookie police officer in Morrison department. She is knew to the town and has no clue what she is getting into. One day she met the widow of police officer Garret Amelie since then they have been close "friends". She doesn't know what to think about the detective duo, but thinks if they help the city they must be good people.

Fareeha/Pharah: Another police officer in Morrison department that works the streets around Angela hospital. She has been living in the city for a long time and is starting to give up on it. She worries for her step father's safety due to his work as an enforcer and is suspicious about her own department after it is revealed that there maybe be mole in it.

Hanzo: Formerly the second in line to take over his father branch of the Yakuza. Once he heard what he father did to his younger brother, he abandoned his family and left it all behind. Hanzo wants justice for his brother and redemption for all the trouble his family causes. He starts attacking criminals and hunting them down as a bounty hunter. He is being hunted down by his own family and other gangs/mobs. Hanzo reluctantly works alongside the Deadeye duo since they usually work in the same circles.

Winston: A local bar owner who everyone talks to at some point.

Torbjorn/Zarya/Bastion/Mei: I can't figure out how to fit them into this mess yet.

Amelie Larcroix/Widow: Amelie was the wife of Garret who was a high ranking police officer, he was killed in the line of duty. As Amelie mourned it was revealed to her that her husband held a large debt to the Talon mafia, she is forced to take on the debt herself. She now has to work off his debt by helping the Talon mafia under the name Widow. She fears for her life constantly but has to hide it.

Reyes/Reaper: Gabriel Reyes was a dedicated police lieutenant that worked in Morrison division before Morrison became police chief. He was suppose to get the position of chief until Morrison arrived. Reyes hated Morrison since he stole his job from him, one day while working the docks Reyes found a drug deal being headed by the Talon mafia. Instead of reporting it he took some of the drugs sold them himself, Talon of course found out about this and gave him an offer to work with them as a crooked cop or die. Reyes accepted and works under the codename Reaper for the Talon mafia. He gives them police secrets and works alongside Talon for a cut of the cash. McCree knows Reyes because he was the officer that caught him.

And that's that I'll allow you to have your thoughts and I'll post a version of this AU on Tumblr without Raul being part of it. Someone please draw Raul and send it to me and please have a nice day.


	14. THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON(AN,flashbac

THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON (Flashback, plus author note)

A/N: Sorry about this, but my laptop is temporarily out of commission, I have been working on Boom! Headshot, but I won't be able to for an unknown period of time, this also applies to any other fanfic I work on. But to prove I have been working on this story, I have the flashback already written so I will post here now, but it will be part of the finished chapter anyways.

THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON

Disclaimer: I own nothing (expect for Raul)

 _"Well call me a monkey's uncle"_

"So the point of this holiday is to dress up as poor monster, superheroes, and strippers and go door to door begging for food?" Raul asked confused as he sat on the old brown couch that made up the common room of Blackwatch, his surroundings were covered in skeletons and other Halloween decorations.

"To put it terms you'll understand, I'll say yes," Gabriel sighed bitterly as he hung a plastic bat.

"I don't understand why you thought it was about sucking dicks insides until they are hollow when I said it," McCree said slightly disgusted as he put down a bowl of candy.

"Cause you're a fa-," Raul was interrupted by a bullet a grazing his head. "I'm not gonna finish my sentence, but I'm going to think it very loudly inside my head," Raul got up and walked over to the table where McCree put the candy down. "What is this stuff?" Raul asked confused as he picked up a small sucker.

"You've never had candy before aren't your people obsessed with Piñatas and stuff?" McCree asked confused.

"Oh big surprise, the man from Arizona thinks everyone from south the boarder is Mexican," Raul said with an eye roll as he took the wrapper off the sucker.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!" McCree yelled embarrassed.

Gabriel watched interested as Raul placed the sucker in his mouth. "Holy shit!" Raul yelled amazed. "Screw Halloween I'm going to rob a store to my fill of this stuff!"


	15. THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON part 1

THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON

Disclaimer: I own nothing (expect for Raul)

 _"Well call me a monkey's uncle…"_

"So the point of this holiday is to dress up as poor monster, superheroes, and strippers and go door to door begging for food?" Raul asked confused as he sat on the old brown couch that made up the common room of Blackwatch, his surroundings were covered in skeletons and other Halloween decorations.

"To put it terms you'll understand, I'll say yes," Gabriel sighed bitterly as he hung a plastic bat.

"I don't understand why you thought it was about sucking dicks insides until they are hollow when I said it," McCree said slightly disgusted as he put down a bowl of candy.

"Cause you're a fa-," Raul was interrupted by a bullet a grazing his head. "I'm not gonna finish my sentence, but I'm going to think it very loudly inside my head," Raul got up and walked over to the table where McCree put the candy down. "What is this stuff?" Raul asked confused as he picked up a small sucker.

"You've never had candy before aren't your people obsessed with Piñatas and stuff?" McCree asked confused.

"Oh big surprise, the man from Arizona thinks everyone from south the boarder is Mexican," Raul said with an eye roll as he took the wrapper off the sucker.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!" McCree yelled embarrassed.

Gabriel watched interested as Raul placed the sucker in his mouth. "Holy shit!" Raul yelled amazed. "Screw Halloween I'm going to rob a store to get my fill of this stuff!"

Raul placed a sucker in his mouth and stared pictures that were in Winston office. He picked one up, it was Raul wearing a voodoo doctor costume and Winston was dressed up as Albert Einstein. Raul chuckled when suddenly he heard a large thud come from behind him.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Winston asked surprised as he walked over to the hitman.

"I can't believe Reyes made me wear that," Raul said with an eye roll as he placed the photo down.

"Gabriel always took Halloween seriously," Winston chuckled fondly.

"Sure did as soon as midnight hits on September thirtieth he would be up hanging Halloween decorations," Raul said as made a popping noise with his sucker.

"What do you think it would be like if the incident didn't happen?" Winston asked softly, a frown was upon his face, he stared at their group photo.

He threw away his sucker. "Honestly I have no clue, we might have been taken apart by the UN because of public outcry, I might have finally had a true breakdown and go on killing spree, who the fuck knows," Raul shrugged as he pulled out his flask of tequila.

"Sure we had our rough spots, but we were a good family," Winston said placing a hand (paw I'm confused by this) on the photo. "Do you ever miss your family in Colombia?"

"Eh I never knew my mother or father and Bapo's long dead, I don't really have anyone to miss. I guess I do mourn Bapo every now and then," Raul shrugged, he then took a drink.

"I'm sorry for bring it up," Winston apologized quickly.

"It doesn't matter, I don't like to get hung up on the past," Raul said passively.

"Is it hard to give up?" Winston asked after a moment. "Just like that?" Winston asked in a near whisper.

"I don't know, you just learn not to be attached, death is part of my job if I let myself I would lose what little sanity I have left," Raul sighed bitterly, he then took a drink. "The only death that really mattered to me was really Bapo, it opened my eyes, it gave me my mission, it told what I must do; but hey no need to listen to my psychopathic babbling," Raul picked up a picture of him dressed as Gavrilo Princip. "Why did every year you dressed me up as some sort of assassin, despite my hatred of makeup that witch doctor costume was a nice change of pace."

"Oh come on Raul it was all in good fun," Winston said with a playful eye roll.

"You know it's kind of offensive," Raul said with a groan.

Winston chuckled. "How so?" Winston asked slightly interested.

"Well how would you feel if they made you dress up as some famous monkey or ape every year?" Raul asked sternly.

"Oh I see your point now," Winston said with a sharp inhale. "But hey at least you only had to do it for two years, and if it's any consolation it's much better than what we had planned for next year."

"If I may, what did you have planned?" Raul asked hesitantly.

"Richard Lawrence," Winston said regretfully.

"But he was the worse, he got beaten to near death by an old man with a cane after missing a shot with two flintlocks," Raul groaned.

"You know about Richard Lawrence?" Winston asked confused.

"I have a tendency to learn from the mistakes of past assassins," Raul said simply.

"Really how so?" Winston asked interested.

"Well I learned never go to a movie theater after an assassination, don't use novelty gags such as exploding cigars to murder, don't simply try to murder a man with a car unless you can really nail them, and if you are gonna use a letter bomb make it very potent," Raul listed off casually.

"Why did you memorize this?" Winston asked dumbstruck.

"It peaked my interests," Raul said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I hope this discussion will do that as well," Jack said irritated as he walked up to them.

"Oh the prodigal asshole has returned, and looking shittery than ever did someone forget to wipe?" Raul asked cheekily with a smirk.

"I don't have time to deal with your attitude Escobar, we need to talk about that disaster of a mission that happened last week," Jack said with a glare.

"A disaster last time I checked the president was still alive, did that gay transgender gluten eating tree hugging multi-cultural prick die after all that hard work?" Raul asked faking being annoyed.

"No Escobar, if you somehow forgotten you burned down a building leading to god knows how many casualties," Jack said trying to hold back his rage.

"And you let a suicide bomber kill secret service men, citizens, and police," Raul shot back venomously with a glare.

"Gentlemen please, this bickering is getting us nowhere," Winston said standing between the two.

"Bickering, this psychopath burned down a building, killed waves of police officer, stole a bread truck, and brought home another assassin in less than a week, he needs to be put in check," Jack said furiously.

"You aren't in charge anymore Jack so you can just jack off," Raul said giving him the middle finger.

Jack walked forward angrily. "Enough!" Winston yelled making Jack stop. "I will deal with Raul myself if he over steps his boundaries, and while I do agree that the mission could've gone off smoother, we were able to finish the mission in the end. We weren't expecting things to go the way they did, but we were still able to function as a unit in the end despite all the pressure. Though Raul bringing in Widowmaker was quite unorthodox, it did cripple Talon forces. We should focus on the bright side. Then figure out how to deal with these large scale missions better."

Jack sighed defeated. "Fine," Jack growled annoyed.

Raul stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "If you need me I'll be teasing my new friend," Raul started to walk away, he grabbed a small bag of candy out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Winston asked confused.

Raul stopped walking. "I stole it from a baby," Raul said flustered.

Suddenly Winston computer beeped with a news report, he turned around and started watching the live stream. "Coming to you with a live news report from a small village only a few mile away from the remains of Watchpoint Gibraltar where a local store was robbed by the infamous assassin Killshot aka Raul Escobar for a bag of candy," A female news reporter stood in front of a small convenience store.

"Escobar!" Jack roared in anger.

"Well to be fair I did say I stole it from something," Raul said meekly.

The video changed to a black and white security camera recording the front entry way to the convenience store. A teenager with a dazed look on his face and red lines in the whites of his eyes, he was lazily sweeping the floor in front of the doors when they suddenly opened. Raul walked in wearing only boots, jeans, and a long sleeve red sliver; he swiftly kicked the teenager in the groin and grabbed him in a chock hold knocking him out in seconds. Raul then put the teen on the floor and whistled casually as he walked over to the candy rack and started carefully looking over his choices, suddenly a woman ran into the store through the back entrance holding a handgun. She walked over to Raul and pointed it at his head; he merely sighed and threw sand out of his pocket blinding her. He quickly pulled the gun out of her hand and shot her in both her knees, the woman gasped in pain and fell over, and blood slowly leaked out of her wounds as Raul filled a small bag with candy. He slowly walked out when he looked over the clerk's counter and saw a show playing, Raul raised an eyebrow interested and leapt over the counter, he watched the show as the woman bleed out. She cried in pain, in response Raul threw a bottle of tequila at her, it shattered over her head knocking her out. The video went on to just show Raul laughing at a rather old show while the women continued to bleed out. The two Overwatch agents looked at Raul who was just casually eating candy.

"I don't know what to say Raul, I honestly don't know if I should be surprised or not," Winston said with a face palm. "What could've of distracted you from running away, what show?" Winston asked dumb struck.

"Galavant reruns, that show brought musical theater to television in the best way possible, if you had any class you would appreciate what it did for our society," Raul pouted as he popped a piece of caramel into his mouth.

"You robbed a Convenience store, assaulted a minor, killed a woman-," Jack started to scold angrily.

"It was in self-defense I was totally justified," Raul shot back annoyed.

"And all for candy!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Oh come on gramps spare me the lecture," Raul said with an eye roll.

"I'm only a couple years older than you!" Jack shouted seething with anger.

"And much much uglier," Raul said with a smirk.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the live stream. "You blew up the Convenience store too!" Jack growled with a face palm.

"I don't blow stuff up that often, the Junkers do that," Raul said confused. "Those copy cats, they even failed to replicate the crime. No class!"

"Gentlemen your marks are quite a ways off," Winston said breathlessly while staring at the screen.

The two men turned around and looked at the stream. On the screen was a crater where the village once was, the recording turned to static frequently. In the middle of the town was a medium sized sphere shaped pod with a red window that showed the outline of a head with what appeared to be spikey hair. The pod's door open and what appeared to be steam rose out of the chamber. Out of the steam stepped a giant Gorilla wearing a red armor similar to Winston's, but with the sleeves off and a large glowing circle in the center of his chest, on his back was a large mini-gun looking weapon with many glowing lights and lines going through its frame. It slowly trotted forward walking on all four sniffing the air and looking around. Suddenly more people approached the crater, the ape smiled; he grabbed the gun off his back and aimed towards the approaching humans.

"Revolution," The Ape said sadistically.

The only sounds were of gun fire and screams as the stream ended. Raul and Jack stared at Winston with shocked expressions (Shocked on Jack's part, Raul looked mildly interested). Winston cleared his throat and took off his glasses not even turning around to look at the two. He gently placed glasses down and stared at a picture (Him and Doctor Harold Winston).

"Raul gather all information you can get on the moon colony, strange transmissions from the moon, anything that could possibly relate to this incident. Jack organize a team to capture the invader as quickly as possible," Winston said while clenching his fists.

Jack nodded and started walking off. "Winston are you ok?" Raul asked sounding out of character.

"Raul please excuse me if I come off as rude, but I must ask you to leave my office. I'm currently experiencing a torrent of emotions that I can't explain. Though I do feel that most of them are primarily anger, I do not wish for you to suffer the after effects of it. So once again I must ask you to leave," Winston said trying to remain calm, he was shaking with fury.

Raul only nodded and ran out.

The ape threw another body into a pile next to him; he picked up another dead human. "Ugh another scrawny one," He groaned disgusted as he threw into the pile. "Earth is filled with too many weak and scrawny humans no wonder they stood no chance. I was hoping for some sort of fight this time around."

Blood dripped off the fur of his arm; corpses were littered around the ruins of the small village. The ape stood next his pod bored.

"Well hopefully we won't disappoint you pardner," A voice said from behind him.

The ape turned around and saw McCree standing behind him. "Hmm another human, I thought you all either ran away or died," The ape said sounding slightly surprised.

"Eh well to be fair, I wasn't exactly here in the first place, but I was here long enough to get a gist of what happened," McCree said simply as he pulled out a cigar.

"Hmm surprising it can assume perhaps you humans aren't as dumb as we credit you for," The Ape said with a smug scoff.

"Oh plenty of us smart, but I ain't exactly of one those people," McCree said casually as placed his cigar in his mouth and lite it up.

"I could assume seeing how you casually walked up to me," The Ape said with an eye roll.

"Well I couldn't just let you come to Earth without a proper welcoming," McCree chuckled happily.

"Oh what kind of welcoming," The Ape said reaching for his gun off his back.

McCree smirked and snapped his fingers, followed by a "Beep, Beep". "You know the southern one," McCree said proudly.

The Ape raised an eyebrow confused when suddenly a storm of bullets rained down from the top of the crater, the Ape quickly activated a full bubble shield around him delaying the barrage of bullets. His shield already started to crack, the Ape quickly started running to the left of crater attempting to out run the bullets. He leapt in air and took cover in the ruins of a Convenience Store, the barrage stopped for a second. The ape looked around confused; suddenly he heard the roar of boasters. The Ape looked forward towards a near falling apart walling, only to a bright pink mech barreling through; his eyes widened as the mech came crashing into him. The Ape felt the air escape out of his lungs as him and D. Va's mech crashed through another wall and into the crater once again. The two hit ground and rolled down towards the bottom of the crater. McCree whistled impressed as he watched, the two stopped rolling; D. Va was the first to rise.

"Ugh I haven't been this dizzy since I first got into this thing," D. Va said sickly.

"Do you think he's out?" McCree asked as he looked at the Ape, its eyes were closed.

"Yeah he got totally pwned," D. Va said arrogantly with a smirk, suddenly the Ape's eyes opened violent with blood curdling roar, the ape leapt off the ground tackled D. Va mech to the ground and started pounding on it. "Ah! Damn my hubris!" D. Va cried terrified.

The Ape continued to howl and roared with every swing, the mech's window started to crack, D. Va desperately tried to push the Ape off with her mech's makeshift arms. "Why didn't they design these things with hands!" D. Va yelled angrily she tried to blast the Ape with one of the mech's canon, but the ape noticed the glow and knocked the arm away making the shot miss. "McCree help! This is a way too embarrassing way to die!"

McCree quickly unloaded three rounds into the Ape's left arm, it howled in anger and violent turned his head towards McCree, tried to hide his nervous sweat. "Uh draw pardner," McCree said meekly.

The Ape leapt off D. Va mech right in front of McCree, McCree could feel hot air coming out of the Ape's snort. McCree gulped and quickly shot the ape in his right eye, while the Ape grabbed his face with both hands McCree away at top speed. The Ape ripped its hands away from it face and charged at McCree enraged, when suddenly a tranquillizer dart hit the Ape in the neck. The Ape snapped its attention towards a tall building at the edge of crater; it howled but was interrupted by another dart. The ape started to charge, as it went forward more darts were fired. By the ninth dart it was finally out, Ana leapt down from her position and Bastion joined the other two at the bottom of the crater. The four looked down at the sleeping Ape.

"My mech sleeps like slobber and bananas," D. Va said disgusted after a moment.

The Ape awoke to the sounds of an old song, a dimly lit room made out of pure metal, and sitting in a rather small chair. The Ape squinted his eyes and saw a figure singing along to the song only doing it in Spanish; he then looked down and saw a small table in front of him which he was handcuffed to through the means of hard light shackles. The man placed down a tray holding a small remote with a single button on it, a knife, and brass knuckles on the table, he stepped out of the shadows. Raul had a large smile on his face and clapped, the Ape glared at him.

"What's so amusing human?" Ape asked bitterly.

"You of course, you come down to Earth in a space pod with a giant explosion holding a mini-gun and open fire on anything that moves while simply saving revolution," Raul said amazed, he chuckled. "I only dreamt doing something like that in my wettest dreams."

"Of course a human would go to such vulgarity in such a short time," The Ape scoffed bitterly.

"Says the being from a species that flings their shit at each other, when we humans do that we make it's at least nuclear beforehand," Raul said with an eye roll, he picked up his knife. "So Donkey Kong what exactly is your plan here, because I think you know it would take more than going full Rambo on seaside village to kill off all humans."

"Tch, I am nothing more than a small part of our first wave, we have much better ways to kill off scum like you, I only arrived here so early because my pod malfunctioned," The Ape said with a glare. "As for my plan, I have none, but my groups plan is kill and takeover this planet which you humans ruined."

"Oh really is taking over the country of Colombia part of your plans as well," Raul asked raising an eyebrow interested as he toyed with his knife.

"Every square inch of this planet shall be ours, including any country, we would change the names of course," The Ape established bored by the question.

"I'm so sorry then, I can't let you proceed with your plans. You see I'm up for a genocide or mass enslavery or take over any day of the week except not when it messes with my plans. I mean I can't destroy my country if you wreck it first, I'm not saying that I have something against sloppy seconds because at this point with all the times Colombia crashed and burned it's at least a corner whore. But the guys I'm looking to kill and fuck with would already be dead at that point," Raul said nonchalantly with light and happy tone.

The Ape stared at Raul confused. "What are you some deranged super villain?" The Ape asked disgusted.

"I prefer the term Lawful Evil ranging to Chaotic Evil depending on my mood," Raul shrugged his shoulders. "Now you said you have better means to kill us all mind telling me about that?"

"I have nothing more to say to you," The Ape growled annoyed.

"Oh well," Raul said faking disappoint. "I really didn't want to do this, but-oh who the hell am I kidding I've been waiting all my life to do this. A brutal interrogation of a space ape," Raul said giddily. "I'm sorry if this gonna be a bit more bad cop then good cop. Because my good cop well good in the fact she didn't beat the crap out of our interrogees, she mainly stayed to side with some blackmail. But oh well can't live in the past."

Raul smiled and cracked his knuckles; he picked up the remote first and pressed the button. The ape screamed in pain as volts electricity flowed through his body.

Raul stepped out of the integration room with a smile on his face; outside of it were a few support staff. "Get him to a vet, then drop him off at some prison or kill him and dump his body in the ocean for all I care," Raul said casually as he walked out of the room.

The support members hastefully walked into the room that reeked of blood and fired fur.

The agents of Overwatch sat gathered in the command center staring at a holographic moon and blue prints of the colony on it, Winston cleared his throat getting their attention. "As many of you already know we have recently suffered an attack from one of the apes that took over the Lunar Horizon Moon Colony, through certain means of investigation we have discovered that the Apes there have been preparing for a full scale invasion of Earth, their rapid industrialization has provided them with a powerful laser, strong enough to hit the Earth from the moon's surface, I believe that we must take action to prevent this from happening," Winston said dead serious with a grim expression on his face.

"In short hand we are going to wage war against moon monkeys," Raul said trying to hold back his laughter.

A/N…

Guess who's back, back again, Tri's back tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. I created a monster cause nobody care about my fic without constant updates. They want updates, guess a broken laptop is chopped liver. If they want updates this is what I'll give them a two parter due to the fact that I am tired.

I AM BACK MY FRIENDS. I am so sorry fixing my laptop was harder than I expected it had to go back into the shop two times. I guess that's the problem with these old 2008 Dell Latitude|D610. I am in fact tired, I've typed over 5,000 words today and I can't keep focused. I do have a plan on how I'm gonna continue that roughly goes like this…talk, talk, plan, plan| steal thing| GO TO THE MOON| Fighting| Feelings| Fighting| (Fit in Raul rant somewhere)| BLOW SHIT UP. So roughly I got the plot of Wolfenstein the New Order in here. I just wanted to announce that I am alive and that I still am writing this. Now here is the AU bit of the day.

The Biggest Fuck Ups in a Ten Mile Radius

Jack Morrison groaned as he went through another pile of paper work. He regrets the day he took this promotion. The small plant at his desk was withered and looked at the brink of desk, his office reeked of coffee and ink, and on the wall were five different maps related to five different cases. The stressed out police chief took a sip of his scolding hot coffee when suddenly his door slammed open. He slightly leaped out of his seat nearly spilling his coffee on his white dress shirt. He looked up from his drink and stared at one of his lieutenants, Gabriel Reyes.

"What is it Reyes?" Jack asked with a sigh as he put down his coffee.

"We just got a call. A person just witnessed a woman jump out the window of a seven story building to her death," Gabriel reported stoically.

"So just get a few detectives down there, why do I have to get involved?" Jack growled annoyed.

"Because it involves our golden boys," Gabriel spat angrily.

"Those fuck ups again, just get the nearest officer to cover the scene and bring them in," Jack said bitterly.

"Ok sir," Gabriel said as he walked out.

(Meanwhile with our fuck ups)

"Man that some drop," Raul whistled impressed as he stared at the woman's corpse through the now broken window.

"I swear to god Raul if you shot her!" McCree yelled angrily.

"I didn't honest, ok I breeched the room and point my gun at the crack whore. But her being a crack whore means she freaked the fuck out and leapt out the window," Raul explained simply.

"That still doesn't make it better why didn't you stop her?" McCree sighed with a face palm.

"And join her on the world's fastest elevator no way," Raul explained annoyed.

"There goes our record of people not doing in our custody," McCree said disappointed.

"Hey buddy we got pretty far this time, what five cases before this, that impressive for us!" Raul said trying to cheer him up.

"Man she really went," McCree said almost sounding impressed as he watched the blood leak out of her body.

"I know, she was a couple of yards away from hitting our car," Raul pointed to the silver 1972 dodge challenger.

"Well I'm glad she missed, the paint job for that was expensive," McCree said with a breath of relief.

The two then heard police sirens from down the street. A traffic motorcycle cop drove up to the scene. The officer took off her gloves and helmet and stared at the scene.

"Bloody hell! How the heck did this happen luvs!?" She yelled at the two.

"Howdy Lena were gonna need a few cars cause we got what?" McCree looked at Raul.

Raul walked over to the door and looked into the living room of the apartment. "Uh six," Raul said after a moment.

"Six cracker dealers in here!" McCree yelled down to her.


	16. THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON part 2

THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul)

 _"Sometimes the best of times happened in the weirdest times…"_

A young Raul stumbled into a 1950 style diner with another young Hispanic Woman, small crowd of people in the diner stared at the two confused. Raul was wearing a suit and tie ensemble, the woman was wearing a glittery purple dress reminiscent of the 1980s. Raul looked around and saw an old fashion cash register.

"[Can you hack into that]?" Raul asked cheekily in Spanish while pointing to the cash register.

The woman chuckled and stumbled forward placing her hand on the register, the waitress stared at her nervously. "[I'm in]," She said in Spanish with a snicker.

The two laughed as they stumbled over to a booth near the window and sat down. Their cheeks were slightly flushed and breath reeked of champagne and tequila. They eventually stopped laughing and sighed in sync.

"[So mister shot, I've heard many interesting rumors about you]," The woman said playfully with a sly eye, Raul raised a brow interested. "[One of which is that you like big guns, is this true]?"

She snickered. "[Well miss] Sombra [it's true I like big guns and I can't lie]," Raul said playing along.

"[Well mister Shot, does your love of big guns comes from something you lack?]" Sombra asked holding back her laughter.

"[I don't know want to find out?]" Raul asked slyly.

The two burst out laughing once again. "[That's nasty, I'm like seventeen,]" Sombra said in between her laughter.

"[Ugh, so sorry to make the woman who blackmails people with their kinks feel uncomfortable,]" Raul said sarcastically with an eye roll.

The waitress walked over. "What will you two be having?" She asked holding out her notepad.

"Pancakes with fried chicken with bourbon maple syrup and a side of a bacon, and…" Raul looked over to Sombra.

"[I don't know scrambled eggs,]" Sombra shrugged her shoulders.

"And scrambled eggs," Raul said, the waitress nodded and walked off. "[That bitch didn't even ask what we wanted for drinks.]"

"[Might as well give her, her tip early then,]" Sombra said with a smirk, with a flip of her wrist the jukebox glowed purple and "What's New Pussy Cat" played, Raul stared at her confused. "[Give it a few plays, then you'll know,]"

Raul merely shrugged and looked at the factory through the window; it was only a couple of miles away. "[So do all your jobs go like this?]" Sombra asked after a while.

"[What do you mean?]" Raul asked focusing on her.

"[Oh you know the obscene amount of murder, property destruction, and any other illegal thing you can think up on the fly, add on the fact of robbing a liquor store and going out to eat to celebrate even though the jobs not done,]" Sombra listed off. "[Seems like you're just going along with whatever shit you can think up.]"

"[What can I say I like putting on a show, and when I get a nice enough asshole to run around with I might as well show them a good time when out on town. Who knows how long before a wannabe Vendetta nerd like yourself goes back into their dimly lit basement habitat of cum drenched porno mags and shit posts,]" Raul explained simply.

Sombra rolled her eyes. "[How offensive,]" Sombra said sarcastically. "[As if I should listen to the bullshit for the man that couldn't even finish-,]" Sombra was interrupted by the factory exploding, setting off a chain reaction which set a large ballroom next to the factory on fire, her eyes widened in surprise and she looked over to Raul who was just casually whistling. "[Did you do that?]" Sombra asked after a moment.

"[No the explosive fairy left them after I stuck an incendiary grenade under a pillow,]" Raul said with an eye roll.

Sombra suddenly smirked. "[Perhaps working with you would be more fruitful than I first thought, maybe we can become good friends,]" Sombra said with a devilish grin.

"[Hmm I am in need of some very important information for a future job you seem like the best candidate to get it, so yes let's become friends,]" Raul infamous grin took hold.

She poked his nose. "Boop," Sombra said with a playful smile. "[So when did you plant those bombs.]"

"[At the same time I called the police which quote on quote ruined the original plan,]" Raul explained simply.

"[Wait you called the police why?]" Sombra asked confused.

"[Simple it would attract more people, not only getting our targets from at the party, but killing the police chief or any other big name officer there would be an added bonus, if we gonna ruin some lives, let's at least make it a good show,]" Raul said with his grin.

A silence took hold of the agents in the meeting room. "How would we even get to the moon?" Lucio asked while raising his hand.

Winston opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Raul slammed his fist on the table. "The SR Sky Runner! A specially designed US military jet plane designed to break through the Earth atmosphere through a system similar to the Slipstream. The Sky Runner uses an initial rocket boaster system similar to old fashion NASA rockets to launch and ion thrusters to maintain a constant speed depending on how fast it was initially launched; the velocity doesn't even affect the speed as it travels. But the real kicker of the Sky Runner is a secondary engine system which provides a powerful secondary boast which I can only compare to warp speed. The secondary boast plus the initial launch could easily break Mach 23 and thanks the to the ion thrusters it could maintain that constant speed, the only downside to the Sky Runner is that it's power system is complete crap, it could run out of juice in less than two hours. But it is only in its prototype stage," Raul explained passionately.

A moment of silence once again took hold and the agents stared at Raul in confusion. "How do you know this?" Lucio asked nervously, once again raising his hand.

"Are you kidding that jet came out of my wettest dreams, if I was into weapons, I would jack off to it," Raul explained casually.

"I know how that feels," Lena muttered under her breath.

An awkward silence took hold; Winston cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his snout. "Moving on from this, the Sky Runner is actually an important part of our plan," Winston pulled up a holographic picture of the chrome and blue color jet. "The Sky Runner is having a launch tomorrow and unfortunately we will have to hijack it to get to the moon. The team that steals the jet will have to do it stealth fully and be the group that goes to the moon. After analyzing our teams weapons, skills, and everything in between I have decided that the group of four that goes to the moon shall be Tracer since her blink ability is not affected by the moon's gravity and she is the only one here that has even a remote chance of being able to pilot the Sky Runner, Lucio since his healing abilities shall function the best in the small confined space of the colony, and Raul for offensive reasons and command," Winston explained.

"Wait mate I may not be the best at math, but that's only three, you said four," Jamison said confused.

Winston sighed and chuckled; he took off his glasses and wiped them with his fingers. "The fourth member of this mission shall be me," Winston said simply as he placed his glasses back on.

Multiple eyes widened at this notion. "Yes I know this comes off as surprising seeing how little I function in combat since I have taken my new position. Even when the streets of L.A were being flooded with Talon Agents I barely fought," Winston then looked over to Raul. "I learned something rather interesting from what may not be the best source. I learned that even if you despise the place you came from with all your heart, it is still your problem; you can't hide from that simple fact. You can never truly abandon the fact that it is part of you no matter how far you run, the only way to resolve it is take matters into your own hands," Winston explained wistfully.

"Dumb shit I've ever heard," Raul said with a chuckle.

Winston rolled his eyes playfully. "Now that I've said my piece I will turn over the hijacking of the Sky Runner to Raul," Winston said as he looked over to Raul.

The projector changed to an image of a large launch area surrounded by a chain-link fence with barbed wire on top of it. The launching area was completely exposed with no cover; in its background was a giant white building. Multiply green (soldiers) and blue (Astronauts) arrows were scattered around the display. In the middle of it all was the Sky Runner.

"This right here is a secret NASA facility hidden deep within the woods of Colorado. The nearest sign of civilization is sixty miles away; everything else by it is either woods, mountains, or a bear crapping. To infiltrate this location we will have use a stealth transport ship to enter within an eight kilometer radius, if we go a single meter over that, we will have fighter jets on our ass in seconds. Once we land we will have to worry about scattered and randomly given out military patrols. I have no idea where these patrols will be, how many soldiers they will contain, or how long they last. If we get through the mass of the woods without dying, the hard part starts. It is impossible to get in through the building without being met by a platoon of armed guards. Our best bet would be for Lena to blink past the fence and try to get as close as possible to the ship. During this Lucio will be causing a distraction," Raul started to inform them.

"How can I do that?" Lucio asked slightly nervous.

"Simple record the sound of some guns being fired, explosives going off, and blah, blah, blah just chaos, the guards there have itchy trigger fingers dying for a chance to fight. So while Lucio attracts a good portion of the guards, I'll be killing off anyone that steps foot on the launch area including the original pilots. Once all three of them are dead Lena takes the Sky Runner and waits for us to join up. Winston this is where you come in, you'll provide me and Lucio a way of escape. Once the guards start to approach us you'll grab us and leap over the fence. From there we make a mad dash to Sky Runner before reinforcements come, we get in and go to the moon. We obviously can't return the Sky Runner so we might have to blow it up at some point, but we can worry about that in the future," Raul finished explaining. "Anyone got a complaint?"

The room sat in silence. "This plan makes us sound like common terrorist," Ana muttered under her breath.

Raul raised an eyebrow interested. "Oh what was that Ms. Amari, I couldn't hear you, would you care repeating yourself?" Raul asked politely with a smile.

"I said this plan makes us sound like common terrorists," Ana said more aggressively. "It's not enough you stuck one in our basement, now you have to make us act like one? I have no idea why we are even listening to the half-baked ramblings you call a plan," Ana while glaring at him.

A nervous silence took hold, McCree tipped his hat over his eyes and sighed disappointed, suddenly the sound of clapping and laughter filled the air, they looked over to Raul. "Bravo, give this woman a Tony for Best Supporting Role," Raul said with a clap and chuckle. "My, my is your girdle still in a bundle about me bringing your murderer home. Well I guess I can't say murderer anymore seeing how you deceitfully lied to us, I'm a hitman and I still find that a bit cold hearted," Raul said acting like he was hurt. "I mean it's not like you did anything wrong, abandoned your post, abandoned your daughter, abandoned your life, just so you can play superhero for a couple of years. What a wondrous idea!" Raul said in a mockingly happy voice. "I mean it's not like you could've you know retired and still did hero work on your own, no that's insane!" Raul said while laughing. "Oh, but what am I saying, not that you care Amari, I mean I'm just some crazed terrorist who you regret no having the opportunity to off. I've read some files, did you know they wanted you to kill me, oh that would be a marvelous duel. We would be ended in our prime, well you would've, I think death would be a more fitting fate then the hovelling mess you've become now. Oh look at how off topic I've gotten, oops guess that's just the psycho in me, going back on the manner of us being common terrorists didn't you hear, I'll be doing the killing on Earth, so everyone else pristine reputation as heroes would be untacked. The worse thing is that find out I'm working with Overwatch and we get on the most wanted list. But that doesn't matter now I mean four of us are wanted criminals, six if you count vigilantes in the name of justice or freedom. So if anything goes bad you can blame in all on us, just like last time. I am what do you all even have to lose in the first place-," Raul was interrupted by punch which sent him slamming into the ground.

Raul groggily looked up and glared at Reinhardt who stood over him. "You've over stepped your bounds Escobar," He said venomously in a quiet tone.

Raul only chuckled and rubbed his aching face. "If you were five seconds slower Fareeha would be the one to throw this punch," Raul pointed out noticing the woman out the corner of his eye. "Aww you got a crush on her don't you," Raul said with a chuckle.

Reinhardt glared at him and raised his fist. "Enough!" Winston roared.

Everyone dropped everything and stared at the near angered ape. "Everyone is dismissed until it is time for the mission, Raul you stay," Winston ordered slowly calming down.

Everyone quickly exited the room leaving Raul and Winston alone. Winston sighed and trotted over to Raul who merely sat in place, Winston sat next to him. The two stared out into nothing for a while.

"Why do you put in the effort?" Raul asked quietly.

"Effort in what?" Winston asked confused.

"Effort in me, you placed me in second command, you trust me, you act as if I'm," Raul struggled to find the word.

"Normal?" Winston asked knowingly.

Raul nodded. "I'm one of the world's deadliest men, I'm mentally unstable, but yet you act like…like…" Raul sighed. "I don't know."

Winston chuckled warmly. "Raul I understand these things, but like it or not you are part of my new family. Despite the others not being as welcoming as me, I feel that some members really put their trust in you. You have gone beyond the normal lengths to make us successful, I'm not sure where we would even be without you," Winston admitted softly.

Raul only sighed. "Don't get to attached to it," Raul muttered under his breath.

The four wandered through the woods together all in uniform. "Bloody hell it's hot!" Tracer moaned while sweating.

"If you're feeling hot imagine how I feel under all this fur," Winston pointed out already starting to smell.

"Oh come on you're just being negative, it's only fifty degrees (Celsius)," Lucio said cheerfully as he trotted through the woods.

"It's easy for you two say, mister I come from the land of eternal sunshine guy," Tracer said with a pout.

Lucio merely rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Are we there yet," Tracer groaned.

"We still have three meters to go," Raul said casually.

"Ugggggghhhhh!" Tracer growled annoyed, she suddenly brightened up. "Winston let's play I spy to past the time!"

"Lena are you sure-," Winston started nervously.

"I spy with my little eye something that green!" Tracer yelled out happily.

Raul sighed and tried to tune out the loudest game of I spy in the history of Overwatch, which is saying something. The sun loomed over the large oak tree and pine tree forest the four heroes wandered through. The air smelt of moss and fresh dew, birds chirped a song happily, and not a single patrol has been spotted yet. The three behind Raul continued their bright and happy I spy game for the next two miles. They trudged uphill through the spotless forest. Little forest creatures occasionally crossed their path, Tracer even got to pet a small fox. Raul eye twitched as if he was on the verge of a psychopathic rampage, this was because was in fact on the verge of a psychopathic rampage.

"I spy-," Tracer started happily.

"A beautiful and well-toned ass that will get kicked if it keeps playing I spy!" Raul yelled annoyed.

Tracer raised her hand. "Is it my ass?" Tracer asked sounding like a child.

Raul face palmed. "Yes Tracer indeed it is your ass," Raul said with a sigh.

"Aww well thanks for the complement, but I don't think my ass is that nice," Tracer said blushing slightly.

Raul resisted the urge to bash his head against a tree. "You three are in the top ten list of people I would spare if I decide to kill Overwatch please don't make me change that," Raul groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Raul lighten up, just play a little bit of I spy it might care you up," Tracer suggested.

Raul rolled his eyes. "Fine," Raul grunted already sick of it. "I spy with my little eye-," Raul eyes widened as he looked up. "The ticket to the moon."

"Huh what does that mean?" Tracer asked confused, Winston held her up and pointed her forward. "The Sky Runner!" Tracer yelled happily.

"I wonder if it got a stereo system," Lucio pondered seriously.

"God I can imagine the rush now," Killshot said breathlessly. "Come everyone battle stations, on the double, let's go let's go!"

Tracer nodded and blinked off. Lucio placed down a small speaker and plugged in a flash drive, he gave a thumbs up. Killshot ran up a hill overlooking the launch area and placed down the sniper rifle he had on his back and started to attach the silencer. Winston and Lucio stood at the ready. Killshot laid down on his stomach and looked into the sights, the crosshairs lined up the first astronauts head. Tracer had just blinked over the fence and Lucio pressed the button on his speaker. As soon as Tracer stepped foot on the concreate of the launching area, Killshot fired. The bullet gracefully flew through the air and punctured the skull. By the time the astronauts blood started to fly through the air, Killshot already popped the shell out of the chamber and fired again. The second astronaut fell, leaving only leaving one left. Alarms and raid sirens started to roar and shouts of anger and orders covered the forest. Killshot tuned it out, the third astronaut already started to run, fear overtook his face, Killshot fired. His body hit the ground with a thud, Tracer finally blinked into the Sky Runner. The sound of many charging people came from behind. Killshot stood up and put his rifle on his back.

"Quick let's move," Killshot ordered stoically.

"On it," Winston grabbed Killshot and Lucio as started to charge towards the fence.

Killshot got out of Winston's large hands and started to climb over his body, eventually he got on his back. "Winston trust me this gonna be awesome," Killshot said excitedly as he secured himself to Winston by wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Oh hearing that phrase is nothing but trouble," Winston said nervously.

Killshot pulled his rifle off his back and started to aim at soldiers that started to flood in the launch area. Killshot smirked and fired off around killing an approaching soldier. The recoil nearly launched Killshot off Winston back.

"This is fucking sweet!" Killshot roared happily as he fired off another round.

Winston felt a bullet graze his fur. "Careful back there!" Winston warned worried.

They came crashing into the ground with a large thud, Lucio face turned slightly green. "Careful Winston," Lucio groaned sickly.

"If this what it's like riding a gorilla the Sky Runner is gonna be fucking awesome!" Killshot said excitedly as he reloaded.

Bullets flew past the trio as they approached the Sky Runner. The giant chrome colored cylinder loomed in front of them. Suddenly a bullet hit impaled Winston's jaw, Winston let out a roar of pain as blood slowly leaked out of his lower mouth. Killshot eyes slightly widen and Lucio gasped, Killshot activated his holo-scouter.

"Tracer start up the Runner," Killshot said stoically.

(Song that I think matches up with the moment: Pink Floyd-Shine on You Crazy Diamond, Part 1)

Killshot slowly tuned out every gunshot, roar, and shout as he slowly raised his rifle up. He scanned the crowd of guards and soldiers through his scope patiently. Bullets flew past Killshot head, but he ignored them. He focused on a soldier, a female, the patch on her arm showed that she was just a private, to add on she looked very young. Killshot noticed she was holding her rifle a little bit shakily, he sighed and fired. The single bullet flew past the onslaught that came from the other direction. Killshot bullet went straight through her forehead, making her body to fall back. Killshot popped the shell out of the chamber and started to scan the crowd once more. Blood leaked down the fur on Winston face, his mouth hung open when he tried to close it he only screamed in pain. The Sky Runners boasters started to flare and a powerful gust matched with an intense heat filled the launching area. Killshot focused on an old guard, his hair was gray and his face wrinkled, and he held his pistol with years of experience yet his eyes couldn't keep up with what he was firing at.

"Pitiful," Killshot mutter disappointed under his breath as he fired.

Killshot continued to scan the crowd realizing it was nothing but fresh out of training recruits or old men getting closer and closer to retirement. He frowned disappointed, but continued to fire. Another one fell, and then another, and then another, and the only change was when he reloaded. The process repeated emotionlessly. Killshot fired with a stone face expression ignoring everything else in the world. Winston leapt into the air grabbing the Sky Runner right before it started to take off. The guards and soldiers scrambled away from the ship just as it took off. Fire consumed the launching area as the Sky Runner started to climb through the sky, the air lock doors opened as Winston climbed through them. The first doors closed and the seconded open sending the three tumbling into the large chamber of the ship. The chamber was completely empty which sent the only three that were unbuckled slamming into the back end of the ship. Their faces stretched open in grim expressions, with the exclusion of Tracer and Killshot who both were overcome with joy. Tracer sat in the control seat mashing a random air of buttons as the pierced through the stratosphere. Lucio finally threw up, but do to the g-force the puke caused it to slam back into him. Both Winston and Lucio passed out in disgust while Killshot laughed madly. The small windows that surrounded the control console changed. The stars shone through the dark empty space that laid before them, Killshot and the rest of the bodies that were slammed into back of the large chamber started to float. Killshot looked forward out the windows of the Sky Runner and saw the moon on the never ending horizon.

(If the music still going it ends here, but hey it's up to you if you want to keep listening.)

"Hey Raul luv mind putting these on our sleeping beauties and patching them up," Tracer sent three devices flying down towards them. "Place them on your chest," Tracer instructed as she placed one of those devices on top of her chronal-accelerator.

Killshot caught the small circular devices and stared at them confused; he shrugged and placed on his chest. "I'll tend to Winston wounds, but I'm not cleaning up Lucio," Killshot said stiffly.

Killshot placed the last two devices on Winston and Lucio. He then grabbed Lucio's Sonic Amplifier and fiddled with the controls, music started playing out of the device and Winston wound slowly started to heal. Killshot shrugged and let the device float around after he finished using. Tracer leaned back and let autopilot do the work. She smiled proudly as Killshot floated up next to her; he sat down in the co-pilot seat. The sat in complete silence, Killshot pulled his flask out of his jacket and took a sip, he stared at the giant void in front of him. The sun's light seemed to stretch indefinitely attempting to cover inch of the infinite void. The moon took up most of their vision, yet they could still see the stars in the never ending background. A sliver of Mar's red glow could be seen out of one their window.

"It's amazing," Tracer uttered out breathlessly, Killshot could only nod in agreement. "I never thought I would ever fly a plane again let alone something like this."

"What do you mean?" Killshot asked confused.

"Raul I haven't even touched a plane control since…" Tracer rare frown shown itself. "You know the incident happened."

"Did it hurt?" Killshot asked not even looking at her.

"The impact hurt like bollocks, but after that it felt like nothing…I wish it did hurt, it would've made it feel like I was actually there, not just some spirit or something," Tracer said depressed also not returning eye contact. "You know, half the time when I fall asleep, I'm scared half to death," Tracer said with a hollow chuckle. "It's too comfortable, I don't like it shutting off my brain like that, makes me think I'm still like that, still not there…I don't even know what I'm saying at this point," Tracer said with a sigh of despair.

"Nah I get it…sometimes when I stare off at nothing for too long I just see things or hear things. Faces, gunshots, blood, heck sometimes I think I'm back in Colombia. That I'm still there walking down the street of my home town just watching people die, watching them suddenly disappear, and just being helpless wondering when will it happen to me, how will it happen to me, just living every moment of my life in fear. I don't like it when that happens," Killshot said distantly, his eyes were focused on the empty void in front of him. "I don't like that feeling, even in a jail cell I felt stronger, I don't like being weak, I don't like being useless, I just hate it."

Tracer nodded her head. "Aye mate, no one likes that. When I was in that little bubble they put me in before I just this chunk of metal strapped on my chest, I hated every moment of it. My whole life depended on a crowd scientist that I never met before. I didn't enlist in Overwatch to be prodded at by hundred tests a days," Tracer said with a light chuckle. "You know when I was jumping around time I think I saw the Beatles for a second."

"If I were you I would've punched Lennon in the face and saw "That's for Yoko you hypocritical hippie!" then hope to God I was disappear by then," Killshot said with a snicker.

"I also might have accidently kissed Ringo before popping out," Tracer said unsurely, struggling to remember.

"You kissed Ringo!" Killshot said sounding a little bit disgusted.

"Why what's the problem with Ringo?" Tracer asked confused.

"Oh nothing is wrong with Ringo, other than the big fucking nose!" Killshot shouted amazed.

"Ringo's a sweet guy," Tracer said while making a shoo-ing motion with her hand.

"Sure he was probably the nicest Beatle, but that still doesn't deny the fact he has a huge ass nose!" Killshot yelled defensively.

"If were gonna talk about something that's huge, what about the eyes in his paintings," Tracer shot back slyly.

"You know I once stole one of those with a friend, we were able to sell it for over two million," Killshot said proudly.

Tracer burst out laughing. "Two million, you got to be yanking my chain," Tracer said happily.

"I'm not shitting you, it was a solid two mill," Killshot said while snickering.

Suddenly a loud groan echoed through the chamber, the two giddy agents looked back and saw Winston waking up. He rubbed his aching jaw and looked forward, his gaze instantly went past Tracer and Killshot and directly on the scenery outside of the window. He floated forward eyes wide, the moon reflected off the lens of his glasses. He floated almost completely in place with a mesmerized look on his face for over five minutes.

"Winston buddy are you alright?" Tracer asked slightly worried.

Winston shook his head snapping himself back into reality. "Oh I'm sorry Tracer, I just felt a bit," Winston paused trying to find the right word. "Nostalgic," Winston said forlornly with a distant expression on his face.

"We're having an open session on emotions up here if you're feeling depressed too," Killshot quipped with a smirk.

"There are more things on my mind then my small emotional issues as of now," Winston said dismissingly.

"Such as?" Killshot asked interested.

"How the two more Overwatch members are now wanted criminals," Winston said disappointed with a face palm.

"Well to be fair luv we all are criminals, not just wanted yet," Tracer said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," Winston said with a hollow sigh.

Tracer blinked over to him and patted him on the back. "Oh cheer up luv, there's nothing to be worried about, it will all pay off in the end," Tracer said with a mixture of hope and cheerfulness in her voice.

Winston smiled a bit. "That's what I'm hoping for," Winston said happily.

Tracer hugged him, suddenly Lucio woke up. "Aww did someone start the hug train without me?" Lucio asked with false disappointment.

Tracer giggled. "I would hug you luv, but looks what's on your shirt," Tracer point to the green splotch on his tank top.

Lucio looked down at his shirt and instantly took it off in disgust. "Why does all the nasty stuff on these missions happen to me," Lucio said disappointed. "And now I'm cold."

"Cover yourself!" Killshot yelled as he threw his jacket down the chamber.

Lucio watched the jacket slowly fly through the air. "Should I swim to it or…" Lucio asked confused.

"You stupid ray of sunshine just grab it already!" Killshot groaned annoyed. "Between you and Rookie, Frogger I'm not sure how much I can take," Killshot said with an eye roll.

"Hey we're not that bad," Lucio and Tracer said in perfect synch.

Lucio put on Killshot jacket. "This is tiny on me," Lucio said amazed. "You're really skinny dude."

"I know the bitches love it," Killshot said slightly proud.

The four floated/sat in near silence for a while, Lucio got his turn to gap at the endless expanse that laid before them

"Hey Tracer you never explained to me what these doohickeys do," Killshot pointed out while pointing to the device on his chest.

"Oh they produce a bubble over our heads and that bubble produces our own field of oxygen, it activates automatically in dangerous situations," Tracer explained taken off guard by the question.

"Hmm and how far are we from the moon?" Killshot asked casually.

Tracer blinked over to her control seat and checked a few instruments. "About ten minutes away, we should be entering its gravity in two, why do you ask?" Tracer asked surprised.

"Because of that," Killshot pointed to a large green light being charged at where Horizon Lunar Colony was reported to be.

"Didn't that ape you integrated say something about a laser strong enough to hit Earth?" Lucio asked nervously.

"I thought he was just bullshitting me and tried to scare me off with the plot of Star Wars," Killshot said casually.

"Don't worry luvs, I think I can get us out of its path," Tracer said as she turned off out pilot and took the controls.

Tracer started to make the Sky Runner move to the left just as the laser fired. The laser flew through the air at high speed towards the Sky Runner. The Sky Runner just entered the moon's gravity making it harder to pilot. Tracer held the controls in a death grip as a green light started to enter the farthest window to the left. She gulped nervously and tried to fight against the moon's gravity, the surface and the beam were getting closer. The laser sliced through Sky Runner side making the oxygen in the chamber exit out rapidly, blue bubbles formed over their heads as the laser continued on route to Earth.

"That right there is one of the most advance research facilities on Earth it's run by an upstart business man that goes by the name of-," Reaper tuned out the brief as he flew towards the large compound in the tropics.

Him and Sombra sat together in a transport ship in near complete silence. They flew above a large humid jungle. The intense heat made the journey a living hell due to the groups clothing style. Reaper looked out the window and stared at the compound which held his target. He gripped his shotguns in anticipation when suddenly a green light shone from above. Reaper's eyes widened when suddenly a laser came crashing down into the middle of the compound which in turn made it blow. Leaving only a smoldering hole in its wake.

"Can we take credit for that?" Sombra asked hopefully.

"I'm going to be sick!" Lucio yelled nervously as the Sky Runner spun out of control, the ship was tumbling down towards the lunar surface.

"You better not puke on my jacket; if you do this crash won't be what you die from!" Killshot shouted angrily as he was flown away from his seat.

"We're going down luvs!" Tracer screeched terrified.

The Sky Runner went tumbling through the low gravity at high speed. The Sky Runner crashed into a crater in a nose dive. The thrusters didn't stop making the Sky Runner continue to drive itself into the surface. Dust slowly flew through the void of the moon.

"Quickly out through the holes!" Killshot ordered (they are speaking through communicators for those who couldn't guess) as he activated his wall running boots.

Killshot ran against a wall to one of the holes the laser made. Lucio followed suit with his own tech, Tracer blinked out of the ship, and Winston leapt out. Just as they escaped the control console crushed into the ground which send a malfunction through the ship. The four Overwatch agents slowly fell through the heavy dust as they tried to get away from the ship. Suddenly the thrusters stopped.

"What happened?" Lucio asked nervously.

The ship started to rumble and shake. "Either the moon suddenly gained tectonic plates or the ship is exploding," Winston explained slightly worried.

"What!" Lucio cried out scared.

"On the bright side it won't be fiery all we'll feel is the impact," Winston said with a meek smile and shrug.

"Fuck you moon," Killshot said with a glare.

And with that line the ship exploded in a blinding blue light. The four got rocketed away from the crash site and into some random direction as the blast sent dust flying through the void.

A/N…

I'm clocking this chapter in at 12:34 AM on Sunday evening. Ugh, I'm sorry about all the parts I feel like I'm blue balling y'all kind of like my inspirations Oda and Araki do. I'm so sorry, part 3 will be coming whenever. I'm now balancing this story with both Mercs at Work and Rocketing Forward and oh boy this is quite a bit of work. Now on the explosion of the Sky Runner you may be wondering how it blew up and how the explosion worked. The explosion happened because the crushing of the control console which reactivated the warp engine, but the ship couldn't exactly go any further, the warp engine overloaded and blew up. No big explosion since it's the moon. Ugh I feel like I need a cup of coffee, if I drank the stuff. In other news this story is rapidly approaching the 10,000 views, I'm thinking about doing another special give me ideas on what I should do. Now please follow, favorite, review, and have a great day!

Dragons Rage

"How are you feeling today Genji?" The therapist asked warmly.

Genji looked over at the bald Tibetan man who sat in a wheel chair next to his bed. The therapist had nine dots burned into his forehead and thin eyebrows along with a tiny nose and wide smell. Thin wire frame glasses balanced on his nose. He wore a red hand woven vest with a bright yellow undershirt with khaki pants and oxford dress shoes (Oxford over Brogues for life). Genji on the other hand was dressed in a simply hospital robe, his once stunning looks were ripped apart. His face covered in scars, one ear cut off, his hand was cut off and replaced with an artificial one, and lastly both his legs were permanently broken. Those were the wounds his robe didn't hide.

"The same thing I felt the last time, rage and sorrow," Genji said with a forlorn look on his face, he didn't even make eye contact.

"Is it more rage or sorrow this time?" The therapist asked patiently.

"I think more sorrow," Genji said in despair.

"And why is this?" He asked raising an eyebrow interested.

"I'm not sure, I just feel empty," Genji uttered out breathlessly. "I just keep thinking about my brother. I know it was his men, I know it was him who ordered the attack, I know it was him…but I'm not sure how to react."

"You will learn, you are still lost in this world, I will teach you, the first step to remove this sorrow and emptiness it to find what you must improve, what you must fix and how to do it, so you can once again become yourself or even something greater," The therapist explained.

"How am I supposed to do that Dr. Zenyetta?" Genji asked as he stared down at his legs. "I don't even think my brother thinks about me at this point."

(Meanwhile with Rage)

Hanzo smashed a man's face into a wall knocking him out. Blood slowly leaked out of the man's now broken nose; Hanzo now just realized the man's green hair. Hanzo kicked a trashcan out of the alley in anger.

"I'm sorry," Hanzo said as he balled his hands into fist in anger. "It' just a job."

(Other Triblast28 works)

Mercs at Work (Steven Universe fanfic): s/11870263/1/Mercs-at-Work

Rocketing Forward (A Pokémon Yellow Nuzlocke fanfic): s/12241156/1/Rocketing-Forward-Pokemon-Yellow-Nuzlocke


	17. THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON part 3

THAT APE CAME FROM THE MOON (Part 3)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for Raul)

 _"I haven't felt fear in a long time…"_

Gun shots roared from above and ground shook, occasionally an explosion made ceiling crack or debris fall down. The lights of the basement flickered on and off making the dust flying through the air harder to see. A young Raul stood in the middle of the empty basement alone. His long greasy hair was covered in a coating of dust; he let out a hacking cough followed by a sickly groan. He had a terrified expression on his face and his hazel eyes radiated fear with every frantic glance. An explosion went off making Raul yelp in fear; he curled into a ball and put his arms over his head. He tried to hold back his tears and stop his lip from quivering. The small skinny child shivered on the cold basement floor. His breathing was harsh and spastic. The gunshots sounded closer with every growing second, he heard approaching footsteps. Raul nervously got up and hid under the stairs, the child desperately tried to find his rifle, a brick, something he could use to defend himself. He looked up and saw the door to his basement open, the brick light of outside briefly blinded the child. He saw the rough silhouette of a cubby man, Raul gulped nervously.

"[Raul]!" The silhouette called out as it closed the door, it's voice was weak and weary.

Raul eyes widened and hope flowed through the child. "[Mister Bapo]!" Raul cried out a smile was stretching across his face.

The silhouette ran down the stairs and into the small light of the basement. Bapo dark black mustache, short greasy hair, and sideburns were covered in sweat and sand. His red t-shirt, white apron, and gray pants were ripped and covered in dirt and reeked of sweat, his black shoes were in a similar condition. The fat Latino man smiled happily at the sight of the child. Raul ran over and hugged the man.

"[Mister Bapo why are you here?]" Raul asked still crying.

Bapo chuckled happily and returned the hug. "[I couldn't just let you ride out this by yourself so I rushed over, so you would be safe,]" Bapo said as he put the child.

"[My house is across town you could've gotten yourself killed,]" Raul said worried.

Bap laughed proudly. "[As if I would die from something like this, I would never forgive myself, if I just left you like that,]" Bapo said while ruffling his hair. "[Come on Raul let's duck and cover, if worked for American school children in the 1950s, it should work for us too.]"

(This represents a line break)

(Music: Johnny Cash-Hurt instrumental)

Killshot eyes darted open, he hyperventilated for a moment. He frantically scanned the horizon and realized he was still in space floating away from the explosion. On his right Winston was floating, on his left was Lucio and Tracer, all of which were still passed out. Small stray bits of dust were floating next to them; in the distance Raul saw the floating debris of the ship and its remains. He felt cold despite the device on his chest radiating heat. He looked up towards the sky with a blank expression, waiting until he falls on to the surface of the Moon. Everything had a blue tint due to the oxygen bubble around his head; Raul was slightly reminded of the sea. He briefly thought of a small shanty town esque shack sitting on a beach, he imagined an older version of himself wrinkled and his hair turned gray, sitting in a rocking chair in front of the shack, happy voices laughing coming from inside the shack. A small tan colored Pitbull sleeping at his side. Raul instantly dismissed all these thoughts thinking they're not for him. He stared at the abyss laid out in front of him, not a single sound was heard, not a single word was uttered, and not single thing matched the glow of the stars. He blinked rapidly thinking that it would all disappear in an instant, he marveled at everything amazed, he had never experienced silence like this before. The heat radiating off the device prevented Raul's exposed forearms from freezing, he swatted the air in an almost mesmerized state. He took a deep breath while gripping at his chest. For the first time in a long time Raul felt afraid and overwhelmed, he nervously struggled attempting to find a way to crash. The sniper rifle on his back shook slowly nearly floating off his back, Raul desperately clung to the gun almost for safety. He looked at his three fellow agents wondering if they were dead or not.

"This is too much, there is too much," Raul uttered out wide eyed and terrified, he started to hyperventilate once again, gun shots echoed through his ears, figures appeared out of nowhere and floated around him. "I can't be alone out here, I got to get out of here, I got to get back to Earth, it can't end like this."

Raul started to curl himself into a ball when his holo-scouter suddenly buzzed, he raised an eyebrow confused, the green square appeared over his right eye, he opened the message. "|-|3110 |\\\/|!5+3|2 5|-|0+ ," He read. (Translation from leet speak, "Hello Mister Shot")

Raul stared at the message with surprised expression, another messaged popped in. "|)0 '/0|_| |(|\\\|0\\\|/ |-|0\\\|/ |-|4|2|) !+ \\\|/45 |234(|-|!|\\\|6 '/0|_|, !+'5 1!|(3 '/0|_| 43|\\\|'+ 0|\\\| 34|2+|-|," The message said. ("Do you know how hard it was reaching you, it's like you aren't on Earth)

"I've never been so happy to see your gibberish Sombra," Raul sent with a sigh.

"6!|3|33|2!5|-|, |\\\/|4'/|33 +0 '/0|_||2 |_||\\\|+|24!|\\\|3|) 3'/3," Her message said.

Raul growled annoyed. "Just stop with it ok, drop it this once!" He messaged in all caps.

Sombra sent an emoji that was rolling their eyes. "Fine, fine," The message said, Raul could practically feel her snark.

"Why are you working with Talon?" Raul sent as he stared at the abyss once more.

"Why did you steal my data and leave me behind?" She asked back sending an emoji with a glare.

"I had to send a message," Raul sent back stiffly.

"Then you know the reason I'm working with them," The message said simply. "At least I'm not Talon's diligent lap dog; I bet you even bark on command."

"I'm wondering when will you out live your usefulness like Widowbitch, there's a reason they haven't sent any back for her, the moment they find out you over stepped your bounds, you're dead, but no it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing is ever that simple with you, hell at this point you've probably thought of sixty nine back up plans. But no matter you come up with Sombra, know that it won't help you. You plan way too big and way too much. Do you think that your blackmail can protect you against dictators, warlords, and so on? Do you think you can change the world by pulling the strings of a few corrupt politicians? I know that's not your goal, you're not a revolutionary, because with what you're packing at this point you could've obviously taken over a small nation. What I see when I look at you is a spoiled brat that wants it all. I don't know what your end goal is, but right now it is interfering with mine. And you of all people should know that's something you don't want to be doing," Raul sent coldly.

It was right then the four gently crashed into the Moon's surface. Raul got no response from Sombra, he sighed forlornly and frowned.

"Sorry," He muttered under his breath.

(End music here if you wish)

He looked over and instinctively activated his wall running boots so he could walk on the Moon's surface; he went over to Winston first. A faint glint of fear was in his eyes, he stood there for a moment wondering if the ape was alive or not. He kicked Winston roughly in the ribs. Overwatch's CO woke up with a loud howl of pain, he held his side.

"Raul, Lucio, Lena!" Winston yelled out panicked, his head darted around looking for his comrades.

"Hey King Kong," Raul said expertly hiding his relief. "What the hell's your problem, did you wet yourself and your lower fur froze?"

Winston brightened up and grabbed the hitman in a bone breaking hug. "Raul! I'm so happy you're alright, the last thing I remember was the blast and-," Winston started to explain frantically.

"Boss if you don't put me down this instant I'll shot in the gut," Raul threatened sharply.

Winston dropped Raul and chuckled nervously. "I apologize for the suddenly outburst Raul," Winston said slightly flustered. "But when the impulse reactor went off, I feared for the worse."

"No problem Winston, so what's the plan from this point on?" Raul asked seeing the colony on the horizon.

Winston pushed his glasses and straightened up. "Yes, the rest of the plan is rather simple from this point on, we storm the colony until we can breach the main control center, from there we will disable the laser, by," Winston paused for a second; Raul noticed a slight pained expression on Winston face. "By making the colony self-destruct as well as disable all space pods except for the one we shall use for our escape."

"But what about weapons, only yours and Lucio guns will be able to function properly in the low gravity, so what will me and Tracer do?" Raul asked while passing a glance towards the sniper rifle on his back.

"We will have to salvage gear from our enemies than, do you have any weapon on you that isn't projectile based?" Winston asked looking down at the hitman.

Raul pulled a switchblade from his pocket, Winston sighed. "Winston!" Lena cried happily from behind the two. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Winston turned around, just to catch the small woman in a hug. Lucio was also up, he chuckled happily at the sight, while Raul faded was into the background.

(Break)

An Ape dressed in green armor with an ape paw (or hand, what is it people someone tell me!) painted over the chest, the paw mark was right next to the device which produced the oxygen bubble around his head. He stood in front of a small airlock door; he looked bigger than the doors himself. In his hands was a white gun, which looked similar Jack's rifle. He stood diligently at his post, staring off into the empty horizon of the moon; his stoic expression met the empty void. He heard a quiet thump coming from his right; he looked over to the shadows to see another ape emerge, he was wearing the same armor as the first ape. The second ape oxygen producer had a knife jammed through it; the blade was in so deep it looked like it pierced the armor. The first ape ran over to his comrade concerned, the second ape oxygen bubble kept reappearing and disappearing.

"X-1-6!" The first ape cried terrified, he reached X-1-6 just as he fell on the ground. "Who did this to you?"

X-1-6 gasped and started to cough, just as his bubble disappeared, the first ape hugged X-1-6 while noticing that the guard was pointing up, the first ape looked over his shoulder and saw the air lock controls. "Don't worry I'll save you, don't worry, I got the doors, you'll live," The first ape gasped out worried.

The first ape pressed a code into the number lock right next doors making them open just as X-1-6 bubble reappeared. "No X-1-7!" He cried out desperately.

Suddenly Killshot leapt down from the top of the airlock holding a double barreled black gun reminiscent of old fashion earth shotguns. The red glowing lines on the gun shone faintly as Raul landed on the wide shoulders of the ape. The barrels of the gun hit the apes head, X-1-6 watched in terror as a blinding red flash drilled through X-1-7 head. Killshot jumped off of X-1-7 corpse, it slowly fell, blood dripping out of the now prominent hole in his head, X-1-6 eyes widened in horror as X-1-7 finally hit the ground.

"Man I was expecting more for this gun," Killshot said with an eye roll. "It's got a killer kick though, but not much compared to my gauntlets, maybe I can convince Winston to add on laser blast function on those."

"You're…you're terrible…how could you do that to him…he…he was-," X-1-6 stuttered out still in shock.

"You're still alive, eh you did more than expected other than providing me this nice piece of tech, even gave me a way in," Killshot said with a sadistic chuckle. "I should give you a reward," Killshot pointed the shotgun towards X-1-6 head. "A quick death."

In an instant Killshot pulled the trigger and the giant flashy blast barreled out of the gun hitting the guard in front of him. X-1-6 fell to the ground as the shotgun automatically reloaded.

"Trust me this much better than dying among this abyss," Killshot said with a sigh. "I can understand why you want to get off trash sty, but you can't just make Earth your new bitch. Not until I ride Colombia into the dust, then maybe I'll loan it out to you, like a pimp," Killshot said with a chuckle.

Tracer blinked over with Lucio and Winston following closely behind her. "Yeesh you really did a number on these two," Tracer said wide eyed, Killshot said nothing in response. "No quip or anything," Tracer said amazed. "Is something wrong luv?"

Killshot shrugged. "I don't know, Rookie, something about this void, it's just getting to me," Killshot said distantly.

Tracer frowned, while Lucio walked to Killshot. "Hey man, I barely know you, but I can see that somethings wrong," Lucio said concerned, he placed a hand on Killshot shoulder.

Killshot resisted the urge to shot the hand. "Why do you even care?" Killshot asked dismissively.

"Simple I want to learn more about you, maybe we could become friends," Lucio said with a beaming smile.

Killshot felt blinded, while Winston chuckled. "Didn't I do something similar to you, when we first met?" Winston asked warmly.

"Yeah I was in a cell and you decided to probe at my head for an hour," Killshot said with a dismissive glare.

Winston cleared his throat embarrassed. "You're psyche proved rather interesting at the time," Winston said it like it was an excuse. "Also it was three hours, you proved rather uncooperative.

"Our hitman being uncooperative, what a surprise," Tracer quipped happily.

Killshot shot a warning shot into the air, prevent a sitcom esque laugh from escaping his three companions. "To think that I was worried about you three just a couple of moments ago," Killshot muttered under his breath.

"Aww what was that-," Tracer said to say cutely, she was interrupted by a shot towards her feet; she leapt back into the air scared. "Oh that was the sound of you saying nothing, I should've known."

Tracer blinked into the airlock just as the three walked in. The first stage of doors closed and the second opened. The agents entered the glowing and seemingly ever expanding corridors of the Lunar Horizon Colony.

(Break)

"And there's testing area number one, it was a testing area exclusive to fellow young simians, the test were rather simple, I obviously excelled in this region, though I sensed the orangutans had problems following some of the vocal test, yet they always had something to say," Winston explained almost sounding fond.

The two passed through long corridors containing which seemed to be hundreds of test chambers, labs, and offices. Killshot and Winston were heading to the command center area, while Lucio and Tracer were going to secure an escape pod and destroy the other ships. This region seemed near completely abandoned, the only inhabitants they seemed to encounter were roaming security patrols. Killshot looked at the at the aging burn marks on the walls and cracked floors, the smell of the colony was good awful, he compared the odor to a zoo, but a thousand times worse. Killshot read the signs he passed with a blank expression, as if he wasn't even there. Until Winston suddenly stopped, Killshot walked straight into the ape's back.

"What the heck," Killshot groaned while rubbing his now aching face; Killshot looked over and saw the name plate next to some office doors. "Hey isn't that your name?"

(Disturbed- Sounds of Silence Cover instrumental)

Winston walked towards the door, which opened automatically, Killshot followed confused. The gentle lunar glow entered the destroyed office. The space aged styled desk was destroyed, left only in bits. In the rubble of said desk was glass, torn pictures, the remains of glasses, and a single bio-pistol. The smashed holes in the ceiling were all that was left of the lights. The blood stains on the wall and large bay window were old and long dried as if they became paint. Destroyed skeletal remains laid amongst scattered papers, flash drives, and blood stains on the floor. Smashed furniture was scattered along the walls, a large pile of it was by the doors. Winston stood in the middle of the office hovering above the remains and staring at the large blood stain on the window. Small scraps of clothing were on top of the remains, on a single little scrap was a sewn in name tag, reading "Dr. Winston". Suddenly Killshot's memory caught up with him, he over at Winston. The two stood in silence for a moment, Killshot wasn't sure what was about to happen, he tightly gripped his shotgun.

"Raul…speak to me seriously…no quips, no jokes, no denying emotions, no dodging tough questions, nothing like that…" Winston started to say while not turning around. "What did he do to deserve this…?"

Raul sighed and loosened his grip on the shotgun. "I'm not sure big guy, I never met him," Raul said with a forlorn sigh. "He died up here, not without a fight it seems…but that doesn't matter in this void, you're just forgotten about not matter what you do, that's not even the worse part. It already took your best and boldest, it took away the kindest and good natured, it even destroyed hope and turned it into…vengeance for lack of better words. You feel an amount of hatred so raw, so primal you can't even think. Whenever you think you can calm down and clear you're head, all you see is their body, looming there, knowing you couldn't change it, it has to be something that you live with…" Raul explained depressed.

"How…how do you cope with it?" Winston stuttered out, Raul could tell he was crying.

"I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be in this mess. The way how I deal with this, is not for you, you already found a way to cope. I'm just an example of what could've happen if things went incredibly wrong," Raul said pessimistically.

Winston said nothing in response, he crying was much more prominent. "It's been so many years, yet…yet…yet…" Winston didn't even finish his sentence; he collapsed on his knees and busted out into tears.

Raul sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his flask from his pocket. "Time doesn't matter when something bad happens, all that does matter is that something did happen," Raul said morosely, he then took a sip, as the sound of tears hitting the floor filled the room, Raul walked behind Winston and frowned.

"Raul what should I do?" Winston asked with a sigh.

"Just follow through with the mission, you can't let this emotional issue prevent you from completing it, but you do have a choice now either you continue the mission and don't let out your emotions cloud your mind, then probably talk to a person on Earth about them or you go completely wild, letting your anger run wild and well take all that energy and put it into a crazed revenge plot, I like to call that the Raul Escobar method," Raul explained disheartened.

"Life isn't fair Raul," Winston said in despair.

"If it was Winston, I wouldn't be here," Raul said with a hollow sigh.

(Break, p.s you could end the music here if you wish)

Killshot and Winston burst into the command center with their guns out, but there was no reaction. The apes dressed in yellow armor with matching gloves and boots continued to type at their consoles and computers making little note of the two invaders. The command center was in a large glass dome with a clear view of Earth, wires and computers were stretched across the room, one half of the room was elevated above the area littered with technology. Sitting in a large egg shaped chair in the elevated section was a Silver Back gorilla, he looked old and weathered, the armor he was wearing was dark purple with a painting of the moon over the right pec. The Silver Back waved away the holographic screens he was looking at and sighed annoyed. The guards at his side didn't even raise their weapons.

"It seems the invaders have actually managed to reach us, hmm I thought it just a futile attempt of destroying our ships, maybe these fools have more knowledge they I originally assumed, but they do have one of kind working among them, perhaps that's where their knowledge lies, traitor ape what is your designation?" The Silver Back asked bored.

"I am not one of you," Winston growled angrily.

The silver back raised an eyebrow slightly surprised, but then he shrugged. "Oh so be it, I did wonder if the humans tried to continue the experiments on our species back at Earth, perhaps you are a product of that branch. Hmm I must make note to free those apes once we rebuild our fleet and return to Earth. Congratulations are in order though those two humans, at least I believe they are humans. I've never seen a human that posed the ability of teleportation before, but that is besides the fact, the two are making a very valiant and quite successful effort on destroying our pods and it is quite remarkable. To think in thirty years Earth has produced humans that can teleport, manipulate sound, run on walls, and many other shocking abilities. You must have had quite the war to push advance forward that quickly," The Silver Back said simply, Killshot and Raul said nothing in return, the Silver Back made a few holographic screens manifested and looked at them.

Killshot and Winston stared at the Silver Back in disbelief. "What the kind of shit have you been eating to make you be this dumb!?" Killshot yelled amazed.

The Silver Back looked at the hitman with mild confusion. "I don't understand that statement," the Silver Back said simply.

"I'm not used to people taking me lightly, so sorry if I come off a bit too harsh for your banana loving brain, but what the hell have you been smoking. We burst in through the doors with weapons and all you do is go meh," Killshot said dumbstruck.

"Yes you pose no real threat to us, sure those two in the hanger may have destroyed a few of our ship, but nothing we can't rebuild, we have much bigger problems at stake than you four. Did you even wonder why we want to attack your planet and take it over?" the Silver Back asked casually.

"Genocide," Killshot said simply.

"What," the Silver Back said surprised. "Ok I must admit genocide is only a small part of our plans, no we simply we want to take over a large land mass, kill some of the residents of the land, enslave the survivors, and then set up our society on Earth."

"You want to attack Earth for the sole purpose of making a dictatorship!" Winston yelled angered.

"Despite my inner rage roaring violently, I got to hand it to them they are way more focused than Talon is," Killshot shrugged.

"You don't understand Earth Ape, the troubles we face, our resources are dwindling, we have no way of expanding, we can't breed without risking our supplies, if we stay on this accursed rock we shall die," the Silver Back explained simply, he than started to look at Winston. "Earth Ape what is your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" Winston asked with a glare.

"Oh nothing much you just remind me of a scientist that once worked here, his name was Hannah, Hector, Harper , something like that Winston," Winston nostrils flared. "Your glasses they look some much like his, which was one of the few things I remember about him. He made a last stand that could rival Custer's, he sent something to Earth, escape the clutches of the ever destructive mob, and tried to hold us off from his office. Too bad it was all in vain, the barricade he made fell, the pistol he used was merely a pea-shooter, it was no wonder he fell like the others. To make it even worse he tasted terrible," the Silver Back said nonchalantly.

"Tasted," Winston asked his eyes were wide with rage and his breath heavy.

"Yes tasted, me and a few other savage cohorts actually ate some of the humans. I did it slightly by accident the idiotic human got me into such a fit of rage that it was impossible to control myself. I regret the decision immensely, he tasted so terrible, so boney, skin flakey, covered in hair no less, ugh my taste buds ache just by thinking of it," the Silver Back said casually.

"You…you…" Winston started to stutter out furiously, his eyes glowed. "Bastard!" Winston roared out, going into a state of primal rage.

Killshot shook his head. "Revenge it is then," Killshot said with a sigh as he cocked his shotgun.

Winston leapt forward towards the Silver Back, only to be tackled mid-flight by the Silver Back three guards. The four fighting apes came crashing down into the ground of the first floor efficiently destroying the surround tech. The apes manning the computers and command consoles quickly evacuated. Winston sent a powerful punch into the first ape face, breaking its snout. Winston roared powerful and smashed the first ape into the ground, before Winston could continue his devastating assault another one of the guards tackled him and pinned Winston to the ground. The Silver Back watched the four fight uninterested, he sighed and leaned back to get comfortable.

"You are quite the sneaky devil aren't you," the Silver Back said casually.

Killshot stood next to the ape with his holo-scouter active. "I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't," Killshot said simply as he gripped his shotgun.

"I guess we shall fight each other, I must say though you are at quite the disadvantage," the Silver Back said finally in a serious tone as he rose from his seat.

(Music insert: I-E-A-I-A-I-O System of a Down instrumental)

Killshot looked up at the eight foot tall ape that towered over him, finally Killshot sadistic grin had returned. "Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you," Killshot pointed the shotgun towards the Silver Back.

Before the Silver Back could react, Killshot fired. The armor blocked the damage from the blast, but not the impact, the Silver Back was pushed back a bit. He growled annoyed and sent a punch flying towards Killshot. Killshot leaped back dodging the fist; he took this opportunity to shoot the hand of the Silver Back. The Silver Back roared in pain and sent another punch using his left fist towards Killshot. Killshot took the punch full on as his gun recharged, Killshot was sent flying into the glass wall behind him, it cracked slightly but no air escaped. Killshot groaned groggily as he got up, the Silver Back charged towards him. Killshot shotgun finally finished recharging. He fired twice hitting the armor once more, Killshot growled annoyed. The impact of the shots made the Silver Back stop, he looked forward and saw Killshot charging towards him. The Silver Back tried to punch the incoming hitman, but Killshot dodged by leaping into the air. Before the Silver Back could counter attack Killshot smashed the shotgun into the head of the ape like it was a baseball bat. Killshot rolled on to the ground as the Silver Back roared in frustration and pounded his chest. The Silver Back turned around ferociously and smashed the ground that Killshot was on. The shockwave sent Killshot flying back into another glass wall. Another angry roar filled the air as the Silver Back charged towards Killshot ready to deliver the finishing blow. As soon as the Silver Back was a meter away Killshot threw one of his smoke bombs. The smoke clouded the Silver Back vision, he roared annoyed once again. As soon as the smoke cleared, the Silver Back realized he was caught in an array of red lasers, less than ten centimeters away from the Silver Back stood Killshot. The Silver Back realized all the lines connected with his body at some point.

"I got to admit you are pretty clever for a race of sex disease ridden, shit flinging, cannibalistic, assholes. Altering the gravity settings so bullets wouldn't fly properly yet y'all can walk, making you armor near completely laser proof, but you didn't factor in someone like me. Fun fact an object in motion will have the same force and power it had upon discharging despite environment it is in. For example if you shoot a bullet underwater it would only go slower due to the resistance, but the impact will still hurt like hell, but a better for a better example we have this," Killshot snapped his fingers, just as the Silver Back tried to smash the hitman into the ground.

The apes fists were launched backwards by the shield just as the bullets appeared. The shield disappeared and the bullets flew, they pierced the Silver Back's armor and by extension his body. The Silver Back roared in pain as the blood dripped out of his wounds. Killshot shot the ape with his shotgun which sent him flying back into the wall. The Silver Back groaned groggily as Killshot walked over.

(End music here if you wish)

"Look I'm doing this for your benefit, Winston would be a thousand times worse," Killshot said with a smirk.

"Oh please," the Silver Back spat out. "If I die, it means so little, my will shall live on, as we speak soldiers are converging on this point, you'll die, my only regret is that I didn't get the pleasure of crushing your skull with my own hands," The Silver Back said smugly. "My ideal, my plan shall live on, my new world-!".

Before the Silver Back could finish his speak Killshot shot the glass behind him making it shatter, the Silver Back gripped on the ground tightly as the g-force started to pull him into the void, his and Killshot air bubble activated. "There we fucking go again, I'm sick of it!" Killshot said annoyed with an eye roll. "New world order, new world order, every villain goes on and on about creating a new world order now a days. What did the omnics want, new world order, what does Talon probably want, new world order, what does Sombra want, new world order, and what do you fucking want, new world order. Everywhere you turn there is some asshole wanting to change the world in their image. The Junker are actually a nice change of pace seeing how they just want to blow shit up. Guys like you are a dime a dozen, no wonder I stand out in the villain community. Want to know what my giant goal is; destroying a country, that's it. I don't want some army, I don't want some new world order, all I want to do is flush out the shit that's clogging the toilet bowl that is my nation. Sure I'll be killing, destroying stuff, and just leaving a general trail of destruction in my wake, but at least I'm not doing it just for myself. Through that chaos Colombia would either be reborn from its ashes like a phoenix or continue to burn. It's just what has to be done, even if I die and fail in succeeding during that war path, I would have still left an impact, strong enough at least I hope to make a change," Killshot sighed and pointed the recharged shotgun at the Silver Back hand. "That's something you wouldn't understand."

Killshot fired making the Silver Back release his grip, then he fired at the Silver Back chest as it floated off, breaking the device on his chest. "Damn you huuuuuuuuuuuu-!" Were the last words Killshot heard as he walked over to the Silver Back chair.

Killshot stared at the many holographic screens and saw one that said weapons deployment. He smirked and changed the coordinates of where the shipment would land. Killshot pressed a button and two large pods were fired towards the Earth. Killshot looked down and saw Winston bloody and bruised standing over the dead guards. He had a dazed expression on his face.

"Rage is a terrible thing Raul," Winston said distantly.

"I know buddy," Raul said with a sigh.

"Do we have to blow it all up?" Winston asked as he walked up the stairs towards Raul.

"He said it himself, there will always be someone here to overtake his vision. And if that wasn't the case what would we do, make a peace treaty with them and give them what they want. We saw how that went for the Omnics and Australia," Raul said with a frown.

"I see," Winston said nodding his head, he activated his comm. "Tracer, Lucio bring a pod around to pick us."

"We've been waiting for that call luv, we're on our way," Tracer said happily.

Winston sighed tiredly. "I hate space," Winston said simply.

Raul nodded in agreement. "Me too bud, me too," Raul said equally tired.

(Break)

Suddenly the two pods crashed into a cliff side making a holographic cover go away brief. With the cover now gone, a cave was revealed, inside it were multiply wooden crates with ammo and guns sticking out, explosive warning, and hundreds of other unlisted weapons. One could even see a tank, but in an instant the cover returned and the cave disappeared.

A/N…

Man things got heavy here, I'll finally done writing this part. Now time to see what else I got to work with in my big bag of plans, something to do with Zarya and the Overwatch team fighting for a little bit in the Russian front against omnics. Temporarily going against the giant omnic in South Korea with . The castle place that's name I can't remember right now and Reinhardt and a hint of Bastion feels. Maybe something completely Raul focused. I'm not sure, cause I plan to hold off on doing something with Sombra. Guess what was her and Raul previous relationship other than working together. I believe this is probably the weakest we've seen Killshot, not from a fighting standard, but from a mental standard. His sadism was gone for the most part, he felt terrified and worried, and that flashback. Yup a lot. I'm sorry that it took so long to finish I have a new set up, ok here is how it goes, first I work Yellow Nuzlocke until a chapter is finished, then I work on this until a chapter is finished, then I work on Mercs at Work until the chapter is finished. In other news I'm now on archivesofourown so you could read it there. I'm under Triblast28 per usual and yeah. Also what should I do for the 10,000 view special or should I do one at all. I'm run low on ideas here so yeah. Anyways please follow, favorite, review, and have a great day!

If I had a Dime

"Hey Raul how many times have we been sitting in this place like this?" McCree asked as they sat outside of the police chief office handcuffed together.

"Well if we had a dime for every time we been stuck like this, I could say we would never have to do another case again," Raul said simply.

"That many times," McCree said amazed.

"Hell no between my drinking and your smoking we would blow through the cash in a week," Raul said sharply.

"All we need is a gambling addict and the vice trinity would be complete," McCree said with a disappointed sigh.

An angry shout came from inside the office, Raul whistled impressed. "Sounds like old man Morrison just got off the phone with the DA," Raul said with a chuckle. "I got to know what did you do to have the DA wrapped around your finger."

"I did him a big favor back in the old Deadlock days," McCree said casually.

The two sat and stared at the passing detective and officers. "Hey McCree have you ever looked at some of these people and just wondered which one of them is a crocked cop?" Raul asked as he stared at a giant officer in riot gear holding a bird cage.

"Hell yeah, I'm half convinced that everyone here is under Talon thumb," McCree said as he watched a short old man with a long beard walk into a closet shadily.

"Even Morrison," Raul said slightly surprised.

"No, the only thumb Morrison has is Uncle Sam's which is currently shoved up his a hole," McCree said with a snicker.

The two shared a chuckle as Morrison walked out and glared at the two. "You two are the luckiest bastards on the face of the Earth," Morrison said with a growl.

"Is our linage that well known?" Raul asked rhetorically.

"Just head out," Morrison groaned annoyed.

"Eh, eh, eh," McCree raised his and Raul arm into the air showing off the handcuffs.

"I wish I could put you in them permanently," Morrison said grabbing out his keys.

"Well isn't that kinky," Raul said with a suppressed snicker.

Other Triblast28 works

Mercs at Work (A Steven Universe fanfic)

Rocketing Forward (A Pokémon Yellow Nuzlocke)


	18. Happy New Years

Happy New Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except for Raul of course)

 _"Hey don't worry I'm used to being alone…"_

Snow gently fell on to the roof of the empty Watchpoint. The snowflakes gently danced in the frigid wind, they shone and glimmered under the moons light. Small chunks of snow fell off the roof landing in the toiling ocean. The sound of quiet footsteps echoed through the night, the muffled crunch of the snow was heard with every step. The cold wind brushed against Raul's cheeks, he walked forward towards the edge of the roof a bottle of tequila in his right hand and a shot glass in the other. On his back was a sniper rifle, he was clad in silver and red winter gear. The hitman sighed heavily and flopped under a tarp canopy that was set up on the roof. In front of him was a small fire that was barely going, Raul pulled out some lighter fluid and sprayed it haphazardly on the fire making it explode. Completely unphased by the blast Raul scooted back against a cold metal wall and started to watch the stars. He poured his tequila in his shot glass and took a drink of the bone chilling drink. Not a single sole was stirring in Watchpoint except for him. He stared off into the distant seeing the slight glow of a town. He watched the passing clouds, every individual snowflake, and the glow of the town tiredly.

"Here's to another year I suppose," Raul said depressed as he took a swig of his tequila, he resisted the urge to spit out the drink. "Tch those suckers running off to see their families and love ones and shit what suckers!" Raul yelled out sounding already drunk. "They don't know the real party's here isn't that right M-," Raul started to say as he looked to his side, he then frowned in despair. "Oh yeah he had someone to meet up with well I don't need him, I don't need anyone, I'm perfectly-," Raul started to yell; he then stopped and then stared at the ground. "Oh who am I kidding? We even let Spiderbitch go out and see her dead husband and she's probably having more fun than me. Maybe I should create a lonely villain's singles club where we meet up every Tuesday to bitch or feel sad about our x's while planning murder," Raul said with a bitter chuckle. "Another year passes and what have I done? Just got a few more faces floating around in my head I suppose…" Raul threw his tequila on the ground letting it spill. "I need to end this mess as quick as possible," Raul said growing angry. "I'll kill every single one of those bastards and I'll finally be happy!" Raul proclaimed shouting at the top of his lungs, he stood up fiercely with a savage glint in his eyes. "You hear that Acosta, Guzman, and any other fuck that's on my list you're dead!" Raul yelled at nothing, he stood there for a moment breathing heavily. "You're dead," Raul repeated growing tired once more, he leaned against the metal wall behind him and started to slide to the ground, he stared at the town just as fireworks went off. "Happy New Years, happy New Years," He said bitterly.

A/N…

Just Raul there spending his New Years alone. I just wanted to wish all of you a happy New Years as well, it has been so wonderful serving you this year and I appreciate every single one of you, sorry for not posting anything new for a while, but I was taking a vacation from writing. But I'll be back to normal once my break is over, I just wrote something small here. I still need to figure out what I'm writing next either adventures in Korea fighting the titan class omnic or Eichenwalde. Either way I can write something. Also we are now currently at 11,769 views last I checked so if you want a special giving out the creation of Raul just ask me. So please have a happy new years goodbye.


	19. Eyes, Throat, Arm, and Knee

Eyes, throat, arm, and knee

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (Expect for Raul)

"I'm a Goddamn one man army no one can fucking stop me!"

The young Raul growled angrily as he stomped into the dust covered general store. He threw his rifle on the ground and screamed angrily. Bapo hearing the temper tantrum looked up from his counter, he sighed tiredly and started to walk towards the young child.

"[What's wrong Raul?]" Bapo asked patiently.

"[This gosh darn gun, I can't shoot with it, how can I ever save myself if I can't shoot straight?]" Raul asked with an angry pout.

Bapo chuckled tentatively. "[Son you are thinking about this all wrong, while the gun maybe a useful tool it can't save you from everything, do you know what can truly save you?]" Bapo asked with a warm smile.

"[A tank,]" Raul said confused.

Bapo laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "[No! Raul the only thing that can really save you is other people, without other people you'll go crazy, without other people you'll have no one to go back to, without other people life will feel empty, when you are fighting a battle that seems impossible you don't need an arsenal, you need companions to fight alongside you,]" Bapo explained happily.

"[But how can I trust them, how do I know they are not just using me?]" Raul asked nervously.

"[Raul that's something you must figure out yourself,]" Bapo asserted firmly. "[I won't be there to help you chose your friends Raul.]"

"[But you'll still be there Bapo right, you won't just up and forget about me right, you won't just stop existing?]" Raul asked terrified.

Bapo smiled wearily. "[Of course son, I would never leave you behind, come let's get food, I think the delivery is coming in soon,]" Bapo said as he picked up Raul and sat the child down on his shoulders.

"[I love you Bapo,]" Raul muttered happily as he hugged the man's head.

(Break)

Raul gasped as he ducked behind a wall narrowly escaping the barrage of bullets. He cringed in pain and started to breath heavily, he held his side covering the bullet wound trying to stop the blood from escaping his body. He looked down and saw that his left thigh was grazed as well. The barrage of bullets stopped, Raul peaked his head out slightly and saw a wave of omnics with their optic sensors glowing purple approaching down the hall. He fired a couple of pot shots at the omnics, but the bullets had little effect, he swore under his breath and looked around the dark room he was in. There not a single light, window, or door, he was trapped, alone in the dark. He bit his bottom lip as he breathing became more ragged and then proceeded to summon his bullet web, he grinned slightly as he saw the bullets trajectory matched up with the hallway, he hoped silently that they were strong enough to pierce the omnics metal shells. He raised his right hand and was about to snap when suddenly the bullet web and his shield disappeared, he eyes widened in fear and his face paled in terror. An image of a skull displayed on his holo-scouter before it shutted off. He heard the omnics approaching, their synchronized stomping echoing through the hallway. Nervous sweat dripped down his forehead as he desperately tried to think of a plan.

"Can't think your way out of this one can you Escobar," A gruff voice growled from behind him.

Before Raul could turn around he was shot in his back and left leg, he fell to the ground with a pained grunt. He felt unable to move, he barely could move his right arm. He pitifully raised his arm towards the air, suddenly a person stomped his arm into the ground preventing him from moving it.

"You know some people say it's dishonorable to shoot a man in the back, but that really doesn't matter much to me," The voice explained with restrained glee.

"Oh just jack off already you sadist," Raul spat with a small smirk.

Raul heard the sound of Reaper stomping on his back, but he honestly couldn't feel a thing. "You know most people would be afraid," Reaper remarked disappointed.

"Eh I knew this was coming, no reason to fear, though I didn't think death would come in the form of a Spanish edge lord," Raul chuckled weakly.

"I almost feel sorry for you, when I died at least someone mourned, when you die there'll be a celebration," Reaper mused smugly.

Raul remained silent. He heard Reaper pulled the hammers of his shotgun down and Raul closed his eyes and waited, he felt like he should've tensed up, but couldn't. Then a loud explosion rang through the building, Raul heard the roof cracking and through his right hand he felt the building rumble. He felt the small bits of debris fall on his head and felt Reaper remove his foot from his right hand.

"Sombra what happened?" Reaper hissed annoyed over his comms.

"One those pendejos blew up the goddamn reactor core this whole entire place is about to fall apart!" Raul managed to hear her yell through the comms.

"Err and here I thought I would finally be able to end, unfortunately the building has that pleasure," Reaper quipped bitterly, Raul heard Reaper float away in his wraith form.

Raul struggled to move forward, he could barely move his arms. He heard the ceiling crack once more and felt a cold wind enter the room. He looked up and stared at the shadow covered ceiling, he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and saw large figures rain down from above. He brought his head down and tried to tense up, once again he couldn't feel the sensation. He gritted his teeth nervously, then a large piece of the ceiling fell onto his left arm and a sharp piece of rubble pierced his leg, Raul howled in pain as he felt the rubble go through his left leg's joint. He looked over and could roughly make out the shape of the piece of rubble that crushed his arm, he struggled wearily unable to break free of the rock. The pain grew worse with every second, yet he felt that should've hurt worse. His ragged breath echoed through the now ruined room, using his right arm he reached down to his belt and pulled out his combat knife, he then proceeded to roll over on his side so he could properly face his left arm. He gritted his teeth and moved his right arm towards his left. With what little motor skills he could muster he tightly gripped his knife and cut into the shoulder of his left arm. Blood dripped onto the cold gray concrete floor as he continued to saw through his arm.

(Break)

Raul pulled himself forward through the hallway with his single arm, he left behind a trail of blood. What remained of his left arm was shoddily wrapped up and covered by his jacket, blood managed to escape from the poorly made bandage. Dust entered his lungs and fresh wounds as he continued to crawl. He couldn't feel his back, his left leg was held slightly in the air due to the shard of rubble that was still in it, his motor functions felt shot, and whenever he tried to use his right leg to stand he would fall onto the ground pitifully. He looked over and saw a dead omnic on the ground next to him.

"What are you laughing at?" Raul sneered bitterly. "You're not doing much better yourself."

He continued to crawl forward further down the darkened hall. He blindly moved forward without a single thought, his breath growing more sparse and his vision becoming blurred. He stopped for a moment and smelt something strange. He sniffed the air and then his head reeled back in surprised.

"Is that gas?" Raul questioned unsure.

He saw a blue spark coming from an omnic in front of him. Raul's eyes widened in shock as the spark grew more intense and frequent, it flashed on and off, the smell of gas becoming more prominent. Raul ducked behind the omnic that was nearby him out of fear. With one final flash the spark flashed and the gas ignited. Raul felt the intense fire and heat hit his eyes.

(Break)

Raul opened his eyes and saw nothing, but a distorted mess of bright colors and a blaring white expanse. He felt his right arm moving, but couldn't see it. He could hear and feel his sparse breath. His eyes hurt and his face felt seared, he was sweating profusely and could smell smoke. His clothes felt rough and heavy. He could smell his blood and hear it drip. Yet he still couldn't see anything. The smoke and dust entered his lungs as he attempted to lean against a wall. He still couldn't feel his chest and still couldn't move properly, his mouth tasted like iron. Raul blinked trying to hide from the distortion he saw in front of him, but it barely mattered. With his one good arm he continued to crawl. He continued to crawl unsure and nervous, his crawl became slower, and slower, then he stopped completely. He closed his eyes weakly, his head fell on the cold ground, he grew colder with every passing second. Suddenly he heard a loud rubble, he looked up and opened his eyes. All the colors disappeared as he basked upon a heavenly white light fill his field of vision. His mouth gaped open in awe and terror. A lone figure stood in the light, Raul could barely make out shape, he couldn't see their face, the colors of their clothes, or anything at all. All he could see was the figure standing in front of him.

"Come on we must go!" The figure yelled.

Raul pushed himself away with his right arm. "No!" He shrieked terrified, his throat hurted it made it hard for him to speak. "No! I'm not ready to go! I'm not suppose to go up there! I'm not worthy! It shouldn't have been this!" Raul yelled all the color leaving his face. "I'm not suppose to go!"

"You must! We can't stay!" The figure bellowed assertively, "It's time!"

"I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't wanna!" Raul cried as he felt tears roll down his face.

The figure walked forward and picked Raul and slung him on it's shoulder. "You're really light," The figure said as they started to walk towards the light.

Raul hyperventilated and desperately slapped the figure's back. With one last hit he passed out.

(Break)

Raul awoken to the feeling of something burying deep inside of his skin and every inch of his body changing. His vision was still in the state of distorted colors and blinding white. He felt around with his right arm and felt a firm bed.

"This will take very long I never thought he could get this injured," A voice with a swiss accent said amazed.

Raul gasped and instantly knew where he was. He started to shout and grunt, but couldn't actually form words. He flailed his right arm frantically hitting random objects and what felt like a person. He fell on the cold sterile tile floor screaming.

"Quickly sedate him!" The voice yelled worried.

He heard the sound of people running towards him. "Get the hell away from me!" He yelled barely mustering up his voice.

He felt someone grabbed his right arm and held it down. Raul then felt himself growing more tired and his body becoming heavier. He closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

(Break)

Raul awoke to the slow and measured beeps of a heart monitor. He saw an empty black void in front of him this time. The room smelled of lemons and earl gray tea, he heard someone walking around the room. He felt a tingling sensation from where his left arm was, he tried to grab something with it, but was only met with the cruel realization of what he had done. He felt the fabric of the bed he was laying with his right hand, stroking it the bed trying to regain proper control of the arm. It shook unnaturally and felt impossible to move sometimes. He took a deep breath and found it hard to resist the urge to cough. The person in the room heard Raul and started to move towards him. He heard the footsteps grow closer and clutched the bed nervously. A chair was pulled over somewhere in the room and the footsteps stopped. He remained silent and waited for something to happen, something to change, something to tell him where he was.

"Hello Raul," A women with a swiss accent said, Raul could hear every ounce of pity she was trying to restrain.

"Angela," Raul said unsure, he then realized his voice sounded much more raspy and his accent was barely coming through.

"Yes it's me," Angela said concerned. "Raul do you remember what happened?" She asked worried.

"I remember the pain if that's anything," Raul remarked with a shrug or at least attempted to shrug.

"Raul you are lucky to be alive, you've been asleep for the past two days. You lost a large amount of blood, but we were able to get a transfusion. Now we move on to the more problematic injuries, you've lost your left arm, the amount of smoke and dust you breathed in did permanent damage to your lungs and throat, the explosion burned most of your face leaving it scarred and has rendered you blind, we will perform surgery to remove the bullet that's lodged in your spine to you can partly regain your ability to walk, but your motor skills will never be the same, the piece of rubble we found in your in your left leg joint almost completely shattered it I was barely able to fix it, and even when we do remove the bullet you'll permanently walk with a limp because of the damage to your leg," Angela listed off depressed. "We were able to give you back your sight in a way," Angela sighed in despair.

Raul felt her push his head slightly and suddenly his vision changed. Raul saw the blue walls and sliding doors in rather low quality. The floor floor and bed was an eggshell white color and displayed in the same poor quality. He looked around frantically the furniture was in poor quality, the medical supplies was in that poor quality, even Angela and her beauty was displayed in that poor quality. Raul weakly raised his arm and felt where his eyes once were, instead feeling his skin he felt glass and cold metal. Angela shakily gave him a mirror, he grabbed it and looked at his face. His skin was a strong red color and his olive skin tone was barely present. His side burns were completely charred off and some parts of his hair were burned off. Lastly was a silver visor with red glass that covered his eyes.

"Those glasses per say, temporally give your sight back. I know the quality is quite low, but it's the best we were able to manage. You can remove them if needed and they have a battery life that will last over four hours, you also won't be able to see as far as you used," Angela informed him with a frown.

Raul felt them with a natural expression on his face, not letting any emotion escape. "Why, why did you keep me alive?" Raul asked softly.

Angela stared at him shocked. "I did not take you as the type who wanted to die Raul," Angela mused confused.

"What use am I in this state Angela?" Raul asked bitterly. "I refuse to become a cybernetic monstrosity like Genji and I can assume you would never want to make another Reaper… so what use do I have now? If I don't have a use then why should I live?"

"Raul don't say that you can still lead a… a…" Angela trailed off sadly.

"Reality finally hit eh, just remembered who I am, I can't survive like this, I can't complete anything like this," Raul growled with half-hearted anger, his throat pain only increased because of this. "You should have put me to pasture," Raul muttered depressed.

(Break)

Raul laid down in his bed staring at what he could only guess was the ceiling. He had his visor turned off and placed on top of his head. He stared at the vast array of blinding colors with a blank expression on his face. His eyes stung slightly and it still felt like his left arm was there. He almost looked brain dead, not a single word came out of his mouth. He just laid there in bed mindlessly stroking the fabric of the bed. He heard the sliding doors open, but did bother to bring down his visor.

"Howdy," McCree greeted simply.

"Hola," Raul replied distantly.

"How are you doing?" McCree asked as he pulled a chair over to Raul's bed.

"In some parts of my body I feel nothing, in some parts I feel like something is still there, in some parts I feel absolutely terrible, you know I now got Achilles heel the size of your hat in the region of my back now," Raul explained hollowly.

"What's it like being completely blind?" McCree asked interested yet said in a sad tone.

"My eyes hurt to start off with, but that's manageable, what isn't is what I don't really see. People think when you're blind you don't see jack shit, they think it's just pitch black. The people that think that couldn't be anymore wrong, color and light itself is becomes completely distorted, it's like I'm staring at a rainbow colored sun constantly, there are rare occurrences where it's just pure white I consider those moments the lucky ones," Raul informed him bitterly as he rubbed his hand over his face.

McCree sighed heavily. "Look we need to have a serious talk Raul," McCree said grimly.

Raul looked over towards where he thought McCree was and attempted to glare. "About what?" Raul spat viciously.

"You're goddamn plan, are actually gonna go through with it even in this state?" McCree asked harshly, Raul could feel the cowboy glaring at him.

"I have enough guns to still and with the new weapons I got-," Raul started to explain venomously.

"Lot of good those guns will do ya when you have no one to pull the trigger for ya!" McCree yelled angrily.

"That's doesn't matter!" Raul shouted back making his throat hurt intensely.

"Look I didn't wanna talk about this, but you are a grade a genuine asshole I hopin' that you would improve, actually try to become a better person, and all you've done is rant, insult, and be a smug jackass," McCree said bitterly. "You've insulted everyone here except for Winston and me, you talk with someone once and then your done. You interact with everyone once and write them off. You haven't tried to bond with anyone because you thought what they did and who they are was below you, you haven't tried to do anything right, all you've done was talk about goddamn Colombia and shot at shit. Now I don't care what excuse you make, but you gotta realize you've done a lot of things wrong and instead of just living with it, why don't you do something to fix it. You know I believe in karma everyone gets what they deserve and maybe it finally caught up with you. I know you and I know you thought you deserved to die in that hole, but someone in Overwatch decided to save you, we have no clue who it was, no one has spoken up to doing it. You just showed up in front of the transport ship, every agent was there, anyone of them could've done it except for me. They thought you deserved a second chance, maybe you should think about that, and maybe you should give up your dream of taking down Colombia, hell maybe you should stop altogether at this point," McCree explained passionately. "But I don't think you would. Look you have to admit you've been a terrible person. You got to admit you've been an evil bastard. You gotta admit it's time for a change, before you actually die. I know the truth Raul, you're damn terrified of dyin', but despite that fact all you've done is write yourself the biggest ticket to a firing squad. Just, just try to fix yourself, I know deep down, you want redemption, everyone does."

Raul growled angrily and balled his hand into a fist. "Get the heck out of my room," He hissed under his breath, his eyes hurt even more.

"The truth is hard to swallow ain't it partner," McCree observed, Raul could smell the smoke of cigar and heard him get up.

"Haven't you considered I'm scared of them," Raul muttered furiously. "Haven't you considered that?"

"I know that, but the only way you can overcome those fears is by facing them, you're living in the past and it ain't doing you no good," McCree mused tiredly as he walked out of the room.

"Goddamn Clint Eastwood looking motherfucker," Raul mumbled weakly.

(Break)

Raul laid down in bed with his visor on reluctantly. He stared at the putrid colored piles of mush on the tray in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was the visor that made it look so bad or if it always that terrible look. He awkwardly poked at the brown looking pile with his spork. His stomach let out an audible growl making Raul sigh in defeat. He took a spork full and started to shakily bring the quote unquote food to his mouth.

"Oi! Raul!" Jamison yelled excitedly as he ran into the room.

Raul arm flailed wildly making him fling his mush into the air and hit the ceiling. "I wish I was deaf not blind," Raul muttered under his breath disappointed. "What is it Jaime?" Raul asked tiredly.

Jamison walked over to the bed practically hopping with excitement. "I made ya something," Jamison giggled happily.

"Look I don't want a prosthetic I already told Angela that," Raul sighed exasperated.

"No no it's not one of those, I already thought about that and if I made you one it would be useless to ya and if anyone else made one for ya, you would throw it away because of robot paranoia I totally I understand, so I thought that this would be the next best thing!" Jamison screeched giddily.

Jamison shoved a hand made get-well card into Raul's face. Raul grabbed it and held it away from his face to get a better look. In very poor hand-writing at the top of the yellow card was the words "Cripple Buddies" in green crayon, the picture below it was a crude redemption of Raul holding an AK-47 with his one hand. Raul struggled to open the card with his single arm, Jamison happily helped, Raul growled angrily. He sighed and calmed down then proceeded to read the card. "HEY RAUL WE ARE KINDA OF EVEN MORE ALIKE NOW AIN'T THAT COOL LET'S BLOW SOME SHIT UP TOGETHER WHEN YOU GET OUT, I DREW A PICTURE OF IT ON THE BACK!" the card read in poor handwriting this time in orange crayon. Raul flipped the card over and stared at the poorly made picture on the back. It was him, Jamison, and Mako riding a roller coaster through an array of explosions, Satya was in the background yelling at the group.

"I drew Satya in the background cause she helped me with the writing, do you like!" Jamison asked jumping in place.

Raul stared at the card confused, he sighed in defeat. "It's great Jamie thank you," Raul said with a sigh.

"Yay! I'm glad you liked it!" Jamison said as he ran out of the room.

Raul sighed and placed the card on the nightstand next to his bed. "Why?" Raul asked confused with a frown.

(Break)

Raul sighed looked down at himself, he then looked over to his nightstand and stared at the card he got from Jamison, flowers from Zenyatta (and reluctantly from Genji), a pint of ale from Reinhardt, a bundle of bananas from Winston, and a piece of moss from Bastion. He took off his visor and basked in the distorted view.

"Why, why, why, why," Raul repeated confused and angry, he paused and frowned. "Why did they keep me alive. A second chance, blow me, they just wanted to torture me a little longer. Hell they might send me back to jail. I can't be of use to them now. Heck I can't even be of use to myself anymore," He pulled his visor down and stood up shakily.

He still couldn't stand properly Angela wasn't lying when she said that surgery wouldn't fix everything. He stumbled forward and picked up the walking stick Torbjorn made him, most likely out of pity. He limped out of the room placing all his weight on his stick. He walked through the empty hallways of the Watchpoint, night had fallen and everyone was asleep or away. His stick hitting the ground and ragged breath echoed quietly through the halls. He could barely move in a straight line and his visor made it near impossible to see, but it was better than the alternative he supposed. He walked into his room and found it empty. He hobbled over to his closet and opened it while leaning on his stick . He stared at his Killshot outfits with a blank expression on his face.

"How can I be you anymore?" Raul asked himself distantly. "You were all I was, there was more Killshot in Raul then Raul in Killshot. I suppose both were deranged psychopath… am I still crazy… it just doesn't go away… at least I have an excuse to stop myself now… hahaha… just who am I now… Raul and Killshot could fight could kill… the only thing I want dead right now is myself I suppose," Raul looked down at the floor and saw a handgun, he leaned down and picked it up. "I wonder if I can even shoot straight anymore," Raul asked with a depressed chuckle, Raul stared out a window and off into the distance, his view of the horizon was severely limited, no longer he could see a town in the distance or any bright lights, he could barely see pass the cliff. "What a beautiful evening," Raul mused as he pointed the gun towards the center of the window, he fired and missed his mark completely, he kept firing and kept missing, he kept firing until the window was completely broken. "How funny Killshot can't shoot anymore," Raul marveled with an empty chuckle, he threw the gun away into the ocean. "I can't destroy Colombia, I serve no use to Overwatch anymore, if I get sent back to jail I'll most likely get the death sentence, if I try to run I obviously won't get to far, and I know too much," Raul realized his eyes widening in terror. "Oh God, I know too much and all of them hate me. I guess I am going to die, but who am I going to die as?" Raul asked himself confused. "Raul died with Bapo, Killshot died in a fire slowly stripped of what made him him, who the hell am I?" Raul asked with a demented chuckle. "Jack would love to kill whoever I am, maybe Ana, or maybe McCree he hated whoever I am deep down, or maybe someone completely different, Reaper's always out there he can kill me with ease now, Sombra can always find me, and the police they are a real threat now," Raul ranted madly while letting out a demented chuckle, he stared at his Killshot uniform once again, a mocking laugh echoed through his head and an infamous smile was all he could see.

He started to hyperventilate making his throat and lungs hurt. The laughter grew louder and the smile grew wider and faces started to flash by. Raul backed away terrified until he bumped into something that was hanging from the ceiling. He used his hand and touched what was behind him, he felt an old apron. Raul slowly turned around and saw Bapo hanging from the ceiling. Raul let a blood curdling scream and backed away, he stepped in some glass, but he ignored the pain. Raul turned around and stared at the Killshot uniform. Killshot stood in front of Raul shaking his head disappointed.

"How pitiful," Killshot said with a mocking laugh. "You're a joke, just who the hell are you, oh wait I know a bitch made for sucking my dick, come over here, I'll make sure it's long and painful," Killshot said with a smile as he pointed his gauntlet towards Raul.

Raul yelled angrily and grabbed the Killshot uniform and threw it out the window. He grabbed all the spares and threw them out of the window. He then proceeded to smash his gauntlets and his holo-scouter with his walking stick. He nearly fell down due to the pain and exhaustion, he tightly gripped his walking stick and stumbled out of the room leaving a trail of bloody foot prints. He leaned against a wall and removed the glass from his feet suppressing a shriek of pain. He ripped off a part of his medical gown and wrapped it around his feet then proceeded to walk. He then stumbled forward and went deep down into the sub-basements of the Watchpoint, nervously looking over his shoulder every other moment. He walked down a long dark corridor to a storage room that was completely empty. He closed the doors to the room and barred them shut with his stick. He weakly stumbled and limped towards the middle of the room. He took off his visor and turned it off, he then fell on the ground. Lying on the cold concrete floor, he curled himself into a ball. There was no sound, nothing to see, nothing to feel, Raul laid on the ground rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Karma, sounds very fitting," Raul mused to himself before going into deep thought.

A/N…

I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to post this. I was taking a break during the holidays, so I didn't write at all expect for that one shot during New Years. Then my laptop broke down when I started to work on Rocketing Forward, then my exams came, and yeah, but hey now I got a new laptop and Google drive to help me write. Since I've started using drive I realized how mistakes I was making, now hopefully they will go down. Now time for the notes of this chapter, I got to say I was considering dropping this story. It became boring to write, making Raul's quips and rants was becoming harder, and I realized I lost a big part of story telling. From this point on expect to see some major change in Raul as a character. I want to thank the person in the reviews who made me realize this and in turn gave me my drive to write this story again, they will know who they are. I started to wonder how to fix Raul and I realized I had to take him apart physically so change could begin. He lost a lot of his fighting ability and I'm not going to make it magically come back, in I'm wondering myself how he will fight again, perhaps a change in style. I needed to limit Raul's abilities so he could unsure, unsafe, weak once again, then his mind fell soon after. He doesn't understand some of the attempts from other agents to get along with him, only to add on to his confusion, then McCree his closest friend telling him all that just made him completely lose it, hence the hallucinations at the end of the chapter. He doesn't know who he is anymore, he knows he can't complete his goal anymore, he truly starts to fear the other agents because he can't stand against them anymore, through all this I hope I can make him change and develop and hopefully give him a better relationship with the other agents. I was also partly inspired by one of my favorite Batman arcs Knightfall while writing this, so I'm glad I could fix that in. This was long needed for me and I'm happy to see where this change will take us. Let's try to bring Raul up with the rest of 'em. Hey everyone how about you all follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day. Now time for the todays AU bit.

Bored

Raul and McCree stood against the water cooler in their office with blank expressions on their face. Raul took a long slurp of his water and stared at the cooler.

"You didn't wash your underwear in this one did you?" Raul asked slightly disgusted.

"Nah I got a completely different one from doing that now," McCree informed him casually. "Hey can you get me a room in your apartment building?"

Raul took a sip of his water. "Nope, I'm not leaving you in the hands of KGB spy," Raul said rather seriously.

McCree looked at his partner skeptically. "I didn't take ya for a paranoid racist," McCree remarked simply as he took a swing of his water. "Next your gonna tell me you've been given Reagan a blow job behind the State Fair Grounds," McCree quipped with a chuckle.

"Tch piss off," Raul hissed with an eye roll. "All I'm saying is she's a bit suspicious. A giant Russian bodybuilder with a strange tattoo and pink hair comes out of nowhere saying she is your new landlord, is a bit creepy. We still haven't found out what happened to Mr. Jin my last landlord."

"So was this before or after you went to the RNC and banged the vice president?" McCree asked with a smirk.

"Dude what the hell is with the political jokes, the red army is a threat still, they whooped our asses in Nam," Raul pointed out angrily.

"Wait isn't the red army the Chinese?" McCree questioned unsure.

"I don't know Jesse I'm not a geologist!" Raul yelled out exasperated as he spilt some water on the floor.

"Whoa I'm sorry man," McCree put his hands out as a sign of surrender. "I'm just bored, I apologize if I was pushing your buttons," McCree apologized earnestly.

"You better be," Raul said with a mad pout.

McCree chuckled and patted the angry enforcer on the back. "Stop that you look like a bloated catfish," McCree joked with a warm snicker. "I'm just bored, I wish there was case for us to work on."

Suddenly a gunshot rang down from the street below their office. "Ask and ye shall receive partner ask and ye shall receive," Raul chimed in simply as he took a sip of his water.


	20. Three Month

Three Months

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except for Raul)

"Who am I, who am I, who am I!"

McCree stood in the empty storage room all by himself. He stared at the dark room and sighed, he then proceeded to pull out a cigar and light it up. The dim glow of the cigar stretched across the room revealing a small hole that led outside. He walked to the hole and stared at it, he sighed and shook his head in disapprovement. The smoke of the cigar became a large cloud hitting the ceiling, McCree took the cigar out of his mouth and ashed it with a heavy sigh.

"Three months now, damn this been a long winter, probably even longer for you, where the hell you maybe," McCree remarked slightly saddened.

(Somewhere else in the world)

A man stood all alone in the middle of a crowded street. He held on to his walking stick tightly for balance as he struggled to go forward. He nearly fell more times then he could count, the snow landed in his burn scars making him shiver due to both pain and the cold. His visor shone in the street lamps light. He started at the smog covered night sky and sighed depressed. His red winter jacket was dirty and held together by inexperienced patch works, he had no left arm and a metal leg brace around his left leg. His breathing was ragged, he could barely walk. The voices piled up and became a giant mess of chaotic sounds that echoed in his head. His head ached and his body felt sore, he limped away from the group of people as fast as he could. The man had a terrified expression on his face as he went through the crowd, paranoia had long taken ahold of his psyche. The towering skyscrapers seemed to grow taller and his stick hitting the cobblestone ground echoed loudly, but only he could see and hear those things. Everything was displayed in a blurry low quality which made it hard for him to perceive what's even real. The bodies started to merge together in one distorted mass of colors as the man hobbled as quickly as possible. He barely escaped what felt like the endless crowd and descended down a staircase. He suddenly slipped on a frozen step and fell down the stairs landing in a large dune of snow. He stared up groggily with a dazed look on his face. His hair which was growing random different lengths became wet and frozen, water stepped through the holes in his jeans. He weakly used his walking stick to pull himself up. The small brownstone buildings flanked him from each side of the narrow cobblestone streets, he saw a small group of people laughing jolly around an oil drum fire. He felt a sense of echo deep inside him, but he decided to ignore and continue to hobble down the street. He trudged through the cold weather in despair, he had no identity, it was almost as if he forgot his own name. He looked at one of the townhouses and wondered to himself, could I live, blend in with the rest of society, live a normal life. He suppressed these questions knowing that he will never find an answer. Deep down he felt some many strong desires all of which felt like they were conflicting with each other, yet these desires always dwindled as soon as he felt the harsh wind of reality hit his face. He looked down at himself with sadness, anger, and pity. He gripped his walking stick tightly and continued his trudge with no goal or end. The man had lost grasp of those concepts, he just roams the back alleys with nowhere to go, he finds it simple, he finds that it almost fits him. He wandered into a near empty square where an old wishing fountain stood, he stared at the benches surrounding the fountain trying to determine which one he would sleep on. He looked over and saw a group of Omnics and humans preaching something, handing out pamphlets, a donation box in front of them. He stared at them blankly without a single thought on his mind, he did not hear the words they were saying, he did not feel anything. He stood there and watched them bask in the warm light of the street lamp as they desperately tried to drum up attention.

"They've been standing out there for over eight hours impressive yes," A voice said from behind the man, the man turned around and saw an old ginger man behind him. "Faith does crazy things to a person no matter how much time has passed," The old man said with a warm chuckle.

"Suppose so," The man replied blankly.

"Though you seem much more interesting, what is your name young man?" He asked politely.

"I'm, I'm, I'm not quite sure, I used to be someone, but, now those days feel gone, I remember them, but I connect with them," The man explained his olive skin tone shining in the light of the lamps.

"Reminds me of this comic I read when I was little, the main character went through a traumatic experience and suffered a loss of identity because of it," The old man explained interested.  
"I doubt my situation is like any comics you have read," The man replied sharply.

"Eh so says you comics have become much more realistic and relatable they have affected me more than bible has, in fact I would probably worship them even if God himself went down to Earth just to say hi to me," The man said with a chuckle.

"Worship comics?" The man repeated confused.

"Yeah, we're in a new age, we need to leave behind some of the old ways and get ready to embrace the new, sure we may loss a few things, but in the end it probably is for the better," The old man explained happily. "If people wanna worship comics let them, if people wanna put on cloaks and carry around laser swords to show worship let them, you're gonna cause more problems as you try to stop them, then trying to embrace and understand," The old pointed out simply.

"I guess," The man said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey you need directions to the soup kitchen?" The old man asked sincerely.

"That sounds nice I suppose," The man said shrugging his shoulders.

The old man smiled and the two walked down the street together. No words were said between the two as they walked down the empty streets. Garbage flew passed them due to the harsh winds. The man only heard one pair of foot steps after a while, he looked around and realized the old man was gone. The had a confused expression on his face as he looked around, he then turned and saw a cross on the door and found that he was next to soup kitchen. He sighed and walked into the dirty graffiti covered building. He blocked up the greetings of the Father as he struggled to climb up the stairs. He entered the completely empty lodging area and sat down on one of the old twin beds that inhabited the large bare space. He stared out the large bay window and watch the snow delicately fall to the Earth. Deep down he marveled amazed by the simple feat of the snow gracefully dancing through the wind. He longed for the ability to move, that ability to walk freely again, the ability to take a step without feeling pain, but he knew those days were long behind him, he gave up hope of returning to once he was months ago. He's not even sure if he even wants to be what he once was. He stared at his reflection the window's glass and wasn't even sure if he recognized the guy staring back at him. He was old, yet his age hadn't caught up with him, but fate did. He sat there and thought about the years that had passed and how much of his own life he ruined and how many other he ruined in his wake. Suddenly gunshots echoed from all around him, explosions and screams of terror followed soon after. He ignored them and covered his ears and held his walking stick tightly against his chest. He saw fire and the noises grew louder. He convinced himself that this was all one of his delusions, his mind trying to play tricks on him, he grew angry and turned off the visor that gave him sight. Everything grew louder and chaotic, yet he continued to believe it wasn't real. Until the ground caved in under him and he started to fall. He didn't even flail his arms in fear he just stared at the distorted mass of colors that was in front of him and felt the heat against his back.

Suddenly as he fell, he heard this. "Don't worry luvs I'm here to help!" A very familiar voice cried out.

At the sound of that high pitched and overtly cheery accent the man's face paled. A look of terror took over, he screamed as loud as he runned throat would allow him. He hyperventilated out of fear and suddenly he fell into water and bumped his head. He groggily made out a blue streak breaking through all of the other distorted colors as he floated downwards and passed out.

(Somewhere else)

The man awoke to the sensation of a dirty hand being shoved up his mouth and his artificial tongue being ripped out of his mouth. He smelled raw sewage and felt the moist, dank air against his skin. He heard water dripping on wood, pipes, and stone, when he focused he could hear the sound of what he thought was a waterfall. He knew that his visor was removed from his face, he tried to move his left arm, but was only hit with reality.

"So what about this, could we sell this?" A man asked interested.

"Nah to personalized, it won't work in any other mouth, this man is practically useless, maybe his heart would be good, but we don't have the gear to remove that as of yet, shove it back in," A second man ordered disappointed.

The dirty hand shoved the tongue back into the man's mouth, the tongue automatically reattached itself to the stub it can from. The other two men left the space they were in leaving the first man tied to a table. The first man thought about being called practically useless for moment. He thought that he was lower than that. He felt sick and disorientated, there wasn't a bit of light distortion in the room he was in, all he saw was pure darkness. He tried to recall what had happened to him, but all he could make out was a voice, fire, and the cold relief of losing consciousness. He resisted the urge to throw up, he didn't even try to escape. He deemed the struggle pointless, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, finding it much simpler. Dirty water dripped on his face as he embraced the cold air.

(Later)

He awoke to a loud boom, his eyes opened and he was greeted by a pure white expanse. Suddenly he saw a single figure appear in front of him. He gasped in surprise and shock, wondering if this figure is the same as the one that allowed him to continue his life. He felt the figure untie the ropes that bound his right arm and felt his visor be placed back on his face. As the visor booted up he heard a barrage of bullets, blood splattered against Raul's face. Raul's visor finally started to display images and he found himself in some makeshift doctor's office in a hole in a wall. He was tied to a white folding table and surrounded by dead bodies, he untied his feet and fell of the table on to the pile of dead bodies. He started to hyperventilate shocked, he desperately tried to get off the warm corpse, but only to roll on another. His face paled and heads started to float around, his red jacket became redder. The people were wearing rags of clothing and seemed to be in worse conditions the common poor people the man noted. The man propped himself up on the table and stumbled around, trying to avoid the bodies. Gunshots echoed loudly and the explosions seemed constant. The did not question how much time passed since he was asleep, it didn't matter to him, he couldn't conceive time anymore. Nothing mattered to him, he questioned why he was trying to escape, something deep inside him told him to not run, to embrace what would happen next whether it be death or not, why should he be alive at this point. He served no purpose not anymore, he has no goals not anymore, he has not nothing. But he couldn't shake away his instincts, he desire to survive suppressed all those voices and only gave him one purpose and that purpose was to run. To escape all the chaos and the noises, that was the only thought on his mind as he stumbled around. He saw his walking stick on the ground and leaned down pitifully and picked it up. He hobbled out the makeshift doctors office and marveled at the sight before him. He was a in large part of sewer where a shantytown was made. The town was on free and Omnics were on the catwalks opening fire on the crowd of people as they ran in terror. The gunshots, screams, and explosions echoed in the man's head making it ache in pain. He tightly gripped his walking stick and stumbled forward across a rickety catwalk. He watched the poorly made sheet metal homes be torn apart by barrages of bullets. People dropping into the water underneath them, the screams echoed through the chamber making the sound much more intense. The man struggled to move forward and find somewhere to hide, somewhere to escape this madness, but nothing could be found. His raggy breath started to echo as well, suddenly six gunshots rang through the air. The man looked up to a higher catwalk and saw McCree standing there right where six dead Omnics lied. McCree looked down and saw the man, his eyes widened in surprise. While the man's eyes widened in fear, his face paled, and his blood grew colder. His breath remained ragged not because of exhaustion, but out of fear. The man backed and hit the railing of the catwalk as he stared at McCree in terror.

"Raul is that you! Wait I'm coming down!" He said as he started to run across his catwalk.

"No!" The man shouted shocked.

He dismissed that name in his head and started to hyperventilate, he watched McCree slide down a ladder and land on the man's catwalk. McCree drew closer with every second, the man's blood felt like ice running through his veins as he fear took over. His instincts took over once more and he leapt off the catwalk and into the water. McCree stared at the man surprised and shocked.

"What are you doing!" McCree yelled confused and angry.

The man didn't listen, he used his walking stick to break his leg brace off and allow the current take him away quicker. He disappeared into the darkness escaping the cowboy and shantytown. He floated down the stream of sewage water alongside the dead bodies. He blocked out the smell and embraced the silence, his was pleased and started to calm down. He enjoyed how simple it was. He stared at the bricks above him as he lazily floated, he had no real expression, just a distant look in his eyes and a blank expression on his face. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel, he didn't want to think about it. The man fell out of the pipe and into the ocean where continued to float away. He was cold and felt terrible, he watched the dead bodies disappear into the horizon with a natural expression on his face. He looked up and saw the city he was in on fire and engaged in a long conflict. A group those Omnics in Russia must've made it all the way out here he mused as he watched the city burn and explode. He turned his attention away from the city and it's smoke and smog and looked up. He saw the endless expanse of stars above him, glowing gently, reflecting off the deep dark ocean. He was mesmerized and terrified, he felt completely alone, there was no one there, not even himself. Some fear coiled itself deep inside him, but he ignored it knowing there was nothing he could do at this point. He stared at space in all of it's lonely glory and turned off his visor. He decided he's seen enough and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Later, somewhere else)

The man felt the sand against his back and the waves crashing against the lower half of his body. He still had his visor and walking stick, but there was something else. He heard an ear-grating mocking laughter, the man covered his ears, hoping to escape the sound, but it proved futile.

"Is this really it!" The voice exclaimed loudly in a mockingly disappointed tone. "Is this who you've become, how low can you get, you used to be on top of the pecking order, you used to be the bastard king ruling over hundred of bitches now what are you?" The voice asked rhetorically. "Oh wait you don't even know that, come on what happened to the man that wanted to go out in a great big ball of fire. You can still do it, just strap a suicide vest on and walk into the nearest government facility you can find and you can fill in the rest. Make yourself useful against you hollow shell, don't you want to be me again?" The voice asked forcefully. "Damn you've become weak, you aren't even considering it are you, has regret finally caught up with you, boo hoo, cry me a river asshole, you can't escape what you are, and you are a monster, before you know it you'll be longing for the days when you were me, when you were above all those petty things, when you had a reason, but hey don't worry maybe you'll get to skip right over them, how long do you think you can survive how you are, how long until someone says isn't that Killshot and you have a mob coming after you. You should just die like the filthy animal you are," The voice spat as it finally disappeared.

The man rested upon the sand for a moment with a blank expression on his face. He knew that the voice wasn't truly gone, it will always be there above him mocking him. Perhaps for all the wrong reasons, the man rolled over onto his stomach and started to crawl forward, he bumped into something. He growled and turned on his visor, what was before him he couldn't believe. An Omnic styled to look like a leopard. It was made out a pure platinum and had faded black spots on it. It gleamed in the sunlight like an idol, the man stared at it amazed. It sat perfectly still, most likely deactivated. The man crawled up to metal monstrosity and propped himself against it, embracing it's warm glow. He didn't even look behind him or even considered searching the jungle. The man just leaned against the artificial cat and stared out at the toiling sea. The waves crashed against each other spending small splashes high into the air. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon making themselves a home in the gray sky. The man didn't mind the noises he heard, they sounded calming and gentle to him. First the first time in a long time he felt at peace. He let his thoughts roam free as he stared at the sea.

(Later)

The man drew a fourth tally mark in the sand next to him. His visor had no battery life left and he had it off, along with most of his clothes. He hadn't moved from his spot next to the iron leopard. He felt warm mediterranean breeze hit his skin, he was starving and barely staying awake. The air smelt of salt and the sun shone upon him. He stared at the distorted mass of colors in front of him with a calm expression on his face. He hadn't considered going into the jungle he amused he would die quicker if he went into it. He rubbed a hand alongside the smooth metal frame of the leopard.

"I think I have figured it out," The man remarked to nothing. "I wasn't alive before, I was living a life of weakness and fear. I hid in my shell and tried to keep everyone away from me, I never grew or experienced anything, because I was scared of being attached to someone. I used Killshot as barrier and I divided myself from everything. I didn't want to feel anything, because I thought it would make my life easier. But when I loss my old I realized I couldn't do what I used to, I realized I couldn't live like I used to, I realized I wasn't myself anymore, I realized I hadn't ever been myself, I was just acting like someone else, someone that got stuck in the past. I've been dead inside for so long. This is karma it smacked me back into being human, to bad I won't be able to return the favor," The man chuckled half-heartedly. "Second chances," He remarked with a sheepish smirk. "To bad I'll never be able to have a proper one," The closed his eyes and leaned against the leopard. "Here's to starvation and dehydration," The man quipped with a depressed smile.

Suddenly he heard a transport ship hover above the sand and person leap down, the man listened to the person approach. The man opened his eyes and saw a pure white expanse with a figure standing in front of him.

"Let me guess you've come to save me again. I don't know how you found me and I don't know what the hell you're gonna rope me into, but I am willing to do it. Look I'm still going to have trouble biting my tongue now and then, but that's the only bit of the old me that will remain. I will try my hardest to prove myself and get redemption, I am a shell of who I used to be. But that just gives us a lot of room for me to become someone else. Raul and Killshot are gone, I am completely different. Even though I'm not exactly sure who I am yet, but I'll discover it, I'm willing to prove that I am someone new though. I'm gonna give up all that chaotic shit, I'm gonna give up those lies I was telling myself, I'm gonna work to become someone better. Listen I finally realized how old I am, I'm thirty eight years old and I've wasted my life doing nothing productive, making plans for a future that'll never come true. I've been thinking a lot, trying to ignore everything I'm feeling, but that just made me so, so tired. One of these things I became tired of was destroying, can you teach me something new, can you teach me about saving?" The man asked the figure hopefully, the figure pulled the man up. "Hey can we bring that metal monstrosity with us, call me a fool, but I've grown attached to it. There's something deep inside me telling me that that thing also wants to change, maybe it's just me delusional again, but I swear I can feel that things soul. It doesn't deserve to be casted to a lonely death, nothing does."

The man heard the leopard get lifted into the air. The man's breath became stable and calm as he was carried towards the ship, he eyes closed.

"Thank you," The man remarked earnestly before falling asleep.

A/N…

I've been reading so many comics lately, pretty much all of the DC line up and going back to some of their comics in the 90s, which no matter what anyone tells me it's one of the best decades of comics. Some reading recommendations of the time is the Lobo comics, Azrael 1995, Starman, and The Hitman. I've also found some really trippy animated music videos on adult swim lately that have been on point. Now time for this chapter's notes, they early parts of this chapter is based on Azrael showcase number 2 back in 94 I believe. After reading that showcase I noticed some similarities to Jean Paul and Raul. Both had lost their identities and were in terrible situations beforehand. Like Jean Paul, Raul wandered the streets trying to find something to tether him back to reality. But unlike Jean Raul, Raul ignored all of his feelings and thoughts, becoming what was essentially a mindless zombie. Raul was afraid of feeling and becoming human, he just wanted a something simple. That obviously changes. Two how did Raul escape the Watchpoint, simple that hole led to a transport ship that Raul had hidden, the reason why Raul has been able to escape the grasp of Overwatch was because, he crashed the ship along the shore line of France and was thought to be dead since the tide took away the ship and any possible bodies. Three why was Raul afraid of Tracer and McCree. What Raul wanted after his body being broken was no thoughts, nothing that made him think, just to be a shell, the agents reminded him of who he was, and memories flooded back in. He was terrified of his thoughts and memories, he didn't want to feel, so he elected running away. Four many things in this chapter were just Raul's hallucinations I'm not gonna tell you which is which, you can guess in the reviews. And lastly why isn't Raul called Raul in this, simple Raul isn't Raul anymore, he has given up who he once was, he can't be called Raul if he never wants to be Raul again. And that's it, oh yeah since I'm pooped out, no AU bit today, I'm sorry. Anyways please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day!


	21. Dry Plains

Dry Plains

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (With the exception of the man)

"I'm caught in the grip of fear…"

The man awakes to the sound of heart monitors beeping and felt the prick of an IV in his arm. This sensation and sound was familiar to him, he did not question waking up in these surroundings, he did question if everything he thought has experienced had been a deluded dream. He was unable to tell, his psyche was never good at giving him answers. His vision with discolored and disorientating as usual, he felt cheap fabric underneath him and the heat beating down on his half naked body. His burn scars were dry and stung, his lips were chapped and cracked, he even felt that some of his skin was peeling off. He smelt blood, rubbing alcohol, and human excrement in the air, he heard muffled speech from nearby, he could not hear anyone familiar which gave him comfort. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain they were giving him, he felt the tingle of where his left arm used to be, he felt so many different sensations, it was so difficult to ignore them all. He hung his right arm off whatever he was laying on, his hand landed on a smooth metal surface. It was quite hot, but he ignored that and petted the surface, he found a strange comfort it. He lied down in the heat enduring his pain waiting for something to happen. He knew something would happen, it is never calm for him, he has never experienced peace in his life, he partly blames himself for that. He lays down mindlessly petting the metal surface thinking about different outcomes of his life. All the man saw was different deaths, some quicker than others, none showing him that glimpse of peace he dreamed of. He sat there for what felt like hours, he couldn't tell he felt like he was slowly losing grasp of the concept of time. He heard footsteps approach him, he turned his head to face to the source of the noise. He had no expression, but even he could feel the aura of sorrow he was radiating. The two sets of footsteps stopped next to him. Suddenly he heard a female speaking arabic, he wasn't sure if it was being directed to him or not. The man tilted his head confused and hoped he made an expression that sent the message across.

"Don't speak arabic do ya fella?" A second voice asked it was male, he had a Texan accent, the man thought that he may be a from N.G.O or Missionary.

"Unfortunately," The man replied, it hurt to talk.

"Man you're banged up, they found you on island off the coast do you remember how you got there?" The Texan asked in a kind tone.

"I was in this city in France, it got attacked, I was thrown into the sewers and drifted off into the sea," The man explained weakly.

"That would explain why you smell so bad, not even the ocean could scrub off that stink," The Texan remarked with a chuckle, before saying some in Arabic to the woman. "So mister do you have a name?"

The man froze for a second and struggled to remember how he was. "I think it was, it started with an R, I haven't used it in such a long time, I don't know," The man expressed in despair, he felt something lingered in the back of his mind, but he feared to say it.

"It's ok mister you probably got amnesia at some point you've probably been through a lot over the past few days," The Texan said hopefully before talking to the woman in Arabic.

"Where am I?" The man asked concerned.

"Rirawi it's a small village along the coast of Alegria, some soldiers dropped you and your omnic off here, because they didn't have enough room in their helicopter and we had a clinic," The Texan explained in a soothing tone.

The man figured out the metal he was petting was in fact the omnic leopard from the island. "I see," The man nodded his head tiredly.

"That sure is an interesting robot how did you get it?" The Texan asked cheerfully.

"I found it on that island I was on, I felt a connection to it and decided to keep it," The man explained simply. "Do you have my visor?"

"Yes we do our local mechanic has been fixing it up, pretty advanced stuff," The Texan remarked with a chuckle. "I think he could get your robot up and running again if you want him to?"

"That sounds nice," The man sighed heavily, he felt tired and breathing was getting harder to keep in check.

"How about you get some rest fella, we got to do the rest of our rounds, we'll see you when you wake up," The Texan said kindly before walking away.

The man listened to their footsteps grow farther and farther away. He moved his head towards what he believed was the ceiling and sighed. He heard flies buzzing and random beeps, all the sounds merged became bland white noise after a while. The man sighed and tried to piece together what was happening. His past grew more blurred, he didn't want to think about, he felt pain and anxiety whenever he thought of it. Names became harder to keep track of as more time passed, even time became harder to keep track of. The sounds became more quiet, eventually nonexistent. The man laid down with a blank expression on his face, he did not move, he did not speak, he didn't even think. He lulled himself into sleep trying to escape this emptiness.

(Two weeks)

The man sat upon a smooth brown rock on the outskirts of town. This was his first time outside of the hospital since his arrival. His visor gleamed in the warm sunlight, he turned his head slightly to look at the town. It was rather small, only twenty homes made out of aged sandstone, the large wooden clinic in the middle of the village placed next to a school house and well. The man stared at the cracks and holes in the homes, he was surprised that people still had to live in these conditions. He counted up to one hundred people, he wondered how many there would be there tomorrow. Small children wearing donated clothes that barely fit them walked past the man. They were skinny and looked deathly tired. He sighed at the sight, he disliked seeing malnourished children. The man did not much of the place where he stayed, he wondered if it was always like this or just another victim of the Omnic Crisis. He diverted his attention away from the village and onto the dry plains and sand in front of him. He stared at the golden colored landscape with a blank expression on his face. Columns of rock and large dunes towered in the horizon, a strong wind blew through the dead plants and sent sand flying through the sky. The sand hit the man and lingered in the cravese of his burnt skin. If it brought any more pain he did not notice. He was surprised that the simply mechanic was able to fix his visor, though deep down he wished it stayed broke. He did not like seeing the beauty of this place in such poor quality. Nothing had beauty anymore, at least without the visor he could pretend that he still had his looks and still could see the world. He turned his attention to the children once again, they were playing what he thought was a game. Using sticks as swords, shouting at each other in Arabic or broken English, the man chuckled tiredly. He wishes he could be young again, prevent himself from being what he is, but he knew there was no escaping what he is at this point, he wished he could bury it completely. He felt it died, but it corpse lingers in the back of his mind. He wondered if he could escape from those thoughts, lose them, like how he lost his identity. He frowns and looks up to the sky and stared at the blue expanse. Time passed slowly as he watched the clouds drifted by. The clouds slowly changed into smoke and the sky became a magenta shade. The man looked around confused, he turned around to face the village only to find it in perfect condition, the children were still playing, the wives were still cooking, the workers still hammering, even thing was fine. The man looked away from the village and faced the empty horizon once again. He saw a crowd of people walking further into the desert, smoke rising off their bodies, weapons hanging on their backs and sides, they hobbled through the sand growing further away from the village. The man watched confused, eventually he rose from his rock and picked up his walking stick, he followed them from a distance. He followed them across hot sand and warm wind passing towering structures and climbing over high dunes. His robe was flapping in the wind and his body ached. He was not sure why he was following this group of people, but it felt natural, he did not need answers or reason anymore, he did whatever felt natural. The group of people were wearing suits, soldier uniforms, rags, some weren't even clothed at all. Day turned to night and the man continued to follow growing closer to them with every step. He struggled to maintain a pace, his breath sharp and heavy, he could barely keep conscience, but yet he continued to follow. He did not care if his journey led to his death, he did not fear death at this point in fact he might've embraced it. The man finally reached the slowest member of the group, he reach for the person when the suddenly turned around. The person was skeleton with some of it flesh still decaying off it's face and hands, it was wearing a what was a nice pantsuit, but now it was tattered and covered in holes. What stood out most to the man was the bullet lodged in it's forehead. The man saw a face for a brief second, a bright young woman with soft features, smile from ear to ear, that was gone in an instant when the bullet went through her skull. The other people of the group turned to face the man, they were soldiers, politicians, business owners, police officers, random citizens all in similar conditions as the first one the man saw. Their faces flashed in the man's mind, he remembers every detail about them, everything they were doing in their final seconds, and the exact place the bullet went through. He screamed in terror and fell back on the ground as group surrounded him. The woman in the pantsuit was the first grab him. He couldn't think rationally, he couldn't place things together, he was overwhelmed by the memories and emotions filling him. He flailed his arms wildly trying to break away from the grasp of the undead that was piling on top of him. His mouth tasted of sand and grew more dry, all the flailing he was doing brought more strain upon his injured body. His body ached as more of the figures piled on top of him. He found it impossible to breath as if he forgot how to. Tears filled his eyes as everything faded to black. Before he passed out, he saw from the corner of his visor he saw a silver glint fly through the air.

(Later)

The desert was engulfed in silence. Only the quiet slither of a snake or the lone caw of a vulture could be heard. The sand danced in the in the wind, it glowed in the silver moonlight. A lone coyote traversed over the dunes and through the cold wind. It blent into it's surroundings perfectly, thunder boomed through the sky, followed by a flash of lightning that stretched across the cloud covered sky. The coyote climbed into a small stone burrow just as the rain started. It watched the fierce storm fall upon the Earth. The water made the sand weak and start to collapse upon itself. Some bits of rain flowed down an ancient set of stairs in small streams, it dripped on centuries year old floors and the man who was collapsed at the foot of the stairs. The cold rain poured down upon his face slowly waking him up. His visor activated as his eyes opened, he looked around and saw that he was in a large tomb. Old, slightly decayed pots and urns stood in the corner, along with piles of ancient coins, jewelry, and weapons none of those things interested him. He continued to look around and found the torches on the columns lit and saw a person sitting in front of a statue at the end of the tomb. The person stood up and stepped into the light of the torches. They were wearing white puffy pants and old fashion brown leather boots, a long sleeve red shirt made out of pure silk and a leather chest piece covered their torse. Their face was hidden by a red keffiyeh and a wooden mask that only showed the person eyes. The man noticed that the person had a scimitar in the sheath around their waist. He backed away slightly out of fear.

The person chuckled at the man's display of fear. "Worry not friend I am Mustaqbal," He introduced himself in his thick Algerian accent with a slight bow; the man looked at Mustaqbal nervously, he could not tell what was real or not, either way this gave him great anxiety. "It looks like something is wrong, tell me what bothers you."

The man sighed. "If I'm not being to whiny I would say everything," The man remarked depressed. "I'm losing my sanity and grip on reality, I do not know what I'm experiencing is real or not, I barely remember who I once was, hell I don't even know my name," The man frowned as he laid on the ground, letting the rain fall on him.

"And when did this start?" Mustaqbal asked interested as he sat down on the ground next to the man.

"I haven't been that sane since I was fifteen, but that never bothered me until now, until," The man moved his right arm above his head and made a fist. "Until I became what I am now, I don't even remember what exactly happened, all I do know is that it made me think, it made me realize all the lies I've been telling myself, I've finally tasted regret and it's been lingering on my tongue for God knows how long," The man remarked bitterly.

"Perhaps you need a palette cleanser, regret has been the only meal you've been feeding yourself lately, have you ever thought about your future?" Mustaqbal asked casually.

"I used to, but that was never for sure, I dreamt an evil future, one that brought death and doom, no I do not want that, even if I could achieve, but that does not matter I have no future, not anymore," The man explained in despair.

"That's because you've lost all hope, you've been given a chance to erase this awful past and start anew and what do you do, you run from it," Mustaqbal replied sharply.

"Shut up!" The man yelled furiously. "Do you think I don't want to do that, that I don't want to escape from it all, I can't bring myself to do it."

"You've already broken the shackles of what once was you, you could've been running free a long time ago, but yet you keep drowning in the pool of self-loathing and fear," Mustaqbal countered calmly.

"And how do you suggest I escape from it you pillow wearing bastard," The man replied sharply while trying to glare.

"You need to brake for the surface, you past is an ocean of despair and destruction on all parties involved, right now you are between the surface and top layers, you want to break free, but you already have. You need to see the sky that calls for you, even from the deepest trenches it longed for you to bask in it's light, but you've always been afraid of getting burned, you wanted to stay the bottom feeder that you once were, only now you find it impossible. It is time to embrace your future and leave behind your past, leave behind those shackles and shadows, and become someone new, you say you have no identity then make one, make one for who you shall be in the future, it shall be your first step to recovery," Mustaqbal explained wisely.

"Will I be able to escape from this madness completely?" The man asked sorrow still lingering in his voice.

"These hallucinations you see, maybe with some pills if you want a quick solution, they may grow weaker over the years, but who am I to tell," Mustaqbal remarked with a shrug. "The more you grow as the new you the more of those old sins you shall lose. You can't just simply change, you need to work for it, you've been given many new chances and Karma has paid you back in full. You're slate is clean here, this place is better than no other to start anew, escape my friend, let this rain wash away the sins of the past and allow the seeds of your future to bloom!" Mustaqbal yelled passionately. "What is holding you back?!"

The man reached for his walking stick, but instead he grabbed a spear, it did not matter to him he still used it to stand once again. "Nothing," The man remarked as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Then rise! Rise to the heavens and become the new you! Break through the surface and never descend again!" Mustaqbal shouted powerfully as the man struggled to climb up the stairs. "Rise!"

The man did not look back at Mustaqbal, he continued to climb up the stairs. His sandals sent water from the small streams into the air, he used the sharp end of his sharp to maintain balance on the wet sound. The thunder struck with every step he climbed, a strong wind made his robe flap and push him back slightly, but he continued to rise. A new found sense of determination burned inside him, he wanted to see that sky, he continued to climb he wanted to be reborn, escape from who he was. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Killshot standing above him, the man did not quake in fear though, he rose his spear into the air and stabbed Killshot in the chest, the image disappeared and the man climbed on the surface. Thunder roared and lightning danced through the sky as the man continued to trudge forward. He did not know what he was going to truly achieve, but he was after it, he did not care if he lived or died, he knew if he died doing this he would be more fulfilled than any other possible outcome. The corpse lingering in the back of his mind was gone, he did not care about whoever that was, he completely forgot about who that was, he continued to trudge through the desert as fast as he could. He still felt fear deep inside him, but that did not matter right now, that fear was about the past, the past he was about to lose, he wasn't going to let that ocean swoop in and drown him again. Harsh wind and cold rain overtook the calm desert night as the man continued to trudge. The village came back into sight as the storm grew weaker and started to fade away, for a brief moment the man paused and looked back. He saw a group of people no one he could truly make out, a woman in a blue suit of armor, a giant man with a hammer, a man wearing a stetson hat, and even more, but in the middle was Killshot. The man then turned his attention to the village, the sun had just risen and enveloped the small town in it's glow, the children ran out of their homes towards the schoolhouse and the N.G.O workers had left their tents and started to work. He stared at the peaceful village quietly for a moment, then back at the group of people behind him. He gave the group of people behind the middle finger and journeyed to the village. Dirty, wet, and tired the man entered the village square where the Texan approached him.

"Well if it isn't the mysterious stranger where were you, I was worried sick about you," The Texan remarked concerned.

The man looked over at the schoolhouse and the children entering it. "I'm sorry I was out for a walk when the storm started I had to take shelter in a cave, I found this spear in it though, so I find it a nice trade off," The man remarked casually.

"You probably caught a cold, you'll need to get some more rest," The Texan said with a groan. "Oh wait I got a surprise for you!" The Texan beamed changing his attitude suddenly. "Oh Bahira!"

Suddenly the man heard the sound of something moving towards him quickly, he turned around and saw the leopard omnic rushing towards him, it stopped in front of the man and looked up at him. "We got your robot fixed up, our tech guy knew how to fix her up and make sure she knows who her master is, he said that there were quite a few features he couldn't get working, but I bet they weren't too important," The Texan explained happily.

The man slightly smiled and petted the omnic. "Bahira, even you have a name, I suppose I need one too," The man muttered half heartedly, he thought for a moment then chuckled. "How about Karma, I owe it a big favor."

"Well a pleasure to properly meet you Mister Karma," The Texan said happily.

"Hey how good is your English teacher, I've done my fair share of acting over the years and rather well-versed in speaking the language, may I offer my services?" Karma asked kindly.

"You can give it a shot I doubt you'll be worse than Lindsay, girl uses lol in normal conversation," The Texan whispered in disgust.

Karma chuckled. "What awful times we live in before you know it dogs and cats will be living with each other," Karma remarked sarcastically.

"Come on smart guy let's get you into the clinic," The Texan chuckled as he walked towards the clinic.

Karma turned around and saw Mustaqbal standing the middle of town. Mustaqbal nodded his head in Karma's direction which made the man smile. Karma and Bahira walked side by side into the clinic both enjoying the new dawn.

A/N…

Howdy folks, don't worry this isn't the end of Karma's story, it's the beginning. It'll be a few more chapters until Karma is officially drafted into Overwatch again so yeah. With this chapter Raul and Killshot are dead and in their place is Karma and Bahira. Karma will still make a smartass comment here and there, but he won't be near as brutal Raul and Killshot, Karma shall try to be a proper hero, not whatever the hell Killshot was. For the time being Karma has turned his back on Overwatch and suppressed a lot of his old memories so he is still not that mentally stable, so expect more freak outs from him to come. Karma is a new slate for what was once Raul and he's gonna try his damndest to make it right. I hope y'all like the changes I've made, because this is the story now, there's no going back. I hope y'all favorite, follow, review, and have a nice day. Time for todays AU bit.

Investigation Start!

Raul and McCree ran outside of their office building and found a dead body in the middle of the sidewalk in front of their office. People were running around screaming, filling up the telephone booths trying to call the police. The detective and enforcer made there way through the crowd of people, Raul disliked touching and being touched by so many sweaty New Yorkers, McCree chuckled at his partner's discomfort. The two reached the body and stood over it, McCree nodded at Raul and leaned down to start inspecting the body, Raul turned to the crowd.

"Alright you fatsos we're detectives at this lovely brick building neck to you, for the privilege of the uneducated citizens of our fair city that means we deal with stuff like this before the police come in with an arrest warrant to shove down our throats, so how about you let us work in peace until that happens," Raul suggested kindly, no one backed away. "If y'all don't move I'll get my cane and start bashing your skulls in with it," The people backed away quickly after that. "Ok thank you, now if you seen what had happened please form a line and talk to me about it, don't worry I won't bash you with a cane," Raul said rather sweetly. "Unless I have to," Raul added on sharply as witnessed started to line up.

"What a lovely day right partner?" McCree asked with a chuckle as he observed the bullet wound.


	22. Mister Karma

Mister Karma

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (With the exception of Karma and Bahira)

"Somedays I ask myself what the hell happened…"

"The red ball bounced down the street," Karma said slowly as he looked at the large group of children. "The red ball bounced down the street, repeat everyone," He ordered kindly as he walked away from the chalkboard he was standing next.

He walked down the narrow columns made by how the tables the children were sitting at were arranged. Two at every small table, thirty six in total all of varying ages youngest at four oldest at fourteen. The children looked up at the chalkboard where the sentence was written and small pictures of the objects were drawn. Karma listened closely to every child every, listening closely for the smallest slip up, a smile was on his face as he paced down the columns. These children had to at least a third of village he thought to himself, he wondered how many lost their parents due to these conditions, he ignored those thoughts not wanting to lose that smile upon his face. He looked over at a child in the back row of table, he was young six at most, a nervous expression was upon his face, a concerned expression was upon Karma's face as he slowly walked over to the child. The child heard the quiet tap of Karma's cane grew closer.

"Th-th-th-t-t-t," The child stuttered nervously as he clenched his shorts.

"Idir what is wrong?" Karma asked warmly as he looked down at the child.

Idir looked at his teacher cladded in the same white t-shirt, dove pin ,and jeans as any other N.G.O worker would wear, but the burn marks along his face, the strange machine upon his face, and lack of arm made him look more intimidating than the rest. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Idir yelled shaken still stuttering.

Karma frowned. "There is no reason to be sorry, I heard your stutter," Karma explained casually. "Do you have problems saying words in your native tongue?" Karma asked interested.

"N-n-no Mister Karma," Idir replied slightly embarrassed.

Karma nodded patiently. "I see, learning a new language can be very tasking, learning the new words, rules, and pronouncing them is well awful for a lack of a better word," Karma explained with a small smile. "When I was first learning English I had a bit of a stutter as well."

"Wait you had to learn English?" One of the other students remarked surprised.

"Yes Izem, it was quite a struggle especially in my old line of work," Karma remarked with a half-hearted chuckle. "I realized that the stutter mainly came from my nerves, I had to calm down and say it slowly, remind myself how each letter sounded like, make sure I knew the word in and out, just picture the words in your head Idir, take a deep breath, and say each word slowly," Karma explained with a bright smile.

Idir nodded and took a deep breath and went silent for a moment. "The," He said slowly. "Red ball," He continued still in that quiet and slow tone. "Boun," He started to say as he nervously looked around the classroom. "Ced," He finally finished. "Down the street," He said with a heavy sigh.

Karma chuckled and patted Idir on his head. "Very good work Idir," Karma congratulated as he walked back up to the chalkboard.

"Mister Karma!" Another student yelled getting the teacher's attention.

He looked over to Tajeddigt, a young girl at the age of twelve, one of his best students, he smiled fondly. "Yes Taj?" He questioned as he stopped walking.

"What was your old line of work?" She asked interested.

Karma chuckled. "Acting," He replied simply.

"You were in big Hollywood movies!" Tajeddigt exclaimed excited.

"Mister Karma is true?" Abd al Alim an eight year old who always forgot most of his prepositions asked surprised.

"No, no I was in plays like what Shakespeare made," Karma explained amused. as he finally reached the chalkboard.

"You made that name up," Tajeddigt declared with a pout.

Karma started laughing. "You would think," Karma erased the board and wrote a new sentence. "The play was done very well," Karma said as he pointed to each word. "The play was done very well," He repeated, before the class could say the phrase Karma opened his mouth. "Nope children you're writing this too, come on who wants to come up first?" He asked only to be met with sad looks and groans. "Come on, hey Adil what about you?"

The fourteen year old squirmed in his seat awkwardly. "Mister Karma why do we have to write, the old English teacher didn't make us write," Adil remarked nervously.

"Well you see there are many differences between me and the old English teacher, for example she had both arms, she was a teenager on loan from a collage, and she was a lazy sow, and seeing how I am not a lazy sow I'm going to push you all as far as I can," Karma explained as he leaned on his cane. "Learning how to speak a language is only the gateway, you'll need to learn how to read, write, and truly understand the words to actually succeed, learning a new language is a way into a new culture, that's why I am learning Arabic and Berber so I can understand your cultures better and I'm not going to miss that chance, so you shouldn't miss your chance either," Karma mused simply. "Now going back to your writing come on step up, do make me chose someone."

His students looked at each other exchanging nervous glances when suddenly an Algerian Woman dressed in the standard N.G.O garb walked into the classroom holding a large book. "Sorry to cut your lesson short Mister Karma, but it is time my time to teacher," She said as she ran a hand through her long black ponytail.

A group children let out a sigh of relief much to Karma's amusement. "It is nice seeing you Abir, what are you teaching today, perhaps history, I heard that Algeria has has a large history of proud sea men rushing through wet parallel cliffs searching for the great treasure that lies in the narrow divide, I would definitely like to stay for those lessons," Karma remarked playfully with a scandalous grin and quick wink towards her.

Abir blushed profusely while the children stared at the two teachers confused. "Mister Karma there are children present!" She yelled flustered.

Karma chuckled. "Yes maybe we could discuss those lesson plans in private," Karma replied with a smirk.

Abir rolled her eyes. "You don't even think about what comes out of your mouth let alone think about a plan," Abir said while waving her hand dismissively.

"True, true," Karma smiled and started walking out of the schoolhouse. "Goodbye children, Abir, have a nice day."

Karma stood in the middle of village and watched the N.G.O workers and residents go by for a moment. "Bahira!" He yelled then started clicking his tongue, the large feline omnic in question begrudgingly crawled out of it's cool hiding place under the schoolhouse and slowly padded over to it's master with his spear in it's mouth. "There you are pretty girl," He remarked fondly as he turned over to face the leopard omnic, as she grew closer Karma noticed small pictures and marks painted along Bahira, he chuckled amused. "Great we need to get you washed up again, I swear one of these days we need to find the cultripts of this heinous crime," Karma remarked as Bahira seemed to growl in agreement, Bahira finally reached Karma and dropped his spear at his feet, he rubbed a hand along her smooth head and leaned down and picked up his spear while dropping his cane.

Bahira grabbed his cane in her mouth and walked alongside Karma. He picked up a water jug near the well with his spear and stumbled over to the well. He turned the crank while trying to keep his balance, Bahira stood on her hind legs and leaned against the well watching the bucket descend into the dark cave holding the water. Clouds lazily drifted through the sky, giving little shade from the sun's hot rays. The smell of food being cooked, the sound of something new being built, and the chatter of three different languages was always present. A farmer holding a basket of dates waved at Karma pleasantly, the teacher waved back with a small smile. He took a deep breath and allowed the warm clean air enter his aching lungs. He brought the bucket back up and made Bahira drop his cane, he put the cane through the handles of the water jug then proceeded to pour the water out of the bucket into the jug. Bahira picked up the cane and jug and started to walk towards the tent while her master slowly trailed behind. He groaned his body starting to ache once again, he sighed and stopped where he stood. Karma pushed his spear into the ground and sat down, he pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket and held it in his lap as he opened it. The two pills went down his throat with a pained grunt followed by a groggy groan. The breeze blew through his hair which had finally grew past faint stubble. After a moment he regained the strength in his legs and grabbed his spear and continued his walk. His stomach growled which made him wonder if he was on stock duty tonight, he groaned lazily at the thought.

"Oi Mister Karma check it out!" A N.G.O worker yelled down to him.

Karma looked over at the source of the voice and saw the worker atop a newly built home. "So you finally finished my home, I got to say that tent was a bit cozy," Karma quipped with a smile.

"You wish!" The worker yelled with a short chuckle.

"So I have," Karma remarked shrugging his shoulders. "Though it is nice to see an increase in space we all know we need it."

"Hopefully it's just an increase never know who's gonna wander in next," The worker added on with a sigh.

"I suppose so," Karma agreed with a slight frown.

"So how was class?" The worker asked casually as he climbed off the house.

"Eh same old same, I'll have to wait until next month to get those books I ordered to really start changing things, heck it's not even guaranteed," Karma fretted annoyed.

"Guess you'll have to make do with chalk," The worker remarked with a smirk.

"I'm just asking for three dictionaries and a few-," Karma started to explain before a loud roar came from the direction of his tent.

"Seems like your girlfriend is calling you," The worker quipped.

"More like my demanding mother, I'll see you tomorrow Ted," Karma waved goodbye as he walked back to his tent.

The sun hung lazily in the early afternoon sky when Karma returned to his small home. In front of the tent lied Bahira appearing to sleep, the sunlight gleamed off her shiny frame. He averted his eyes from the bright omnic and looked at the makeshift sundial he made in the dirt, it was roughly two-thirty. He put his spear in the tent and proceeded to climbed into his tent and stripped off his work clothes putting them in the bag in his tent. The tent was near empty there was a bag for what little clothing he had, a wooden slab he used as a table, a flashlight lantern, and a sleeping bag. He changed into his robe and put on a straw sunhat, then left his tent with a rag in hand. He looked over and found his water jug and cane to the side of his tent, he dipped the rag into the water and started to scrub away the paint splatters and little drawings on Bahira. She purred slightly, Karma chuckled at how the omnic acts. The watered down red paint started to cover his hands, he paused for a moment and stared at how red his hand was. After a moment he sided and wiped his hand clean and continued to clean Bahira. He looked over at his village and sighed happily.

(A different day)

Karma leaned against his tent basking in the morning sun. A cool breeze made Karma's brown robe flap slightly. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm dry air, he opened his eyes and looked at his sundial it was only eight o'clock, he smiled and continued to lounge. He closed his eyes which made his visor turn off temporally trying to take a quick nap. After a while he felt a hot metal paw press down on his side. He grumbled in pain and opened his eyes, he saw Bahira standing over him with a dead cobra in his mouth.

"Very good Bahira," Karma congratulated slightly shaken. "You are a great hunter, how about you bury that now, somewhere far away from here," Karma ordered with a half-hearted smile.

Bahira padded off proudly hanging her head her head high in the air. Karma let out a sigh of relief and returned to his lounging, he poured himself a cup of water from his jug and drank the warm water. He turned around and pulled out his small wooden slab which had a small basket of dates on them. He reminded himself to get around to thanking the farmer who gave him them as he ate.

"Hey Karma!" A loud man with a Texan accent yelled to him.

He looked over and saw the worker running towards him. "Johnny boy, what brings you to my neck of the desert?" Karma asked as he sat up. "If you came for early morning love making I must unfortunately inform you that I am not exactly in working order, yet."

"Ew," Johnny shuddered in disgust. "I was gonna ask you if want to come with me to get some cattle from a village nearby?"

"And give up my dates that make me shit and the sun that makes me ache, gladly," Karma said as he propped himself up with his spear.

"Great I'll get a few more guys and bring around the jeep!" Johnny shouted as he ran off.

"Bahira!" Karma yelled before going into a coughing fit, the omnic strode over to Karma and sat in front of him. "Guard my tent while I'm gone ok," Bahira laid down and yawned. "I swear if I had possessions I would get robbed," Karma sighed as he turned around and faced the approaching dust cloud.

The jeep with Johnny and two natives inside pulled up infront of Karma and helped him into the back of the jeep. It was quiet, the radio was broken and there was not a sign of life for miles around as they drove through the empty plains and patches of desert. Karma looked at the mountain range in the horizon, he wished his visor could display it in better quality, but he grew to accept these limitations. The air was warm and dry, a scent unknown to any of the men's noses were carried through the soft wind. The clouds started to gather and approach from the south, Karma stared at it and hoped it was rain again, he enjoyed it when it rained. He looked over and saw a giant hand sticking out of the sand, other small bits of metal rose out of the earth touched the sky like dunes. The hand was rusted and had bullet holes through it. Johnny noticed Karma staring at the long dead Titan Omnic.

"Impressive isn't it, I heard about the battle to take this monster," Johnny started to say, Karma looked over at him interested. "It was an interesting case, the Earth wanted it dead as much as the people fighting against it. You see most of Algeria was ravaged by these Titan Omnics, apparently it was one of the priority targets alongside Morocco, Egypt and South Africa. Overwatch assisted Algeria very late in the war so the armies of Algeria and its allies were left to fend for themselves. The whole entire coastside, capital, and most of the major cities were destroyed and that was only the beginning, those Omnics weren't stopping until they destroyed every inch of North Africa. This Titan was marching from Morocco to Ghardaia it just destroyed Bechar, the Algerian army amounted their forces to counter the Omnic. They tried to defeat it, but none of their weapons were making a real dent in it, then it started to rain. The sand became soft and weak, it couldn't support the weight of the omnic, it collapsed unable to get back up, the army quickly used this to it's advantage and defeated it. But it didn't mean much in the end Le Pouvoir fell apart along with the government and the country became what it is now," Johnny explained forlorned,

"Why does the UN go in and fix this place up?" Karma asked confused.

"You're looking at the attempt to fix this place," Johnny replied sharply.

"And I guess it hasn't been going too good," Karma assumed with a frown.

"Yeah, the people are scattered, all of our allies are either in a worse condition than us or have severed tied, I used to be an accountant in Bechar before the Omnics came around, but then they came I had a choice live in the anarchy that was left in the ruins of Bechar or run out in the desert, you can tell by our village that I wasn't the only one," One of the natives broke into the conversation. "We hid in the ruins waiting until the government came and established order, that was fifteen years ago. Most of the families came from the poorer parts of town, some came from the outskirts of Morocco, most didn't speak English or have a proper education, we were barely getting by before Johnny and his fellow N. came into the picture."

"If the government doesn't have any real power out here what keeps everything peaceful?" Karma asked concerned.

"Local warlords, people that salvaged weapons and tools after the battles and started to take control of the land, they got agreements to keep them from pissing each other off, but that doesn't matter much, our neighbors in Libya and Tunisia live in much similar conditions," The native answered simply. "Morocco tries to play it cool and act as if everything is fine, but none wants to vacation in place where most of their attractions are rubble."

Karma frowned and stared into the horizon. He muttered something along the lines of anarchy is overrated before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Hours passed before he was woken up, he heard a loud shout and his eyes darted open activating his visor. He looked over and a saw group of people in front of Johnny and the natives he came with. The group of people were holding rifles and draped in clothing that reminded Karma of old time soldiers. He looked over and saw a village with cattle in a fenced in area, a new person approached he was old and wearing a robe. His bald head shone in the early afternoon sun. Another person approached this one from the group of what Karma assumed to be soldiers of the local warlord. Karma attempted to climb out of the jeep only to fall face first into the sand. He spat the sand out of his mouth and propped himself up with his spear, once he regained his bearings he hobbled over to group. They were yelling at each other nobody even noticed Karma approaching. He was right next to the person that stepped forward from the soldiers and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering if you-," Karma started to say.

Suddenly the soldier slapped bashed Karma in the head with his rifle sending him tumbling into the sand. "Don't you dare touch me you disgusting cripple!" He yelled furiously.

"Me disgusting, at least I don't have the gaul to be hitting people with my dick, oops sorry that thing was nowhere near big enough to be it," Karma replied sharply not bothering to look up.

Everyone went silent and stared at Karma stunned, the soldier picked Karma up by the collar of his shirt and made Karma face him. "What did you just say?" The soldier asked coldly.

"I said you have a tiny ass dick, so small that it barely exists," Karma remarked returning the tone.

The soldier threw Karma into the ground and stomped on the center of his back. Karma coughed out blood, he weakly looked over his shoulder and saw a dark mass towering over him, the only thing that existed in the shade was a skull mask. The soldier repeatedly kicked Karma in his ribs nearly breaking them, he kicked Karma strongly making him cough up blood once again and sent him tumbling through the ground. Karma's pills tumbled out of his robe, the soldier noticed and picked them up with a wicked smirk.

"I'll gonna keep these," The soldier stuffed the pill bottle in his pocket then looked over at the old man. "I'm gonna give you five more days to give us your rations and if you don't have them me and the boss will raze this place to the ground, come on men!" He yelled as they started to walk away.

The old looked down at Karma and walked over while Johnny ran over to him. "Karma what were you thinking!" He yelled concerned.

Blood trailed down from his mouth and he was barely conscious. "I saw the dispute I thought I could help I'm used to dealing with unsavory characters," He remarked simply.

"He stole your medicine!" Johnny shouted worried. "You know how bad you could get without them."

"The pain and hallucinations are bearable," Karma mused with a weak shrug.

"What isn't is how he treated you," The old man said as he helped Karma up and let him lean on his shoulder. "Even though you did ask for a bit of it," He added with a slight frown.

"Eh I don't like being called a cripple I prefer one armed badass," Karma quipped with a weak chuckle.

"Yes a badass who excels at get his ass whooped," He continued while shaking his head. "I hate having to deal with them, I wish we had some hero to come in and save us, but no one cares about Algeria."

"I do," Karma remarked as he saw Mustaqbal in the distance.

"Then maybe you could be our hero," The old remarked with laughing slightly. "Come on let's deal with the cattle."

"Come on Karma let's get you back in the jeep," Johnny grabbed Karma and helped him hovel over to the jeep, but Karma kept looking at Mustaqbal in the distance.

A/N…

This was just a small chapter to show how Karma has adapted to Algeria and scene setting. Next chapter shall take place two years in the future and include a small child with a big omnic hopefully I shall not make promises, I still need to work out the details. I also may be starting another project, I nicknamed it The Avenging Angel Rebirth, it involves DC comics. I have nothing else to say at this point, other than I'm sorry about how slow the updates are between Mercs at Work, Rocketing Forward, school work, no internet at home, laying out the groundwork for Avenging Angel Rebirth and this it's hard to get time to sit down and focus. Also I'm gonna be cutting the AU bits because they don't really fit with Karma and they are just increasing the already impressive work load I am taking on. Please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day!


	23. Beginnings

Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any character associated any original characters and concepts are mine

"Life is everywhere, you just don't acknowledge it nor appreciate it…"

"Day one in the village of Rirawi, I am on my way to meet up with the guardian the N.G.O appointed to watch over me," A small girl told her audio-log. "I'm so excited to be here, this is a chance for me to help people in a completely different way and my first chance to interact with people of a super different culture," She cheered happily. "I'm surprised tha-," She started to say before something smacked the back of her head. "Ow!"

Efi turned around and looked over at Karma and Bahira. The trio stood on near him tent on the outskirt of the village. Clouds lazily drifted through the hot desert sky.

"Be careful," Karma scolded her simply as he held out his hand revealing a dead bug. "Getting bit by this thing will give you the runs for weeks," Karma explained disgusted.

Efi wasn't even paying attention to him she was distracted by Bahira. "What's that?" She asked awestruck as she poked the omnics chin.

"Don't do that," Karma told her sternly.

"I've never seen an omnic like this one before," Efi remarked amazed as she leaned down and wrapped her hands around Bahira's cheeks.

Bahira growled annoyed and glared at the child. "Please stop touching my cat," Karma nagged nervously.

Efi pried Bahira's jaw open and stared at it. "Look at these teeth, why is there a glowing circle at the end of it's throat, what-?" Efi started ask curiously.

Bahira roared and Karma pulled Efi away just as Bahira snapped her jaw shut, Karma lost his balance and fell back on the sand. "What's wrong with you child!" Karma asked dumbstruck.

"Did you hear that roar it sounded exactly like the real thing!" Efi shouted amazed as she sat up on top of Karma's chest.

Karma coughed violently. "Please get off me," Karma huffed weakly.

Efi gasped and got off Karma. "I'm sorry mister-," Efi started apologize before pausing to stare at him.

"What stunned by my dashingly good looks," Karma quipped with a self-dismissive chuckle as he rubbed the burn scars on his face.

"What's the device on your face?" Efi asked interested.

Karma looked at her with a confused expression. "My visor is what you're interested in?" He asked surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to ask how did you lose an arm or where'd you get that scar or were you always this ugly?"

Efi awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. "Well all of those questions sound rude, so I wouldn't ask them," She remarked simply.

Karma smiled and chuckled. "What a proper upbringing how respectful," He remarked surprised. "So you're interested in this hunk of junk eh, it allows me to see, well kind of," He added on with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Efi asked.

"It's better if you see it for yourself," Karma removed his visor and gave it to her.

Efi hesitantly put on the visor. "Oww!" She cried out after moment before quickly removing the visor. "How do you stand that?"

"I don't really, I sometimes have to take three painkillers a day," He told her with a sigh.

"Is that healthy?" Efi asked concerned.

"Probably not, but few things are for me, I shouldn't be out in the sun, but here I am," Karma remarked with a shrug.

"I could probably improve it," Efi told him as she looked over the visor.

Suddenly Karma started to laugh. "Sure child and I'll grow a new arm," Karma quipped while shaking his head.

Efi growled annoyed. "What you don't believe me?" She asked with a pout.

"Listen child no one around these parts can make that thing remotely better, not even it's creator could understand it, don't make false promises they hurt more than headaches," Karma explained with a wave of his hand.

"I can make my own omnic from scratch, this should be much simpler," Efi stated proudly.

"Ten year old claiming to make their own omnic, you won't happen to be that child prodigy Efi Oladele?" Karma asked as he got up.

"I'm eleven, but yes I am Efi Oladele," Efi replied looking at him confused.

"Ah excellent. I am Karma Rirawi the local English teacher and for the next few month your guardian you may refer to me as Mister Karma," Karma informed her with a bow.

"You didn't need to bow," Efi told him slightly embarrassed.

"Nonsense, I am too flamboyant not to bow," Karma quipped as he got up. "I guess I should give you the grand tour of this place, Bahira!" The omnic padded over to the two. "How about you ride on top of Bahira."

Efi looked at Karma and Bahira excited. "Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Eh just as long as you don't mess with her face you'll be fine, worse case scenario you get saddle sore," Karma told her dismissively.

Efi squealed and climbed onto Bahira quickly. "I hope Orisa won't be jealous of this, oh wait I promised to send her pictures!" Efi pulled out a phone and gave it to Karma. "Could you please take a picture for me?"

"I'll try my best," Karma said haphazardly as he grabbed the phone, his hand shook and had trouble keeping balance, but he eventually took the photo. "There."

Efi grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. "It's a bit shaky, but it could be worse," Efi remarked pleased.

"I can barely hold a phone, maybe I should try and get some physical therapy," Karma picked up his spear and started to walk forward. "Bahira come and make sure you don't drop the child."

The trio started making their way to the village.

(Later)

"Is this what you do all day?" Efi asked as she sat outside of Karma's tent working on his visor.

Karma ate a date and looked out into the distance. "Yes, my limitations prevent me from being the most active member of the community, but I try my best and I'm perfectly fine with just being a teacher," Karma explained casually.

Efi pried open the visor with a screwdriver and stared at the wiring. "What about me, could be doing much more than this," Efi remarked as she moved some wires around.

"We don't have much need for a technological genius, the radios are working fine, the vehicles are up and running, we are well stocked up, all that is left is physical labor and I don't see you as the carpenter type," Karma mused with a yawn. "Though I can't see much anyways."

"Am I allowed to laugh at that?" Efi asked hesitantly with a skeptic look.

"I would be offended if you didn't," Karma quipped with a smile.

"Does it bother you?" Efi asked concerned. "Not being able to see," She added on slightly interested.

"Eh what bothers me the most is the memory of seeing things, extravagant sights, costumes in plays, explosions, the horizon, I even miss simple things I never even cared about like flowers, I miss watching plays and musicals memorizing the movements and dance numbers, I miss being able to stare off into the distance," Karma frowned and sighed. "Sometimes when I fall asleep, I dream that I can still see, that I still have both of my arms, that I can walk and run properly, even my hair and looks returned," Karma ran a hand through his tarnished hair. "But those dreams also remind me of bad times, the things I did that made me deserve this punishment."  
"What do you mean?" Efi asked confused.

"Kid I wouldn't be calling myself Karma if I wasn't a strong believer in," Karma remarked with a chuckle.

"I don't believe in karma I find it to be to superstitious," Efi told him with a shrug.

"Hahaha maybe you don't believe in that kind of stuff now, but you can't be certain about what you'll find later on in life. We live in a strange world child, that means we must be ready to accept anything that comes our way, not everything is based in logic and fact there'll be things that we will never understand, but we've got to accept. Plus after you've seen a man summon a magical dragon out of an arrow you'll find stuff like karma rather easy to believe in," Karma explained as he laid back down.

"What?" Efi asked confused. "A magical dragon? You must be joking," Efi stated dismissively.

"As serious as I can be," Karma replied with a smile.

"Knowing you that doesn't mean much," Efi remarked with a pout.

Karma laughed robustly. "Finally you're getti-," Karma started to cough violently due to his laughter.

"Mister Karma are you ok?" Efi shouted as she ran over towards him.

(Later)

"Bye children have a nice day, don't go to easy on them Abir!" Karma yelled as he walked out of the school house.

"Done flirting with your girlfriend," Efi teased with a smirk as she worked on Bahira.

"No not yet and I haven't even gotten around to flirting with my boyfriend, I have busy day ahead me," Karma remarked casually. "And what did I say about touching my cat."

"But she has a ton of cool features, I think she can fire missiles!" Efi exclaimed excited.

"Why would my cat fire missiles?" Karma asked confused.

"Because she's an omnic," Efi replied simply.

"Not she's my cat," Karma told her with a sigh.

"That is also an omnic," Efi reminded him.

"Nope just my cat, a completely normal cat that can't fire missiles," Karma remarked with a shrug.

"Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall at times Mister Karma," Efi sighed as she shook her head.

"Why would you want to talk to a brick wall, it doesn't even have a mouth?" Karma asked faking confusion.

"You're doing it on purpose now," Efi muttered with a pout.

Karma chuckled as sat at the base of the school house with Efi. "Yeah I am, now what can Bahira do, can you rig her up with some non-lethal features, you know incase birds come in and try to steal my dates, I am tired of having Bahira dump their corpses in the desert, it attaches snakes, then Bahira kills the snakes, then vulture get attracted to the snakes, then wolves get attracted to the vultures, and I'm afraid that dead wolves would attract lions," Karma told her casually.

"You do know do know that lions have been extinct in Algeria for over a century?" Efi asked skeptically.

"Only nerds would know that, you're a nerd," Karma replied pouting slightly.

Efi only sighed and continued to work on Bahira while Karma chuckled. On the horizon he saw five large dust clouds approaching. A cold wind blew through the village as Karma frowned, he grabbed his spear and rose.

"Efi take Bahira and go to my tent," He ordered sternly.

"Why?" Efi asked confused.

"Just do it," He growled as he walked away.

Karma climbed up the schoolhouse stairs and knocked on the door. "Karma what is it?" Abir asked confused.

"I think we have some violent guests coming around, keep the children inside," He told her sharply.

"What but you know they don't come around these parts," Abir remarked skeptically.

"Do you want to take an unnecessary risk or be unprepared if it proves truth?" He asked direly.

"Fine," Abir sighed and closed the door.

Karma heard the sounds of unrest from through the schoolhouse door as he walked away. He looked around the village square and didn't see Efi around, he let a sigh of relief as he walked up to join the other men gathered at the front of the village. White clouds covered the as the dust clouds grew closer; the men's expressions ranged from shock and fear to pure anger. Karma tightly gripped his spear as sweat rolled down his brow. Mustaqbal hand gripped his shoulder as the dust clouds slowed down and stopped revealing five jeeps all holding bandits. The bandits leapt out of the jeeps and walked towards the crowd of men, Ted stepped forward.

"You've known this was coming for over two years," Mustaqbal remarked to Karma.

"And what was I supposed to do about it?" Karma asked with a frown as Ted and a bandit started talking with each other in Arabic.

"Prepare yourself and your people so you could at least make stand," Mustaqbal answered strongly.

"And cause more unnecessary deaths, I'm tired of killing," Karma replied stoically.

"You know there is other ways to make a stand without turning the sands red," Mustaqbal remarked sharply. "You call yourself Karma, but you don't hold the title very well."  
"What does that mean?" Karma asked attempting to glare.

"You know what I mean," Mustaqbal spat harshly. "Are the people you stand with not good and deserve better and those people over there evil and deserve comeuppance for their sins?" Karma remained silent. "You know what I'm saying is true, you desire are not malicious like before. You are not doing this to fulfill your blood lust for you shall not, you are not doing this for a deluded quest because after something simple, and you know that deep down you still want to fight," Mustaqbal mused wisely. "You want to be something that these people can rely on, you to be their hero."

Karma remained silent as Ted was smacked to the ground. "We'll be back in two days! You better have we desire or else!" The bandit yelled as he walked away.

Karma hung his head as he walked away.

(Later that night)

"It was bandits wasn't it," Efi remarked getting Karma's attention.

"Maybe," Karma replied with a sigh as he leaned against his tent.

The two sat around a fire by their tents. Not a sound echoed through the quiet desert night. The moonlight made the sand gleam; Karma looked at the fire.

"Did you know about the bandits being around Algeria?" Karma asked with a frown.

"Yes," Efi answered simply.

"Then why did you come?" Karma asked confused.

"It was a new experience, a chance for me to help people that are in desperate need of it," Efi replied strongly.

"Child unless you brought that robot of yours then you really can't help," Karma said with a chuckle.

"Well…," Efi trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You brought the robot," Karma declared dumbstruck.

"Well I needed someone to hang out with while you were teaching," Efi told him with a meeky chuckle.

"You had robot that could've been very useful over the last three month and you've just been playing with her," Karma exclaimed stunned.

"Yes," Efi admitted embarrassed.

"What you have in technical genius you greatly lack in wisdom and common sense," Karma remarked sharply.

Efi pouted sadly. "Hey I'm only eleven!" She yelled.

"Sorry," Karma told her earnestly before sighing and laying on the sand. "But having Orisa doesn't really matter in the long run."

"What if we call Overwatch they could help us, I hear that their operating in the shadows and stuff, I bet it'll be super easy for me to find them!" Efi declared confidently.

"I bet it would, but like I said it won't matter in the long run, Overwatch just moves the rubble away, they won't be around to help you rebuild," Karma explained with a frown.

"What about the UN, they could...oh wait," Efi frowned as well.

"Yeah, Algeria doesn't have a hero, even if you repel the bandits today, they'll find out that you aren't here forever and then they'll be back," Karma mused in despair.

"What about you?" Efi asked her face brightening up.

Karma looked over at her confused. "What about me?" Karma tilted his head at her.

"Bahira has combat functions, all of which have a non-lethal capabilities!" Efi exclaimed excited. "You and her could fight against the bandits with my help and then even after I'm gone you could continue to fight against them!" Efi smiled proudly.

"Well…" Karma thought about it for a moment, Mustaqbal appeared behind Efi, he sighed. "Well child let's make me into a hero."

"Yay!" Efi cheered as she leapt up excited. "I'll call Orisa she gets bored in that cave you know, oh and she'll finally get to actually meet Bahira, this'll be great."

"Have you ever actually fought against anything?" Karma asked confused.

"Well Orisa has fought against a lot of bank robbers, gangsters, and this one mad bomber, so I think she can handle a couple of bandits," Efi told him confidently. "Oh wait I'll also need your visor so you can control Bahira remotely, and also some energy drinks, and do you have an LuciOs?"

"Lucio has a cereal, a South American criminal has a cereal," Karma remarked dumbstruck.

"Wait do you think the mechanic would let me borrow some parts?" Wait would you want a costume, I always thought Jack Morrison would be cooler with a cape!" Efi continued to list off while ignoring his question.

"I'm not going to get any sleep over the next two days," Karma sighed exasperated.

(Two days later)

The sun rose over the cliff sides in the distance and hung over the dry plains and deserts. Golden sand danced in the wind along with the dead tall grass. The dawn sky was painted in a calm orange color; vultures flew in the distance as five dust clouds approached Rirawi. The sun was obstructed by gray clouds approaching from the southern horizon; they travelled with the five dust clouds. It was unseasonably cold and humid; the smell of dates and rain hung in the air. The village was silent, no children were heading to school, no one was working, not even the N.G.O workers were around. Karma sat atop of the schoolhouse walking the clouds come closer, he felt no excitement or fear, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, perhaps he would know after the endeavor passes. Mustaqbal sat next to Karma. The smell of hot and powerful exotic spices hung in the air as soon as he appeared.

"Efi are you sure you and Orisa can handle this?" He asked concerned over an old walkie talkie.

"This is much easier than fighting crime in Nubani, there's much fewer things to hit," Orisa remarked happily.

"That's the spirit," Karma remarked unsure.

"And I supped up Bahira to the best of my abilities," Efi chimed in proudly.

"She's unstoppable and cute!" Orisa cried out cheerfully.

"I know," Efi added on equally cheerful.

"Wait Efi what if we put a bow on her?" Orisa asked with a sudden gasp.

"Oh my-," Efi started to say.

"Girls how about you stop messing with my cat and get into position?" Karma asked with a nervous grin.

"Oh sorry Mister Karma give up a second," Efi remarked before signing off.

Karma sighed while turning his head towards the clouds. "Have you given much thought about it?" Mustaqbal asked simply.

"I need to know how it feels, I need to know if I can control myself first of all, then I'll think about it," Karma replied with a sigh.

"You aren't the person to sit back and let people be abused Karma, your beliefs, methods, ideals, and even who you are have completely changed, but there is one desire that you still have and that is to punish or bring down those who are corrupt, now you have the other side of that desire which is to help those in need. You do not want to bring upon chaos and destruction, you want bring upon change and new chances. You have left behind the man who simply wandered through blurred lines, you have a clear goal now, you can see things for what they are, you want justice not for yourself, you want justice for all and you want to be an instrument of it," Mustaqbal explained. "I do too, I can guide you Karma, let you, me, and Bahira bring upon a better future for Algeria."

Karma watched the dust clouds stop and the gray clouds cover the sky. "We'll see, you'll get your answer soon," Karma remarked as he tapped into Bahira with his visor.

Bahira's eyes opened and she slowly padded around where the jeeps were parked. "Where is everyone?" One of the bandits asked.

"I guess they really do want this village razed to the ground," Another bandit remarked with a scoff. "Come on get the molotovs," He spat as he turned around.

The bandits turned around towards their jeeps where Bahira was standing. She growled and glared at the bandits, before they unstrapped their rifles Bahira let out a painfully loud roar. Some of the bandits grabbed covered their ears and fell to their knees while others ran as bleed slowly dripped from their ears. Suddenly Orisa come out from behind the building and shot a graviton charge above the bandits slamming them back together making them even more disorientated. Suddenly Bahira started generating electricity across her frame and shot a bolt of it at the cluster of bandits. They fell on the ground knocked out or too disoriented to move. Karma looked at his work from his perch with a small smile on his face.

"That was…" Efi started to say disappointed.

"Anti-climatic," Orisa finished for her.

"Well what did you expect they are untrained bandits and we have advanced robots that shoot lasers and lightning," Karma replied as N.G.O works ran out of hiding and started to tie up the bandits and steal their weapons.

"Well more than that," Efi stated with a little grunt.

Karma chuckled. "Ah children and their bloodlust," Karma turned off his walkie talkie.

"So?" Mustaqbal asked.

"You're gonna pester me for the rest of my life if I don't agree, might as well get the five years of begging out of the way," Karma told him with a smirk.

"Only five years, I thought you would break after ten," Mustaqbal remarked as he disappeared.

(Later)

"Bye Mister Karma!" Efi shouted as she hug the man.

"It was a pleasure spending these last six month with you young lady," Karma remarked as he patted her on the back.

"I'll try to visit you every year that I can," Efi told him happily.

"What are you trying to do make me sick of you?" Karma asked with a smile.

"Oh please, I know I'm your favorite kid," Efi chuckled happily.

"Hey don't let rumors like that go around," Karma leaned down and whispered to her. "It was Ted that told you that right, he's got the biggest mouth this side of the mountains."

(Later)

"Ted may I have some vacation time?" Karma asked meekly.

"Why?" Ted asked confused.

"I'm meeting someone from my past, I got a call from them when I was on radio duty last night, I want some answers on who I was, I remember somethings, but those could just be lies I told myself, and this may be my only chance to know," Karma lied regretfully.

Ted hugged Karma. "I understand, just, just come back to us, even if it's just to tell us what you know," Ted told him.

"Thank you," Karma let out a forlorn smile.

(Later)

"Must you raid my tomb?" Mustaqbal asked as he watched Karma pry open an airtight stone casket.

"I'm just getting some clothes," Karma replied he pushed down on his spear making the top of the casket rise.

"Do my grave look like a Sears?" Mustaqbal growled.

"For a figment of imagination you sure are cruel," Karma remarked he finally removed the top.

"You shouldn't have based me off the person you are trying to grave rob!" Mustaqbal shouted with a huff.

Karma stared at the near intact clothing of Mustaqbal. "I'll have to modify the mask to fit my visor, but it'll suffice," Karma said with a smile.

Mustaqbal sighed. "I had to go and make you a hero," Mustaqbal muttered as Karma started to take off his robes.

A/N…

Surprise there isn't one. Just please follow, favorite, review, and please have a nice day.


	24. Announcement

Dear readers due to a lose of passion, laptop issues, lack of time, increase in school work, work related issues, problems with money, and major writers block I've decided to go on a temporal hiatus until I feel like I can write again, I've recently be going into oneshots and so on trying to find my creative spirit again, but I haven't really got it. I feel awful doing this, I'm not going to abandoned these stories, I already did that to one of my previous ones and I won't do it again, but for an unknown period of time I won't be properly writing. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm failing all of you, I love writing for all of you, I love how many of you read my stories, but I just can't write, I'm sorry. Please have a nice day.


	25. Lingers In The Desert

Lingers Within The Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and anything associated, the only thing I do own is the stories I tell and Karma and Bahira

A caravan of black jeeps drove through the quiet desert night. They were flanked on all sides by towering ruins from a long forgotten empire, decaying sandstone buildings and marble columns that sunk into the sand were all that remanded. The five black jeeps led the way for a flatbed truck holding many creates, they scanned the ruins looking for something remotely off. The held their guns close tightly. None of the routes felt safe, they had no idea why the agreed to this job. Dense clouds hung in the horizon and strong blews their way, the stars were slowly covered and sand started to fly. In the first jeep there was a man shaking, fear quickly over taking his senses. He watched the sand start to fly, he looked around panicked liked a trapped rat. The sensation of someone watching him was prominent, he looked over at an old palace and saw a figure watching them go by. It was draped in red and brown leather armor, it had no facial features and was missing an arm, held in the arm it had was a spear that gleamed in the moonlight, there was a solid red bar where it's eyes were suppose to be. An aura of malice radiated from this figure yet the sight of it also brought comfort, though the man who spotted this strange being didn't yet feel comfortable in fact his fear grew worse.

"(Demon)!" He screamed terrified as he pointed towards the figure. (A/N...current language Arabic)

The other men in his jeep looked over towards the spot and shined their flashlights towards it, only to find nothing. "(What the hell man, you scared the crap out of me)," One replied annoyed.

"(The spirits, the spirits don't want us here, we are disturbing their rest by bring our evil into their domain)," The one who noticed the figure told them nervously, he felt the eyes of the figure burn into his back, it was watching them again.

"(Don't believe in that nonsense, there's no such thing as ghosts or spirits let alone demons)," Another man piped in tiredly.

"(What about that Karma thing that has been stalking men like us in the deserts)?" The one who noticed the figure asked as the wind picked up.

"(That's just a government scare tactic, they get elite stealth teams to take us out without a trace of evidence to try and scare the weak willed ones off)," One dismissed simply.

"(But then why does this Karma leave them alive and sends them on pilgrimages)?" The one who saw the figure asked confused.

"(Not all survive the journey or the attacks, they keep them alive to try and trick us and think that killing is not their objective)," He replied despite not believing in his answer.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sand flew around wildly. Their field of vision was blocked, their headlights could barely break through the storm. The man who saw the figure felt a primal sensation of terror over taking, he closed his eyes and started to silently pray hoping that God would spare him. Suddenly a small lean animal figure formed in the storm and it was rapidly approaching the first jeep, before the could even make it out it leapt on top of the hood of the jeep. The omnic leopard unleashed a blood curdling roar, that made the drivers and passengers disorientated, for an unfortunate few their ears started to bleed. The jeeps behind the first one only watched as the first jeep started to swerve uncontrollably and smash into the second jeep. The leopard jumped off the first jeep as it flipped over and crushed the second jeep. The smell of oil hung in the air as the jeeps stopped and the men started to fire at the leopard. A piece of the leopard's back opened up and shot smoke canisters forward at them now making it completely impossible to see. They could only fire at random hoping to hit the metallic predator that hunted them. Silently the leopard stalked the prey pouncing on them inject them with a poison that paralyzed them, the third jeep was taken out one by one. The sound of their screams hung in the air for brief moment before being quickly overtaken by the howling wind.

While the other two jeeps were being dealt with by the leopard's arsenal of stun rounds and electric shockwaves, the figure draped in red approached the flatbed casually. He wasn't disturbed by the sounds of combat or the sandstorm, this setting had become his natural habit. Silently he opened the passenger door of the truck a crack and quickly jabbed the man in the seat with his spear which was laced with the same poison the leopard had. In almost an instant the man collapsed on the ground getting the attention of the driver, he nervously climbed over towards the passenger only to get stabbed in the arm by the figure. As soon as he pulled the driver out of the car the sounds of combat ended and the leopard stalked over towards him. Gently he petted the leopard on the head and gave it thanks before he pulled out a small explosive and threw it on top of the creates. He detonated it making a small explosion destroying the guns and other weapons inside the crates. He smelt the charred plastic, it was a sign of a good well done to him. He started to walk up the road and inspect the leopards work. Some of the men had cut wound, nothing to lethal or that they could bleed out from, but still deep enough from the sand to get stuck in and burn.

He walked past the ones with broken bones, cut wounds, bleeding ears, and shocked casually. As he paused for a brief moment to watch the man who saw him crawl away from the site. The man looked out and unleashed an unholy screech of terror.

"(Demon)!" He cried still in shock, the crash left him with a broken leg and a thin wound on his side it seemed.

"(No, Karma)," Karma replied simply.

"(Why did you do this)?" The man asked finding it hard to breath.

"(I view myself as the hand of Karma, I punish those who bring pain, bring evil, or commit pain and evil, though I do help those who deserve it. I am the one that weighs your soul when your time comes, though that is not why I am here today. I am here to offer you a second chance, your come uppance has begun, you can start the pilgrimage to a new life, the nearest village is twenty kilometers away if you survive the journey, then you have earned a second chance, if you do not take it and continue down this path, you will not be gifted by my mercy once more)," Karma mused distantly as he looked down at the man.

"(You call this mercy)?" The man asked furiously.

"(I do not end your life right now do I, I do not simply write you off as scum do I, I give you the chance for redemption, but I leave you in fates hands. Mercy is more than just sitting by, mercy is knowing when to stop, and that is what I practice. I am not one that will give you relief, I am the one that judges and I have decided to stop the gavel from smashing you completely. Remember that, remember that I can come again. I am more than one, there is many of me, Karma shall always follow you, it might not be me in particular, but it will be someone that would bring upon wrath and vengeance instead of redemption; and if I learned about how you threw away the hand of forgiveness I will gladly join this person's crusade of pain. Take this chance before someone else comes and derails you for good)," Karma ranted stoutly.

The man went silent and continued to crawl, Karma watched him disappear into the storm. Karma used his spear to crave the message of the direction the village is in before disposing of all of their weapons and walking off. The only signs of his existence were the destroyed weapons, wounded foes, and symbols he left for them to find. He liked existing like this, like a ghost, it had become natural for him after spending many months as the man. Though he longed to return to his school house, to his new friends, to his children, but he couldn't give up this crusade so soon. He wanted to help his new home, briefly he was reminded of the group that Killshot and Raul once called idiots, if they still existed they would laugh in disbelief that they technically are one of them. Killshot and Raul hung in his mind for a brief moment.

He dismissed them as personas, as false identities his shocked psyche manifested. Despite them being nothing, but split personas from D.I.D and insanity he still felt like they were a part of him. It was a disgusting feeling he wished to ignore and destroy with a burning passion. He knew he had a long road ahead of him before he could become completely free of them and he hoped this crusade could speed up the process. He sat down in his hiding place in the ruins, tired, he watched the arms dealers start to rise and scatter; he made sure to inform the authorities of the more dangerous members of the group before hand, he wanted to give redemption, but not at the cost of others safety. He looked up at the stormy sky silently, mesmerized the odd beauty it seemed to project. He closed his eyes and fell asleep alongside Bahira, feeling completely at peace.

* * *

Karma licked his lips as he patiently filled his canteen with the fresh water from the oasis. It glimmered in the warm sunlight and was completely see through. Briefly he took a sip of water from his canteen, lamenting it tasted a bit funny, but he shock that thought off. He stared at his reflection in the bright turquoise water, his face was covered in burn scars and small holes of skin that had yet to grow back, the hair around his forehead and the sides of his head refused to grow back the rest along the top and sides still had problems growing leaving it in a wild and choppy state, and despite his visor covering his eyes he knew they no longer had the bright amber glow and was replaced with pale white voids. He moved to the base of a palm tree and sat down next to Bahira petting her back. Slowly he rubbed his chest and the base of his next remembering how he could speak and run without feeling the urge to cough after every thirty seconds, how he had a proud accent that he made sure that he maintained after many years, how he could stand on his own two feet without the need of a walking stick, and of how he use to hold things with both of his hands. All that was there in their place was phantom pains and bad memories.

Karma knew that the previous body was not his, it was Raul's and Killshot's, but he would often dream of what it would be like being able to move as free as he use to. He would dream of being able to dance at the festivals back in his village, of running alongside the children he teached, of actually being able to help with the work, of being able to truly feel things not the dulled reaction he had grown accustom to. He would never once wished for the years where he had his body back. Instead he wished for healing though it had yet to come. The caw of a vulture broke him out of his internal musings reminding him of the task at hand. He drank from his canteen and refilled it again, along with his other two; after firmly attaching them to his belt he walked to the top of sand dune that overlooked a village from a bygone era. Small buildings held together by clay and stone with aged support beams ready to snap; in the middle was what he presumed to be a church, he wasn't sure what religion though he hadn't researched the theology of Algeria outside of Islam. He looked for the vehicles that of the outlaws he was pursuing, but found none either they drove off during the ten minutes he rested at the oasis or hid them very well. He donned his featureless wooden mask and started to creep into the borders of the village with Bahira. They stuck to the shadows and moved softly and slowly, Karma looked for a sign of his prey, but found none much to his confusion. As he approached the church he saw red sand, never a good sign. The reds were tossed about by the wind, but was still prominent. He looked at the church upon further inspection it was similar to Christian church he was surprised the French's spread of the religion was able to go so far. It was a sign of their power and ability to survive no matter the troubles that befall them Karma mused.

A dark aura radiated from the building, the blood trails clearly led into it, he could feel a powerful presence dwell inside it. There was no residents of this village to his knowledge which led him to two possible conclusions either the bandits decided to kill each other and the fight led them all into the church or a third party came in and executed them with expert skill in fact. Karma had yet to fight a skilled combatant in his current state, fear started to knot inside his stomach. Even with Bahira besides him he still felt like a giant target was painted on his back. He took a deep breath and walked inside the church. A rainbow of lights shone through the mosaics that survived the centuries, he walked on the sand covered and torn up carpet, and on the benches was the dead bodies of the men he was pursuing. Karma moved close to them and observed their wounds, they all came from knives thrown expertly into their vitals. The skill reminded him of someone he once knew in a past life.

"Very nice right," A voice commented from a top the rafters. "I wanted to show you my skill before I killed you."

Karma looked up as Bahira growled. Standing on top of the rafters was a man draped in green duster with a gold trim and a rather large collar that stuck up to his chin. Under that he was wearing a black body suit with extra padding to serve as armor and rather high black boots. His face was covered in a bright silver helmet with blue lines that broke up the rather featureless design along with glass holes that were tinted slightly blue over his eyes. All along his waist and chest were brown leather knife holster. Karma knew one thing and that was this man was the best dressed person he has met in years, though many he had many questions.

"Did...did you know these people were wanted criminals?" Karma asked confused.

"Well I assumed they were seeing how you were following them," The man replied simply.

"What if they were people I wanted to trade with and if you were following me on a mission to kill me then why would you waste time doing this instead of ambushing me?" Karma questioned growing more confused. "Like I understand theatrics better than the next guy, but still."

"Be quiet you idiot; I swear you completely ruined the moment and gave me a headache too! Nevermind that listen I killed your criminal friends and it's time you follow suit, it's time for you to pay for your sins and the lives you ruined Demon of the Sands," The man declared as he grabbed his knives between the gaps of his fingers. "And Praying Mantis shall be the one who sends you back to the hell from whence you came."

"See there we go that's you needed to do, none of the pointless kill-wait what," Karma remarked stunned for a moment.

Mantis threw an area of knives at him, Karma quickly pushed the ground with his spear so he would fall over and escape the reach of the knives. He watched the knives break through the wooden benches as if they were paper despite how far they were thrown. Fear once again reared it's ugly head as Karma realized that in his current predicament he would most certainly die. Then he heard the creak of weak wood from above him, Karma looked up and saw the old rafters Mantis was standing on.

"Bahira increase repulsor rounds strength aim for the rafters!" Karma order quickly as Mantis pulled out another knife and threw it at him. Bahira opened fire as the knife flew through the dust covered and penetrated the lower half of Karma's left leg, but he felt nothing, Karma smiled in relief. "Ha! I lost all feeling down there two years ago, you'll have to try better than that to kill Karma Mohammad Rirawi!"

Bahira bit down on the collar of Karma's armor and started to charge towards one of the stain glass windows as the roof and rafters started to collapse. Mantis leapt off the rafters trying to escape the debris as Bahira leapt through the window with Karma; Mantis landed on the ground and flipped one of the benches over taking cover under it hoping it could endure the rubble. He sat under there waiting under everything went quiet; slowly he pulled out a match afterwards and lit it up. Mantis moved the match around the small area he was in watching it flicker and dance until it was nearly extinguished at a certain point. He pulled out a glowing purple canister with a pin on it; once he removed the pin he rolled it over to the point where he match nearly went out. Internally he counted to three as the part of his mask over his mouth opened up he put a cigarette in and lit it up with his match. Then the canister blew up with a powerful repulsing wave that nearly knocked Mantis away; he got up and did a mental inventory check as he scanned the area.

He knew the prey he was going after was tricky just from what he heard from the victims. He appeared out of nowhere like a ghost with an omnic companion that was highly durable, though they left out details such as lacking an arm and being severely restricted with movement. That led The Hunter to two conclusions either the bastard Karma was extremely lucky or had a good head on his shoulders, though it wouldn't matter at the end of all this. Karma seemed to be just another annoyance that he had to deal with along the way. He took a long drag of his cigarette and puffed out a few circles as he walked over to the remains of the window Bahira and Karma leapt out of. He leaned down and looked for distinctive marks in the sand, but found none. Good at covering their tracks Mantis lamented as he scanned the area trying to see if he could make out Bahira in the distance.

"Listen my friend this a big misunderstanding, the people that hired you, lied to you, I am not a criminal in fact I hunt down criminals, listen let us calm down and be rational, I do not desire to hurt you over this encounter, here," Karma said as he emerged from behind a building with his hands up. "I give up, as long as you do not try to kill me I will not harm you."

"Do you have any proof that you are attacking criminals and not killing them?" Mantis asked skeptically keeping his eyes on Karma.

"Here," Karma told him as he tossed his spear gently towards Mantis. "The poison inside it is-," Was all Karma managed to say before he fell on his back. "Help I have fallen."

Mantis looked at Karma with both confusion and disappointment radiating from deep inside. He was expecting more from the Demon of The Sands. "You were saying," Mantis reminded him as he picked up Karma's spear.

"Oh yes the poison is just a paralyse one, it can't really kill a person the worse it can do when you use too much of it is well shut down your body and leave your mind in a pretty interesting state and I am speaking from personal experience, boy Ted was worried about me when that happened," Karma explained still unable to get up. "Hey you know, you sound like a French man I once knew, in fact he used knives a special weapon and smoked and had impeccable fashion sense like you do. Wait...are you Gerard LaCroix by chance?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Mantis asked simply.

"Well he was this spy I knew back when I was insane in different type of way, really nice guy, committed horrible actions that I used to respect him for that, but now I respect him for he found redemption...did I take my meds today?" Karma questioned himself as he saw Mustaqbal appear above him.

"The canteen you refilled and drank out of had bits of your poison in it because you thought it would be a good way to trick people by lining it with it," Mustaqbal reminded Karma disappointed.

"Oh so I'm going again...is Mantis real, hey Mantis are you real?" Karma asked as his voice grew weaker.

"Of course I am you insane idiot," Mantis replied sharply.

"Cool, cool because for the next hour I'm not going to be sure what is and what isn't," Karma told him as the sky started to change colors. "Whoa boy I mixed a hell of a lot of stuff to get this."

* * *

Slowly he floated above the grave in the red covered sands. He had no real control of where he went or where he was going. That ability left him when he chose this life again. Despite the opportunity to remain happy and safe was available to him he denied due to something that lingered deep inside of him. He floated over a village surrounded by jeeps the sounds of chaos emerging from it. He caused so much pain in his life, it was inescapable. The red liquid he was covered in dripped over the stands as he looked up towards the sky. He tried to convince himself that he was doing good, that he was making an impact, though it didn't feel like much, he work on the future as much as he wanted, but he could not silence of the cries of the present. He could not escape them, he tried to destroy them and replace their sorrows with a different one, he tried to blend in with them, both attempts failed, now he feels the desire to relieve them; even if they were silences just for a moment it would make him happy enough. He questioned why heroes exist in a previous life, but now he understood to a degree.

The Slipstream flew above him in slow motion with a man draped in a red radiation suit with a decaying Overwatch symbol on it's back. Deep inside him he felt points converge and strange sensation run through him. A new form of energy that should feel unfamiliar, but he knew it so well for a reason he could yet to explain. Dark figures in the distance watched him float by all holding weapons facing in front of them was Mantis staring them down. Behind them was an ominous round man holding a phone and looking towards a metallic giant with four individuals on top. The sound of people moving, cars driving, and stifled cries followed suit only to be replaced with the roar of an engine and a transport ship taking flight. He was now clean of the red liquid and started to fall. Karma didn't scream as he started to fall into the middle of a circle formed by 23 figures, he felt oddly at peace.

* * *

Though in an instant the peace was replaced by panic as he returned to reality. Karma tried to flail his arm about only to found he was tied up by a rope, the sudden movement made him go off balance. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his wound from early ached, he started to cough wildly which made him nearly throw up due to how dry his mouth and throat was. Mantis watched Karma shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply moving over towards Karma.

The two sat in a small cave indented at the bottom of a cliff with a small fire next to them. "Water and medicine, my meds in pouch to side, need both," Karma grunted out pitifully.

Mantis nodded and grabbed a canteen and the bottle of painkillers from Karma's pouch. "How many pills?" He asked as he unscrewed the top.

"Three," Karma hacked as his eyes started to water.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mantis asked sounding surprisingly worried.

"Do it!" Karma shouted as his pain grew more intense.

Mantis pulled off Karma's mask and dropped the pills and poured the water down Karma's mouth frantically, Karma managed to swallow the mess despite the chance of nearly choking. After a moment Mantis paused and looked at Karma's face shocked. "You, well I was waiting for a reason to kill you, I actually believed you may have been innocent, but now seeing that ugly face I now know that my belief was misplaced, eh Raul Escobar or do you prefer Killshot when you're on the job?" Mantis asked threateningly as he pointed a rather well decorated knife with a golden hilt towards Karma's neck.

Karma glared at Mantis and looked down at the knife. "Gerard put that thing down, if I know Bahira she is lying in wait under the sand waiting to pounce, I wonder what's quickly a laser or the thrust of your wrist, now unless you've gained super speed in the years you've been dead I doubt you would be able to stab me quicker than speed of light," Karma replied stoically unfazed by the weapon.

"You're cat is nowhere near-," Mantis heard a growl come from close by. "How did I not notice it?"

"Bahira is a predatory animal above all things, she's good at stalking a prey and remaining hidden, waiting for that right moment where she can leap out of the shadows; now Gerard listen I am not Raul, I am not Killshot, I am not the man you once knew," Karma told him calmly.

"I am not this Gerard fellow you keep bringing up, I am a bounty hunter after your head, and I would gladly remove it from your shoulders," Mantis countered sharply.

"That knife belonged to Gerard LaCroix, former Blackwatch spy during the early days of Overwatch, due to his skill and raising popularity he was given the position where he spearhead Overwatch's efforts against Talon, he was then killed by his wife who was brainwashed by Talon to be a rather good assassin. While there was traces of poison in his system it was nothing minor and we assumed that the bullet to through the intestines was what really got the job down and made him bleed out. I only knew him for a year during my short time working with Blackwatch, I respected him he was like McCree did many bad things in the previous part of his life, but did let that define him, him and McCree did what I used to be unable to do. He was a great man I attended his funeral willingly and I saw him get buried with that knife. It was later stolen along with his body," Karma explained seriously.

"What was the point of that story?" Mantis asked confused by the sudden info dump.

"To distract you as Bahira changed to her stun rounds and came up behind you," Karma replied casually.

"What!" Mantis shouted surprised as he felt the charge hit his back.

Bahira left the stunned Mantis on the ground and padded over to Karma and chewed the ropes off, he scooted over to Mantis. "Now if I remember correctly you had a bullet wound scar over your stomach," Karma pulled Mantis's shirt and found a bullet wound scar. "Ha bingo-bango."

Mantis regained some of his motor skills and kicked Karma away, Bahira growled and stared down Mantis making him pause. "Did it occur to you to remove my mask?" Mantis growled annoyed as he took it off revealing none other than Gerard's face.

"Ha I knew, it was as predictable as Scooby Doo villain," Karma remarked proudly. "Man people come back to life back to life like flies around these parts first it started with Lena when she disappearing into the time stream, then it was Amelie but she was just kidnapped, Hanzo thought Genji was dead if that means something, then it was McCree, Jack, Gabriel, and Ana, but they were just in hiding, and me currently because there is no way they would believe I survived the ocean. Man who's next or who did we think is dead, but actually wasn't; my money is on that robot monk that got shot in King's Row like three years ago," Karma chatted nonchalantly.

"Stop with the bullshit and let's get down to business you see while you may have the upper hand right now I'll stop what evil scheme you have planned Raul," Gerard remarked venomously.

"Ok first of all when I was evil I didn't actually scheme...ok well I schemed a lot, but it's actually the opposite of an evil scheme it's more a bringing karma into real life deal you punish the evil souls and reward the good ones, all that jazz, in fact it's pretty temporary. I've gone legit Gerard, I've completely got rid of my Killshot and Raul personas so my D.I.D is practically gone, I haven't killed anyone, I work with NGOs and Missionary groups, I'm finding my religion, and I've become an English teacher to refugee, I am a completely different person in practically all ways imaginable," Karma explained kindly.

"Bull-," Gerard started to bark dismissively.

"Bahira show the pictures," Karma told her making Bahira project holographic pictures. "Here is my first class, seeing how the ages are mixed some of them will reappear while others disappear because they had work, but did find replacements sometimes. This is my day class the children class, I also hosted a night class for the adults twice a week. The student to the far right there is Taj next to her is Mohammad followed up by well me of course I was taller than the rest of the class so I stood to the side, but Taj and Mohammad were a bit photo shy and nervous so they went by me. The tall lad is Alphones he's French and Algerian, his father died fighting in the Algerian army during the war for the badlands, I feel sorry for the boy I know how troubling losing a loved one is. Next is-"

"Are you seriously going to tell me about your whole entire class of children?" Gerard asked dumbstruck.

"Yes I love them and I am proud of them and they are what made so determined to become a better person and a folk hero of Algeria; they say that I am ghost that lingers in the sand storms, what fun. I've only been doing this for three months and they're already telling stories of me," Karma told him happily. "Maybe if push comes to shove I'll do this for a bit longer, but I do wish to go back to my village soon and see them all again."

"...You not acting like the Raul I once knew," Gerard admitted a little bit stunned.

"Of course, because I am not Raul, I am Karma, I named myself after the spiritual force crippled me, but also gave me a chance for redemption and I wish out Karma's life until the end of my days," Karma explained proudly.

Gerard sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Ok Karma listen to me I am not the only bounty hunter after you there is a whole entire group of them after you some after justice like I was because of the lies I heard about you other just after the money, I don't believe you can survive all of them by yourself, listen how about we make a deal while you are out doing this embodiment of cosmic judgment deal you help me out and I help keep you alive until you stop doing this vigilante shtick or we go after the boss that put out the hit, what do you say?" Gerard asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Why help me?" Karma asked interested.

"Simple I don't like being lied too and I don't like to see undeserving people get hurt," Gerard answered stoutly.

"Hmm," Karma muttered before smiling. "Deal."

"Never thought I would be working with you again," Gerard remarked exasperated.

"Technically you are working with me for the first time," Karma countered smugly with a short snicker.

"Shut up charred face," Gerard growled tired.

A/N...

Well here we go, I'm going to start working on this again, but I still have a lot of projects under my belt. One is pretty darn important to my future career so please understand if that updates are far apart or few. This chapter taught me I am terrible at foreshadowing and need to work on it. Hopefully y'all will enjoy this chapter, I spent a lot of time on it. Gerard coming back to life is based off of a few comics I've read on tumblr and a personal headcanon, I decided I needed to broaden Karma's companions and seeing how this is rather dialogue heavy series at times I needed someone to join him along the ride, so the talking is possible. The Algeria series is coming to a close soon, we will be leaving our familiar desert home and bringing Karma into the outside world. Which will be awful for him, I promise. We got a lot of shite coming up from time fuckery to Doomfist. Man I'm looking forward to playing and writing Doomfist. Well that's all I have to say please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day.


End file.
